The Rising of the Sun and the Moon
by Peacewish
Summary: Sakura is just another rebel fighting for the freedom of her people. Nothing she does matters...until the night she's captured by the enemy, and he changes her forever.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1 

'**guardian beast'**

It was a harsh but beautiful scene. The early evening sky was ruddy with color, the setting sun throwing its light on the rugged landscape. There were few trees, perched precariously on the caps of streaked and rosy mesas, their leaves motionless in the hot and still atmosphere.

The only sound was the steady beat of footsteps, and a pleading voice.

"Hey, come on guys, I'm telling you you've got the wrong guy! Look at this face."

Kero pressed his fuzzy nose between the bars and looked hopefully at his captors. Their faces were invisible behind their shaded black helmets, but he was fairly sure that they didn't even give him a second glance.

"Could a criminal have a cute face like this?" he asked anyway. "You know I'm not the one you want. Why don't you just forget about me and go home for dinner, hmm?"

Again no response. They had reached the bed of a steeply-walled dry gully and were marching faster. Frustrated, Kero fluttered around in the tiny birdcage. It was no use. The bars were too narrow to squeeze through and the gate solidly locked. There was no escape, and he tried not to panic.

"Halt."

All four soldiers came to a stop at the direction of their commander. For a moment, everything was utterly quiet. Then he raised a black-gloved hand and indicated a stone formation off to their right. Even in the deepening dusk, they could see the crouching figure.

He made a motion and two of them drew their blasters and started forward. The girl realized she had been seen and hastily scuttled back further under cover. It was too late. Both of them raised their weapons and broke into a light jog. The first soldier had just barely reached the outcrop of rock when she came flying through the air, her foot connecting with his chest and knocking him onto his back. His partner never had a chance to react before she kicked his blaster from his hand and shot him neatly in the chest.

"Rebel!" shouted the one who held Kero's cage. "Kill her!"

The lithe teenage girl wasted no time, but hit the ground – just as the first soldier jumped to his feet. She rolled out from under his axe kick just in time and flipped upright to strike at his neck. It wasn't fatal, not yet. She needed this man upright to keep between herself and the third soldier approaching with blaster in hand. Two more blocks, another strike to his chest, and she was out of time. Delivering one last kick to his dusky visor, she heard a dull thwack against his head and he dropped to the ground. The third soldier was closer than she'd realized, and though she darted to the side evasively, he tracked her and managed to scorch a glancing blow on her right arm. Kero winced in sympathy, but she wasn't ready to be slowed down by such a trivial injury. Skipping off one foot, the girl in black landed a bruising kick on his groin that made him double over, then kneed him solidly in the chest. He was barely able to breathe by the time she flipped him over her back and placed her hand over his on his blaster. The commander of the small squad had hardly realized his danger before his own man's blaster hit him right in the chest – barely clearing Kero's cage. It fell to the ground with a clatter, drawing a yelp of surprise from within.

Shocked, he watched the girl break the neck of the third soldier, then stand and look in his direction.

"Help, help! I got nothin' of value, I got nothin' you want I swear, I - "

"Shh, it's okay, little friend." The girl brushed her wispy brown hair back from her face and smiled with relief. It had been really close that time. Four against one…she'd never gone against such odds without backup at least a little ways away. But she'd managed all right.

With the fading adrenaline, her arm began to throb and she gritted her teeth as she walked stiffly to the little cage on the ground. Mostly all right, anyway. But it was only a scratch. That odd little creature was still fluttering around in a panic. She'd never seen such a species before.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm a friend." She knelt and righted the cage. "Are you all right? Did they hurt you?"

Kero hesitated.

"You're not going to attack me?"

"Not unless you attack me," she replied cheerfully. "I don't know what you are, but you seem to be my enemy's enemy. And you know what they say about that."

She began to explore the gate of the cage, but this was an advanced lock, and with the use of only one arm she wasn't sure she could pick it. Kero watched her curiously as she fiddled with his prison. She had such unusually vivid green eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Sakura. What's yours?" Kero crossed his little arms and lifted his chin proudly.

"I am Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the Seal."

"Kerowhatus? Beast of the what?" She was scowling with concentration now and not really listening. This was an extremely advanced lock to put on such a little cage. What on earth had they expected to catch that was so tiny yet presented such a threat?

"I said," he repeated impatiently, "Keroberos, Guardian Beast of the - "

"Shh." She held up a finger and tensed, but he could hear nothing.

"What?"

"I said, shh." She stretched out on the ground and laid her cheek against the gritty surface. "Uh-oh. There are more coming. Meeting your captors, most likely. Whatever you are, they want you pretty bad."

Kero gulped and tried not to look worried as she stood and withdrew her blaster again.

"Sit still for a moment."

"Hey, wait! Don't - "

She shot the door off with a well-aimed blast, leaving Kero clutching at the bars with what would have been white knuckles if not for his golden fur.

"Relax, Kero," she said calmly. "I almost never miss. Now come on. We've got to move."

- - - - - -

"Did you just hear something?"

The lieutenant glanced over at his captain. "Sir?"

"I could swear I heard blaster shots." The captain fidgeted and drew his own blaster, then cast an impatient look toward his squad. Maybe a slow and steady march created the desired effect of power, but his men weren't getting anywhere fast. Had he really heard shots? "I'll just go on ahead to scout," he informed the lieutenant. "Continue at this pace."

He did not wait for a reply but ran on ahead. He could not see the expression of his underling behind that black visor, but he could imagine it. A commanding officer never left his men, least of all to do the dangerous work of reconnaissance. But that didn't matter to him. He always hated trusting anyone else to do the job right.

- - - - - -

"Ah, free at last." Kero floated up to the level of Sakura's face and stretched gratefully. Sakura couldn't help but smile. She'd never seen such a creature, but she thought he was awfully cute. Like a child's plaything. What in the name of the Resistance had the soldiers wanted him for?

"Come on, Kero, we've got to - " Her words were cut short by a blaster shot that just barely missed her head and left a scorch mark on the rocks behind her. "Go!"

They'd gotten there sooner than she expected. Breaking to the right, she bolted down the narrow canyon, her boots scrabbling on the dusty gravel. For such a little thing, Kero could move astonishingly fast, and he streaked ahead of her. Another shot sizzled past her, so close she could smell the burning ozone. Where was he?

Sakura threw herself into a dive roll and came to a stop behind the bump of rock she'd originally hidden herself with.

"Keep going!" she shouted. "I'll give him some cover fire!" She had no idea where their attacker was, but she was reasonably sure of the direction and laid out a few shots.

The captain ducked back behind a pillar of stone and waited for her to finish firing. He hadn't been able to get a really good look, and he wasn't sure if the rebel was alone, or if she had backup. All he did know was that the prisoner was getting away, and there would be hell to pay if he let that happen. She was no longer firing, and he risked a cautious peek around his cover. He was just in time to see her disappearing around a bend, and took off in hot pursuit.

"Come on, Kero," she panted as she leapt atop her glider. Responding to the pressure of weight, the metallic disc activated automatically and rose into the air. "Time to leave this party."

"Where are we going?" The glider was picking up speed now and she twisted until she was flying backwards. It was difficult and dangerous to do in a setting like this, but she couldn't turn her back on the sniper.

"To safety!" she shouted, and raised her blaster for a few parting shots. The enemy was sprinting around the corner but as soon as he realized his danger he hit the ground and rolled. Again and again she fired, but he was too quick. Already behind the safety of a boulder, the captain peeked over to try and nail her with one last shot. He would have to hurry; she was almost out of range. Then he hesitated.

She was holding out her blaster but unable to see him too well behind his cover. Finally she chose escape instead of confrontation and spun around to speed away.

Go on! Pull the trigger! Do it!

Still the captain could not shoot, and remained still, trembling, long after she was out of sight. A rebel responsible for the deaths of four of his men was escaping, and the prisoner along with her. But he could not fire on that girl, not with that face.

Helplessly the officer sank to the ground and watched his blaster fall from his shaking hands. His heart was beating fast and hard, far beyond the normal adrenaline rush of a firefight. His breath was coming in shallow gasps.

This…no…those eyes…I can't…no! I _know that face_.

- - - - - - -

Kero wasn't sure how far they actually flew. Sakura kept stopping, then starting, then doubling back and starting again.

"Standard procedure," she explained. "Have to make sure no one's following me. If they ever found it, I don't know what would happen."

"Found what?"

"This." Sakura bent her knees slightly and guided the glider under a stone arch, then turned abruptly and disappeared into what Kero had originally thought was a deep shadow. The sun was completely out of sight now, and it was difficult to see where she'd gone.

"Come on," he heard her voice call out, and he shrugged and dove into the shadows. Wherever she was leading him, it had to be better than his original hideout. If he had been better hidden, perhaps the soldiers wouldn't have heard his snoring so easily!

Much to his surprise, the shadows concealed a crevasse that was completely hidden from view, thanks to the rocky arrangement outside. Narrow at first, the tunnel quickly widened out into a spacious corridor.

"Who goes there?" called out an unseen voice.

"Me, Sakura," she replied in a bored voice. "Let me pass."

"What is that?"

"A friend. I vouch for him."

There was a hesitant pause, while Sakura tried not to think about her arm. It was really starting to burn, and she needed to see a healer quickly.

"What sort of species is he?"

"I am not a species," Kero replied indignantly. "I am the Gua - "

"Oh, never mind," Sakura said impatiently. "I need to find Tomoyo, now. I'm going in, and Kero's coming with me. It'll be fine."

Her glider started forward again and she was gone before the guard even had a chance to complain. Kero had to hurry to catch up.

"Stupid rules," she muttered, more to herself than to him. "As if something like you could really be a threat."

The little animal bristled and was about to reply when the dark tunnel ended, and they were floating through a huge cavern. It was bigger than any space underground he'd ever seen, and everywhere there were people. Walking about, training, sleeping, talking… it was the most varied lot of humanity and mixed species that he'd ever seen in one place. Metal landings had been erected that reached almost up to the ceiling, and there were all kinds of machinery and weapons scattered everywhere. Sakura came to a graceful stop near the edge of the cave and left her glider amongst the rest. It was a hodgepodge of technology; Kero recognized transportation devices that must have at least ten cycles old. Varied as the lot was, it was obvious that everything was clean and well-cared for.

"Welcome to the Honeycomb," she said proudly. "My home and the headquarters of the Resistance."

"So you are a rebel." Kero let his gaze drift around some more as Sakura limped toward a small adjunct cave nearby. Now that he looked, he could see many more caves in the walls, some with doors installed over the natural openings. People were coming and going via the elevated walkways. "I never knew there were so many."

"There are plenty of us, all right. Not everybody fights, though. And we only go out in small groups – hit and fade operations. Less risky that way."

"Sakura!" The explanation was cut short as another girl rushed toward them, her long black hair swishing slightly as she came to a stop. "Oh, what happened? Is it bad?"

"I'll live. But I think I could use some of your magic touch." The second girl nodded, her violet eyes clearly apprehensive.

"Come on, let's get you inside right away. Who is this?"

"Says his name is Kero."

"It's Kerober - "

"How many of them were there, did you get hurt anywhere else?" Tomoyo sat her friend down on one of the healing ward beds and took a closer look at the wound. It was just a graze, really, the skin had been scorched and burned in a straight line near her shoulder. It should be an easy heal, but she was worried nonetheless. Sakura was her best friend and she didn't want anything to happen to her.

"Nowhere else," Sakura assured her. "And I wish you wouldn't fuss so. It's no big deal, really." Her green eyes sought Kero once more as Tomoyo dipped a rag in a bowl of water and began to pat the burn.

"Why were the soldiers after you, Kero? Do you know?"

Kero gave up trying to explain that his full name was Keroberos. It was obvious that nobody was going to listen, and he had other things to worry about.

"Well, it's a long story that dates back many generations ago." He crossed his arms and his legs and floated in mid-air beside her. It was obvious that he enjoyed telling this story, whatever it was about. "A long time ago, I was created by a powerful sorcerer, king of Tomoeda. He was a wise ruler and his magic helped the land thrive." Kero's tone took on a decidedly wistful note. "He was called Clow."

"Never heard of him," Sakura interjected, though she was fascinated. She'd never thought about the rulers of the past, and what Tomoeda must have been like before. Tomoyo was patting the wound dry now.

"Of course you wouldn't have," Kero snorted. "He's older than anyone in this cave can even imagine. Now nobody knows of him. But he was the one who created the castle of Starcrest, and the Seal within."

Sakura and Tomoyo didn't know what the seal was, but they were awed anyway.

"He built the castle? The Starcrest Castle?"

"With his magic," Kero affirmed proudly. "And the Seal within. It helped him to focus and amplify his power. He realized how dangerous it could be, though, and made sure no one else could ever use it before he finally died. And he left me," here he puffed out his chest a little, "to be its Guardian Beast. I was locked into a deep sleep, never to awaken unless the Seal was reactivated."

"Which I suppose it was," Sakura guessed, gritting her teeth a little. Now was the painful part.

"Ready?" asked Tomoyo, and she nodded. Kero paused in his story to watch Tomoyo place her hand over Sakura's burn and close her eyes in concentration. She always hummed a little under her breath when working her healing magic, and began to do so then. It was obviously not comfortable for Sakura, who was clenching her fists and going a little pale, but it seemed to be working. Right before their eyes, the wound was beginning to close.

"You have magic?"

"Just a little," Tomoyo answered. "Not as much as my mother. But I can heal some."

"She's the best," Sakura affirmed. "I don't know where I'd be without her. So what happened when you woke up? Who activated the Seal?"

"Who else?" Kero asked darkly. "Our Lord Lothar, of course. Where do you think he got so much power so quickly? Somehow, he figured out how to use the Seal to bolster his own magic, though he cannot access its full range of power like Clow could. Thank the sun and moon for that. I don't like to think of what he could do with so much magic."

Sakura forgot about the pain as she looked at the suddenly serious expression on Kero's face. Lothar had been ruler for as long as she could remember, for as long as anyone could remember. His cruelty was law, and had been for dozens of cycles, at least. Many had tried to overthrow him, but none had succeeded. The Resistance itself had never even come close. His magic was insurmountable. It had never occurred to her to wonder where that magic came from.

"What happened to you?" she whispered.

"He tried to make me his prisoner, but I escaped. I've been hiding from him ever since he activated the Seal, trying to find the One who has enough power to receive its magic directly. That person could squash Lothar like an insect." He threw up his little arms in frustration. "As you can see, it hasn't been easy."

He regarded Tomoyo thoughtfully and floated toward her before gingerly tapping her on the nose.

"Hey!" She wrinkled her nose and pulled back. "That tickles!"

Kero shook his head. "Nope. It's not you. I was hopeful when I saw the magic, but…"

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "You test magic by touching the tip of the nose?"

"Why not?" Kero asked cheerfully. "Hold still." He was reaching out with his little paw for her nose now, and she shook her head.

"Oh, don't bother. I don't have any magic. Just an ordinary girl."

"We'll see about that."

He gave a light pat on the tip of her little nose, then heaved a sigh and sat back.

"I told you."  
"Well, I had to try. If only I had my full powers – but that won't happen unless the Seal is completely woken. If only I knew where my partner was!"

Sakura was feeling much better and she stood, stretching carefully.

"You have a partner? Someone like you?"

"Not exactly. Yue had a man form, to balance my animal form. He is the Moon Guardian, I am the Sun. Our powers were meant to complement and strengthen each other's." A wry grin crossed his fuzzy face. "Though most of the time we just argued. He was put to sleep with me too, but he was gone when I awoke. Clow did hint that Yue would be hidden away in an extra-safe place, just in case something happened. I'm glad now that he was, but it's awfully frustrating not knowing where he is. I could really use his help to find the One."

He looked so forlorn that Sakura had to smile and pat his head sympathetically. She had never really borne responsibility on her shoulders, but she knew someone that did, and he occasionally looked like Kero did just then.

"Cheer up, Kero. You'll find him, and the One, I'm sure. You were lucky I was there today. Now come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

"So you're pretty old then," Tomoyo ventured as they climbed the metal stairways up through the cavern.

"Older than you can imagine." Kero rubbed the back of his head shamefacedly. "Even if I did sleep through most of it. But still, I've seen more things that you could ever see in your lifetime."

"Wow. What were things like when you were born?" Kero flapped his wings and executed a lazy circle before them on the walkway.

"It was a whole different world. Clow was a good ruler; he never used his magic to persecute those who disagreed with him. He only used his magic to help and to heal. The power that flowed from the Seal through him could have rained terrible destruction on the land, but he chose not to."

Sakura cocked her head and looked at him curiously.

"Tell me about this S - "

"Sakura!"

Kero couldn't see who had called out her name, but Sakura stiffened instantly.

"Uh-oh." She picked up her pace, ignoring her bruised muscles from the fight and covering the walkway with long strides. Tomoyo and Kero had to hurry to catch up.

"What?"

"Don't ask."

"Sakura!" The voice sounded much closer this time, and clearly irritated. Sakura just stared determinedly in front of her.

"Don't look back," she muttered, "just keep walking."

"Hey, don't walk away from me. Damn it, Sakura, stop!" Her pursuer finished climbing the stairs and covered the distance between them in two long steps. Sakura gave up at last and turned around with a resigned expression on her face.

"You bellowed, Li?"

"What's this I hear about you engaging the enemy today? Is it true? You actually took on four of them with no backup?"

She crossed her arms and lifted her chin. "So what if I did?"

Li looked as though he might have been the same age as Sakura, though it was difficult to tell. His brown eyes were so much more serious than her green ones, and Kero could see they were almost flashing with fury.

"Are you insane?" he queried. "Four of them? Think of what could have happened! You could have been captured!"

"Concerned about me, Li?" she asked sarcastically. "I'm touched."

"I don't give two shakes of a talyp tree about you," he said coldly. "I just don't appreciate it when someone recklessly endangers her comrades and the location of their secret base."

Sakura bristled.

"I wasn't endangering anything or anyone. I knew what I was doing. I had the fight completely under control."

"Really? Then what's that on your arm?" He indicated the fading scar and Sakura blushed a little.

"It's nothing. Just a flesh wound. I'd like to see you do as well against four soldiers."

Li snorted. "They wouldn't stand a chance. And anyway I wouldn't take on four soldiers without good reason. Don't you understand what's at stake here?"

Sakura hated that didactic tone.

"I did have a good reason," she snapped. "They made a prisoner of Kero here, and I had to rescue him."

For the first time Li noticed the little floating creature and gave him a look that was somewhere between disdain and annoyance.

"What the hell is that?"

"My name," Kero said indignantly, "is Kerob - "

"And don't you start sniping at me about what's at stake, either," Sakura continued. "I'm a fighter of the Resistance every bit as much as you are and I will not sit here and listen to you lecture. You do not outrank me."

Sakura glared at the young man as he pushed his unruly bangs out of his eyes and gave her an irritated look. Li was one of those rebels that had come from a distant land to aid in the struggle, where they spoke with a different dialect and had some unusual words in their vocabulary. Every now and then, when he was frustrated, he would snap at her in a language comprehensible only to him. There was one particular set of syllables that he always uttered with a scornful tone and the rolling of his eyes. She didn't know what the word meant, but she could guess.

He said it then.

"Baka."

Sakura opened her mouth and looked as though she was about to retaliate, but she was cut short.

"Sakura? Li? Do you mind? I really can't concentrate." Both whipped around to face the little cave opening that Sakura had almost reached before Li's interception. A tall, thin young man was walking toward them, his hair so pale that it was almost silver.

"Yukito, he won't - "

"Tsukishiro, she won't - "

"I know, I know," he said calmly. "I heard. Everyone did. Sakura, you really shouldn't have attacked the soldiers like that." He glanced worriedly at the burn on her arm. "You could have been badly hurt."

She flushed and looked at her feet.

"But you weren't, and you were able to free their prisoner. Good job. There's no point in fussing at her for what's already been done, Li." Sakura shot a smug look in Li's direction, then redirected her smile to Yukito.

"Thank you for understanding, Yukito. I promise to be more careful in the future."

"I know you will." Fondly he patted her shoulder and she glowed. Li scowled.

"Oh, and there's someone I want you to meet. Yukito, this is Kero. Recent prisoner of Lothar's men. Kero, this is Yukito Tsukishiro. The de facto leader of the Resistance."

The two regarded each other curiously.

"You're the head of this group?" Kero repeated in disbelief. "How old are you, kid?"

"Old enough," Yukito replied, amused. Sakura smiled to herself. It was always the same, whenever anyone met Yukito for the first time. All they could see was a young man who'd lived maybe twenty-three cycles at most. It wasn't until later when they saw Yukito pull off a brilliant raid or a flawless hit-and-run that they realized just what a good strategist he was. Yukito was looking quizzically at Kero, as well.

"What?"

"I – I'm not sure…" Yukito smiled and shook his head. "I don't suppose we've ever met?"

"Can't think when," Kero replied cheerfully, then reached forward and patted Yukito on the nose.

"Hey!"

"Nope. Not the One. Oh well."

"Not the what?"

"The One," Sakura supplied. "Kero's actually got a fascinating story, Yukito, and I know you'll want to hear it. He can stay, right?"

"Um, I don't see why not."

"What?" Li yelped. "You're just going to let him stay? You don't even know what he is!"

"My name," Kero said testily, "is - "

"I really don't think it will be problem, Li," Yukito said calmly. "After all, Sakura did rescue him from the soldiers. Clearly he's not on Lothar's side."

"It could just be a set-up. The whole thing could have been an act to send a spy right into our midst."

"Don't you ever get tired of the Land of Paranoia?" Sakura asked dryly. "I promise you, Kero is not working for Lothar."

"You don't know that. Nobody knows that."

"Indeed, Li," Yukito said pointedly. "Just as nobody knew your loyalties when you came to us a cycle ago. Isn't that so?"

Li opened his mouth, but no sound came out, and he shut it again with a resigned snap. What Yukito said was perfectly true, and Yukito was one of the few people in this whole movement that Li actually respected. He gave up and sent one last dark look in Sakura's direction and spun on his heels to march away.

"Don't worry about Li, Kero," Yukito offered. "He's actually a very dedicated fighter for the Resistance. He worries about its security."

Kero watched the young man storm down the stairs, his boots clunking heavily on the metal steps.

"Who is he?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, we're not really sure. He simply came to us a few seasons ago, offering his assistance in the struggle. Asked for no rank and received none. He says he just wants to fight, which he does pretty well. I'm grateful for his help; his skill and his magical powers have helped us win more than a few skirmishes."

Kero perked up. "He has magic?"

"Quite a bit of it," Tomoyo answered. "Short-term control over the elements and he's super fast to boot. He's got a lot of power."

"And the ego to match it," Sakura muttered. Her shoulders had slumped during Yukito's praise for Li, and Kero's obvious interest. And why shouldn't he be interested? He was searching for the One, after all, searching for someone with magical power, someone of importance. Li was those things. She was not.

Neither Yukito nor Kero noticed her expression, but Tomoyo did and squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Are you hungry, Sakura? Why don't we go find something to eat, and then you can wash up and get to bed. It's been a hard day for you."

"Not really that hard," Sakura said quickly, determined not to look soft in front of Yukito. Not that it mattered; he was already listening to Kero's story of his search for the One. "But I think I could eat something, yes. Come on." The two of them made for the stairwell, but Sakura jerked to a stop at the sound of Yukito's voice.

"Oh, Sakura?"

"Yes?" She turned hopefully.

"If you're going to get into the rations, would you mind bringing something up? It's been a few parsecs since I last ate."

"Hey, me too," Kero amended. Sakura swallowed.

"Of course. I'll be right back."

She turned again to leave, and as she and Tomoyo left the walkway she could hear Kero resume the thread of his story.

"…and so the One could access the full powers of the Seal and use its magic to end Lothar's rule forever…"

"Don't let it get to you, Sakura," Tomoyo offered in a low voice. "You know what an appetite Yukito has. He asks practically everybody that comes by to bring something up to his cave."

Sakura didn't see the sympathetic smile, staring miserably at her boots.

"I doubt he ever asked Li to. Never mind that I just took on four soldiers successfully, and rescued a prisoner of Lothar's. He's always just going to see me as a little girl."

"That's not true."

"You're right. What am I saying? He doesn't see me at all. The leader of the Resistance has got better things to worry about than an orphan girl who doesn't even have any magic of her own. I'll never be important enough to merit his attention."

"That's not true and you know it. Wasn't he worried just now that you might have gotten hurt?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders in a non-committal way.

"That's the pattern. Looks right through me until there's a chance that I might be hurt, then he becomes a completely different person entirely, all concern and anxiety. Then it's right back to the way it was. I'm sixteen at least, I'm sure. When is he ever going to notice me, Tomoyo?"

They reached the floor of the cavern and Tomoyo stopped walking to give her friend a serious look.

"If it's meant to happen, it will happen, Sakura. Be patient. I promise it will work out."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Patience, thought Sakura, as she watched the sun set. Patience is all I've got. Waiting and watching to see what happens next. I'm not one of the movers and shakers, like Yukito or Kero. I don't affect the world in any great, dramatic way. I don't even know who I am, really. I don't even know how old I am.

The setting sun blurred a little through her tears, then she shook her head resolutely and took a deep breath. It was a ridiculous waste of time to feel sorry for herself just because she was an orphan – plenty of rebels were, thanks to Lothar's cruelty amongst his subjects. At least she had a home here with the Resistance. She had no parents, but she did have Tomoyo and her mother, and Yukito. Even if he didn't know she existed.

The sun dipped below the horizon and she watched a few of the first stars come out. It wasn't very safe to be out here, exposed, but little in her life was. She didn't mind the danger of living as a rebel. She only wished she mattered.

Sakura stretched and stood, then began the hazardous task of free-climbing down the rocky face of the mesa that housed their secret base. Her world was a harsh one, a world where sorcery and technology existed side by side in a complex relationship. It was a world where power and magic was everything that mattered, and everyone struggled to carve out a life for themselves as best they could under the watchful eye of their Lord and Master, Lothar.

When Sakura returned to the main cavern of the Honeycomb, her mood was not improved by the sound of Li's voice.

"Get away from me, damn it! Stop that!"

She turned and began to walk in his direction, near the quartermaster's caves. Li was batting angrily at Kero who kept fluttering around Li's face as the young man tried to get through the entrance.

"Come on," Kero wheedled. "Just a touch. It's not like it'd kill you or anything. I just need to feel."

Once more he reached with a paw, and Li muttered something under his breath. A small fireball exploded just under Kero and he yelped and rocketed upwards.

"Keep away from me," Li threatened, "or next time it'll be a bigger one. I'm sure you'd hate to have those pretty wings burned to a crisp."

Kero crossed his arms and they glared at each other before Sakura broke the silence.

"What is your problem, Li? Why can't you just let him tap you on the nose? It's not going to hurt you."

"I make it a practice," Li informed her icily, "to not allow strange beings – especially ones of ambiguous origin – to touch or indeed come anywhere near me. It's common sense. Not that you'd know anything about that." He retreated into the smaller cave as Sakura sucked her breath in. Didn't he ever get tired of it? Why did he have to pick on her so?

"There's no need to bring me into it," she griped, hot on his heels. "You're the one acting as though he's got some strange disease. He's tested everyone else and nothing has happened. Aren't you convinced by now that he's not some enemy agent?"

Li was selecting a tangesteen from a pile of fruit, doing his best to ignore her.

But that was impossible.

"He's only been here two days. Hardly what I would call the acid test for his loyalties. And of course I have to bring you into it. It's your fault that he's here in the first place."

He produced a wicked looking knife from somewhere and began to carve a chunk of fruit out.

"My fault," she repeated bitterly. "Thanks. What was I thinking, trying to rescue a prisoner from the clutches of Lothar? I should have remembered to consider your feelings. I should have known you'd throw a fit that I actually went out and did something!"

"Did something stupid. If you'd been captured - "

"I know, I know. They would have interrogated me for the location of the base. Is that all you ever think about? I'm in the Resistance to help people, Li. You have to expect a little danger in that."

Li swallowed and glared at her.

"It was an unnecessary risk. One little flying creature is not worth putting everyone at stake."

"Hey!" Kero interjected.

"Why can't you admit that I might have actually done something important for the Resistance? I saved Kero and now he can continue his mission of finding the One. He can find the one who bring down Lothar!"

"Aren't you a little old to believe in fairy tales?" Li scoffed. His condescension was too much for Sakura, and she gritted her teeth.

"It's never enough, is it? I'm never going to be able to measure up to your standards, because you're the great and wonderful Li, whom everyone around here treats as though you can walk on water."

Li could walk on water, with the right spell, but he chose not to say anything. Instead he just eyed the angry girl in front of him as he carved another bite to eat, and the buzzing uitsifly circling near her shoulder. Both were beginning to get on his nerves.

"If you were the one who rescued Kero, there would be nothing but praise and glory. But I get yelled at for taking 'unnecessary risks'. Frankly, I don't think you're so terrific. I think you're arrogant, overly critical, and obnoxious."

The uitsifly landed on a table, rubbed its legs together thoughtfully, then took off again with a merry buzz.

"What kind of attitude do you have to just walk up and demand a part in the rebellion without offering any kind of explanation of who you are or where you're from? And then you scream at me for bringing Kero here. Honestly. You won't offer up the tiniest grain of information about yourself except the name Li. Do you think I even believe that's your real name?"

Li paused in his eating and gave her an unreadable look. "Doesn't concern me what you believe."

"That's right. Because I'm not important, and you are. The same rules don't apply to you like they do me. I'd like to know, Li. I'd like to know what makes you think that you are so damn special and can walk around in this cave like you own the whole damn operation."

She planted her hands on her hips and glowered at him. The fly had settled again, on the wall just over her shoulder, and Li swallowed the last bite of the tangesteen. Then he took the knife by its blade and hurled it right at her head. It was so quick, with no warning, she never had a chance to scream or even flinch before the knife was quivering in the soft clay wall beside her. Her green eyes marbled in shock, she watched the anterior of the pinned insect fall away to the ground.

There was a breath of air on her face and she looked up to see Li directly in front of her, his dark brown eyes boring into hers. She'd never been this close to him before, and she realized for the first time that there were little golden flecks in them.

"Because I can," he said in a low voice, and closed his hand over the hilt. "Now make sure your little pest doesn't come near me again, or - " He yanked the knife out and twirled it expertly in one hand. Sakura couldn't tear her eyes away from his, in spite of the whirling metal right in front of her face. Then, somehow, the knife disappeared into his shirt and he turned away. The spell was broken, and she watched him stalk out of the little cave and disappear in the dim light.

Kero had been shocked into silence every bit as much as she was, and he settled himself on the pile of food for a restorative snack.

"Wow," he appraised between mouthfuls. "Sure wouldn't want to be on the wrong side of that one."

Still shaky, Sakura nodded in agreement. She couldn't ever remember being so scared, even in battle, and she had to wait for her heartbeat to slow and her breathing return to normal before taking a step.

I hate him. I really, truly hate that man.

She saw that her hands were shaking, and for no reason at all that she could think of, desperately wanted to bathe. She very much needed to feel clean.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Really?" The word was drawn out lovingly, rich with disbelief. Silence hung in the air for a moment before Nietzsche touched his forehead to the cold stone floor again.

"Yes, my lord, I beg you."

"You wish to try again?"

"Truly, my lord. I know that this time I am ready. Let me prove my worthiness to you, let me show my ability. I know I can do this."

"Do not presume to 'know', Nietzsche. There is astonishingly little in life that anyone 'knows'. I assume I need not remind you of the risk?"

"No, my lord. I am aware."

Indeed. Nietzsche trembled as he glanced involuntarily at his blue-skinned hands, splayed out on the floor beneath him. His fingers were long and bony, tipped off with raking nails, but there were only nine of them.

"The risk of pain is nothing," he purred, "compared to the glory of aiding my master. I wish only to serve you."

"Your blind faith incapacitates you," Lothar grunted as he paced a slow circle around his servant. "Yet you wallow happily in it. What a curious creature mankind is. How anxious so many are to relinquish free thought and responsibility for the bliss of slavery."

He chuckled, but the laughter was short-lived as he came to a pause by a large window. The landscape was dark and silent; no lights were allowed after sunset. For what reason did his subjects need light after the day's end? Only for planning and scheming. Thus the only light visible was the half moon riding in its nest of stars.

"Yet there are those who do resist. A hardy few who swear they will live and die by their own decisions and not rely on my wisdom."

He stretched a thin arm out toward the silent night sky, and opened his palm. It was no good. He could invoke every bit of power he had, but the rebels had enough magic to hide their presence from him. Safely cloaked out in the badlands, they continued to harass and pester his army. They were the only ones, the last bit of resistance before his control was complete. That bitter thought rankled him, drove him to fury at times. All that he could sense was a vague personality: a cool and calculating mind that was heavy with the responsibility of leadership.

"He is out there, Nietzsche. A new star is rising to challenge my authority. Every day and night that passes is another day and night where he grows stronger and calls more to his side. This cannot be allowed. I wish to find him, and I wish to crush him. When he is broken and kneeling before me, his followers will be easy prey."

He turned sharply away from the view to face his underling.

"To catch him, I must possess the Seal. Only then will I have complete control over the land. This is my need. You say you can fulfill that need. We will see."

Lothar beckoned with one hand, and a jeweled box slid out from under his throne. It came to a stop a few paces away from the quivering mage on the floor, then the lid opened. Two perfect spheres were nestled inside.

Hesitantly, Nietzsche reached forward, but before he could touch, they shot up into the air and floated before his withered old face. Lothar motioned again and they made a slow rotation around his head.

"The power to access the Seal lies in which sphere?" he intoned dreamily. "Will it be gold or silver? Day or night? Sun or moon?"

They were both so beautiful, spinning in the air before him and softly reflecting the magical lights of the throne room. One was a rich deep gold, the other an almost perfect replica of the silver moon outside. Nietzsche closed his eyes, concentrating. He yearned to do this, longed to feel the sureness that he knew he should have. Aside from his master, he was the most powerful magician in the land. If he just looked deep inside, focusing on the training he had put himself through…

A knobby blue hand extended itself, and then finally, selected a sphere.

The scream of agony echoed throughout the entire castle, soon followed by the odor of charred, rotten flesh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters


	2. ch2 reunion of souls

Chapter 2 

'**reunion of souls'**

Unnoticed as always, Sakura watched Yukito pore over a topographical map of the area, his expression serious as he considered the options.

"You see how this entire area is on a gentle slope. It's a much gentler landscape that leads to the banks of the river. My guess is they'll stick to that. Not only is it easier terrain, they'll assume that we're hiding near the river for a water source."

Sakura took a step closer to see the area Yukito was pointing out. The squiggly lines of the holomap were unfamiliar to her, but she could see the land perfectly in her mind. She knew it well, she'd patrolled it often. Benedin was nodding thoughtfully.

"They'll be searching thoroughly; not moving fast. It should be easy enough to find them."

"But tricky not to be seen," Yukito countered. "The group is huge, and they're spreading as far out as possible. I've never seen such a large search party, I think they must still be searching for Kero."

"So his story might actually be true?"

"I'm starting to think so. Apparently Lothar's worried, and that makes me happy."

Sakura beamed, even though neither were looking in her direction. Kero's importance was being validated, and she was the one who had rescued him. Where would they be now if the little creature had been transported back to the palace? But even though Yukito seemed ready to recognize Kero as crucial, he'd apparently forgotten all about Sakura's role in his rescue.

"It's a perfect opportunity to create some damage," Yukito was saying. "A few well-placed detonators, a timed explosion in the middle of the night, and the heart of their camp will be wiped out. They'll have to go limping back to the castle for more supplies, and it will seriously disrupt their efforts, not to mention their morale."

Sakura perked up. It sounded like the perfect plan to her.

"Of course, there's the worry of failure when they're so close to the Honeycomb," Benedin pointed out. "At that range there is little margin for error. And even if we pull it off without a hitch, there's the concern that an attack will only draw closer attention to the area. We don't want to give ourselves away with victory anymore than we do with defeat."

Yukito nodded.

"Exactly. Those are good points that need to be considered before we do anything rash." He gave his friend a brief smile before returning his attention to the map. Rush Benedin was at least five or six cycles older than he was, one of the oldest fighters in the Resistance. The rebels were not overly concerned with rank or command status and there was technically no formal second-in-command post, but Benedin was one of their best strategists and had more firefight experience than anyone there, even Yukito. Generally people considered him to be Yukito's right-hand man, and he fit the role perfectly.

"But," Yukito continued, "I think in this case the potential benefits outweigh the costs. We should go for it."

"But a small group."

"Right. A large party can't plant a few bombs more effectively than a small one, and it will be harder to slip in unseen. In the event that something goes wrong, it will be easier for a few people to get out without losing anyone. What we're looking for are those who have more experience with covert operations than combat. 'No blasters' will be the watchword."

Sakura had been nerving herself for some while now, and she decided that if she was going to do it, then this was the time.

She cleared her throat, but Yukito didn't look up.

"Um," she finally said. "Um, I know that area pretty well."

Yukito glanced her way for the first time. He looked startled, as though he hadn't even realized she was there, and she blushed a little.

"Hmm?"

"I've, um, explored that area a lot. I know it well. And I know I can slip in under cover of darkness to plant those detonators."

Yukito's gentle brown eyes has a surprised and amused look in them. She hurried to finish.

"I could join the team for this job. I know it. Give me a chance to do this." She looked pleadingly at Yukito, who was smiling in that patient way that he always did. Before he even opened his mouth, she knew what the answer would be.

"Sakura, Sakura. I know that you're very good and that you want a chance to prove yourself. But this is a really tricky job, and you're so young. It's just too dangerous."

"But - "

"No," he said firmly, and saw her shoulders slump. Feeling a little sorry for her, he reached out and stroked her soft brown hair.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I know you want to help. But I feel responsible for you, and I couldn't stand it if you got hurt. Maybe when you're a little older."

Normally Sakura was thrilled when Yukito touched her, but this was too humiliating to bear. He was stroking her hair like he might stroke the back of one of the tamed felines living in the base. That's all she was to him: a pet, a pretty little creature to be cast aside when there were more important issues to think about.

She felt something catch in her throat and walked away from him before he could see the tears well up.

"Maybe next time," he called out to her back as she left the cave at almost a run, but she didn't turn around or respond in any way. She was too busy crossing the walkway and reaching the stairs before anything gave her away. Come what may, she would not allow him to see her cry.

He doesn't respect me. And you can never love someone you don't respect.

Angrily she brushed a tear away from her face.

What does it take? What do I have to do to make him see me?

Hoping to work off her frustration, she returned to the bottom floor of the cavern instead of retreating to the area where she and Tomoyo slept. A relatively clear space near the back wall was kept clear for training and sparring. At the moment it was empty, except for Li of course. Sakura watched him systematically punch and kick the stuffed dummy, starting with the face, then moving to the back of the head, then the neck, then down to the sternum and ribs, followed by the groin and hamstrings. Observing him, Sakura got the impression that there was a specific spot in each area that he was aiming for, something that only he could see. Occasionally he shook his head in frustration and hit the same area again until he was satisfied and moved on.

Sakura wrapped her hands and paced for a little while, but when Li began to go through the motions for the third time she cleared her throat impatiently.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all."

"I'd like a chance to go too, you know."

Li paused and considered telling her to get lost. Then, on second thought, he backed away and indicated for her to go ahead. Sakura straightened her shoulders and marched up to the dummy, surprised and relieved. But Li didn't leave. Instead he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms, watching her. His intense stare was unnerving, but she did her best to ignore it and began her own routine.

She'd hardly landed more than three kicks before he broke the silence.

"You have a lot of energy." She didn't reply, but stared fiercely at her target. "But your attacks are unfocused. A lot of your strength is being wasted with sloppy strikes."

Sakura gritted her teeth and concentrated on punching the dummy so hard in its chest that it almost toppled over.

I can't win. I'm never good enough, never fast enough, never strong enough for anyone to take me seriously. Maybe if I was allowed more combat experience I could measure up to Li's expectations, but Yukito isn't going to let me do that anytime soon. Why do I bother even trying?

"Did anybody even teach you this?"

"No," Sakura snapped. "I taught myself, okay? I watched, and I copied. Forgive me if it's not up on level with your scientific technique, but I know it does the job. Don't you ever get tired of criticizing me?"

She paused in her hitting to glare at him. His stare didn't flicker.

"Somebody has to do it. Your technique is going to get you killed one of these days."

She let out a strangled cry and gave the dummy one final thwack before stepping away.

"That's _it_. I am having a _really bad day_. I am _not_ in the mood to listen to your pompous lectures. No more talking."

She stood before him, hands on hips, breathing heavily.

"You want to study my technique? Let's go. Right here, right now."

Li's eyebrows went up slightly and he gave her a measuring look from head to toe. His look was so intense it felt invasive, but she lifted her chin anyway. She would not let his attitude cow her.

All the same, she was nervous when he stepped away from the wall and came closer. He was just a pace in front of her when he spoke.

"No."

"No?" She could hardly believe her ears. "What do you mean, no?"

"Not worth my time. You wouldn't last half a click. It would be a waste of breath to fight you."

He watched her green eyes widen as his words hit her, then turned away to unwrap his hands.

"That's it?" she choked. "You're not even going to give me a chance. Just because you think that I can't possibly put up a good fight?"

"I don't think, I know. I'm surprised you even survived this long. The way you fight is pathetic, and the risks you take are a huge liability to this movement. It's pitiful. Why Yukito tolerates you like he does is beyond me. You do not belong here."

He heard a tiny whimper and glanced over. She was trembling as she stared at him in horror, her green eyes more jewel-like than ever with her shimmering pent-up tears. He felt a touch of shame and was about to speak up when she whirled around and ran away.

"Li!" Startled, he looked up to see Tomoyo leaning against the railing of a walkway above him, looking angry. "How could you say that to her? That was terrible!"

Li blew his bangs out of his eyes as he watched Sakura leap gracefully onto a glider near the entrance of the cavern and zoom towards the exit.

"It was only the truth."

"It was cruel and you know it. You should apologize."

"I'll think about it." He looked away from her glare and went to go wash. Maybe what he'd said had been a little harsh. But then, so was reality. She had to know, for her own good.

- - - - - -

_You're so young…maybe when you're older…unfocused…sloppy…not worth my time…a waste of breath…liability…pathetic…pitiful…you do not belong here. You do not belong here. You do not belong here_.

Fast as she flew, she couldn't outrun the words.

You do not belong here.

How could he? How could he say those things?

She saw the placid river sparkling in the light of the sunset and came to an abrupt halt, almost tumbling right off the glider. Her vision was so blurry that it was all she could do to stumble to the bank, and she knelt to splash some cold water on her face.

I know how he could say those things. Because they're all true. He knows it and I know it. I am pitiful. I'll never be able to contribute to the rebellion like I want to. I'll always be a burden to Yukito. He would never ask me to leave, he's far too nice. But deep inside, he probably wishes that I would. One less thing for him to worry about.

She gave a choking sob and sat back on the scruffy grass. Here alongside the river, some vegetation could thrive in spite of the dry and baking badlands heat. The grass was tough and wiry, but good sustenance for the smaller browsing animals. On the bank opposite, a small hraire scrambled out of a hole and hopped to a succulent patch for a nibble. In some places, there was even enough moisture for the desert blooms to thrive, opening their scarlet petals up to the vast sky. Sakura loved the vibrant colors of the badlands, but tonight she had no eyes for their beauty.

I should just go. I should just leave, and then Yukito will never have to put up with me again. How can I go back anyway? How can I face Li again after what he said to me? And how I reacted to it! I didn't even argue, I just ran away and cried like a little girl. What else could prove his point more?

But the Resistance is my home. I can hardly remember a time when it wasn't. I don't have anywhere else to go, and I can't leave Tomoyo or her mother. I can't leave Yukito. I love him too much for that.

Her tears had slowed now and she wiped her eyes again. A second hraire had joined the first and together they hopped to the edge for a drink.

They're so cute together. I wonder if they're mated. Those hraires have a better sense of belonging than I do.

She splashed her face once more then patted herself dry. Come to think of it, lounging by the riverbed was probably not a safe thing to do. Yukito said they would be searching it. How far away were they?

Then something occurred to Sakura and her eyes widened. How close would they be? Could one tiny girl slip into their camp and find their munitions supply? She could move quieter than anyone else in the base, and darkness was coming on rapidly. What if she sabotaged their weapons tent and pulled off Yukito's raid plan? Alone, and without even a blaster by her side. Wouldn't that make him sit up and take notice!

Her heart was already starting to beat faster, and she wondered at the audacity of her little plan. It was incredibly dangerous. She cringed at the thought of what Li would say if he knew.

But he doesn't know. He's not here, and I am, and I know I must be close. I could do it, I really could. Just slip in and create some damage, and then leave. Then Li and Yukito and everyone will know that I am not some worthless burden.

Her feet were already on the glider before the thought had finished running through her mind. She would fly low, and quietly, sticking to the deep shadows. What she had told Yukito was perfectly true, she did know this area well. She even knew of a nice open area upstream that would be a perfect campsite. She would just go and see if they were there, and check out their defenses. If it was too much, then she would go.

That's it. That's what I'll do. Even bringing back their location and a soldier count would be a help to Yukito.

She straightened her shoulders and smiled a little. She was too stubborn to let Li's words stick to her. She would prove herself useful, or die trying.

- - - - - - -

Lieutenant Kosk paused in his pacing to watch the silver moon edge over the top of the mesa, throwing its pale light onto the campground. Much as he loathed these missions out into the lands of heathens, he had to admit the view was pretty spectacular. He was about to turn back to the river when the sentry thought he saw movement out of the corner of his eye.

What was that?

Probably just some nocturnal animal, but it was worth a second look. Kosk drew his blaster and crept forward. Closer…closer…

Nerving himself, he leapt around the outcrop of rock with his blaster held at the ready.

"Freeze!"

But there was no one there. Feeling slightly abashed, he relaxed his hold on his weapon and looked around. Sakura's plan had worked perfectly; he had seen the rock fly into the shadows and followed it while she slipped toward the camp periphery. It was pure chance that Kosk happened to glance in her direction just when she broke cover and crept forward a few paces.

"Intruder!" he shouted, and fired a few panicked blasts. The rebel turned and, realizing she'd been spotted, broke to the right and began sprinting for the shadows of the rocky canyons. The moonlight was too capricious for him to aim accurately, and Kosk fired two more shots before taking off after her. But she already had a good head start, and he doubted whether he could catch her.

He slapped at the communicator on his left breast.

"Sir, sir! Intruder spotted at the southern border of the camp. Small, female, appears to be alone. She's on the run, am in pursuit."

His captain heard the message and tensed. Female?

She was amazingly fast. Kosk was panting hard as he tried to catch the fleeing figure, but she was speeding up. Still, desperation drove him forward. This squad fell under Blade's command, and men who let rebels escape often died in ugly ways.

"Halt!" he wheezed. "Stop, I say!" She paid no attention and leapt with ease over something that he didn't see. Before his mind could catch up, his foot had caught on the pile of rocks and he crashed into the ground. A slight moan escaped his lips. It was all over. They'd never catch her now.

Sakura had pushed her body to its limits, but a surge of adrenaline carried her forward. She was almost where she had left her glider, and she felt a rush of exhilaration that she was going to make it. She was bitterly disappointed that she hadn't even come close to fulfilling the mission, but at least she knew the location of the camp. It was better than nothing.

She gathered herself and was about to leap atop her glider when somebody slammed into her from the side. The impact was so sudden and severe that the wind was completely knocked out of her, and she hit the ground hard. Instinct led her to keep rolling forward, and she narrowly missed being pinned by the new attacker. Panting hard, she scrambled to her feet in time to evade his grasp, then leapt and kicked.

It was impossible to see his face very clearly in the deep shadows of the canyon, but she could see that he was much taller than she was, with a lean and wiry build. He was amazingly fast; he slid away from her kick easily and wrapped an arm around her neck trying to put a choke-hold on her. She wriggled free but couldn't take even a step before he'd grabbed her wrist and twisted. Her arm twisted behind her, she was helpless and he brought her to her knees effortlessly. Only after he'd bound her wrists together with the restraints did he allow himself to relax and wearily stand, pulling her to her feet.

The captain let out a shaky breath. It was done. After hearing the frantic message through his com-link, he'd hopped on his glider and cut around to the canyons where she'd been reported running. It was a risky move, but he'd guessed right and found her just as she was preparing to escape. Now at long last she was his prisoner, but he didn't turn her around to face her, not yet. She was still struggling and kicking, and his men were approaching. Now was not the time.

"Blasters down, men," he called out in warning. "She's under control, but be ready. She knows how to fight."

Kosk and the other sentry lowered their weapons and holstered them. "Shall we ready her for transport, sir?"

"No, no, not at this late hour. It's night and she may have friends out there." He pushed his captive forward and the men each grabbed one of her arms. "Take her directly to my tent and double the guard around it. I'll be along in a click."

Sakura heard one of the other men snicker and she trembled before renewing her struggles. It was no good, their grip was like steel and they were holding on so hard that it hurt. She couldn't believe how quickly things had gone wrong. How had their officer found her, and subdued her so fast? Li was right, her technique was sloppy. And now she was about to pay the price.

"Yes sir, Captain Kinomoto."

Touya knelt by the river and splashed some cold water on his face. He wanted to rinse off the dust and grime from the fight, but he also hoped that the cold might calm his nerves and steady himself. He was so nervous, his hands were almost shaking. That would not do. He could hardly interrogate his prisoner when he was more scared than she was!

He stood and looked up at the stars.

I can hardly believe it. She really is my prisoner. I haven't been able to think of anything else since I saw her three days ago, and now here she is, dropped into my lap by fate. At long last I can finally talk to her.

He took a deep breath and returned to the interior of the campsite. As the current commanding officer, his tent was the most spacious and located in the center of the site. Ten soldiers were posted dutifully around it, saluting respectfully when he drew near.

"Half of you can go," he ordered, "and maintain security in the perimeter. We might get more company tonight. The rest of you move out a few paces."

He didn't want anyone too close, but he wanted some sort of guard nearby. Now that he finally had her, he wasn't ready for her to escape anytime soon. The men followed his commands, and then there was nothing else to do but pull back the flap and go in.

She had been pacing in the middle of the tent, but at his entrance she quickly backed up. Her wrists were still bound behind her, and she looked terrified and ready to bolt. Touya responded to that fear, almost shivered at the excitement that ran through him because of it. She was even more beautiful than he remembered from the first firefight, and he took a moment to drink her in and observe her more carefully. She was about average height, but had long, lean legs. Worn-looking black boots came midway up her calves, wrapped and tied securely over her black pants. A rather faded but comfortable looking khaki shirt was laced tightly to her chest up to the low neckline, and the sleeves had been cut off. She obviously preferred clothing that didn't get in her way. The hair was rather nondescript, a light brown shade and thin texture that fell more or less on her shoulders. But the face…

Her face was the extraordinary thing about her. Delicate and creamy skin, a petite nose, and well-set eyes. Touya was sure he'd never seen such beautiful, perfect green eyes – and yet, he had. He just wasn't sure where.

He didn't know how long he just stood there, staring at her, until she finally tried to speak.

"Please sir, I've done nothing wrong… I live in these canyons and did not mean to trespass on your encampment - "

"Save it," Touya cut her off abruptly, and took a few steps forward. She watched his approach with wary eyes, but he only pulled up his left sleeve to reveal four parallel gashes in his forearm. They were healing, but obviously fresh. "My punishment for letting you go last time. I was there when you escaped with the prisoner. I know you're a rebel."

She swallowed and looked down, not sure what to say now. The captain turned slightly and walked slowly in a circle around her. She jumped when he touched her arm, but he just gripped her firmly.

"Shh. I'm just going to unlock these. I suggest that you not try anything. I have very good reflexes and I'm very fast, and there is a whole camp of armed soldiers outside this tent."

Sakura heard a soft click, and then the metal binders pinching her wrists were loosened. They had been painful, and the release was a momentary relief. She could hear his low breathing behind her as she rubbed the red marks on her skin, and wondered what would come next. Was this the part where he would interrogate her and torture her for the location of the base? Or was he interested in something else?

"Sit down."

She remained motionless.

"I said, sit down." He propelled her towards the edge of the bed. She was so surprised that she sat down with a thump. Touya backed up and studied her again, wondering how to begin.

"Who are you?" he tried. She didn't answer of course, just stared apprehensively at him. "What's your name?"

Still no response. He took a deep breath and decided to ask the most important question.

"Who am I?"

"What?" She looked surprised, as though she hadn't been expecting that question at all. Yet surely she had been.

"You heard me. Tell me who I am."

Sakura wasn't sure if she was hearing him correctly. This wasn't what she had been expecting at all.

"I – I don't understand…"

"How do you know me?" he pleaded. She really did seem confused, and he felt some of his anxiety return. "Tell me."

Sakura shook her head slowly. "I don't know you. I don't understand. How do you not know who you are?"

"I don't know," Touya said miserably. "I remember nothing before the army, I don't know anything about where I came from. All I had was my name. I don't know anything about me." He looked frustrated for a second, then looked into her face again. "But you. I know your face. I don't know how I know it, and I didn't know I knew it until I saw you escaping on your glider. I don't know who you are, but I'm sure you were in my past somehow. I'm more sure of it than I've been of anything in my whole life."

His dark eyes were full of yearning as he gazed at her, and Sakura had to look away. The intensity of his desire was too much for her to cope with.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I know you want to know where you came from. I'm an orphan too. But I've been with the rebels almost my entire life. I've never seen you before."

"Don't lie to me!" he cried, and kicked the bed viciously. She whimpered and shrunk away from him. He had to back away and remember to control himself. An outburst of emotion would not get him what he wanted, and scaring her wasn't going to help anything.

"I'm sorry," he said quickly. She was shivering as she looked up at his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I – I just really want to know, you see. I've been wondering for a dozen cycles or more. That's a long time."

Hesitantly, Sakura nodded.

"Please. I know you're frightened, and you don't want to tell me anything. But I'm desperate. I want to know who you are and how you know me. There's no reason to keep anything back. If you know, just tell me."

At that moment, Sakura really wished she could. But she'd never seen this man before in her life, and she could only shrug helplessly. Touya uttered a moan like a soul in torment and raked his fingers through his black hair. She was still resisting, still keeping it back. Why? Why would she lie when she could see how obvious his need was? What could she possibly gain from it?

"Tell me your name at least," he begged. He knelt on one knee before her and fixed her with pleading eyes. "Something. Anything that might help me remember."

It was impossible to deny those dark eyes. Sakura felt locked into them.

"Sakura," she whispered. The instant the word left her lips, she regretted it. He was the enemy, a man who would kill Yukito if he had half a chance, and she had just told him her name. Why had she done that?

I have to get out of here. I wasn't expecting this at all – it's too much.

"Sakura," he repeated. "That's beautiful. My name's Touya."

Not really sure what to say, she nodded, and began to reach slowly for the blaster on his hip. Touya was lost in her perfect green eyes.

Sakura. Such an unusual name. I'm sure I've never heard it, yet it does seem familiar to me somehow. I know her, I'm sure of it! But why does she try to keep it from me? Maybe she doesn't remember, either. What could have happened to the two of us? What were we to each other? Perhaps… perhaps we were together.

Suddenly Touya hoped very much that it was so. Clawing his way up through the ranks of the army, he'd never had much time to bother with women, in fact had hardly deigned to notice them. But this girl was different. Her face called to him across the missing void in his life, it beckoned him. He could hold back no longer but leaned forward to feel her skin.

Sakura froze when he reached forward and brushed her cheek. The texture of his fingertips was rough, but his touch was oddly gentle as he traced a line over her cheekbone and down past her ear to her jaw. The desire she could see in his eyes was overwhelming. Sakura wasn't used to being looked at with desire. She knew only Yukito's indifference and Li's withering scorn. Her heart beat faster and a peculiar sensation began to make itself felt. There was a primeval instinct urging her forward, but he was her captor and her enemy. Gradually she let her hand drift closer to his holster.

His fingers brushed over her lips, then slid down her chin and found a path over her smooth white neck. When his hand came to a stop and rested over her breast, he could feel her heart thumping fast and hard beneath the skin. His own body was reacting strongly as well, and he had to force himself to take a couple deep breaths. Sakura seemed transfixed by his touch.

She is mine. She's re-emerged from the past to be with me, and together we'll uncover the truth of who we are.

Sakura's hand was almost there when he clamped his over her wrist and squeezed.

"Don't even think about it," he murmured, and twisted her hand until she gave a tiny gasp of pain. "Don't. Don't resist. You know this will happen."

He stood up and pulled her hand gently upwards. With her wrist twisted at the unnatural angle that it was, it was impossible not to yield, and unwillingly she stood too. In this position she barely reached his chin, and he was so close that she could feel the rise and lift of his lungs as he breathed. She could also feel an insistent throbbing, a hot hardness between his legs that was pushing against her, but she was pinned between him and the bedframe with no escape. The sensation frightened her and she gave another feeble struggle, but Touya wasn't letting go of his newfound treasure.

He's going to kiss me, she realized, as his other hand tilted her chin up to face him properly. He's going to kiss me, and I'm scared, and I want it but I don't.

She was actually quivering in his grip as he leaned down. Never in his life had he even thought about kissing any girl, it had never mattered. But now he could hardly wait to taste her, see what her lips felt like against his. He was sure it would be exquisite. He was almost there when his nose brushed over hers, and a new feeling surged over him.

It was like a thunderclap, a sudden revelation, the sense of something awakening deep inside him that had been sleeping with his memory. It was so unexpected that he pulled away.

Sakura wasn't sure what had happened. She hardly had the words to describe it. His nose had brushed over hers, preparing for the kiss, when a new kind of shock coursed through her system, charging her blood. It was energy but not of the physical kind, it was something new, something different that she didn't know how to control. Even more unsettling was the feeling deep inside her, like something powerful had just uncurled itself in preparation for long-awaited use. By his wide-eyed expression, she could see Touya had felt something too. For a moment, they simply stared at each other, and wondered what to make of this new course of events.

He wondered what she had felt, for surely she had felt something, but he never got a chance to ask. Outside, there was a shout of authority, then a yelp of pain that was cut off abruptly. A blaster shot was fired, then another.

Sakura felt a fresh burst of hope. Had they come to rescue her?

She made another attempt to break out of Touya's grasp, but the captain drew his blaster and wrapped his arm around her to hold her to his chest in one smooth motion. There was definitely some kind of commotion going on outside, but he couldn't leave his prisoner, she'd make a break for it. A quiet breath of preparation warned him that she was about to kick, and he wrapped a leg around one of her ankles. Sakura gave a squeal as he bent his knees and forced them both down on the floor. She landed rather heavily, almost smacking her nose on the rough ground, and Touya was stretched out on top of her, his weight pinning her down.

"Help - " she started to cry, and Touya hastily covered her mouth, leveling his blaster at the tent's entrance with his other hand.

"Quiet," he warned, and clamped his hand down harder, trying to muffle her squeals.

Sakura was finding it difficult to breathe, squashed like this, and his hand over her mouth wasn't helping. But something shifted in her mind, and there was a sudden blurry image. A feeling that this had already happened… she knew this grip on her. She had felt this before.

Touya couldn't help himself, despite the danger, her nearness was intoxicating. The pressure of rubbing against her on the floor like this had started up a fresh throbbing, and he inhaled the scent of her hair gratefully. She was his, and now that he finally found her, he couldn't let her escape now. Not when he was so close after all this time.

Li whirled and struck and spun, knocking two more soldiers off their feet and toppling a third over his shoulder. Using the man as a human shield, he took two more blaster shots, then fired his own weapon. Resistance nullified for the moment, he reached for the flap of the tent and then hesitated. He had heard her voice cry for help, he was sure, but that meant that whoever was keeping her there would be ready for him and probably waiting for him to come through the front. He changed his mind and snapped a kick at the metallic frame of the tent. The hinged joint creaked but did not give. Li snarled and kicked again, harder, and this time the entire corner of the tent collapsed. Another blaster shot almost hit him, burning a hole in the tent just over his shoulder. Hastily he ran around the edge and threw himself into a flying side kick that knocked the second corner right over. The weight of the material caving in was pulling at the other two corner poles now, dragging them downward. But he couldn't stay here to finish the job, there were more of them coming in fast, and he had to run.

Touya swore under his breath as the heavy material came billowing down over the two of them. His blaster was no good now, and he dropped it to try and keep a firmer grip on Sakura. She was really fighting now, struggling and squirming to get away from him.

Forgotten, for the moment, was the intense emotion of the almost-kiss. Forgotten was the heady rush of being desired. Sakura wanted to get away from the enemy, she wanted to go back home where things were safe and familiar. Too many strange things had happened that evening, too many strange feelings had made themselves known. She longed to get away from it all and to just rest.

A new spasm of energy hit her and she managed to wriggle free at last. Without knowing quite how she did it, she managed to scramble out from under the tent just before the last two poles gave up their struggle and crashed onto the wreckage of the tent. She winced for Touya, but she was sure he would be all right. She was running already, sprinting through the campsite without even a vague idea of where she was going. She only knew that she was scared of what had happened back there in the tent, scared of the enemy who was so sure that she knew him. She wanted to run and run, and leave it all behind.

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone tackling her from behind and grabbing her around the waist, and then the ground fell away from under her feet. She was airborne, and a strong arm held her tightly as the sound of blaster shots echoed through her mind. She could also hear shouts, and orders to pursue them, but she was finding it more difficult to care. Flying at high speeds had never bothered her before, but with all the emotional upset that night, the sudden jolt was the last straw.

With the campsite safely disappeared in the darkness, Li realized the danger just in time and came to a gentle stop by the side of the river. It was time to duck and cover anyway, it would be impossible to outrun the soldiers with two on one glider anyway. They could hide out here under this rocky overhang and wait until dawn to try and make it back to the Honeycomb. Unless of course there was more urgent need. He paced impatiently as Sakura threw up behind a boulder and crawled wearily to the water's edge.

"Well? Did they get it out of you? Tell me quick. If they know where the base is I've got to go and try to warn everyone. I'll have to leave you behind. Did you tell them? Did you?" Anxiety lent volume to his voice, but she didn't even look up. She was staring miserably at her reflection in the moonlit water.

He never asked. He never asked one question about the rebels or the base. It's as if he didn't even care.

Slowly she shook her head, and Li almost collapsed with relief. They were lucky – this time. But that still didn't excuse what had happened.

"Good. I hope you're happy. I can't imagine what you were thinking, going anywhere near the enemy camp, all alone and without even any weapons! You put everyone in danger with your stupidity!"

He continued on for a few minutes, swearing at her with several colorful words in his home dialect.

"It's a good thing for you that Tomoyo convinced me to go look for you after the sun set. When I found the camp, I told myself that surely you weren't that stupid. But then I heard a couple sentries talking and I realized that you could surprise even me. This time you really did it. Hey! Are you even listening to me? What have you got to say for yourself?"

She hadn't looked up once during his tirade, but just sat staring at herself in the river. Li felt a slight return of his guilt when he saw a couple tears sliding down her cheeks. She didn't look as if she'd been beaten or hurt very badly, and her clothing was intact, but that didn't mean that nothing had happened. Li was all too familiar with the cruelty of the soldiers.

"Um, hey. Are you all right?" He crouched on the bank in front of her and leaned forward to try and look into her eyes. She was still staring at the water. "Sakura. Look at me. Did they hurt you?"

"I don't know who I am," she whispered, so softly he wasn't sure he heard correctly.

"What?"

"He didn't hurt me," she said. "Not really."

Li thought that was an odd way of putting it. "Are you sure?"

"No." She didn't seem to be in the mood for conversation, but turned and crawled back to the shelter of the cliffs. The gravelly rock wasn't going to be very comfortable, but that was all right. Sakura couldn't ever remember being so exhausted. Not even that peculiar tingling still echoing through her body could keep her up. She turned away from Li and curled up into a little ball, then closed her eyes and slept.

He sat up to keep watch, but found his gaze resting on her more and more as the night progressed. Finally he leaned over and brushed some of her tangled hair away from her face. She stirred slightly under his touch and murmured something that he couldn't catch.

She says they didn't hurt her – not really. But I think she did go through something. Something about her feels different. I just don't know what.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters


	3. ch3 scars

**Chapter 3**

'**scars'**

"Sakura!" Yukito's embrace almost crushed her when she alighted from Li's glider, and she had to gasp for breath. Despite his lean and lanky appearance, Yukito was terrifically strong. "Oh, Sakura, thank goodness you're all right. I was so worried."

She couldn't help leaking a few tears onto his shirt, even though she hated to cry in front of him. She was glad to be back too. It was such a relief to be in familiar surroundings again. Had it only been one night she was gone? So much had happened since then.

"What happened?" Yukito directed his question to Li over Sakura's head. "Why were you gone all night, was there trouble?" He thought he felt Sakura stiffen slightly in his arms, although he wasn't sure. Li hesitated just a little before speaking.

"They found her by the riverbed and outnumbered her, took her back to their camp for questioning."

Several of the group gathered around gave a collective gasp, and there were murmurs of sympathy. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing and twisted slightly in Yukito's arms so she could see Li's face. He met her gaze steadfastly.

"The moon was overhead before I found them and her, but I pulled her out before anything happened. There were pursuers, and I thought it would be safer to hide out in the canyons rather than coming directly home."

"Oh, Sakura," Yukito said again, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "How awful. Were you hurt?"

"Hmm?"

She was still looking at Li, completely nonplussed as to why he was covering for her like this. It was the one thing she'd never expected of him.

"I said, were you hurt?" He pulled back slightly to examine her face. She was dusty and grimy, but he couldn't see any bruises. "Did anybody touch you?" Her eyes got a distant look to them, and she blushed slightly.

"Er, no. I'm all right."

"Are you sure?" There was something not quite right about her tone, and he reached up to brush a strand of hair back from her face. She jerked away as though she expected him to hit her, then flushed again when she saw his expression.

"Sorry. I – I'm just a little jumpy. It was scary."

"Of course." She was pushing herself away now, putting some space between them.

"I feel dirty. I think I'd like to wash up, maybe find something to eat."

"Sure, sure. Let me know if you need anything, all right? I'll be upstairs." She nodded, then turned away before he could reach out for another hug. She did seem to be acting a little oddly. It wasn't like her to avoid physical contact; she'd always seemed to enjoy it. He watched her hug Tomoyo and greet Kero before retreating to the area where the few women of the Resistance slept.

Don't be ridiculous, Yukito. So what if she's acting a little strange? She was a prisoner of the enemy and who knows what happened to her. She's probably just in shock.

He frowned, then backed away and began to climb the stairs. He didn't see Sakura look back over her shoulder for another look at Li.

He was still standing there with his arms crossed, watching her as she walked away. His intense stare bored through her as always, but it didn't seem so much disapproving this time as it was curious. There was a funny prickle in her mind as she watched him, which she attributed to her surprise.

Why had Li covered for her? It was so unexpected, so… nice.

Just one more strange thing to add to the list. I don't know what to expect anymore.

- - - - - - - -

At midmorning, the heat of the badlands was already approaching unbearable. The sun beat down mercilessly on the squad of black-clothed soldiers as they stood at attention with their helmets under one arm. No one dared move even a muscle, and Lieutenant Kosk felt the sweat trickle down his back as he watched his commanding officer.

Captain Touya Kinomoto was standing before his men but facing to the side, his feet apart and his arms locked behind his back. He had to force himself to breathe lightly and evenly, and he kept his eyes fixed on the patch of ground in front of him. It was a struggle not to reveal his fear.

"And ssso, this rebel scout that you captured was then allowed to essscape after no more than one man invaded and attacked the campsite."

"Yes sir."

"And the two fled on one sssmall glider, and your men failed to keep up."

"Yes sir."

"And she revealed nothing during the interrogation."

"No sir."

There was a pause, and Touya risked a glance up. His superior was pacing in a slow circle around him, his rough green skin twitching occasionally with displeasure. Blade was a Reptil, a rare but hardy species known for their blindingly fast attack speed and lethal tempers. It was extremely unwise to make one cross, and Blade had a nastier disposition than most. He paused by Touya's left shoulder and flicked his long forked tongue out, almost tickling Touya's ear. It took every bit of willpower he had, but Touya didn't flinch.

"How interesssting. You disssplease me, captain. I have come to expect greater thingsss from you."

"Yes, Commander."

Again Touya raised his eyes, to meet the stare of his superior, now directly in front of him. Reptils were taller than most men, and Touya was one of the few that stood high enough to look Blade directly in the eye. That wasn't necessarily a good thing; most times it was quite unnerving. A Reptil didn't have to blink his yellow, slit-pupil eyes unless he felt like it, and Blade did so then in a deliberate motion. Then he reached behind him and drew his sword from the scabbard across his back. Blade was perfectly capable of maiming or killing a human with his sharp claws, but he enjoyed handling a sword. His skill with it was unparalleled, and it had earned him his name.

Touya felt the cold metal slide down the side of his neck, then come to rest with the tip pricking underneath his chin.

"Do you know the difference between an error and a missstake, captain?"

Touya didn't answer; he knew he wasn't supposed to. He simply waited.

"A error becomes a missstake when it isss not corrected."

Kosk didn't even have time to scream, and Touya averted his eyes as the body slumped to the ground. The blood of his sentry had spattered across his boots, and he stared at it with frustration rising in his throat. The lieutenant had been one of his men; he had been responsible to him. This was his fault.

"Don't let it become a missstake," Blade hissed, loud enough for all to hear. "Then you will ssseee me truly," he paused and searched for the right word, "annoyed. Go. Go and ressssume your search for the rebelsss."

He waved a scaly hand and the men scattered, relieved. No one even remained to take care of Kosk's body, afraid of attracting attention to themselves.

"Captain." Touya looked up from his sentry to see Blade sheathing his sword. Then he turned and strode up the ramp into his transport. It was a summoning, he knew, and felt his heart beat a little faster as he followed his commander into the relative darkness of the ship. What had happened out there in front of the men was nothing. Now came the dangerous part.

In the cool shade of the transport, Touya's adjusting eyes saw Blade reclining in his console chair. The Reptil waited patiently until Touya had knelt before him on one knee.

"Mossst disssapointing, boy."

"I beg your forgiveness, master."

Addressing one another as Commander and Captain in front of the men was one thing, but in private the rules changed. Touya was Blade's slave and had been for as long as he could remember. As a young boy, he had often borne the scars of Blade's quick temper, and had trained himself to duck and scramble out of the way of an impatient swipe. Just to keep clear of the Reptil, he had developed reflexes and speed that were abnormally fast for a human, though the new gashes on his arm for Sakura's first escape were proof that he was not always successful. His arms and back were covered with them.

"Thisss girl," his master murmured thoughtfully. Touya looked up, then down at the floor again. "Your dessscription of her interrogation is curiously sssparse."

"I hardly had the chance to begin, master. I never even learned her name before her friend arrived. Under the collapsed tent, she managed to wriggle free and escape."

"How?" Touya swallowed a little.

"Her wrists were unbound. I had thought, within the confines of the camp and so many soldiers, that it was safe to unlock her. I was wrong. It won't happen again."

"I should hope not. I would hate to sseee sscertain privileges of yoursss revoked, Kinomoto. Sssuch a shame for a promising ssoldier."

Touya flinched and nodded, not trusting himself to speak at this point. His struggle to rise from Blade's errand boy up through the ranks of the army had been hard-fought, and his status was precious to him. He knew Blade allowed it primarily for his amusement, and had risen as high as captain only because of his excellent battle instincts and superb leadership qualities. He didn't know why or how, but authority came easily to him. Which made it all the more frustrating that he was kneeling on the ground like this before a vile creature that he loathed with every scrap of his being. Blade was his tormentor, his abuser. But he was also the only father that Touya had ever known.

"I do hope you have not forgotten your obligationsss."

"The army is my home. My master took me in when there was no place for me to go, fed me, clothed me. I owe everything to my master and his; I live only to fight in the name of our lord Lothar."

Touya forced the familiar speech through his lips, hating every word and the truth it rang with. He was helpless and homeless without the soldiers. Like the invisible leash that chained an animal to its cruel master, Touya had no choice but to serve Blade. The soldiers were the only thing that gave him a sense of belonging in his anonymous life.

So why am I risking it all? If he knew the truth of what happened in that tent, Blade would tie me to a post and lash me until there was no skin left. I'm a fool to hold anything back; he can smell deceit.

That reminded him to concentrate on his breathing, and try to control his nervousness.

A twitch gave him his only warning, and he leaned aside barely in time. What would have been a serious wound was only a light scratch on his shoulder. Blood beaded up in four neat parallel wounds between the tears in his shirt. Blade made a choking, rasping noise, which Touya had long since learned was Reptilian laughter.

"Still asss quick asss ever, boy. Impresssive." He uncoiled himself from his chair and walked around Touya once. "I will allow you a chance to redeem yoursself. You may remain at this post in the sssearch for the rebel bassse."

Touya almost sagged with relief. He was going to get another chance. He might be able to find Sakura again, after all.

"I trusst you will not disssapoint me a third time, Kinomoto."

"No, master."

"Disssmissed."

Touya stood slowly and backed toward the open doorway. Blade was no longer paying any attention to him, but had drawn his sword again in preparation for a few drills. Touya was almost standing in the daylight when he jerked to a halt. Here in the dusky interior of the ship, there was something odd about his commander's weapon. It – it looked almost as if it were glowing. He shook his head and looked again, but the faint red haze was gone.

"Ssstill you linger, boy? Isss it more punishment you wish?"

"No master." Touya hastily backed out of the doorway. "I'm going."

It must have been his imagination. He stumbled down the ramp and took a moment to take a few deep breaths, savoring the hot dry air of the badlands. He'd made it through, and Blade was going to give him another chance. He would have another chance to find Sakura. And next time, he wasn't going to let her go so easily.

Sakura…

Reluctantly Touya approached the body of his sentry and prepared to move it afield. In the dessicating heat, it would be mummified rapidly. Carnivores would find it eventually.

Sakura. Who are you? Who am I? Will I ever discover how I know you?

- - - - - - -

Sakura watched Yukito pull aside the curtain that concealed where he slept. He'd resisted sleeping in the top cave at first, when the rebels lost their former leader and began to turn to him. He really didn't feel as though he was important enough to merit a separate sleeping place. But he spent so much time up here planning and analyzing, it was just easier.

She'd been watching her hero almost all day, sitting by the railing of the walkway outside with her knees pulled up to her chest. But when she saw him yawn and prepare to remove his shirt, she decided it was time.

"Yukito?"

"Hmm?" He glanced up, surprised as always to see her by his side. She hadn't even back for a day and he had already forgotten all about her. "Hey there. How are you feeling?"

"I'm all right." She twisted her hands nervously.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, really." But she still had a strange look in her eyes as she lingered near his desk.

"Did you want something?"

"No – well, yes. Tell me the story, please. I want you to tell me about how I came to the Resistance."

Yukito raised his eyebrows. "I think you already know that story."

She looked at him hopefully, and he melted.

"C'mere." She smiled and curled up next to him as he reclined against the cushions piled by the wall.

"It was our fault," he began. "Heavy fighting in the area only attracted Lothar's cruelty more, and without anyone else to target, he latched onto the settlement of harmless subjects. His soldiers began to tear it apart, murdering anyone they could catch. I suppose he wanted to set an example to others who would shelter rebels in their midst."

He paused a moment to collect himself. The atrocities he had seen at the time were not pleasant to recall.

"The head of the Resistance back then didn't want to confront the soldiers there. He said we'd be outnumbered and hard-pressed to escape the village intact, and he was right, but I persuaded him to let me lead a small team in anyway. The thought that helpless people were being slaughtered because of us was killing me. We spread out and started picking off soldiers from vantage points. Some of them figured out where I was and pinned me down with blaster fire. I couldn't move, but I had good cover and I was keeping them back. When we all paused to take a breath, and it got relatively quiet, I heard something else. It sounded like someone crying."

Tenderly he combed his fingers through her hair and she laid her head against his shoulder.

"Even though I was only cornering myself, I decided to scoot back into the back room of the half-destroyed house. There wasn't much left intact in the room, but there was an old wooden chest in the corner. When I lifted the lid, I found a little girl curled up inside, sobbing."

Her memory of the attack was hazy, but Sakura would never forget that moment. She had been frantically pushed into the small dark space by the woman, and then left alone to cry in misery and fear. Shouts and screams of agony outside had pushed her closer to terror, until she was unable to move for sheer fright. And then the lid had been lifted and light spilled in, and the first thing she saw was Yukito's face. She could still remember how he smiled at her, and how the air around him seemed to glow with warmth. He had taken away the terror and the darkness and replaced it with hope and kindness. The thought of it made her sigh.

"I suppose you must have been about eight or nine then, though it was hard to tell. You were so little and thin. I don't think you'd eaten for a day, at least."

It occurred to Sakura that Yukito couldn't have been much older than she was now, yet he had been allowed to lead a force against the enemy in battle.

"The soldiers were closing in, and I was sure I was doomed. I knew the most sensible thing to do was close the lid and hide you again, for fear they would discover you, but somehow I just couldn't do it. It was like there was a little voice deep down inside that was telling me that I shouldn't leave you there, that I should take you with me. I'm still not sure why, but I listened to the voice and picked you up. You'd stopped crying when you looked up and saw me, but you were still shaking with terror. I remember how a ray of light fell across your green eyes, surprising me. I'd never seen eyes like yours before. That's when I realized that there shouldn't be any light that bright and I looked up. The upper walls near the back corner had crumbled and been knocked away in the initial attack. I hadn't noticed because of the sagging roof. But a little chink of light came through, and that's what saved us. Somehow, I managed to break down an opening big enough to crawl through, and I hoisted you right up and over. I don't know how long you were in that chest, but the scare must have pushed you to exhaustion. You fell asleep on my back as I carried you back to the rendevouz point."

He smiled at the memory of the little strange girl, who already trusted him so much that she fell asleep in his arms.

"The others who had made it out alive were pretty surprised, and they advised me to take you to one of the other settlements and find you a home. But I just couldn't do it. I had a feeling that I needed to keep you near. And so I did."

Sakura smiled, though briefly. She was glad Yukito had had that 'feeling' but she had to wonder why he bothered. He seemed content that she was in his camp and safe, but he never deigned to notice her. Sometimes she daydreamed that Yukito had felt that way because he was destined to fall in love with her, but it was a dream that seemed less and less likely to materialize over time. So why had he brought her back with him? And did he ever regret it?

"Do you remember anything from before?"

"Hmm? Oh, I don't know. It's such a blur now. I remember the woman more. She was chubby, and motherly, and had a kind smile. I don't remember her name, but she called me Sakura. I know she wasn't my mother. I have no memories of my parents; I know nothing about how or when I was separated from them. I don't even know if they gave me my name, or the woman did."

It never really bothered her before, the Resistance had always been her family, but Touya's angst over his origins had unburied an acute longing. Who was she? Where did she come from? Did she know him after all, somehow? He seemed so sure, yet when could she have ever known someone in Lothar's army?

"I'll probably never know." Yukito squeezed her shoulders encouragingly.

"You have us now, Sakura, don't forget that. Think towards the future, and the mission. Whoever your parents were, I'm sure they were good people, and they wouldn't want you to dwell on them. They would want you to keep fighting for our future. Don't you think?"

"Yes," she said drowsily. Fatigue was beginning to close in on her again; she still hadn't completely recovered from the events of the night before. "Yes, I suppose they would."

Well said, thought Li, as he leaned his head back against the stone wall. I'm sure they would want that.

He'd heard the entire story, sitting just outside the cave's entrance like he was. After watching Sakura watch Yukito for most of the day, his curiosity had been too great to not come up and listen when she finally went inside. At least now he could partially understand why Yukito seemed to favor Sakura's presence in the base, if not why he'd picked her up in the first place. Li himself didn't understand why he was so interested, or why he'd been watching Sakura and listening to her conversations. Like Yukito so many cycles ago, he simply had a nagging feeling. Something in Sakura demanded closer scrutiny, though just why eluded him.

- - - - - -

All around there was shouting, harsh and barking orders, and screams of terror. The smell of blood and burning ozone filled her nostrils, pushing her into panic. Frantically she pushed against the sides of the wooden chest, trapped. She couldn't push the lid up; she was too scared. Yukito had to come do it. Where was Yukito?

And then even the meager protection of the chest was gone, and she was all alone, whimpering in the thick of the battle. There was no one who cared, no one coming to save her. Sobbing helplessly, she clutched at the tree, but someone's strong arms pulled her away and then wrapped around from her from behind. He dragged her down to the dirt, covering her small body with his.

Panicked, she cried harder, and he covered her mouth with a hand. "Quiet," he ordered. Overwhelmed with terror, she started to shake, and she could feel his body shaking too. That nameless horror was coming closer…

Sakura jerked awake, panting hard, too scared to even scream.

I'm trapped, I'm trapped! Yukito never came to save me, the Resistance was all a dream. I'm still trapped inside the wooden chest and I'm going to die here. No one is coming to save me.

She was rigid with fear and her heart thumped loudly in her chest, but after a moment her breathing began to slow and her mind returned to reality. It was so dark she couldn't even see her hand in front of her face, but she heard someone breathing beside her, deeply and evenly. Her adjusting vision revealed Yukito, his expression relaxed and peaceful in his sleep. She must have dozed off by his side and he had decided not to move her. Sakura couldn't believe that she was actually sleeping with him, and she couldn't even appreciate it. The effects of her nightmare were still lingering, and she was overcome by such a surge of claustrophobia that she almost bolted to the small cave's entrance. Once outside in the relative open space of the huge cavern, she leaned against the railing and took several deep breaths. The Honeycomb was dark and quiet; most were asleep in the many caves pocketing the walls. Even so, she had the strangest feeling someone was watching her. A glance around revealed nothing; Li was motionless and indistinguishable from the shadows against the wall. He watched her as she gave her surroundings a searching look, then gave up and began to stumble back to the cave where she normally slept.

Only after she was gone did he stand to stretch and yawn. He was stiff after falling asleep on the walkway, but he had been awakened abruptly by the rustlings of magic in his mind. Who could have caused it? It felt quite near, but unfocused, almost accidental. Who among the rebels would be working magic this late into the night?

He scanned the cavern, but nothing moved, and now the feeling was gone. Disappeared without a trace, as if it had never been there. Perhaps it had only been his imagination.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Life continued apace in the base of the rebel hideout. The others rapidly forgot about Sakura's ordeal; after all, she had not been badly hurt, or even in custody for very long. It was a minor event in the eyes of her battle-weary compatriots, and she faded from Yukito's attention once more as he became involved in studying the schedules of their enemy's camp. For once it didn't bother Sakura. She was too occupied with her own troubles.

It became impossible to concentrate on anything. Her mind was always wandering, always going back to that scene in the tent. She couldn't help herself, now that she was back home and safe again, she felt drawn to the mysterious Captain Kinomoto. Those dark, yearning eyes fascinated her as much as they frightened her – she could see them clearly if she closed her eyes. Never before had anyone looked at her in that way, and the memory left her with a warm glow. And the way that his arms had felt when he held her close and pinned her to the floor – it had felt so inexplicably right, more than anything else in her life.

But the way he touched her had been terrifying, and the thought of completing that interrupted kiss made her stomach turn. It was a strange inconsistency that left her feeling ambivalent about her handsome captor.

He is my enemy, and I am scared of him, but I'm falling in love with him. At least, I think I am. That reaction I had when he almost kissed me shook me to the core. Not even Yukito ever made me feel like that. And I'm still feeling the effects.

Indeed, she was. Ever since her return to the base a day and a half earlier, Sakura had been experiencing the most peculiar feelings. It was as though Touya had somehow changed her. Her heart would start beating fast, for no particular reason, and she could hear it so clearly that she could almost see the blood flowing through the valves. Her hands would start shaking if she sat still too long, and her skin felt hot to the touch sometimes. Tomoyo worried that she had a fever, but she could feel no sickness in Sakura, and Sakura had never felt stronger in her life. She felt tinged by a preternatural awareness, and when the hairs on the back of her neck started to rise, she knew she would turn around and catch Li staring at her. He never made an attempt to hide it, he would just keep gazing until she flushed and dropped her eyes. It had been happening a lot, since her return.

"He's hovering," she complained to Tomoyo that evening. "Like a kitsch bird. Just waiting for me to make a mistake, I'm sure of it. He wants me to fall on my face and prove him right before Yukito and everyone else. He must think his constant stare is going to intimidate me. Well, it's not."

She crossed her arms and gave her friend a defiant look, who giggled.

"Don't you think you're being a little paranoid, Sakura? Li doesn't want you to fail. Perhaps he's worried about you."

"Yeah, right."

"He did go out and look for you after you ran out," Tomoyo reminded her, which only made Sakura blush. Even though nobody else knew the truth of what happened by the river, the memory of her actions and how much she owed Li still embarrassed her. She still didn't know why Li had chosen discretion, but it made her feel obligated to him. And she didn't like that at all.

- - - - - - -

Touya poured the wine carefully into a goblet, then placed the glass on the desk before his master. He took a step back before kneeling.

"There has been no success."

"I know."

"My men are searching as thoroughly as they can, master. But there are so many places for the rebels to hide in this land."

Blade closed his clawed hand around the tempered steel stem of his goblet and threw back most of the wine. He preferred the earthier, thicker red wines. The taste was akin to blood.

"Do you admit defeat?"

"No!" Touya looked up quickly and fixed the Reptil with pleading eyes before lowering his gaze again. "No, master. I beg for your patience as I continue the hunt. I want to find them."

He did, though not for the reasons that his superior imagined. Touya was desperate to find Sakura again; he was obsessed with the thought of her. Alone and in the dark, he could feel her skin beneath his fingertips again, could feel the pressure of her body under his. It was driving him crazy with desire. He'd even started seeing things, in his distraction.

"If my master would choose to tell, I would like to understand the sudden urgency. Why is the capture of the little flying creature so vital?"

He tensed slightly in preparation. He'd been struck before for the temerity of asking questions. But Blade merely snarled.

"Yoursss is not to reasson why, yourss is but to do or die," he hissed, reciting a favorite saying of his. Touya kept his eyes carefully on the floor, but he knew the inflections of his master's voice well enough to pick up a hint of resentment. Perhaps Blade didn't know any more than he did. Interesting.

"Disssmisssed," the Reptil snapped. Touya scrambled to his feet and backed out of the doorway, returning to the warm evening of the badlands. The sunset that evening had decided to be like burnished copper, with wispy clouds turning platinum in the dying light. The young captain took a moment to savor the unearthly beauty before heading to a tent for a ration bar. He was hungry, but he would just have a bite before heading out to search again. He would search all night if he had to. He had to find Sakura.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Li dipped a twig in the bowl of ground ochre. He'd made a paste of the rosy mineral by grinding it up and mashing it with rendered fat. Sakura watched as he made a tiny mark on the chest of the dummy, and fidgeted.

"I'd really hoped that I would get a chance to work out alone."

"Tough."

He didn't even look her way, and she had to force down her vexation. Why did it seem as though she could do nothing these days without him somewhere near? Things were bad enough with her body acting so mysteriously and her constant dwelling on Touya, without him around to dish out more criticism. All she wanted was a chance to work out her frustration, but he wouldn't even let her have that. Her thoughts were interrupted by him taking one of her hands.

"Hey! Don't - "

"Stand still." He examined her fist in a clinical and detached manner, then began to unwrap her bandages.

"Hey, what do you think you're - "

"You'll never learn to aim properly unless you do this with bare fists."

"Aim? What - " Li dropped the last of the cloth wrappings on the floor and began to shape her fist, tucking her thumb under her fingers.

"Hit the red spot."

"Excuse me?" Sakura gave him a bewildered look and tried to pull her hand away. It was bad enough that he was constantly hovering and watching for a mistake, but now he'd appointed himself as her instructor as well. He was too patronizing to be real.

"Don't tell me what to do. Leave me alone."

"Can't do it?" His tone was flat and emotionless, but there was a spark of challenge in his eyes as he stared at her. She couldn't help herself, and she lifted her chin a little.

"Of course I can do it. Let go." This time he complied, and she struck the spot with a vicious thump. The dummy rocked back a little with the force of it, and she smirked in his direction. He wasn't looking at her face, however, but reaching for her hand again.

"See this?"

"What?"

He held up her hand so she could see the back. The ochre had left a tiny smear on her third knuckle.

"This should be here," he lectured, tapping the knuckle of her index finger lightly. "This is the strongest point of your fist, this is what you aim with. This should be stained red."

She felt a flicker of curiosity as she looked at her hand, but her irritation wasn't going to fade so easily.

"I really hate unwanted criticism of my technique."

"That's why you don't get better." She yanked her hand out of his grasp.

"Why are you persecuting me like this? I didn't ask you to keep following me around, glaring at me. I didn't ask for your opinion on my punch. I didn't ask for any of it! Go away!"

She might as well have been screaming at the dummy for all he was affected. He crossed his arms and waited for her to finish yelling, then nodded his head at the red mark.

"Hit it again."

"No."

"Do it."

"I don't want to."

"Do it anyway."

"You can't make me."

"That's right."

That took her by surprise, and she paused for a heartbeat. That was correct, he couldn't force her to do anything. He had no more ranking than she did, though in his case it was voluntary. He wasn't ordering her, he was challenging her.

She pulled back her fist and punched. She had to slow her speed considerably to aim, but was rewarded with a red smear on her first knuckle.

"Ha!"

"Aim was right, strength was off. Start with the fist facing up, then rotate just before contact to amplify power."

"I never heard of that."

"That's because you didn't have me as a teacher."

His arrogance was unbelievable, but she tried his suggestion anyway. She was loathe to admit it, but she did feel a difference in strength.

"Feel good?"

"Maybe."

"Do it again." She did. "Again. Again. Spread your legs apart more. Balance your weight between them. Pull the other fist back when you're striking; it creates balance. No, not like that. Do it again. Again. No, not stiff like that. Loosen up, bend your knees a little before impact. No, not during. I said just before. Your legs should be straight by the time you hit. The strength travels all the way up your heel to your fist. Again. No, not like that. Are you even listening?"

Sakura gritted her teeth as she hit the dummy over and over again, resisting his authority even as she tried to obey his instructions. Her knuckles, unused to hitting a target without some padding, began to redden and ache. And Li's clipped and impatient directions were driving her to distraction.

"That's pathetic. He'll never feel that. Hit harder!"

"I can't hit harder without losing my accuracy."

"Do it anyway."

"I can't!"

"You have to. This is how you're supposed to hit. This is what works in the field. It's high time someone showed you!"

"Enough!" She stamped her foot on the ground. On the other side of the cavern, in the quartermaster's cave, a heating plate exploded. Li winced at a sudden wave of pain and put a hand to his head. "Enough sniping, enough criticizing, enough! I know you're only doing it to remind me how much better you are than me. It's sad that you get your kicks by nagging at a girl like me. Maybe I couldn't train in whatever wonderful school you went to, but I did the best I could with what I had." She glared at him, not even noticing how he rubbed his temple, or how he was looking at her warily. "So get off my case." She whirled around and stomped away to go bathe, and he set off in the other direction, hoping to calm the throbbing in his mind. He was stepping gingerly past the quartermaster's cave when he saw the mess inside. Confused and surprised techs were scrambling to clean up the remains of the equipment.

"…it just went kabluey," one man was explaining to Benedin, throwing his arms up helplessly. "There was nothing wrong with it that I know of. Lucky that nobody got hurt."

Yes, thought Li. Very lucky.

- - - - - - -

What was that?

The old mage stopped short in the hallway, then wandered to the open window. Outside, the sunlight was fading from the sky and the night stars were beginning to appear. Nietzsche opened his palm outwards toward the hot and still air, seeking, scanning.

No. It was gone again. It was as if it were never there at all, yet the powerful wizard had surely sensed it. A flicker of perfect power, somewhere out there, waiting to be found by him.

"Where are you?" he sang lightly to the evening, then closed his four fingers back into a fist. Nietzsche may not have been the One after all, but his power was still great. He alone Lothar trusted to locate and collect the One, bringing him back to the palace for Lothar's purposes. It was his mission, his task, his calling. He would fulfill his master's needs, or he would perish.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As large as the Honeycomb was, it felt confining that afternoon. Sakura paced in the little cave where she slept with Tomoyo. It was a bad day. Her heart was thumping in her chest so fast that it sounded like a buzz. It was impossible to stand still; the moment she tried her legs started trembling.

"What's wrong with me?" she moaned out loud, then buried her face in her hands.

I can't sit here one click longer. I have to get out.

Sakura crept around the edge of the large cavern. She couldn't see Li anywhere, and she slipped through the shadows until she was near the gliders.

Freedom, at last.

She was preparing to mount one when Li dropped down from the walkway above, landing neatly on the glider. She yelped and jumped backwards.

"Going somewhere?"

"You scared the hell out of me!" He crossed his arms as the now-activated glider floated up from the floor.

"Did I really?" Somehow he doubted it. She returned his hard stare without flinching.

"I'm going out. You can't stop me." She stomped toward another glider and leapt onto it.

"I know that." To her dismay, his glider followed hers as she zoomed toward the exit.

"What makes you think you're coming?"

"The fact that you can't stop me."

He was right, and Sakura had to hold back tears of frustration as they zipped through the tunnel. All she wanted was some time to herself. Why did he keep doing this?

They burst out into the hot sunlight, and Li flinched. Even after an entire cycle of seasons, he still wasn't used to the baking midday heat of the badlands. Sakura blossomed out in the warmth, however, and bent her knees to go faster. Li hurried to catch up.

"Leave me alone!"

"No."

"I know what you're doing." She whipped around a stately pillar of stone, but Li threw his feet up, flipping right over its tip, and falling in beside Sakura still facing backward.

"Do you now?"

They were going at a fantastic speed, but he seemed perfectly relaxed as he glided backwards and fixed her with a searching look.

"And what is that?"

"You think I'm going to run off and do something stupid again. Well, I'm not. I'm just out for a glide. I couldn't stand looking at those walls for another day. I haven't been outside since I got back."

"I know."

"You would, wouldn't you? You've certainly been watching enough. I don't have any privacy anymore! Why are you following me? Why can't you leave me alone?"

She spied a narrow canyon and made an abrupt turn. Li had to screech to a halt before turning, but he caught up quickly enough. He didn't speak, but he didn't have to. She knew why he was following.

How humiliating. He'd appointed himself her personal baby-nurse. Well, she'd show him.

Aiming for a low arch, she sped up and darted through the opening. He followed with little trouble. Okay. She gritted her teeth, then dropped again. Over and over she zoomed under, around, and over obstacles in the rugged landscape. She was feeling much better, some of that extra energy was starting to drain off. But Li was matching her move for move.

Damn him. Why does he have to be so good at everything? He's such a show-off. So arrogant, so egotistical, so condescending. Why did he even have to come to us? It's not like he's that much of a help. But he did save me.

Ready to show that she was up for anything he could do, she twisted her glider until she was flying backwards and just slightly ahead of him.

"Why did you lie?" she asked straight out. It had been bothering her ever since her return. "Why did you cover for me?"

There. She'd finally asked, and Li really wished that she hadn't. He watched her glide effortlessly backwards, skimming around obstacles that she could not have known were there. It wasn't so much that he didn't want to answer, it was that he really didn't know the answer himself. The long trench they were traveling down split into two passages and she chose the right-hand one, again without even looking over her shoulder.

What was he supposed to say? That he didn't know? That he wanted a chance to watch her without any distractions, even though he didn't know why? Those green eyes of hers never left his face as she waited, but he was saved by a blaster shot that hit his glider and sent him into an uncontrollable spin.

They'd stumbled right into a hunting party of soldiers, both sides equally surprised. Sakura shrieked as she saw one aiming his blaster right at her, then crouched to speed up. She didn't know what had happened to Li, but she couldn't just fly away. She was too close, and there were too many. The only recourse seemed a direct assault, and this she did without thinking. With a surge of adrenaline she pushed toward the shooter, dodging his blaster fire easily and crashing into him at high velocity. He hit the ground like a lifeless rag but she landed gracefully on her feet, already moving into a series of back handsprings to avoid the blaster fire that was tracking her. As dangerous as it was here, it was safer here than in the air, where she made such an easy target. Sooner than she would have expected it she reached the closest one and kicked the blaster from his hand. Instinctively she ducked, avoiding another shot that would have hit her in the head, and spun with one foot out, knocking the man off his feet. Casually she rolled onto her hands on his chest, making him groan, and caught the approaching soldier's arm between her legs, twisting hard and bringing him to the ground.

Wow. These guys are awfully slow. They must be fresh recruits. I bet none of them have had any battle experience before.

That fired her confidence, and she kicked a small rock up from the ground to knock the blaster from yet another's hand. He charged in anyway, and she rolled back onto the ground as he hit, pushing up with her feet and sending him sprawling into another soldier. She flipped to her feet just in time to catch the wrist of one swinging at her, and twisted his arm behind him. He made an effective shield against the other one that was still shooting at her until she'd reached a blaster dropped on the ground. After she'd kicked it into the air and caught it, it was quick work to pick off the remaining men. They tried to duck and cover, but they were pathetically slow and their movements telegraphed. One tried to barrel in from behind, but she bent forward and let his punch fly right over her before spinning into a reverse hook kick. Her heel caught him in the back of the neck, right under his helmet.

Just like Li said, she thought exultantly. Perfect aim. There was one more remaining, yelling into his com-link as he leveled his blaster at her. It occurred to her that she really didn't want company, so she shot the com-link out of his hand before finishing him off with a zap to the chest. Only then did she breathe a sigh of relief and drop the weapon. She'd done it. She'd made it, and this was definitely more than she'd ever fought before. Curious, she began to count the bodies around her.

One, two…

Her mouth fell open in disbelief. Seven? There had to be some kind of mistake. There was no way she fought seven soldiers successfully and without even so much as a scratch this time. But they were there, and there was no denying it. Even Li would –

Li! What happened to him?

Anxiously she looked up, and exhaled when she saw him leaning back against the cliffside, studying her. He'd managed to pull out of a crash landing just in time, and rolled to a safe stop. He had been about to join the battle when he realized that there was no need, and instead waited off to the side for her to finish. His gaze was inscrutable, but she was too flush with victory to care. She'd trounced seven soldiers, even if they were new, and she felt great. And for the first time that day, her body felt normal again.

"Well?" she inquired. "What do you have to say?" Li's gaze flickered over the bodies around her, then he took a few steps toward her.

"Not bad."

Then he turned to retrieve his glider.

- - - - - - - -

"Not bad," she repeated in disbelief, trailing him across the floor of the Honeycomb. He wouldn't even turn around to look at her. "You're kidding, right? Seven, Li! I know even you couldn't have done that without breaking at least a little sweat. I did it, all on my own, and I didn't even get hurt. It was perfect, and you can't even bring yourself to look me in the eye. Are you really that wonderful? That hard to impress?"

He didn't reply as he made his way toward the cave where he slept. Tomoyo and Kero were watching the exchange with amazement as Sakura stomped after him.

"Or is it me? Am I so beneath you that it would take a miracle before you actually looked me in the eye and said - "

He slammed through the door that had been installed on his small cave, leaving her to shout at the metal.

" - 'well done, Sakura'? 'Nice going'? I suppose I'll have to kill Lothar himself to get a little respect!"

He burst out of the door unexpectedly, catching her by surprise.

"No," he snarled. They were almost nose-to-nose, and his eyes were flashing with sudden fury. "No. I kill Lothar. No one else. Not you. Not anyone. Just me. Got that?"

He didn't wait for her to agree or disagree before disappearing again, slamming the door behind him so hard that the temporary installation shook.

Whoa. Now what was that all about?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters


	4. ch4 shadows

Chapter 4 

'**shadows'**

Li still wasn't sure how he felt about these lands. The dry and tough environment was so different from where he'd been brought up. But he had to admit; the sunrises here were pretty spectacular.

He watched the sky lighten gradually from gray to pale pink to a fiery rose. The few wispy clouds turned orange, and the sun emerged. He watched it creep downward, until the entire perfect glowing circle was visible.

He was watching it creep downward because he was thinking, and when he was thinking he liked to go somewhere private. That morning he was perched atop the mesa that hid the Honeycomb, and balancing carefully on his hands. The muscles in his arms were beginning to ache, but he ignored the pain. Pushing his body to its breaking point was the only way to train.

I thought I was mistaken – actually, I don't know what I thought. I only knew there was something suspicious about her, and so I watched.

A bead of sweat rolled down his forehead and dripped on the ground below him. He'd hardly been able to believe what he was seeing, at first. Little things, odd coincidences, kept nagging at him, though. Like the way that she seemed to know when he was watching her. Or the heating plate explosion. And then there was the way she would look up when someone in the base was practicing a little magic. It was mere background noise to him and anyone else who understood the cause, but she would look around with a genuinely confused expression.

And in the heartbeat before I dropped down from the walkway onto her glider, I saw her hesitate. I felt her hesitate. She knew to stay back.

It was crazy; it made no sense. People didn't suddenly start growing magical ability; it didn't work like that. You could practice, you could develop your powers, but you never had more than what you were born with, and Sakura had no magic.

Gradually Li kicked his feet backward until they were on the ground and he was stretching his back muscles in an arch.

But it couldn't be denied anymore. Not after what he'd seen the day before. The way she'd fought those soldiers, all seven of them, had been nothing less than miraculous. None of them had even come close to touching her, and they were obviously veteran fighters. He'd seen enough of them to know. They were fast, but she'd been faster. He'd never seen her move so quickly, in fact had seen very few people in his life move so quickly. It took someone with a very well-trained eye to notice, and Li had studied the fight very carefully. It wasn't really that she was fast. It was that she could see what was coming a moment before it happened. And Li couldn't deny his suspicions anymore. Sakura was tapping into powers that she didn't know she had.

Finally he pushed his hands off the ground and stood upright, breathing deeply until his head had cleared.

He was sure of it, impossible as it seemed. Now the question was _how_ it had happened.

Not to mention, he thought, taking a swig of water, exactly how much she has.

- - - - - - - -

Touya took in the bodies of his men, scattered across the clearing, then risked a glance toward his commander. Blade was seething, though one had to know the Reptil well to see it. Stoically he flicked his tongue out, taking in the smell of the battleground, then extended a clawed hand.

"Ssscanner."

The tech man of the squad gulped, then crept toward the Reptil with the required equipment. He almost jumped when Blade snatched it out of his hand impatiently and held it up. The rising sun was casting more light on the scene now, and Touya examined the men more closely. Most had been shot, but there was one who'd died from the impact of hitting his head against the cliff wall, and another whose neck had snapped from a well-placed strike. Touya had an uneasy feeling as he watched Blade raise the scanner and activate it. Two sensitive readers began to rotate, picking up the heat output of all living organisms in the area at the prescribed time. A projected image showed several blurs that resolved as the scanner not only differentiated heat output, but biorhythm and electron patterns as well. In a sense, it was like reading shadows of the past.

The images became more clarified, and Touya sucked in his breath when he recognized Sakura. She was fighting; no, it was more than that. She was tearing through the squad of soldiers like an unstoppable angel, wheeling and striking faster than he would have ever imagined she could. She was power and beauty.

"Wow…" he breathed, and Blade gave him a sharp glance. "Uh, I mean," he cleared his throat nervously, "she's fast."

"Indeed," Blade snarled. "Thiss isss the one who essscaped you?"

Touya didn't want to admit it, but there were too many of his men who had seen Sakura. It was impossible to lie about this.

"Yes sir." Those yellow pupils contracted in annoyance as Blade returned his attention to the images. Together they watched Sakura shoot the last man, then give a sigh of relief and turn to speak to someone. Another rebel had been with her, and he stepped closer to her before saying something himself.

"Who iss thisss?"

Touya shook his head.

"I haven't seen him before, sir." He wasn't overly concerned with the male, he only had eyes for Sakura. Whatever the other one had said to her, she looked stunned and not a little miffed. "It's obvious that he can't fight; perhaps he's a healer or tech."

"Perhapss." The two leapt on their gliders and fled the area, and Blade hit the kill switch of the scanner. "I want thisss girl."

The deathly cold tone of his voice caused Touya to look up in alarm. He doubted that he'd ever seen his master look so murderous in his life.

"I want her found, and I want her brought to me. I will open her every vein with my bare clawsss." He held Touya's gaze as he opened and closed his fist experimentally, displaying his razor sharp claws that he was so proud of. Touya felt a shiver of fear go down his back as he pictured Sakura's fate if Blade ever found her. He couldn't let that happen. Blade was waiting for a response, he finally noticed, and bowed his head.

"As you command, sir. I will find her and her friends."

"Good."

The Reptil turned and stalked away after giving an impatient wave of dismissal, and the men scurried to take care of the bodies before beginning another day of searching. Touya backed away from the group and turned toward the river, suddenly craving privacy. He was sure his face must show the turmoil inside. Over and over in his mind he watched her again, replaying the battle scene lovingly and absorbing every detail. There was no part of her that wasn't perfect.

His master's words echoed through his mind then, causing him to swallow and clench his fists. Blade had raised him, provided for him, given him a home and a place to belong. Touya owed him his loyalty. But to present Sakura to him was unthinkable. Watching her through the scanner's projected image, Touya was overcome with a powerful urge, a desire to take her as his own and keep her safe from anyone that might harm her.

She belongs to me; I can feel it, just as I am considered to belong to my master. No one else can love her and protect her like I can. I have to find her before any of my men do.

His objective crystallized in his mind, calming some of his anxiety, and he knelt by the bank to wash his face. The water was flowing quietly in this part of the land, reflecting with purity and clarity the morning sun and the streaked and colorful cliffs. For just a moment before his hands broke the surface, Touya saw his reflection in the water – and the reflection of the woman behind him.

Startled, he yelped and pulled away from the river, then whirled around. There was no one at all near, and no place to hide on the rocky, gritty bank. But he had seen her. Tentatively, he leaned forward again and examined his reflection in the water. His eyes were dilated slightly and he was breathing hard, but otherwise everything was normal. There was nobody but him. There was no trace of the long-haired woman that had been standing just behind him. Her features had been indistinct, with long wavy hair that flowed down her body and ruffled gently with the breeze. He was sure he hadn't imagined it, yet there was no one.

I've been missing too much sleep lately, he thought distractedly, and splashed his face with cold water to revive himself. I really am starting to see things. But I can't start to fall apart now. I've got to find Sakura.

- - - - - - - -

Touya wrapped Sakura in his arms and pushed her down onto the ground, covering her small body with his, then placed a hand over her mouth.

"Quiet," he ordered, and she complied, shaking with fear. Together the two of them were floating in a void, darkness pressing in from all around. He was clutching at her tightly, anxious not to lose her to the emptiness, and she did not struggle. In this strange and frightening place, she would seek any comfort she could get, even if was from the arms of the enemy. Something was approaching, she saw, something that she knew was coming for her. Her heart fluttered with terror, but there was no way to escape and she quivered in Touya's arms.

The perfect glowing circle seemed to know there was no hurry and drifted towards the two of them inexorably. It was a symbol, she saw, of a lavishly drawn sun bordered with archaic characters. In one corner a small crescent moon overlaid the rays of the sun, disrupting the perfect symmetry. Sakura felt drawn to the image despite her fear, and she struggled only half-heartedly to escape Touya's grasp. The symbol was going to swallow her, she knew, and she would cease to exist. Like the hypnotized victim of a poisonous dune snake, Sakura waited for the inevitable to happen…

A noiseless sound woke her, and she jerked spastically in her sheets.

"Shh!"

A hand was still over her mouth, and there was another pinning her down by her shoulder, trying to keep her quiet.

"Relax," Li hissed, waiting until her breathing slowed and the fear left her eyes before slowly removing her hand from her mouth. "It was just a dream. You're all right."

Tomoyo had not woken, and was sleeping peacefully by her side. Kero was curled up near her head, also asleep. Everyone in the little cave was deep in slumber.

"It – it was going to take me…"

"What was?"

"The sun. And the moon. It was going to take me. I don't know why it wanted me." Sakura trembled and felt a few tears well up and spill out. Now that it was over, her dream seemed even more frightening. Li took her shaking hands in his and leaned forward, eyes snapping with curiosity.

"What happened? Tell me everything."  
"I don't know, I was in his arms - "

"Who? Whose arms?"

She finally noticed the urgent tone in Li's voice and woke up completely. Why was her dream so important to him, and what was he doing in the women's cave anyway?

"What are you doing here, Li? What time is it?"

"The sun just rose. Tell me what happened, Sakura, don't leave anything out." She sat up and tried to back away, wary of his insistent tone, but he was still holding onto her hands. Unsuccessfully she tried to extricate herself from his grip.

"What do you care about my dreams? It's not important, it doesn't concern you. What are you doing in here? Let go!"

Li ignored her whispered plea and held on tighter, pulling her forward toward him. He'd heard the magic screaming from her cave as he returned from up above, and he hurried to her side before she made any actual noise and woke people. Magical dreams were very important and he was anxious to know what she'd seen.

"Whose arms, Sakura? Did you see anyone you know? What happened, did you see any symbols? Anything unusual?"

"I didn't see anything, all right? It was just a dream; it doesn't mean anything. Why won't you leave me alone, Li, can't you even let my dreams be private?"

Not a chance, thought Li, and glanced at the little snoring creature near Tomoyo's head. He wondered what would happen now if Kero tapped Sakura on the nose, not that he was ready to admit Kero really could sense magical power. He also wondered what the outcome would be if he invited Sakura to spar him in the training area. But he wasn't ready to go there, not yet. Nobody else had noticed Sakura's inexplicable changes, and he preferred it remain that way, at least for now. Li was not one to make hasty leaps. He liked to know the reasons behind something before making decisions.

"The night you were captured, Sakura. Tell me what happened." Quickly she looked away from his intense gaze.

"I told you. I told everyone. They hadn't even begun to question me before you arrived. I wasn't hurt."

"You weren't hurt, maybe, but something happened to you. Something that rocked you to the core. Tell me." She still wouldn't look him in the eye and he tried to make eye contact without success. What was she hiding?

"Why are you always so sure that you know everything?" she snapped. "Nothing happened. Why won't you believe me?"

"Because you're lying to me, I can feel it. Just tell me what happened. I promise I won't get angry."

Sakura flushed with guilt and annoyance. Who did he think he was, to judge her actions? Then again, he was perfectly right to suspect. The dream had brought back the memory of Touya's arms around her, and she tingled still. But Li would never understand.

"Get out. Get out and leave me alone, or I'll scream and wake everybody up." Something in her eyes convinced Li she meant it, and reluctantly he released his hold. The way that he was staring at her made her feel suddenly conscious of herself, and she hugged her arms to her chest. Living in such close quarters, the rebels did not concern themselves much with modesty, and Sakura had always felt perfectly comfortable sleeping in nothing but an old shirt of Yukito's. It wasn't as if Li could see anything, but she felt exposed anyway. He might have let go, but he was still kneeling by her bed, studying her.

"Well? Shouldn't you get going?"

He raised a hand and she flinched, but all he did was place a finger over her lips.

"Quiet," he warned. "And be careful." And then he rose and walked away, vanishing in the dim light. She didn't even hear him open the door that secured the little cave. Unconsciously she traced her fingers over her lips, where she could still feel his touch. Be careful? What did that mean?

Li's behavior was as strange and disturbing as her dream, and Sakura wasn't at all sure which was more frightening.

- - - - - - -

"Please my lord, I beg you." The pathetic human knelt before Blade, quivering. "Our families live only to work and serve our Lord Lothar, we know nothing of those dangerous rebels."

A snarl was his only answer before Blade's claws raked across his face, knocking the man to the ground where he lay still, trembling. A woman in the doorway of her shelter shrieked as she saw the blood well up and run down the side of his face, but when her little son tried to run to his father, she clutched him tightly by his shoulders and kept him still. Everybody in the village was absolutely still, Touya saw, and silent. They were expecting the worst, and who could blame them?

"Thisss land iss the rebel'ss domain," Blade hissed to the crowd. "I know they are closse. Ssurely you have ssseen them. Ssspeak now, and I will show merscy."

The silence hung heavy in the hot midday air, and Touya pressed his lips together in vexation. He was as anxious to find the rebels as his master was, and this uncooperative village wasn't helping. But he still wasn't looking forward to the next part.

Blade waited one click before pointing a claw toward the nearest shelter.

"Dessstroy it."

The face of the woman went white and she bolted from the doorway, pushing her child before her. She was barely clear when the gunner on the artillery transport leveled his cannon at the hut and fired. The entire structure disappeared in flames, and Touya heard a small moan escape the lips of the man lying on the ground.

It really is too bad, he thought sympathetically, but you should have helped. We have to find the rebels. I have to find Sakura.

He gave the man another perfunctory glance, then froze. There she was again, or, her shadow rather. Her long hair streamed out behind her like the flames of the demolished building, and then she reached out with her hands. She was reaching for him, reaching out to touch –

"Captain Kinomoto!"

His head jerked up and he found Blade just a few paces away, his yellow eyes glittering with impatience.

"Gather your men to move to the next sssettlement. We ssshall demonstrate asss many timess iss nessasssary how foolish it iss to shelter rebelsss in thesse landsss."

"Sir. Yes sir." Touya bowed his head, his eyes flicking toward the ground once more. The shadow was gone. Had there really been someone? Who was she?

He waved his hand at his soldiers.

"You heard, men. Move out." In an orderly fashion they began to reboard their transport, paying no attention to the destruction they'd just caused. Touya himself had long since ceased to see it, but this day was different. Perhaps his awareness had been heightened by the appearance of the mysterious shadow, but for whatever reason, he found himself lingering to watch the family who'd lost their home. The father had wiped the blood from his face as best he could and crawled to embrace his wife as she sobbed. They might consider it a tragedy, he thought, before turning and boarding, but they're really quite lucky. At least they're all still alive.

- - - - - - - -

It was another bad day. Sakura had been feeling antsy ever since she got out of bed that morning, and she blamed it on the disturbing dream. Once more her blood pumped hot and hard through her body, causing her hands to shake and her breath to come in rapid and shallow gasps. In an effort to drain off the energy, she concentrated on attacking the training dummy. This time, before she began, she colored a tiny spot on its sternum. Maybe Li could be an arrogant bastard, but he did have good training techniques. She didn't know how else to explain her successful fight the day before.

Unseen by her, Li leaned against the railing of the walkway above and watched, a tiny smile on his lips.

So she can learn. She might not want to admit that my ways are better, but at least she recognizes a way to improve herself when she sees it.

Sakura was beginning to feel a little better after kicking the dummy several times on each leg. A smattering of red marks on her boot heels, concentrated into a fairly small cluster each, assured her that she was striking on target. If only she could maintain her speed while working on accuracy.

"Wow, Sakura," someone said approvingly. She stepped back and saw Tomoyo and Kero watching. "You're really getting fast. I hardly saw your leg moving in those kicks."

"Thanks, Tomoyo." Sakura brushed her hair back from her face and smiled. Tomoyo was such a good friend. She always tried so hard to say the right thing, even if she had to exaggerate a little bit.

"Water?"

"Yes, please." Sakura extended her hand for the canteen and took a large swallow. "So you're thinking of leaving, Kero? I heard the rumor this morning."

"Guess it's time for me to move on," Kero admitted, his expression far from cheerful. "I've tested everybody here, except you-know-who, and I can't be wasting any more time hiding out with the rebels. There's a whole big world out there, and I have to find my partner and the One."

It was obvious he didn't want to go, and the girls rather felt the same way. They liked the quirky little flying creature.

"Can't you stay longer? You have no idea where to go next. How can you be sure that the One really is out there?"

Kero crossed his arms and twitched his tail.

"Hard to explain, it really is. I just know it. Can feel it in my bones. The host of my creator's power is out there somewhere, and I have to find him."

Tomoyo gave him a thoughtful look. "How can the power still exist if your old master is dead? Can magic survive for so long after the body is gone?"

"Always does," he answered cheerfully. "You just don't know it. Clow always said the universe was in continuous balance. Power is never created or destroyed. It just moves around from place to place. The world is always in equilibrium."

"Then how do you know his magic is contained within just one person?" Sakura pointed out. "Couldn't it have split between several individuals?"

"If it was anyone but him, then I'd say yes. But the magic of Clow was too powerful to be separated. It's hard to describe, but I know I'll recognize it when I feel it. If only I could just - "

Kero's wish was cut short as one of their scouts landed with a clatter on the cavern floor and rushed toward the walkway.

"Commander Tsukishiro! Yukito! News, news!"

"I'm over here, Kirby," Yukito called out, emerging from the quartermaster's caves. "What's up?" Absentmindedly he tore at the drumstick of bruallke bird that he held in his hand. No one in the compound ate more than Yukito did.

Kirby turned away from the stairs and scurried to Yukito, not far from where the girls stood. Everyone nearby had fallen silent and was watching the scout.

"It's Blade's men," he panted. "The Reptil's gone mad. He's blitzed through two villages today already, leaving them half-destroyed and crippled, and hinting that he may come back to finish the job. It's obvious that he's willing to send every settlement in the badlands up in smoke. Make no mistake, this time they're serious."

Sakura cringed as she saw Kero's shoulders slump a little, and Yukito's eyes grow hard.

"We can't allow this," he said softly. "Someone has to stand up to him."

Benedin had arrived sometime in the middle of the debriefing and saw the look in Yukito's eyes.

"Yukito, hold on, let's not rush this. I know you want to help the people, but that's exactly what Blade is counting on you to do. Doubtless he wants to smoke us out; he's circumlocuting around the entire area to see which village we'll arrive at first. It's nothing less than a trap; we're better off if we sit tight."

"There are innocent people out there dying for us," Yukito reminded him, and Sakura remembered the story of how he'd rescued her when she was a little girl. He was right, they had an obligation. "We have to confront him."

"But where?" Benedin produced a small, hand-held map and pushed a button, projecting an undetailed image of the badlands. Tiny glowing dots marked the few villages, and Kirby pointed to a couple.

"Those are the ones that have already been hit."

Yukito traced the now-bare bone of his drumstick along the winding river. Most settlements were near the waters' edge, for obvious reasons.

"Then that will be his next target," he indicated, stopping at a solid glow near the fork in the river. The split had created a large floodplain that yielded more moisture and food than most of the badlands. "It's not the closest, but he knows he has our attention now and will go the biggest one, where he can do the most damage."

It seemed logical, but Benedin shook his head.

"You can't be sure. Maybe he'll suspect you're there waiting for him and go to another, or maybe he'll make good on his threat and backtrack to completely destroy the first two. He has more to gain by tormenting helpless villagers than by confronting a fighting enemy."

"Too true, unfortunately," Yukito sighed. "But Blade's a fighter. And we haven't given him enough action these past few days to satisfy his bloodlust. I think he'll want to go where the enemy is. We'll oblige him by meeting him here. If he wants to sink his claws into any more innocents, he'll have to fight for it."

There were cries of agreement and encouragement from the spectators, and Benedin knew he'd lost.

"Who's with me?"

Nearly every fighter raised their fist and gave a shout. Sakura almost volunteered herself, before she remembered that Yukito would never allow it.

"What about the first two?" someone asked, and Yukito raised his eyes to see Li leaning intently over the railing, staring at the first two dots. "What if he does send his men back?"

"It's a possibility," Yukito acknowledged. "Though not very likely. Would you like to go and check it out?"

"I would."

"You shouldn't go alone - "

"I'll take Sakura." Yukito's eyes widened, and Sakura heard Tomoyo's quick intake of breath beside her. She herself felt as though the wind had been knocked right out of her. Where had that come from?

"You want Sakura to go with you?" Yukito repeated, as though he couldn't quite believe what he'd just heard. Li refocused his stare on Sakura, who was looking up at him in astonishment.

"I do." She seemed as surprised as anyone, and Yukito wondered at Li's sudden change of heart. It was no secret he despised Sakura and scoffed at her fighting skills. But if he wanted her to come along, there was hardly any point in refusing. They were unlikely to meet the enemy, and it meant one less real fighter would be taken from the approaching battle.

"Sakura?"

"Hmm?" She tore her gaze away from Li to see Yukito's questioning look.

"You want to go, right?"

"Uh," she stammered. Of course she wanted to help, but the last thing she wanted right then was any more time alone with Li. Not after what had happened that morning. But she'd been waiting for this opportunity for cycles, how could she say no now? To Yukito, of all people? "Yes," she finally said. "Yes, I want to go."

"All right, then. But be careful."

- - - - - -

She had to hurry to grab her canteen and blaster, and even so Li almost left without her. He was through the tunnel and soaring down the canyon before she caught up with him.

"Okay," she panted. "What was all that about?"

"What?"

"You know what. I know you think I'm a pathetic soldier. You said yourself you wouldn't even waste your time sparring me. So why bring me along?"

"Wanted to keep you close by." He wasn't looking at her, but keeping his eyes forward and his tone neutral. From anyone else the words would have sounded sweet, affectionate, but not so on Li. His stony expression was starting to frighten her. She'd never thought he was the sort that might take advantage of a girl, but after what had happened in her bed that morning… she shivered. Maybe she shouldn't have agreed to come after all.

"You don't have to be afraid," he said abruptly, as if he could read her thoughts. "I just wanted you with me. It's safer."

"For who?"

He didn't answer, and they flew on in silence for a few clicks. The sun had passed its zenith and the day was approaching its highest temperatures. Sakura took a swallow of water and tried to keep to the shade as they glided down the canyon runs. Nothing moved; all living creatures kept to their burrows at this time of day.

"Didn't you want to fight with Yukito at the river fork?"

"Of course I did."

"Then why did you volunteer to do this instead?" Sakura knew that Li never shirked from a fight; it seemed odd that he would request this potentially boring assignment. "Did you… have a feeling?" She tried to keep the wistfulness out of her voice when she asked that. She'd always envied those with magic and their sensory abilities.

"No," he said shortly. "Just a suspicion." For the first time he looked at her, a tiny bit of curiosity in his eyes. "How about you? Any feelings?"

"What? No, of course not. You know I can't."

He only grunted at that, and together they flew on.

Nearly a parsec passed before they reached their destination. Sakura was navigating, and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the smoke ahead.

Wait… that's too much smoke for any simple fire.

She glanced at Li and saw him clench his jaw. Both drew their blasters and zoomed around the bend in the cliffs. Sakura felt stricken at the sight that greeted them. The entire settlement had been systematically destroyed. Most structures were gone; others were in half-ruins, smoke billowing from their windows and doorways. Scorch marks from the long-range ion cannon that had been used blistered the ground everywhere.

"Oh no," she whimpered and leapt off her glider to conduct a fruitless search of the village. There was no one, not a single person, living or dead, to be seen.

How could they? How could they do this? Did Touya command them to do this?

She gripped her weapon a little tighter in her hands and swallowed a sob. She should have remembered that he was one of them; that he was no different. All of Lothar's men were the same.

She shuffled back to the village center, where Li stood rigidly, gazing at a burning hut.

"You were right."

"I didn't want to be right."

"How could they do this?"

"To set an example," he said in a low voice. He continued to stare at the flames, speaking more to himself than to her. "Intimidate, harass, threaten, he did all that. But it didn't get him what he wanted. So he destroyed their homes. Simple and effective. Maybe it didn't lead him to us, but he can be sure they won't be offering any aid to the rebels in the future."

"I'm sure of it," Sakura muttered. "There's no one even here. Where did they go?"

"Fled after the first visit, no doubt. They're probably hiding in some caves nearby. They might not even know about this yet."

No one had even been there to stand up to the soldiers? No wonder it was so thoroughly decimated. They hadn't raised a finger to defend their own village.

"How could they let them do that? Be such cowards?"

She'd only been asking rhetorically, and didn't expect an answer. She certainly didn't expect Li's hand to flash out and snatch her by the low collar of her shirt. He almost yanked her right off her feet and pulled her close, so close that their noses were almost touching.

"I better not ever, ever hear you say that again," he said in a cold, hard voice. Sakura wasn't struggling, locked into his intense stare. She'd never seen such rage, but there was something else there too. Some agony buried deep, beyond his ability to express. "These people are not cowards. They have families and children to think of. They didn't grow up with no worries or responsibilities in a hidden base, with no one to think about but themselves. Just because they can't fight like you or me does not make them cowards."

He released his grip on her shirt and allowed the silence to hang heavy in the air for a moment before turning and striding away.

"We have to get to the next village," he said, emotionless again. "There may still be a chance."

Sakura watched him hop onto his glider, then forced her leg muscles to start moving.

It happened again. Every time he starts acting like a human being, I say something that makes him snap like an attacking dune lizard. I never know when it's coming. I only know that it scares me. Who is he?

- - - - - - - -

Touya hovered in the doorway of his master's transport, watching Blade twirl and slash expertly at the air. This time there could be no mistake. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, but the sharp edge of the weapon was shimmering with red. What was wrong with him? Was he going mad?

"Yesss?" snapped the Reptil. Touya suddenly remembered where he was and dropped to one knee.

"I dispatched the men to take care of the first two villages as you ordered, master."

"Good."

Touya winced only a little, determined not to show any weakness. He knew the inhabitants would have most likely fled after Blade's first visit that morning, but that still didn't make it any easier to order the destruction of people's homes. That wasn't what was weighing most heavily on his mind, however.

"Your sword," he said lightly, as if he were just making casual conversation. "It is quite beautiful."

Blade gave a smug look at his treasured weapon and held it aloft. He was expecting to see action that day and was in a good mood. He felt expansive toward his attentive slave.

"Isssn't it?" he crooned. "There are none like it in the landsss. Our Lord Lothar created it with hisss own magic."

Touya's ears pricked up at that. Magic? Was that what he was seeing? He'd never had any ability like that before. Why now?

"Would you like to touch it?" The sharp point hovered in front of Touya's face, and he almost flinched. Up close, the air was twisting and knotting into red ripples of energy, making a thoroughly uninviting picture. He gave a slight shake of his head, praying that it wouldn't offend, and Blade laughed his Reptilian laughter. "Ssuit yourssself, boy. You would do well to resst for the remainder of daylight. We attack our next target tonight."

"But surely that will give the rebels time to mobilize and confront us." There was another rasp of laughter.

"I'm counting on it. Disssmissed." Touya bowed his head and stood before backing out of the doorway.

A night battle. With everything confused and no one able to see. What if something happens to her? How will I ever find her in the mess?

Touya fretted, but there was nothing he could do and nowhere to go. Everyone except the gunner detail was confined to the camp at the oasis, and it would look far too suspicious if he left. He had nowhere to go anyway, no way of finding her before nightfall.

He retreated into his tent and threw himself on the collapsible bed in frustration.

Sakura, Sakura. Wherever you are, please be careful. I'll find you again, I'm sure of it. Just stay alive until that happens. I know you're close… Sakura.

- - - - - - -

"They're close," Sakura murmured, so softly that Li whipped around in midair and gave her a piercing look.

"What?"

"They're close." Her eyes had an unfocused look in them, and she was looking right through him. Li finally grasped what she was saying and turned again in midair, drawing his blaster. It was none too soon. The two of them zoomed around the corner of the towering cliff and burst into the open. The desolate and emptied village lay before them near the river bank. Above them, on a low mesa, the soldiers were aiming the portable ion cannon right for the center of the settlement.

Oh no, you don't.

Li skidded to a halt on an outcrop of rock and raised his blaster. They fired, and the blast of energy arced out before falling toward the huts. Carefully Li tracked it and fired. Their shot exploded before impact, and the surprised gunners looked up.

Sakura felt slightly dreamy, and wondered if she'd zoned out for a moment. Coming to a stop just behind Li, she watched the gunners swivel their cannon to aim at them. Li was raising his blaster.

"You can't be serious," she said in disbelief. "That's a cannon they have. You've got a blaster!"

"It's not the size that matters," he said calmly, and closed his eyes. He was trying to get a sense of the mind of the trigger-man. If he could time it just right…

Now! He squeezed off another round without even looking, and the volatile energy blast hit the exact center of the huge barrel as the cannon prepared to fire.

It blew up in a terrific explosion, throwing several soldiers back and one right over the edge of the mesa.

"I think we have their attention," Li announced grimly, and hopped back on his glider. "Come on, we're like sitting bruallke birds on the cliff like this. The village has better cover."

"Right." Feeling a trifle dazed, Sakura coasted down to the ground level with him. The soldiers were shouting up above, reorganizing, jumping on their gliders. A battle was about to begin, and abruptly her blood began to tingle again.

_Exhausted from the hard work of searching over the past few days, Touya had at last fallen into a light doze as the afternoon wore on. But it was so hot. He twitched and gave a slight moan in his sleep as sweat began to break out on his forehead. So hot… so hot._

_The sun beat down, adding its intense heat to the flames that now raged out of control, destroying everything in their path. Touya ran through the shimmering heat haze with a hand over his mouth, eyes watering from the smoke. Ash from the fires sifted over his shirt and hair, dusting him gray. Everything had been turned upside down in just a few clicks. His home was gone, everybody was gone. Something exploded behind him, and he screamed in terror, dropping to the ground to cover his head with his arms._

Before they could come directly overhead and rain fire down over them, Li began to shoot at their gliders, one at a time. Sakura followed his example, forcing the dozen or so soldiers lower down, to the ground.

"They're going to surround us and try to separate us," he shouted. "Don't let that happen! Stand your ground, and keep your back to something, whether it's the wall or me."

She had no time to reply, already taking cover and picking off a couple soldiers. A frantic ringing in the back of her mind warned her and she ducked before a shot from the side could zap her head. Something blasted her cover into smithereens, and she scrambled away before anything could hit her.

Li heard something explode, but he had no time to check on her. One of them had come too close, and he rolled forward, knocking the soldier off his feet and spraying those nearby with blaster fire. He heard a couple screams of agony, then jumped up to knock the blaster from another's hand. It was only when he twisted to break the man's neck did he realize how far Sakura had gotten away from him. She was halfway across the village common, fighting hand-to-hand as fast as she had been the day before. But this time she did not have surprise as her ally.

"Sakura, get back here!"

_He'd lost her. How could he lose her? Touya stumbled through the nightmare world of burning ruins and collapsing structures, calling out desperately. _

"_I told you to be careful," he mumbled, over and over again. There was no one to hear. "I told you not to go far. You were supposed to hold my hand, not let go. Where are you?"_

_He brushed a few tears away from his dirty cheeks and looked around, but there was no one familiar to comfort him, no one to calm his terror. Everything that had been his home was gone, and he had to find her. He wasn't even sure why anymore, but he had to find her. _

"_Sakura!"_

For a heartbeat, Sakura lost her concentration. A familiar sense flickered through her mind, distracting her, and in that moment a hard fist struck her across the face.

"Sakura!" Li kicked the closest soldier solidly in the ribs and cast an agonized glance toward his comrade. She'd flown through the air with the force of the hit and crashed to the earth with a vicious thump. Had she been injured badly? He watched her struggle to her hands and knees, gasping slightly, and the soldier that had struck her step closer in a slow and deliberate stride.

"Sakura, get up!" He couldn't help, he was busy dealing with his own opponents. One of them aimed his blaster for him and he hit the ground, rolling behind some cover.

"Little bitch," the soldier sneered and kicked her hard in the ribs, causing her to groan. "You think you can kill our men and get away with it? My friends and I shall have great fun with you tonight." He kicked her again, and tears spurted from her eyes with the sudden pain. "You'll be begging for mercy, rebel." He and the other man that had survived Sakura's attacks both snickered as she collapsed on the ground and rolled over onto her back, panting.

Rage and fright bubbled up inside her; the tingling in her blood was now an uncontrollable torrent of energy. The faces of the two soldiers dimmed under a curtain of scarlet, and she wondered if she were blacking out. Another moan escaped her lips, although she had not been kicked again. Li paused in his fight, his arm holding one man in a death grip around his neck and the other hand pointing a blaster at another, and glanced over. Sakura was gripping her hair in her hands and moaning and panting like hell.

- - - - - -

Far away, in a gloomy castle, Nietzsche positioned a glass instrument more carefully and chuckled. Now that he was expecting it, his sensory ability was much more focused, and his array of crystals helped even more. It was growing, he was sure.

"Come on, come on," he goaded. "Don't fight it. Show yourself, reveal yourself to me." The power wavered uncertainly, and he rubbed his amber globe enticingly. "You know you want to. Show your true strength!"

- - - - - - -

Sakura screamed and rolled over onto her side, curling up into a fetal position, and the village erupted into multiple violent explosions. Li watched his glider, then the glider of another soldier burst apart into metallic fragments. The two men near Sakura screamed in pain as their hands exploded in blood, then their bodies followed suit.

It's everything electronic, Li realized. All soldiers wore com-links sewn into their uniforms, along with standard field monitoring equipment.

It's out of control. She can't stop it.

He realized the blaster was still in his hand and he tossed it, pushing himself away from the soldier. Both exploded a moment later, and he dropped to the ground just in time to cover his head with his arms. All around him, hell was erupting in the village.

- - - - - - -

The pain exploded in Touya's mind so harshly that he jerked awake, almost falling off the bed.

"Sa – sakura – sakura," he panted. His breath was coming in ragged gasps and his shirt was damp and clammy with sweat. It was unbearably hot, and he tore off the soaked shirt, wincing as the movement brought another wave of pain to his head.

Flame…explosions…pain…confusion…What was it? Where was I? I was looking for her – Sakura. She must have been there, wherever it was. Gods, what happened to us? Who are we?

Taking care not to jar his throbbing head, he crawled across the ground to where his canteen lay. Like a desperate baby he gulped at its contents, then splashed the rest over his body. It felt as though he were on fire.

- - - - - - -

Li waited a few moments after the last of the explosions sounded, then tentatively raised his head. Flames crackled merrily, but other than that, it was absolutely still and silent. Sakura was still curled up on the ground a few paces away, trembling, and he crawled over to her.

"Sakura? Are you all right?" She didn't answer, but when he reached out to brush her hair back from her face she cringed. "No, shh, it's all right. It's only me. I'm not going to hurt you."

How ironic, that she was so scared. Delicately he placed his hands over hers and pulled them away from her face, aware that he might be taking his life into his own hands by touching her. But the danger seemed to be over for now. Sakura had been reduced back to an ordinary girl, reeling from shock and confusion.

"What happened?" she whispered, pushing herself up to a sitting position. The last thing she could remember was watching the soldier standing over her laugh as he fingered his blaster. Then there was nothing but blackness and – and that peculiar sensation. The one that felt almost like pleasure. Was that what blacking out was like?

Looking around, she took in the exploded gliders and weapons, the mangled bodies of their enemies.

"What was it? Some kind of detonator backfire? What did they use that blew up all of our gliders?"

She flexed her fingers experimentally and found that the shaking that had been bothering her all day was gone at last. In fact, despite those blows and the blackout, she felt just fine. Li was looking at her rather strangely.

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

Li opened his mouth, then closed it again. Unbelievable as it was, she didn't remember a thing, and what's more, didn't even seem tired from the exertion. Who was this girl? How powerful was she?

Sakura waited, then repeated her question.

"Li, know what?"

"Never mind." He stood and brushed the dirt off his clothes, and she jumped up with a scowl.

"Hey, what? You can't just say 'never mind'. You've been acting bizarre ever since the day you rescued me from Lothar's men, watching me, saying all these strange things, asking about my dreams… is there something you're not telling me?"

Li met her gaze directly.

"I think there's something you're not telling me. Like what happened to you the night you were captured."

They held each other's stare for a couple heartbeats before Sakura dropped her eyes in defeat.

"Nothing happened."

"Yeah, right." Li stepped over someone's leg to get his canteen, where he'd dropped it before the battle. "I hope you're feeling all right after all that. Because not only are our gliders destroyed, the soldiers' transport is gone too." She glanced up to the top of the mesa and saw another cloud of smoke. What in the name of the Resistance had happened while she was out? Why wouldn't Li say anything? "We're walking," he continued. "And you know the area best. Which way?"

- - - - - -

Nietzsche laughed loud and long, stretching his hands out of the window to the intense blue sky. What a jest… such irony. What wicked fates the gods sometimes laid before their followers.

A rebel… after all this time of searching amongst the wizards and sorcerers of the land, it was a lowly, scrappy rebel. And a female! Such a pitiful little creature; doesn't even understand what she is. But I do.

I may not know her name or where she sleeps, but I have felt her. I know her sense now, and it is only a matter of time. I will find her again, and then I will present her to my lord. She is close… very close…

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters


	5. ch5 deadly illusions

**Chapter 5**

'**deadly illusions'**

Sakura knelt by the river and splashed her face with cold water.

"We're going to have to climb it," she announced.

"Climb what?"

"That." She indicated the cliff behind them and tried to pat her face dry with her shirt, missing the sudden blanch that crossed Li's face.

"What? Why?"

"Because, we're never going to make it back to the Honeycomb tonight. You know that as well as I do. And to sleep by the river bank is unthinkable. We'd never make it through the night."

"We've done it before. I'll keep watch again."

"That was different. It was a much sparser area, and we had a little shelter. Not to mention you were rested. You'll never be able to stay up through the night in the condition you're in, and besides, just look around. There's too much food." She indicated the relatively lush bank they stood on, complete with not only grass but the moisture-rich prickle plants. "Terrain like this attracts animals, and that attracts the animals that eat animals. You said I know the area best, Li. We'll be safer if we're sleeping up top."

Li scowled as he filled his canteen. She was right, of course. He expected her to defer to his training techniques, he could do no less than acknowledge her familiarity with the habitat. She had grown up in these godsforsaken lands, after all. He looped the canteen strap over one shoulder and took a deep breath. He just wished he didn't have to climb it, that was all. Heights didn't bother him so much when he was zipping through the air on a glider, or atop the cliffs training. He liked to have something under his feet. But free-climbing up a purely vertical wall…

Sakura had already scrambled up the length of her own body.

"Come on. If we hurry, we can catch the sunset."

Hesitantly he placed his hand on an outcrop of rock and pulled himself upward. His palms had begun to sweat already in anticipation, and he almost lost his grip. Gasping, he clung to the wall.

Damn it. After all the fighting, after all the battling face-to-face with the enemy, something like this can defeat me. Look at her. She's already a quarter of the way up and she's not even bothering to look down.

Scuffing slightly, he found a toehold and pushed himself up. The conversation they'd just had by the river was the most they'd spoken all day, and it released a little of the tension that had grown between them. She was confused, he knew, and she deserved to know the truth. She didn't even understand what was going on in her own body. But every time he thought about telling her, he couldn't find the words. It was just too strange, too inexplicable. People simply didn't start growing magic overnight, particularly not magic as powerful as hers. He had the feeling that she could have wiped out that entire village if she'd really been trying. Li was the most trained, powerful sorcerer in the rebel's camp, and he doubted he could do half as much.

Sakura stopped to take a breath, grateful for the evening breeze that lifted her hair off her neck. It had been a long, hard day, and this last effort was pushing her over the edge. She'd be ready for sleep when they got to the top. Her stomach fluttered slightly at the thought of sleeping, alone, with only Li, but there was nothing to be done about it. They were stranded, and still a day's hike from the Honeycomb at least.

If only things weren't so strained. He's hiding something from me, I'm sure of it, he keeps staring at me and saying all those odd things. What could it be? I should press him, but I'm scared. Every time I try, he just fires back with a question about that night I was with Touya. How can I tell him the truth? He would never understand what happened, how Touya made me feel when he held me in his arms. It would only give him another reason to scold me. I won't give him the satisfaction.

She paused again to assess her progress. She was very nearly there, and the sky around had begun to turn a vivid rose. She pushed a little faster, hoping to see the sunset. Behind her, though neither she nor Li could see it, a pale and ghostly moon had begun to rise.

- - - - - -

Touya finished patting himself dry and donned another uniform, a clean one. His vague nightmare that afternoon had left him feeling wrenched, and completely without appetite. He avoided the rations tent and instead wandered to the river bank, watching the moon rise. It was a flimsy, insubstantial image with the sun still above the horizon, but pretty all the same.

- - - - - - -

"And now," Neitzsche purred in delight. "I shall find you, little girl. I will send you a message, and you will answer it. You will tell me where you are."

He walked in a slow and steady circle around his crystals. He was out in the open now, on the roof of a small castle tower. Both the sun and the waxing moon were in view, it was the perfect time. She would never be able to resist.

Continuing to step in a circle, he began a low-pitched chant. The magic in his precious crystals stirred and began to wake, summoned by his insistent voice. Gradually a sparkling swathe of white emerged, hovering over the old mage like a tiny cloud.

His chant grew louder, and without breaking the rhythm, he raised his arm and pointed. Obediently the magical mist shot through the air, rapidly disappearing in the dusk. It was headed for the badlands.

- - - - - - -

Touya was just beginning to feel himself again when he stiffened. Something was not right. Something was right behind him, something unpleasant and unwanted. Swallowing, he turned slowly.

The thin mist was beautiful in the dying rays of the sun. Like a white veil, it floated in the breeze, scintillating. It was beautiful, but unwelcome. Touya did not like the feel of it.

"Who are you?" he whispered. "What do you want?"

The image did not answer, but drifted closer. He darted a sideways look at the encampment; none of the soldiers packing up looked disturbed. This was another of those things that only he could see. And if anything, it seemed confused. The sparkling mist drew closer, almost touching his nose, before making up its mind and pushing away. Touya let out a sigh of relief, but it did not disappear. Instead it floated upwards, swirling in midair. Then abruptly, it flew off in the direction of the sunset. There was a purposeful movement about it that aroused his curiosity.

What the –

Without stopping to think, the young captain tore after it, stopping only to grab a pair of macrobinoculars from the crate of equipment being readied for transport. He had to hurry, he couldn't lose it now. Leaping atop his glider, he soared upwards until he'd found the sparkling mist again. It was flying very fast, straight over several ridged mesas and hilly mounds, across the river and well towards the west. It was unthinkable to follow so far, and he alighted on the nearest high surface that he could find before training the macros on his quarry. Where was it going?

- - - - - -

Almost there, thought Sakura exultantly, and pulled herself over the edge. She was just in time to see the sun begin its slide below the horizon, and she dusted herself off with a satisfied air. Li was still a good twenty clicks away from the edge, and she smirked at the thought that she could do something better than he could. It was a nice feeling. Maybe now he wouldn't be so overbearingly arrogant.

Li was swearing in every language he knew as he stared fixedly at the stone wall in front of his nose. He hated heights, he hated cliffs, he hated climbing them, and he hated everything in the world that had led up to this moment. He'd been crawling slowly up the rocky face, testing every hand and toehold that he found twice before putting any weight on it. It was slow going, but steady. But now darkness was coming on fast, and he would have to hurry. Gritting his teeth, he pushed himself up once more.

"Come on, Li," Sakura sang from up above. "You're missing a gorgeous sunset up here! Don't you want to watch?"

"I'll be there," he assured her, and forced himself to go a little faster. "Don't think there's anything you can do that I can't."

"So competitive, as always."

"Look who's talking."

He rather expected a reply to that, but there was only silence, and he risked a glance upward. He couldn't see anything of course, the edge still seemed as far away as the last time he'd looked.

"Sakura?"

- - - - - - -

"Sakura," Touya whispered. He could hardly believe it, but there she was. He adjusted the knob on the top of the macros slightly and she came into focus. She was standing on top of a small mesa, at least a league away, and brushing her hair back from her face. After what seemed like forever, he was finally able to see her again. His delighted smile disappeared when he realized that the mist had now settled itself before her. He could see it, though barely. The air around her seemed to sparkle, and she cocked her head, confused.

She can see it too. Or feel it, at least. Oh gods, Sakura, please be careful. It's dangerous.

Sakura frowned, forgetting about Li for the moment. Was it her imagination, or had she just heard a voice?

"Come to me." She took a step forward uncertainly. A high, thin voice that seemed to be more the wind than anything else was calling. "Come to me, touch me."

"Hello?" she ventured, and stepped forward again. "Is someone there?"

Li heard her and tensed, almost forgetting his fear of heights.

"Sakura? Are you talking to someone?"

No reply.

"Sakura, can you hear me? Is someone up there with you?"

Still no answer, and a shiver went down Li's back. Suddenly he wanted to be up top very much, and he began to climb faster.

"Wow…" breathed Sakura. She didn't know where they had come from, but they were exceptionally beautiful. Two perfect balls of light danced before her, spinning and flying through the air. One was shining gold, the other a pure silver. The light of the sunset bathed them in a celestial glow, and she ached to touch them. She reached out, then paused indecisively. Which one? They were both so beautiful, she couldn't choose.

"Choose me," they both sang. "I am the one you long for. Come to me… be with me…" She stepped forward again, but they always seemed just out of her reach, just beyond her grasp. Every time she paused to decide, they scooted backwards.

"Wait," she begged. "Let me decide. I can't pick between you."

"Sakura, who are you talking to? Do you see anything?" Li let out a yelp as he tried to scramble up too fast and lost his footing. Only by grabbing a bump of rock did he save himself from plummeting downward. "Sakura, listen to me! Don't touch anything! Do you hear me, damn it? Don't touch anything!" Frustrated, he kicked his legs in midair, trying to find a foothold.

"Sakura, what are you doing?" Touya fidgeted anxiously. "Don't follow it, Sakura, get away from that thing. Get away!" His inner conflict was raging. Instinctively he wanted to drop the macros and hop aboard his glider, go save her. But he couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene before him, he couldn't bear to look away for even a click. And he knew he'd never get there in time. Quivering with frustration, he focused all his thoughts on the girl with green eyes, as if he could think loud enough for her to hear his warning.

"Choose me," they both sang. The silver was so pure and calm. The serenity called to her. But the golden orb flashed with a hypnotic shine, filling her with excitement and joy. They were such opposites, how could anyone choose? Her long hesitation caused them to float away even more.

"Wait, don't go. I'm coming too. Let me come too." As if in a dream, she walked forward. She'd completely forgotten about Li, forgotten all about her elevated surroundings. All that mattered were the lights.

"Sakura, gods, please listen to me! Don't touch anything! Answer me, please!" At long last Li grabbed the top edge of the cliff. He was almost there.

"Sakura, stop it, you're scaring me." Touya was starting to sweat again, his heart was thumping in fear. She'd followed the insubstantial sparkle to the edge of the cliff, it looked as though she was in some kind of trance. She had almost reached the edge, but she wasn't even looking at her feet. She kept holding out her hand and reaching to touch.

"Please…" he begged no one in particular. "Please don't take her away from me, gods, somebody save her!"

Panting, Li pulled himself over the edge.

"Sakura? Sakura!" To his horror, she'd almost reached the other side of the mesa and seemed completely oblivious to her danger. "Sakura, WAKE UP!!"

"Hmm?" Sakura stopped again. There was a faint and distant voice calling to her. It seemed so far away, yet she was sure she had heard her name.

"Choose me," the two lights chanted, and she refocused her attention on them. Just a little further…

Abruptly the solid rock under her feet disappeared, and she let out a shriek as she fell.

"No!" screamed Touya. Somehow, Li managed to grab her wrist in time, lying out flat across the rocky surface and hanging on for dear life. Touya sagged with relief as he saw the stranger grab hold.

Sakura screamed, a rush of pure fear shooting through her as she dangled over empty space. The visions were gone, there was nothing but her and the ground far below. And Li, hanging onto her wrist and breathing hard.

"Sakura! Sakura, it's okay, I've got you." She was panicking, starting to hyperventilate, which was counterproductive. He couldn't hold on with her wriggling and screaming like a child. "Sakura, calm down! Stop screaming and listen to me." She stopped to take a sobbing breath and looked up at him. There was earnest, sincere look in his brown eyes. "Listen to me. I am not going to let you fall. Do you understand?" Gulping, she nodded. "Good. Now take a deep breath and stay calm. I'm going to pull you up. You can help by bracing your feet against the rocks. I know you can do it, you climbed all the way up here on your own." That seemed a lifetime ago for the stricken girl, but she nodded again and braced her boots against the rocky wall. Gradually, in a steady and smooth motion, Li pulled her over the edge.

"Thank you," whispered Touya, relieved. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." His joy was tempered by the way that she collapsed in the male's lap and he wrapped his arms around her, giving her comfort.

Li propped her up against his knee and held her tightly, trying to still her shivering. Her skin was absolutely white and she was damp with the sweat of irrational fear. Her green eyes were dilated with shock as she tried to focus on Li.

"Deep breath," he murmured, and took one of her hands in his, gripping it. He was trying to return her to reality. He'd never seen anyone look so scared in his life, she looked as though she might succumb to a complete paralysis. "It's okay, Sakura, you're all right. I've got you, and you'll be fine."

"I – I was in… another place…"

"Shh. I know. Don't worry, it's gone now. You're safe."

"Okay," Touya growled. "You've saved her. You can let her go now. You don't have to keep holding her like that."

Li swallowed as she covered his hand with her other one, clutching at him as if he were the only true thing left in her world. It had been a long time since he'd been this close to a woman, and all kinds of unpleasant memories were asserting themselves. But she looked so fragile and helpless. He thought she was like a beautiful bird that didn't understand its capability for flight, and was genuinely frightened until the mother bird demonstrated.

Only, there is no one to teach her. She's all alone in the world, and she doesn't know anything about herself.

Li couldn't help himself, something in him softened at the sight of Sakura's quiet tears, and he leaned over and kissed her lightly on the top of her head.

Touya stiffened.

Her shivering lessened, slightly, at the feel of his kiss, though she did not speak. Li didn't understand where this was coming from, but he was suddenly overcome with a rush of desire. He was responding to her fear, her need for him stimulated his excitement. Again he kissed her, this time on the tip of her petite nose. She sucked in her breath a little, and stirred in his arms as she turned up her face to meet him. And then his lips were on hers, pressing firmly but not too hard, getting the taste of her. Sakura pushed herself up and opened her lips, allowing him in, and this taste was even more exquisite. Gratefully he explored with his tongue, prolonging the kiss as long as he could before pulling away and resting his forehead against hers.

Touya gave a choking gasp. He'd seen enough, and lowered the macros. It couldn't be. That stranger was holding _his_ Sakura, kissing _his_ precious Sakura. His heart twisted and he gripped the instrument in his hand with a vicious strength. The rest of the camp didn't matter anymore. He was going to leap on his glider and fly right over there and kill that man for daring to touch Sakura like he was. He was going to –

He turned and froze. Blade was right there, had been right behind him, and was flicking out his tongue curiously. How long had he been there?

"Sssee anything interessting, boy?"

"Aah, no," Touya stammered, trying to relax his muscles as he dropped his arms to his side. He bowed his head respectfully, but Blade traced his claws along Touya's jawline and lifted up his chin until he was staring straight into those yellow eyes.

"The men sssaid you fled up here sssome while ago."

"I, uh, had a strange feeling," Touya prevaricated. "I had a fear that the rebels knew where we were and were closing in for a surprise attack. I just felt like I needed to – to scout a little." He could feel his pulse going fast and hard and was sure he was doing a terrible job of lying. How could Blade not be suspicious?

"Ssscouting for a while, you were."

"My master trained me to be thorough."

"Indeed," the Reptil snarled. "Ssomething sscertainly held your attention long enough." Horrified, Touya suddenly realized that he was going to reach for the macros, that he would hold them up and see Sakura, helpless and completely vulnerable to attack. He had not forgotten his master's plans for her. As if by accident, the binoculars slipped from his hand and fell with a sharp crack on the rocky surface.

"Stupid me." Touya quickly knelt and tried to gather the pieces of the broken lens. "Terribly clumsy, master, I beg your forgiveness, I - "

"Enough," Blade snapped, and hit him sharply on the head. "You have wasssted enough time as it iss. We go now to meet the rebelss, where I am sure they are waiting. Come." The scaly creature turned and stalked away, trusting Touya to follow. The dark-haired young man hesitated a moment, glancing back to the western sky, ruddy with orange now that the sun was gone. He could no longer see them, but he knew they were there. She was there. So close… but he could do nothing about it. For the moment, he was trapped. At least he knew she wasn't likely to be with the rebels fighting that night.

"Another time, Sakura," he whispered softly. "I'll find you another time. I will see you again."

- - - - - - -

Nietzsche howled his frustration to the now-brighter moon, gnashing his yellow teeth in a fury. So close… he had been so close. She had responded to his invitation and was following, but she had not touched. She had refused to make a selection, and then something had dashed his spell to pieces. Someone else, a power he didn't recognize, had made sure the magic was splintered and discarded. She had friends, then, someone watching out for her.

No matter. Even if Nietzsche had not been able to ascertain a precise location, he was sure of the area. She was hiding with the main group of rebels, out there in the badlands, and just waiting for him. She was waiting for her destiny, though the little girl could hardly be aware of it.

The sense of her was fading, her conscious was growing quiet.

"Sleep, little one," he murmured. "Sleep while you can. Your days do not number long, now. No matter how they try to shield you, my Lord Lothar will have you. And with the rising of the sun and the moon, you shall grant him more power than you ever dreamed could exist in this world – though you won't live to see it. So enjoy your sleep while you can. I will find you again."

- - - - - -

A few tears leaked out and traced two lines down her cheeks. Li brushed them away.

"What is it?"

"I don't know," she said drowsily. She had been half-asleep in Li's arms when a new sense of dread asserted itself, an uneasy feeling of being targeted and hunted. The feeling faded as quickly as it had come, and she shrugged it off, drifting into an exhausted slumber. The sensation of Li's muscular arms around her felt more wonderful than anything she'd ever felt before, and it wasn't long before her breathing grew regular and even.

Li did not drop off quite so quickly, though he was just as tired. He'd never intended to kiss her, he didn't know why he had done such a thing. But he just couldn't help himself, and already he was aching to continue. She was so scared, and she needed someone to hold her close. No one else knew what she was going through, not even herself. He was the only one that could help her, and he would protect her no matter what.

"Poor, sweet Sakura," he whispered in her ear. "If only you knew what you were. If only I knew. I wonder, will we ever?"

- - - - - - -

Benedin put his hand to the earth. A slight vibration could be felt, the tremor that repulsorlifts sent rippling through the ground.

"You were right, Yukito, as always. They're definitely coming."

His commander shrugged diffidently. "It was a logical guess. Any idea how many?"

"Hang on." Rush lifted his macros to his eyes, twisting the knob to adjust to night vision. "I count two transports. Hmm… odd. I don't see a cannon. I wonder if they had technical problems with their gunner transport."

"Either that or they met up with Li after all," Yukito joked.

"Right." Benedin shot him a mirthless grin and cocked his blaster, holding it at the ready. "But we're still outnumbered two to one. This won't be easy. How're you feeling?"

Yukito checked the sighting on his blaster.

"I'm hungry."

Touya motioned the second transport to go around, then eyed his master. Frankly, he felt it was a miracle that they had not been ambushed on the way here, as slow as they'd been traveling, and now the rebels were bound to have holed up in the choicest spots of the settlement. Blade did not like to hurry, he felt it unseemly that the soldiers of Lothar's army must scramble for the best battleground. The slow and steady march created the effect of power and complete lack of fear. But ultimately, Touya knew, it meant more of his men would die.

He scowled as he cocked his blaster and held it up. Tonight it didn't matter. He was furious that he had been torn away from Sakura after finally finding her, and ready to cause some damage. He'd kill as many rebels as he could, and then perhaps tomorrow morning he would be able to slip out quietly. Blade always liked to relax the morning after a successful battle and drink the blood of some of his victims. He'd never notice Touya's departure. And maybe, just maybe, Touya would be able to find Sakura again before she even woke up.

There was a flash of laser fire and he reacted instantly, rolling out of the transport and hitting the ground along with the rest of his men to fan out and pepper the area with blaster fire. Tonight, he would let nothing get in his way.

Yukito and Benedin both peeked over their cover and responded to the blaster fire for a few clicks before pulling back again.

"They're trying to locate where their enemies are," Yukito panted. "It's recon. You stay here and pin them down, while I slip around and surprise them from the side."

"Too risky!"

"Nonsense. You know we'll never defeat them in a straight shoot-out, they have the numbers on their side. Strategy is our only bet."

Yukito gave his friend no time to argue, but rolled away across the pebbled surface. Rush gritted his teeth in annoyance before sending out another round of blaster fire.

The young rebel commander scrambled across the ground, keeping low, then vaulted over a makeshift fortress. They had done their best to evacuate the entire settlement, though a few men had actually stayed to join the fight. It was an empty structure that Yukito entered, and he pointed his blaster out the window to take all five soldiers out before they even knew what was happening. Someone further away shouted, and he knew that he'd been spotted.

"Son of a bitch," Touya muttered, aiming his blaster right for the dark window. He couldn't see anything, but he knew that that was where the shots had come from, his men were slumped on the ground nearby. Then he remembered the detonator hanging from his belt and unclipped it before hitting the toggle switch. The window wasn't a very large target, considering how far he was from it, but he tossed it anyway. The detonator flew through the window, and the entire building promptly exploded.

"Yukito!" Benedin peered over his cover and screamed out for his friend. There was no reply.

Yukito had left the building the moment he knew he'd been spotted, but it almost hadn't been soon enough. Quickly he beat out the flames on his shirt and scrambled to another cover, shaken.

Touya cocked his head thoughtfully. Yukito? That name sounded familiar.

Let's see… Yukito, Yukito…

Casually he shot a rebel that was fleeing from one cover to another, then stopped to reload his blaster. Intelligence was notoriously unreliable when it came to the rebels' identities, but he'd memorized every scrap of information he could, determined to be as good a captain as anyone. Facts were sparse, especially concerning those higher up. Almost nothing was known about the new leader, even, except that they called him Commander Tsukishiro. First name was thought to be –

Yukito?

Touya raised his eyebrows. That Yukito, right over there, was the leader? Gripping his blaster, he began to make his way across the dangerous battleground.

After taking a moment to get his breath back, Yukito leaned around the side of his cover and continued to snipe away. He never really remembered learning to shoot, it just seemed he'd always been good at it. He hardly ever missed. He became so involved in his task that he forgot to check his power level, and was brought out of his battle reverie by the empty click from his trigger.

Oh damn.

Distractedly he fumbled through his pockets for the spare power pak, anxious to reload. The moment they figured out he was out of ammunition, he was in trouble. How many, he wondered, were left? The battle had been raging for half a parsec, at least. At last he found it, and clicked the tiny switch that released the empty pak, letting it fall to the ground. A slight scuffling sound made him look up, and he froze, his hand with the fresh pak only halfway to the blaster. They might as well have been a league apart, for all the good it would do him. An officer of the army had come all the way around the battle, and was pointing his blaster right at him.

Touya smiled grimly in victory as he put the rebel in his sights. It was hard to believe this man was the leader, he didn't look any older than he was. But there was a quality about him, an air of sureness, that left no doubt in Touya's mind. He was the alpha, all right, and all he had to do was squeeze the trigger and the entire resistance would be crippled. It would be easy to find Sakura. His enemy was half-kneeling, staring at him, not moving a muscle. It was obvious that he was helpless, he'd been in the middle of reloading when Touya finally managed to circle around and catch him by surprise.

The captain lifted his blaster slightly and hesitated.

Go on, pull the trigger. Do it!

But for the second time in his career, Touya wavered as he pointed his weapon at a rebel. He didn't know this man, had never seen him before in his life. But still he could not shoot. There was a pale mist clinging to the rebel's head, like an insubstantial halo. It sparkled like the magic that had visited him and then Sakura, but this time Touya sensed no malice in it. There was something special about this one. Touya could not kill him.

Yukito waited, not daring to breathe, as the officer continued to point the blaster at him. What was taking so long? Surely the man was going to kill him. This time he could see no escape. The hand holding the blaster trembled slightly, and much to Yukito's shock, lowered.

What's he doing? What kind of game is this?

Yukito was fairly sure he could pop in the power pak and fire before the officer would have a chance to raise his weapon, but he didn't move, afraid to break the spell. All around them, there were explosions and shouts and screams of agony, but it was as if the battle had ceased to exist. For a long moment, the two of them stared at each other, and then the captain turned on his heels and disappeared into the darkness. Instantly Yukito reloaded his weapon and raised it, but the man did not return or even cover himself with fire as he retreated. He was gone, swallowed up, as if he'd never been there at all.

Yukito collapsed onto his knees and let out a shaky breath. That had been really close, that time.

Who was that man? And why did he let me go?

Touya spent the rest of the battle kicking himself, wondering what in the name of the sun and moon had gotten into him lately. First, his obsession with a rebel that he thought might be connected to his past, then this unsettling ability to see things others couldn't. He'd tried to brush it off at first, sure that it was his imagination, but if that were true, then he had just allowed his imagination to prevent him from executing the leader of the Resistance. He didn't like to think of what Blade would do to him if he knew.

I'm going mad, he thought numbly. I don't know anything anymore, and it's all because of her.

Somehow, he managed to hold together long enough to supervise the remainder of the fighting. As always, the rebels simply melted away at a predetermined time, probably in connection with their ammunition supply. Soldiers had made the mistake before of trying to follow, and almost never survived. The scrappy fighters had a nasty habit of splitting up and ambushing anyone that followed.

Tonight, in any case, that would be logistically impossible. Their fighting force had been reduced by at least half, possibly more, in a one-sided firefight that left far more of Touya's men dead than rebels. He put the squad healer to work and wearily leaned back against the transport. What now? Should he try to slip away in the darkness? Risky. It was better to wait until later on in the night. And speaking of risk, where was Blade?

It was highly unlikely that anything had happened to him during the battle, but Touya felt a guilty flicker of hope as he looked around at his wounded troops. The Reptil was nowhere to be seen, and he began to wander through the smoking settlement. Touya could never bring himself to kill his master, he who had given him a home and a place to belong. But he did hate him, and lived every day with a prayer that some rebel might be able to put a blaster shot through that scaly green hide.

No such luck, of course. He was rounding the corner of a building when he came face to face with him, and took an involuntary step backward.

"M-master, there you are. I was worried."

"Really?" Those yellow eyes glowed in the dark, and Touya watched them contract into slits. "You needn't wasste worry on me, boy, I had other bussinesss to attend to."

Other business? During a battle? What did he mean by that?

"Um, shall I order the men to make camp?"

"Don't bother," the commander hissed. "We have another plassce to be. We move sshortly."

He stalked away without waiting for a reply, leaving Touya thoroughly confused. It was the middle of the night and they had just scraped through a particularly bloody battle. Where could they be going?

Touya could see his men were trying valiantly not to be sick, and he himself was grateful he hadn't eaten anything for most of the day. The sight of the sand rats feeding enthusiastically on the mangled bodies was enough to make anyone sick. He looked around again at the empty village, bathed in the glow of the transport lights. Anything electronic had exploded into tiny fragments, taking his men along too. It was a horrible scene.

"Scanner, sir?"

"It iss not necssessary." He watched Blade's forked tongue quiver in midair before retracting. "It wass her. I can sssmell her."

Touya closed his eyes briefly. Out of all the rebels, why did it have to be her?

"Surely not, sir. One girl could not have done all this." He swept his arms out to indicate the destroyed cannon and transport.

"Do not contradict me, captain. It wass her. And sshe is sstranded."

Touya glanced down at the twisted metal of a glider not made by the army techs. Whatever it was that had blown everything, it had taken the rebels' gliders as well. At least now he knew why she and that other man had climbed to the top of that mesa.

"She cannot be far," Blade continued. "We begin the sssearch at dawn."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The dream of Touya holding her was so real that when she opened her eyes, she thought it was Li that was the illusion. But he was real, and so were the events of the night before.

Li felt her body tense slightly in his arms and pulled away to get a better view of her face. The sun was beginning its morning climb into the sky, and in the pale light he saw uncertainty and fear flicker through her eyes. He reached forward for a light kiss, but she pulled away and sat up to face away from him. Her rigid posture said it all.

She regrets it. Of course, she only wants Yukito. Everybody knows how she feels about him.

He felt his face burn with humiliation as he sat up.

Sakura wasn't thinking about Yukito just then, however. When she closed her eyes, she could still see Touya, still feel his arms around her. But he was the enemy, and Li was not. But Li hated her, everyone knew that, and she was sure Touya didn't. That powerful sensation that Touya had made her feel – that was true passion, wasn't it? Li had probably never really meant to kiss her at all.

A long moment went by without any sound, and Li realized that she wasn't going to say anything. Obviously she was confused. Maybe it would be better if both just pretended that it never happened.

Feeling rejected, he leaned forward to brush his lips over her hair and then stand.

"Come on," he said shortly. "Daylight is coming, and we're too exposed up here. We have to get going." The thought of climbing down the vertical cliff was unappealing, but staying up here with her was even more so. He should have remembered the danger before he kissed her. He should have remembered how it felt to open up and be hurt.

Sakura caught his expression of misery and frustration before he disappeared over the edge of the cliff, and hugged her knees to her chest even tighter. Somehow, she'd managed to mess things up, and she wasn't even sure how.

Things used to be so simple. Not anymore.

- - - - - - -

"Yukito?" He glanced up to see Tomoyo hovering at the entrance to his cave.

"Yes?" he replied with a smile, trying to swallow a yawn. It had been a long night of slipping back under cover to the base, and he was ready to crash along with everyone else.

"Li and Sakura didn't come back with you, did they?" There was something in her expression that made him lose his smile.

"No. They weren't supposed to meet us at the fork. They were just going to come right back here. Didn't they?"

She shook her head slowly.

"Hmm… well, they've been gone until dawn before. If they had to duck and cover because they were followed, that might make them late. Li's perfectly capable of handling himself in the field, I'm sure they'll be all right."

He gave her a reassuring smile, projecting confidence that he did not altogether feel. If anything happened to Sakura…

"I need to sleep. Let me know as soon as they get back, all right?"

"All right…"

"Oh, and Tomoyo?" She'd turned to go, but turned back again. "Do we keep visual records on officers of the army? Pictures?"

"Um, maybe. I'm not sure how accurate or complete they'll be, but I'll check with the tech guys."

"Thanks. I'd like to look through them later today."

- - - - - - -

Li was still only halfway down the cliff by the time she reached the bottom, so Sakura stripped down for a quick bath in the river. Living in the dusty and rocky badlands, she'd grown accustomed a certain amount of grime when traveling. But with everything that had happened in the past day, she had an urge to feel clean.

Li heard her splashing in the water below him and scowled at the rocky wall. This was a dangerous place to start getting distracted.

Why are you even thinking about her? Stop it! It's not as if you like her or anything, not really. You only kissed her because you felt pity for her. Hopeless and pathetic, remember?

His boot slipped and he almost fell, but grabbed a narrow ledge just in time.

Hopeless, pathetic, and powerful beyond her wildest dreams. And right now, the only person she's got is me. She needs me.

Li was a fighter, to the core of his being. Uncomfortable with emotions, he preferred the less complicated relationship of physical combat. He liked being able to protect something, made him feel better about his existence. Whether she knew it or not, Sakura had filled that role.

By the time his boots hit solid earth again, Sakura was lacing her shirt closed. Unconsciously, his eyes followed her fingers as she tied the knot at the neckline, wondering what it would be like to pull that knot out, to slide his hands under her shirt and feel the soft skin beneath. She looked up, and he quickly turned his face to the side, sure that his cheeks were flaming again. Sakura had to swallow before speaking.

"Shall we?"

"Lead the way."

They hiked in total silence for a couple of parsecs at least, as the sun rose ever higher into the sky. The heat was unbearable for Li, and he wondered how they could have possibly come so far the day before. He'd taken the fantastic speed of gliders for granted his entire life, and was only just now realizing what a distance they'd covered.

It wasn't just the climate, of course. The tension between the two of them was palpable, and finally he decided he couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Yukito doesn't love you, you know."

She stopped, one foot and one hand on the boulder she'd been about to clamber over.

"I know."

"It's silly to wait for something that's never going to happen."

"I'm not." She pulled herself over, and a surprised Li scrambled up behind her.

"Then what - " He broke off with a sudden flash of inspiration. "There's someone else. Isn't there?"

She didn't answer, but hugged her arms to her chest as she continued to walk. Quickly Li ran a mental check on all the men in the base. There was no one, no one at all that he could remember her ever paying special attention to, and he'd been watching very carefully these past few days. There had only been Yukito.

"Who is it?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

Because you wouldn't understand! she shouted mentally. You wouldn't understand the connection, the way it felt so right to be with him. How could you? Even I don't understand.

"Sakura." She halted her footsteps and turned to look over her shoulder. He had come to a stop and was giving her one of his most penetrating looks. "What happened the night you were captured?"

She was shivering in the hot dry air, she realized. How close was he to guessing the truth? Should she just admit everything?

"Duck!" she shrieked, before she even knew why, and dropped the ground. Li reacted and followed suit just a fraction of a heartbeat later, almost catching the rounds of blaster fire that had opened up from the skies above. Instinctively the two of them rolled across the ground and then jumped to their feet, sprinting across the canyon floor as laser fire sparkled at their heels. The nearest structure that even came close to cover was an outcropping of rock that created a perpendicular wall to the cliff. It was scant, but it would do. They huddled in the protective corner as the two soldiers blitzed past them on their gliders and began a slow U-turn. They were coming back around.

By habit Sakura reached for her hip holster, which was no longer there. She'd lost her blaster during the fight the day before, along with Li.

"They have the advantage of speed and height," she panted. "And we can't even shoot back. It's hopeless."

Li snorted and reached under his shirt, pulling something off from around his neck. It was some kind of pendant, strung on red silk. Much to her amazement, the pendant glowed as he squeezed his fist tight, and a long sharp sword materialized. She'd heard of magical weapons like that, but never guessed Li had one. The shining blade was reflected in his brown eyes.

"Perfect."

The soldiers were flying in again, raising their blasters and firing. Li's sword moved almost of its own accord as its magic combined with his own led him to block every shot, deflecting it away from himself and Sakura. The attackers didn't even have time to realize their shots weren't getting through before they had flown right down into their midst. Li snarled and leapt into the air, executing a tight circle and slashing out with his sword. He caught one of them right across the back and he screamed in agony before crashing into the ground with a fiery explosion. Li was thrown back against the cliff wall, and he stumbled a little, feeling dazed.

Looks like I'm on my own for the other one, Sakura thought, as she bolted across the ground and tried to take evasive maneuvers. Finally in desperation she sprung into a dive-roll and let the soldier fly right over her. Pushing off her hands, she felt her boots connect with the underside of the glider and shove it off course. The man yelped as his glider wobbled uncontrollably and he tumbled off onto the ground, shaken but unhurt. Sakura was running to leap onto his glider when something told her to stop, and she obeyed, caught up in the rush of battle adrenaline. Another blast destroyed the glider, just when she would have jumped on. The small transport hovering above her aimed its underside swivel gun for her, but did not fire again. The same could not be said for the soldier on the ground, as he pushed himself to a standing position and tried to pick her off with his blaster. He must have been considerably dazed by the fall, because Sakura dodged his shots adroitly as she darted forward, flipping hand over heel with ease until she was close enough to deliver a perfectly-aimed kick at his chin. A picture of red ochre rubbing off onto her heel came to her as his eyes rolled back in his head and he collapsed. All that practice really had been paying off.

"You're fasst," appraised a new voice. She had barely turned when something hard and scaly struck her across the face, sending her flying. She hit the ground hard and rolled once before coming a stop.

"I'm fassster."

Blade himself stood over her, flicking out his tongue and parting his sharp teeth into a mocking smile. At long last he had found her, and it was time to punish this rebel severely for the damage she'd inflicted on his troops. He'd almost shot her from the air after destroying her method of escape, but then remembered how much he wanted to make it personal. He wanted it to hurt.

"And now you die," he informed her, drawing his sword from the scabbard across his back. Sakura was panting as she tried to scramble backwards, but he crossed the distance between them in one long stride and raised his sword to strike. Sakura cringed, but before the Reptil's sword could bite into her flesh, it met Li's sword with a sharp metallic clang. The yellow slits widened slightly in surprise as he took in Li, panting hard and sweating, but effectively blocking his way to Sakura.

For one beat, they were both still. Then the two of them exploded into combat, striking and blocking and thrusting and stabbing. Breathing raggedly, Sakura pushed herself up to a sitting position and watched them battle savagely across the canyon floor. Although she'd watched Li practice his hand-to-hand combat techniques almost every day since he arrived, not once had she ever seen him drill with a sword. He was nothing less than amazing as he traded attacks with the larger and faster Reptil. Everyone knew how lethally quick the scaly creatures were, but Li was deflecting every strike that Blade threw. Sakura was just beginning to gain an understanding of how much of his life Li must have devoted to training. She had never seen a human move so fast.

Over and over again the evenly matched warriors engaged and drew back. The fight dragged on for several clicks as the sun crept directly overhead, draining them both. Reptils did not do well to stay in direct sunlight for very long, and Blade was beginning to feel the onset of torpor. He snarled and attacked more aggressively, but the human angled his strike away from him and darted in with a sharp slice. Only the speed of adrenaline saved Blade from a fatal cut; as it was, he had suffered a wound from his chest to his shoulder. Uttering a sharp bark of pain, he took a few steps back, toward the ramp of his transport. This human had actually wounded him, had fought him to a standstill and wounded him - and with a sword, no less. It was unthinkable.

Li retreated back as well, trying to keep his breathing light and not reveal how spent he was. He could sense Blade's confusion and apprehension. He had, Li decided with a grim smile, the creature's full attention.

"Do you know," he asked coolly, "who I am?"

Sakura caught her breath. Blade hissed thoughtfully and examined the male more carefully. There was something in the rebel's tone that indicated that Blade should indeed know who he was. But it was a mystery.

Li waited a moment and then, careful to keep his sword raised, moved his right hand to pull the left sleeve of his shirt up to the elbow. From her position, Sakura could just barely make out some kind of tattoo on the inner side of his forearm. Blade gave a malicious smile of understanding.

"Ah. Of coursse. The Li clan. I did hear that the ssson might have esscaped. At lasst you have ressurfassced."

The Li clan? Sakura looked from Blade to Li again. His expression was absolutely hard, his eyes like stone.

"I have."

Li took a couple of slow steps backward, closer to Sakura. Their only escape was Blade's transport, but the Reptil was blocking the way and it would be more trouble than it was worth to try and fight past him. There was almost certainly a homing device built into it. Flicking a small slip of parchment out from under his sleeve, he muttered a quick chant and watched Blade's transport shudder with a jolt of electricity. It should be enough to cripple him from following them, hopefully. Then he pointed his sword right at the enemy.

"Go back. Go back and tell your master that I'm coming for him. And that he can expect more of the same."

Blade didn't answer, glowering silently at this upstart rebel that had managed to cut his flesh. He had forgotten all about Sakura in his rage for the boy.

"Get up," Li said in a low voice. "Run. Don't look back."

Sakura stood but hesitated, and Li shot her an impatient look.

"Go, I said! I'll be right behind you. Turn, and run." At last Sakura obeyed, and scampered down the canyon run. Li followed at a slow pace, never turning his back on Blade or lowering his sword.

Roiling with frustration, Blade slashed at his ship, but he could do nothing. A Reptil could not survive in this environment without shade nearby, and he was weakened severely by blood loss as it was. He had no transportation; he could not follow. All he could do was contact his troops and send for a healer and backup. He would lose face in front of his men, and it was all _his_ fault. The Li boy.

Blade's pupils contracted until they were nothing but thin vertical slits as he watched the rebels disappear around a bend in the cliffs ahead.

That boy will pay for this, he really will. After what he has done to me today, I will never allow him to survive. Him, or his female.

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters


	6. ch6 revelations

**Chapter 6**

'**revelations'**

Yukito bit ravenously into a juicy prickle fruit as he pressed the button, roving through their records. Projected holo images above the table displayed one after another face, some human, some of various other species. No matter what their appearance, they all had the same look: hard, bitter, closed to the suffering of others. Yukito had often wondered what led these men to fight in the name of Lothar. They must be absolutely without conscience, he'd decided, or so desperate that they had no other choice. He wondered which was worse.

"Yukito?" Tomoyo had appeared in his cave again, Kero floating over her shoulder. "It's midafternoon, and they're still not back."

Yukito sat back from the records and sighed. He was really starting to get worried, and so, he was sure, was the rest of the base. Maybe she'd never contributed that much, but everybody liked Sakura. And Li was too valuable a fighter to lose.

"I just don't know, Tomoyo. I want to go out and look for them as much as you do. But I wouldn't have any idea where to start. Going to check out the settlements is all I can think of, but that will have to wait until dark."

"I'm small enough to not be noticed," Kero volunteered. "I could zip out there and - "

"Zip out where?" Yukito asked kindly.

"Well, uh…"

"Exactly. You don't know this land like Sakura does, Kero, she was the navigator. And you can't even carry a map with your little arms. You're welcome to come with me when I leave at twilight, but don't forget how much Lothar wants you. It's a risk."

"I'll take it," Kero said immediately. "Can't hide down here forever, you know, shoulda left by now anyway. But I'm stayin' on until she's back here safe and sound. I owe her, you know."

"I know."

Yukito waited until they had left before resuming his search. There were so many to go through –

Wait.

He went back a couple of frames, and narrowed his eyes. It wasn't a very good image, but it was him all right. A little younger, perhaps, and not wearing a captain's uniform. It was an action shot, taken by a photodroid during a battle. He was raising his blaster, preparing to shoot someone that Yukito couldn't see in the frame.

"Information," he ordered, and all the grains of fact that had been collected appeared over the image.

Lieutenant Touya Kinomoto. This must have been taken a few cycles ago at least, maybe right around the time I became commander here. Age unknown. Background unknown.

Yukito blew his hair out of his face in frustration. The rebels had no information on this one at all, except –

Hmm… That's interesting. The only High Commander he's ever served under is Blade. And he was promoted all the way to captain under him. Why would the second-in-command to the most ruthless of Lothar's men hesitate to kill me? He looked so… confused. Strange. He certainly doesn't look confused in this shot.

Yukito leaned forward and stared at the frozen image. His eyes were the same as all the rest. Dark and fierce, but there was another quality to them as well. He looked to Yukito as if he were a little lost.

He sat back in his chair with a groan.

I've been staring at these photos for too long; I'm letting my imagination run away with me. But he did let me go last night. I just wish I knew why.

- - - - - -

They ran, then walked, then ran some more, looking over their shoulders the whole time, before finally settling into a steady pace. Li scowled at the ground as he walked, never looking up. Determinedly he avoided Sakura's questioning gaze.

"Are you going to tell me? Or am I going to have to guess?"

"You'll never guess. Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" she repeated in disbelief. "After what happened back there? Gods, Li, you were amazing. Untouchable. I swear Blade actually looked scared of you. You're probably the first human to ever do that."

He didn't reply, but she thought she saw him clench his fists a little. The sword had been returned to its pendant form, but now that she was looking she could see a hint of red under his collar.

He must wear it everyday. Where does he come from? Who raised him? What did Lothar do that makes Li want to go after him so badly?

She was about to try again when Li jerked to a halt and knelt, placing his hand on the ground.

"Uh-oh, here they come."

"What! Already?" Li swore in his native dialect before jumping up and starting to run again.

"Damn. I thought it would take them longer. Blade must have gathered up his men again and sent them out in all likely directions. They're close enough together to communicate by com-link, and that means confronting any of them is confronting all of them."

"Which means…"

"Which means we hide. Come on!" Together they raced across the ground. Both were already tired from the constant hiking and climbing, but the far-off sound of engines pushed them onward. It was Sakura who spotted the deep cleft in the cliffside and jerked on Li's hand.

"Quick, in here."

"It's not big enough."

"Sure it is. Come on." Sakura was familiar with the quality of the landscape, and she knew the water from the river had eroded deep into the cliffs at some points, leaving pockets that enlarged further back from the rocky face. The only danger was habitation.

Li held back before sliding in.

"There might be something in there."

"There's not."

"How do you know?"

"Because I just know," she said impatiently. Li gave her an unreadable look before deciding to trust her. The shallow pocket was flat and wide, leaving ample room to roll into the darkness, although it wasn't high enough to even sit. Sakura rolled in after him, blocking out most of the light, and pushed herself back until she was backed right up to him. Unthinkingly, Li held her in his arms and they waited tensely. It wasn't long before the large transport, its repulsorlifts sending vibrations through the ground that jarred their shelter, rolled past. A few scouts on gliders zipped through air over and around it, but they didn't notice the shadowy alcove. Both breathed a sigh of relief as the vibrations faded.

"When should we move?" Li's arms tightened imperceptibly around her.

"Not soon. He knows we can't have gone far on foot. If he doesn't find us quickly, he'll just turn back and cover the same area again. We're probably better off hiding here than revealing ourselves."

Sakura sighed and tried not to think about food. They'd both been able to refill their canteens frequently at the river, but neither had eaten anything for almost a day now, and she was starting to feel a little weak. But she had gone longer without food, and she was determined not to look soft.

That was when she noticed how he was holding her, and the way she could feel his breath on her neck. He was becoming conscious of her closeness as well, she could feel it.

"I feel hot," she murmured, and he quickly loosened his hold, tracing his right hand over her waist and laying his left hand flat against the rock. The feel of his hand brushing over her bare waist did not help, but then she realized what she was lying on and propped herself up slightly. His left arm was just below her, and she was staring at the rough cotton weave of his long-sleeved brown shirt. He's always worn long sleeves, she realized, every day since he came. She'd never bothered to notice before.

Li felt her fingers slide under his shirt and start to push the sleeve up, but he did not resist. He knew it was only simple curiosity, but he wanted to imagine that she was undressing him. The thought of it left an ache in his chest, and he wondered how these feelings inside of him could have developed so quickly. Was it because of her newfound power? Was he attracted to her because he had power as well?

She pushed the cloth right back until she could see what Blade had seen. It was a simple design, though not one she had seen before. A black circle was inked just below his elbow on the inner side. Part of it was left empty, but part of it had been filled in with black. The effect was like two fish touching tail to nose.

"What is it?"

"It's called a yin-yang."

Three small black marks crowned the circle, almost touching the crease of the arm.

"What are they?"

Li watched her face as she studied his arm, how the wisps of brown hair fell forward over her eyes. He resisted the urge to touch them.

"They are the marks of my training. One symbolizes mastery over sorcery, the other martial arts, and the third is swordsmanship."

"And… it's the symbol of your family?"

He made a slight sound in the back of his throat.

"Yes. The Li clan."

So Li was his name after all. Just not his given name. She was afraid to ask, but she knew she had to.

"What happened?"

He was silent for a moment, and she twisted slightly until she could look into his eyes. It was dark, but she could see such tragedy buried in them that she flinched.

"You don't have to tell me - "

"No, it's okay."

Gently he pulled her back down to the ground until she was nestled comfortably in his arms. He must have wanted her to know, or he wouldn't have said those things that he had to Blade. He couldn't keep it silent forever; someone had to know.

"My family is – was – an exceptionally powerful family in the eastern lands. Everything there is greener than here. It rains more, there are forests and flowers and a huge variety of animals."

Sakura detected a note of wistfulness in his tone, and couldn't blame him. She would miss her home too if she was ever separated from the badlands.

"I grew up in a compound even bigger than the Honeycomb. The Lis have been wealthy since the early mists of time, as my elders used to tell me. We've been powerful allies, and enemies. It was our magic, and excellent training, that did it. My personal instructor was Wei. He started training me when I was only three, using the same techniques I've shown you. He was a perfectionist, but so was I. I wanted to grow up and be strong like my father. Nobody could best him in combat."

The admiration and longing was plain, and Sakura was surprised by a tiny twinge of jealousy. She would never know if she could be proud of her father.

"But - " A slight hint of bitterness crept into his voice. "But we weren't the most powerful. We weren't the best. As much as my father had studied, his sorcery was no match for Lothar's. And my father knew it."

I'm sure I know where this is going, Sakura thought unhappily. Li's arms had stiffened slightly.

"And so we became his ally."

"What?" Sakura was sure she hadn't heard him correctly. "Ally?"

"My father made a pact with him, to rule the eastern lands in his name. He knew if he opposed Lothar, he would never have a chance." Li's voice had taken on a pleading tone. "He was thinking of his wife, his children, all the people in his home that depended on him."

Sakura was so shocked, she didn't know what to say. The thought of someone ever willingly subjugating themselves to Lothar was beyond her. Then she remembered how strongly he'd reacted the day before when she referred to the 'cowardly' villagers.

"To this day," Li continued, "I'll never know if he truly believed Lothar's rule was for the good of the land, or if he knew how evil he was and made his decision purely to protect his family. I'm not sure which is worse."

He waited at that point for Sakura to say something, but she was quiet. He wished he could see her face, but she hadn't pulled away from him, at least.

"I grew up to view Lothar and his men as friends. I never saw him, personally, but his officers came occasionally, and we received them. I don't know what was happening outside the walls of our home. I never left them. I only lived to train, and be strong. I wanted to be a fighter. It was my determination that saved me.

Politics is a funny game," he mused. "I still don't understand it. But I suppose there came a point when Lothar decided that he had amassed enough power that he didn't need the Lis maintaining his rule in the eastern lands. He decided he could do it himself. And of course, if he had no need for us, we were a threat. We had too much power to simply cast aside. Destruction was the only course. And just like that, that is what he did. One night, in midsummer, a troop of soldiers invaded our home and put a blaster shot into every person they found."

The stony, expressionless way he said it made the horror somehow even worse. Sakura felt a few tears slide down her cheeks and land on Li's arm. He felt their warm wetness, and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment, determined not to cry.

"My father – I don't think he ever even woke up. My mother. My sisters, all four of them. The elders, and siblings of my parents. My instructor. All of the servants. Mei- the girl that I was supposed to marry." He felt her quick intake of breath, and wondered if he should have said that last one aloud. But how could he not? "Meilin. We were intended to marry for as long as I can remember. She was a distant cousin, my chosen fiancé. We trained together. She could have fought them, if she'd been awake. But everyone was sleeping. No one saw it coming. I was the only one awake, running through my sword drills in the training room. When I heard all the blasters start to go at once, I thought some very stupid bandits had somehow made it over the walls. I remember running out into the halls and coming face to face with one of those soldiers. We stared at each other for a moment in shock, I think, and then I realized what was happening and he raised his blaster to shoot me. He didn't have a chance. His arm was on the floor before he had a chance to blink, and then I ran him straight through. I'd never killed anyone before that. But I was scared, and desperate. I started running for my parents' room, but I knew it was hopeless long before I got there. There were soldiers everywhere, they were all trying to shoot me, but they couldn't. I was too fast. I think the anger and the panic made me stronger than I ever had been before. When I saw my father's body in his bed, I think my conscious just shut down. I went on automatic, killing every soldier that I found. I knew the house, and they didn't. I think I could have gotten to them all, one by one, if they hadn't started evacuating. Something about their attitude alerted me, made me nervous. I was thinking that I should conduct a search of the house. There might have been survivors. I wanted to check my sisters' rooms, see if I could find Meilin. I knew they were all dead, but I wanted to at least try.

But I panicked, and I fled the house. I was right to have done so. A few clicks later, the transports opened up their artillery and completely demolished the entire house. It collapsed in flames while I watched."

Sakura's tears were starting to flow faster now. This explained so many things, how he had insisted they go check on those villages in case Blade returned. He understood the way the enemy worked.

"Simply killing isn't the way Lothar works, you see. It has to be complete; it has to be total destruction. It's the only way to set an example. Maybe he doesn't have my father to enforce his rule in my homeland now, but you can bet after everybody witnessing such a show, they won't be putting up any resistance. And no one was ready to help the lost son of the Li clan. I was all alone, with nothing but the clothes on my back and my sword. The only ones I'd ever thought of as friends were the ones that had just killed my family. I think I was in shock for the first few days, I lived as a scavenger by the local settlements. Gradually I heard about the Resistance movement out in the badlands, out near the castle where he lived. I'd never known that he had enemies. And once I heard about that, I knew what I would do. I would come to the Resistance, join, and fight his men. And when I got my chance, I would find him and I would kill him. I would show him that he could not discard my family so easily as he thought. His betrayal would be his undoing."

Li realized more tears were falling onto his arm, and he wiped her face with the end of his sleeve.

"Why didn't you say anything?" she cried softly. "How could you carry this inside of you for a cycle?"

Li lay his head against the cool surface of the rock. It had been hard; he wouldn't deny that.

"How could I tell the truth? After what everybody in the base has suffered because of Lothar's cruelty, how could I say my father had once been one of his men? Nobody would understand."

Sakura opened her mouth to refute his claim, then remembered again how quickly she had disdained the villagers who refused to fight. Maybe he had a point. There might be some in the Honeycomb who would not understand.

"I won't tell anyone," she murmured.

"Thank you. I thought about making something up, saying how my father had perhaps been his enemy and been destroyed in battle, but I couldn't do that either. I can not shame the memory of my father that way. I know he was only trying to ensure the survival of his children. He couldn't know what was going to happen. And yet, I am ashamed of what he did. My mission to kill Lothar isn't just revenge, I realized that after I had been with the Resistance for some while. It's restitution, too. The Li clan aided Lothar. If I kill him, I'll compensate for that. Balance. That's what the yin-yang means."

"It's not your fault what choices your father made."

"Doesn't matter. I'm the head of the Li clan now. It's my responsibility to correct the errors of my family."

Sakura thought it was quite a burden for someone his age to be carrying, but it suited him well. The way he spoke, he sounded so strong, so determined. If anyone could do it, it just might be him.

"Li is your family name, then."

"That's right. I didn't want the memory of it to die; that's why I gave it to everyone as my name. I'm proud of my family, no matter what."

"What's your real name? What did your mother call you?"

There was only silence behind her, and she wondered if it was too painful for him to say. Then he spoke.

"Syaoran."

"Syao – ron," she repeated, the foreign name tripping on her tongue. It wasn't a name she had ever heard, but it had a beautiful sound. Somehow, its exotic quality fit him perfectly. He was Li, tough and strong, but he was also Syaoron, gentle and soft.

She closed her eyes and tried to picture him when he was younger. She could see him training in his home, that she could picture quite easily, but the other things were much more difficult. Mother? Sisters? What had they been like? And – that other girl. Meilin. She didn't quite know why, but it disturbed her a little to envision a girl that had been his intended wife. Had she been beautiful? Did he love her?

Sakura was exhausted from the long day of fighting and hiking and climbing, though it was only mid-afternoon. Her thoughts began to blur with fatigue, and she imagined Li at his marriage, only the face of the strange girl was her own face.

Li felt her breathing grow deep and even, and knew she had fallen asleep in his arms. It wasn't safe, someone should stay awake, but he felt so emotionally drained by the release of his story that he couldn't help it. He closed his eyes and pulled her close, matching his breathing to hers until they shared the same slow rhythm. He was so tired of all the fighting. He only wanted peace, and quiet, and Sakura.

- - - - - - -

"Are you sure?"

Even through the fuzzy image of the holo projector, Lothar's eyes glittered. Blade gave a slow nod.

"It iss without doubt. He bore the ssymbol on hiss arm. And he fought me and sstill livesss."

"The son of Li," his lord murmured thoughtfully. "How amusing. He found a home with the rebels, and has sworn revenge, most likely."

"Sscertainly."

Lothar smiled a humorless smile. As if this was a cause for concern.

"The boy is irrelevant," he announced briskly. "Your mission is still to locate the rebel base and find the creature, Keroberos, and bring him to me alive. If Li tries to stop you," he paused, wondering whether he would prefer torture, then decided he had enough to occupy himself with, "then kill him. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly, my lord."

The image flickered, then disappeared. Blade ran a claw lightly along his healing wound on his shoulder, and made an unhappy growling noise in his throat. This boy would die, Blade would make sure of that. He had never wanted to kill a rebel more.

- - - - - - -

The Reptil wasn't the only one who wanted Li dead. Touya scowled as he scanned the landscape with his macros, desperately hoping to see some kind of movement somewhere. But there was nothing.

How far could they have gotten? They're still on foot, we know that much. They're stranded, the two of them… alone… together…

He ground his teeth, then forced himself to take a deep breath. It was no good agonizing about it, searching was the only productive thing to do. He rapped twice on the metal hull of the transport and the pilot accelerated again, roving through the canyons at a steady pace that allowed Touya to inspect the cliffs. Touya's imagination was killing him; he kept picturing that boy kissing Sakura, and then far more horrible scenes. It didn't matter that he had saved Sakura's life the evening before, it didn't matter that Sakura probably cared for him. Especially that she might care for him. Touya was furiously jealous, and he knew that before this was over, he was going to kill that damned boy.

- - - - - -

Li had been awake for a little while, listening to her breathe, for once unconcerned about the enemy's actions. All the same, an uncomfortable shiver ran down his back, and he wondered if someone was thinking about him. His shudder disturbed Sakura, and she stirred and woke.

"Oh… I didn't mean to fall asleep. Was I out long?"

"I don't think so. It looks as though we might be getting close to sunset though. Perhaps it's safe to move again."

"Maybe." She tried to remember what the hurry was. It felt so nice, lying in his arms like this. Then her stomach gurgled, and she returned to reality. "Oh. Oh! We've been gone for a day and a half now. Yukito must be so worried."

She wriggled out of their shelter and stretched, followed by Li.

"He'll be coming out to look for us," he predicted, "and with all the soldier activity we seem to be attracting, that's not a good idea. We've got to move, get home. Are we even close yet?"

"I'm, um, not exactly sure." Li gave her a wary look.

"Not exactly sure?"

"It's not like I can know every single canyon in the badlands," she said defensively. "I know we're headed in the right direction, and I have a pretty good idea which way we're coming into the Honeycomb. But I only know the distances measured by glider speed, and now we're on foot. So back off, okay?" She glared, and much to her surprise, he actually backed down.

"You're right," he muttered. "I'm sorry. Shall we?"

"First, we're eating." She turned back to the river, and a stand of prickle plants she'd noticed. "Do you have your knife on you?"

There was a flash of silver, and it appeared in his hand. How did he do that?

Shaking her head, she took it and sliced expertly through the green flesh, exposing tender white fibers.

"What is that?"

"It's the meat of the prickle plant." Enthusiastically she tore out several strips with his knife and handed them over. He regarded them suspiciously.

"You eat this?"

"Li, you've eaten this a hundred times. Didn't you ever wonder where it came from?"

He looked a little blank, and she rolled her eyes before popping some in her mouth. Not only was the plant sweet and tender, but it was loaded with moisture and good for eating in a hot and dry climate. Their delectable nature was no doubt why they protected themselves with a forest of nasty barbs, but Yukito had shown her long ago how to cut around them. Hesitantly Li copied her, and found that it really was quite tasty, not to mention familiar. He would have never guessed that food came from such scraggly looking plants.

It occurred to him that he had been living in the badlands for over a cycle, and he still wasn't aware of such basic survival knowledge. That was sloppy, and he shook his head in disgust. Hadn't Wei lectured to him over and over the importance of knowing your battleground?

"Come on." She interrupted his thoughts as she stood and held out his knife. "If we want to get home tonight, then we're really going to have to get moving."

They set off again in silence, but this time it was a more comfortable one. Nothing had been said, explicitly, but he sensed that she was more open to him now, and not so afraid of his touch. Perhaps later, then. After they'd returned and had a chance to rest. Tonight he might sit her down and explain what was happening to her.

"Picking up motion on the detector," the tech announced, and Touya hurried to raise his macros again. Where…where…there! For just a brief moment he saw her as she scrambled over a ridge and disappeared behind the rocks; the male was following her.

At last! Blade wasn't with him, and everything was perfect for Touya to see her again. He raised his blaster.

"The girl must be taken alive," he warned, and motioned for the pilot to slow down. "They'll hear the engines and hide. I want everyone to fan out and surround them, don't allow them to slip through. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir!" they all shouted, and scrambled out of the transport to slip quietly through the dusk. Touya realized his hands were shaking with anticipation, and he forced himself to not run ahead like an overexcited child. She was almost in his grasp. He could wait a little more.

The landscape was becoming a little more gentle. The abrupt sheer cliffs and mesas were giving way to smaller stone formations and merely hilly ground. Li paused to gaze at the vibrantly colored rocks. He'd never seen such twisted and bizarre shapes.

"Nature did all this?"

"Yep. Eons of wind, water, and time." She paused for a moment and frowned at a scuff mark in the dust.

"What?"

"Nothing. But let's get through this territory quickly." She cast a glance at the river flowing beside them, allowing tough desert grass and scarlet rosendrons to grow, and started moving a little faster. She was concentrating on studying the ground as they walked, and it was Li that noticed a little movement ahead of them.

"Wait." He pulled on her elbow and reached for his sword reflexively.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure - " His words were cut off by a blaster shot that narrowly missed his shoulder, scorching the stone arch behind him. "Move! Run!" Frantically he pushed her out of the way as he reached beneath his shirt and activated his sword again. But he couldn't even see their attackers this time, they were taking advantage of the geology to surround them and keep themselves hidden behind boulders. Another shot almost took his heel as he turned and ran after Sakura.

"Go! Run!"

"Where?" she shouted in a panic. It was impossible to take cover, she realized, she had no way of knowing where the shots were coming from. A boulder that she almost ducked behind was scorched by two blaster marks before she could even crouch.

They're all around us, she realized. It's a net, and they're closing in.

"There's too many of them," Li shouted. "I can't block them all, and they're moving in closer. We've got maybe one click to figure out to slip out of this net before they tie it up tight."

Sakura was already pulling on his arm before he even finished speaking, guiding him toward a narrow opening between two huge boulders. Together they slithered through, and the lead point-man raised his arm to motion the soldiers forward.

Idiots, thought Touya, some distance away, and he kicked a rock in annoyance. They better not catch her in all that crossfire that I can hear. I told them to close in without firing!

He reached the clearing in time to see the last of his men disappear through the crevasse into the lower valley below, and hurried to catch up.

The grade was steeper than they'd realized, and Sakura and Li both slipped and slid down the pebbled slope, landing in a dusty heap. The elevation here was even closer to the river, and tufts of grass broke their fall. Li sprang to his feet and tugged on her hand.

"Come on, come on, they'll be coming through soon!" A trifle dizzy, Sakura allowed herself to be pulled upright and yanked forward. He pushed her to her knees behind a tiny boulder and resumed deflecting the blaster shots beginning to come from up above. The soldiers were spilling through, and there was no way that he was going to be able to fight them all. He darted to another arch nearby and froze behind its pillar leg.

Sakura panted as she tried to clear her head, wondering what was wrong with her. She'd taken a little tumble, sure, but that was no –

_Kill. Eat. Survive._

Her head jerked up at the sensation. What was that? She hadn't heard anything, but there was a flash of single-minded purpose, and a ravenous hunger that she could feel. It was nearby.

Trembling, she raised her head to see the large overhang in the rocky hillside, creating a deep and dark shadow. Feelings or no feelings, Sakura had grown up in the badlands and she knew what that meant.

"Run!" she shrieked. "Get out!"

Li looked up and saw her terrified expression, but he couldn't move from his cover, nor she from hers.

"What?"  
"Run!" she shouted hysterically. "Run for your life!" She bolted and began streaking for the gentle slope opposite the soldiers.

"Sakura, no!" Miraculously, the soldiers did not pepper her with blaster fire, but concentrated their fire on his cover. He was wondering why when the shots began to trail off.

What the –

Then he heard it too. The rumbling was so low that he could really feel it more than hear it, but it grew and swelled into a deafening roar that made his ears ring. Everyone forgot about the enemy as they looked over to the dark cave. An irritated and very territorial family was emerging from the depths. Three times the length of a man each, they sported dusty, sand-colored fur to camouflage themselves, with long lizard-like bodies that hugged the ground for its cool temperature. Wicked and sharp talons tore at the earth, and as Li watched, one of them threw back his head and roared again, displaying rows of small but sharp teeth. They were qunthars, the super-predators of the desert. And they did not like the noise of the battle.

There was nothing between the pack and the descending soldiers, and the larger one, the female, sprang for her nearest victim. Qunthars could move amazingly fast for their size, and the frantic soldier fired only twice before she pounced on him. Li felt a little weak as he watched her tear the body in half as she shook the soldier in her mouth.

This just keeps getting better and better, he thought unhappily.

Pandemonium broke loose in the little valley. The qunthars had a typically nasty disposition, and they were enraged at this pack of creatures that had invaded their territory. They tore through the crowd of soldiers, refusing to be slowed down by stray blaster shots. Their thick, tough hides afforded them protection as they ripped and shredded every body they found. Some men fled across the valley floor and collided with Li, and even in their terror they tried to confront him. The whole place was a mess, and Li couldn't be sure which way Sakura had gone. He kicked the blaster out of one's hand and slashed with his sword, scanning the area fruitlessly. Where was she?

Touya took in the bloodbath from his elevated position on the hillside and looked around anxiously for Sakura. He couldn't see her anywhere, but he could see her friend, battling his men savagely with a sword.

A sword?

Touya raised his blaster and tried to get a clear shot. He'd never seen anyone besides Blade fighting with such an archaic weapon. Was this how Blade had acquired that mysterious injury across his left shoulder?

One of his men came in between him and the rebel, and Touya had to hold back from firing. He didn't last long, however, and slumped to the ground as the rebel continued to slash and strike. Touya raised his blaster again and hesitated.

If the rebel did injure him in a swordfight, that certainly explains Blade's grouchy attitude when we reconvened. That means that Blade was prevented from hurting Sakura, which means that's twice in two days that this guy has saved her. And he fought off Blade. No one's ever done that before.

Conflict churned within the young officer. This rebel had very nearly answered his prayers by wounding Blade, and he might have been tempted to spare him in some other circumstance. But then the memory of how he had held Sakura in his arms and kissed her returned, and Touya prepared to shoot.

A female scream distracted him, and both he and Li looked up to see Sakura trapped by a circling qunthar, the juvenile of the family. Excited to play with his prey, he feinted and lunged forward, then backed away again nervously. He was smaller than his parents, but he was still larger than her by far, and his teeth were bared menacingly.

"Sakura!" they both shouted, and Touya leapt over the boulders to circle around and get closer. Li struck down his last opponent, but jerked to a halt when the female predator lunged to intercept him. Her mate was dead, felled at last by multiple blaster shots, and she paced uncertainly before the last of the invaders, muscles rippling. Li eyed her nervously and followed her every movement with his sword.

Sakura plucked up her courage and tried to race toward the opening between the rocks, but in her desperation she slipped and fell on the gravel. Roaring his adolescent roar, the qunthar bunched his muscles and sprang for her. Sakura screamed again and curled up into a fetal position, covering her head with her arms in a last-ditch defensive posture. There was a solitary blaster shot and an agonized death gurgle, then a crash. Breathing hard, she uncovered her face to see the body of the predator. A single shot through its eye to the brain had killed it mid-leap, when it crashed to the ground and skidded to a stop just a pace away from her legs.

Who…?

She looked up still more and saw him, panting hard and obviously scared for her, standing up on the boulders above. He was dusty and sweating, but he looked the same as he had the night in his tent, and her heart started beating faster.

Touya.

As the fear in his dark eyes subsided, a fierce look of desire took its place, and he took a step forward. Something in Sakura panicked, and she scrambled to her feet to run through the pass. She couldn't let him take her as prisoner again.

Damn it!

Touya groaned and leapt down to the ground before taking off after her. He shouldn't have moved; he'd broken the spell. Like a frightened animal, she'd bolted, and now he had to catch up to her.

Li was dying to raise his eyes and check on Sakura, but he couldn't take his attention away from the qunthar for even a heartbeat. She was nervous, now that her pack was gone, but staring at Li with a fixation that signaled attack. Finally she gathered her legs underneath her and leapt. Qunthars were even faster than Reptils, and Li barely managed to drop to the ground under her as she flew over. He did manage to slash at her underside with his sword, but it was a glancing wound. She roared in pain and wheeled, preparing to attack again.

Sakura rounded a rock formation and ran blindly, not at all sure where she was going. With his longer legs, Touya pushed himself to catch up and vaulted over a low boulder. He barely had time to slow his momentum before he crashed into her and wrestled her to the ground.

"No, no, no!" she was screaming, and she tried to pummel him with her fists. Just as before, her fear was intoxicating to him, drove him to a new height of stimulation. It was hopeless for her, he was stronger and weighed far more than she did. Quickly he pinned her to the ground with his weight and held her wrists down on either side of her head.

"Don't!" he barked, as she continued to struggle. "Stop it, Sakura, stop it! Don't fight me! You know you don't want to!"

"Let me go, please, leave me alone - "

"I can't do that, Sakura, I need you - "

"Please let me go - "

"No! I won't, Sakura, I've finally found you again. Doesn't it feel so good? Tell me you can feel it!"

Sakura had been tossing her hair back and forth as she tried to wriggle free, vainly trying to move her hands as he pressed down on top of her. But it was becoming more and more difficult to concentrate on fighting, when everything in her body was telling her to stop. That feeling that he'd awakened inside of her last time was reasserting itself, swelling and burgeoning at his touch.

"No…" she tried to whimper, but the sensation swamped all of her other emotions and made thinking impossible. It was too much…too strong…

Touya could feel something developing inside of him, that half-awakened memory growing stronger. The feeling was delicious, and it was obvious that she was experiencing it even more. Her eyes were closed and she was panting, starting to quiver. Finally she arched her back and moaned in delight.

Li slashed in small, sharp movements, desperately trying to drive the predator back. He cut her a small scratch across the nose, and she roared again. Something in Li prickled, and he felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise. It wasn't anything to do with the qunthar. He just had a feeling of expanding power. It was growing fast, devouring up space as it ballooned outward. What was happening to Sakura?

She subsided at last and lay quietly, staring up at him and breathing heavily.

"Tell me it was good for you," Touya pleaded. "I felt it, and I know you did too. It means something, I'm sure of it. We were together in our past; we just can't remember it. I've been trying. I'm trying so hard to remember how I know you. Have you been thinking about it too?"

She swallowed, and managed a hoarse whisper. "Yes."

Touya's insides were fluttering and he leaned a little closer, staring at her mouth.

"I've been dreaming about you. Have you been dreaming about me too?"

Slowly she gave a tiny nod, and his heart leapt. She was ready, he could see, she was ready to submit and be with him. And now he could finally kiss her.

He was leaning down when a sense of danger interrupted him, and he gave an impatient snarl. Releasing one of her hands, he whipped his blaster out of his holster and pointed it up the path just as her rebel friend came tearing around the corner.

"Sakura!" Li just had time to take in the horrifying sight of the officer sitting astride her before the enemy fired two blasts. Instinctively he threw himself behind the boulder, gripping his sword, now stained with the blood of the last qunthar.

"No!" Sakura screamed and tried to knock the blaster from Touya's hand. "Please don't-"

"Stop it," Touya pleaded, and dropped the weapon to where he could grab it easily, gripping her hand in his. "Don't fight me, Sakura, don't fight this!"

Li stiffened behind his cover. How did the officer know her name?

"Sakura, are you all right?"

"It's okay, Li," she panted. "I'm fine." Her head was turned in the rebel's direction, her eyes anxious. Touya felt the bitterness rise in his throat. How could she? How could she look away from him after what they had just experienced? Why did that boy have to interrupt them before Touya even had a chance to kiss her? With a new onset of loathing, Touya glared at the boulder and realized that he knew, he just _knew_, that this rebel was the same one that had rescued Sakura that first night. He was the one that had taken her from his arms.

"Stop looking over there, Sakura, look at me," he begged. "Look at me!" Timidly she returned her gaze upward, and quailed at the hunger in the captain's eyes. He wanted her so much that it hurt for her to see.

"How can you be thinking about him, after what we shared? After what happened in my tent that night?"

What? Li froze, his blood pounding in his ears.

"Nothing happened," she whimpered.

"Don't lie to me, Sakura. I know you felt it too. I could see it in your eyes."

Li was wheezing a little now, his chest constricting so badly that it actually hurt. What happened between her and the enemy? What did they share?

"I haven't been able to think about anything else since you left me." Trembling slightly, Touya took her hand that he held and kissed it lightly on her palm. She closed her eyes and sucked in her breath a little. "Don't you get it? There isn't anybody else; it's just the two of us. We were meant to be together, I can feel it. Sakura, I love you!"

Her eyes flew open and she squeaked in surprise. Li gave a choking gasp and slid down to the ground, resting his forehead against his knee. Of all the possibilities, wondering who she might care for, he'd never imagined this.

Touya moved her hand to place it over his chest. His heart was thumping fast and hard underneath his hot skin, matching her own rapid heartbeat, and he leaned closer again until he was staring directly into her eyes.

"You belong to me," he whispered, and in that moment, she truly believed him. The possessive way he was looking at her made her tremble with fear and longing.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'll take you away. I'll get you away from all this fighting and take you to some place quiet, where it will be just the two of us, and I'll be able to keep you safe." The yearning in his voice made her ache inside. "We'll be together forever, Sakura, think of it! Won't it be wonderful?"

"No!" Li yelped, panicked. After all this time, Li was only just now realizing his feelings for her. This man couldn't take her away now, not when something had just begun between them. "You can't, Sakura, don't - "

"Stay back!" Touya warned, and snatched his blaster to fire a couple warning shots in the rebel's direction. Li jerked back to stay out of range, but he crouched in readiness. Attacking right now might endanger Sakura, but he would be damned if he let this man take her again.

A couple tears had slid down the sides of her face as Sakura watched him. The desperation in his face was evident. Part of her longed to go with him, forget about the Resistance. It wasn't as if they really needed her. And she was so tired of all the fighting. It would make Touya so happy. But she couldn't. She couldn't leave Li.

"Touya." He didn't drop his weapon, but quickly turned to face her at the sound of his name. Her hand was free now, but all she did was reach up to cup the side of his face. Her touch was a delight and he had to stop himself from crooning out loud as she brushed his cheek.

"You can't take me away."

"Sure I can." Her eyes filled with more tears.

"I know you can, I know I can't stop you. But you would have to tie me up every day. You could never let me run free. Because I would always try to escape, always try to return. You can't take me away from my home and the people that I love. I would be miserable."

Touya didn't like the way she was talking and shook his head quickly.

"You love me. You wouldn't be miserable. I'll do anything for you, you know it. We'll be happy together."

"If you love me," she said gently, "you wouldn't be happy if you knew I was miserable. How long could you be with me, knowing how sad I was?"

Forever! his mind screamed, but the word caught in his throat. Those green eyes were shimmering with tears, glittering like two beautiful jewels. Touya was lost in them. He could not bring sadness to those eyes. What's more, he knew who she really didn't want to be separated from. Impossible as it seemed, after everything they had experienced, she was actually choosing to love someone else more than him. Touya drank in her fragile and delicate appearance and suddenly realized that he could not, curse it, kill that damnable boy.

Li waited with bated breath for the officer to reply, but heard only silence. The quiet seemed to stretch on forever, until he finally couldn't take it any longer.

"Sakura?"

There was no reply, and he almost panicked. Had he stolen her away, taken her? Li edged one eye around his cover, and almost collapsed with relief.

She was there, alone, sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest and tears spilling silently down her cheeks.

"Sakura!" He rushed to her side, dropping his sword on the ground and wrapping his arms around her. She did not respond, either to lean in or pull away, but allowed him to clutch her tightly to his chest and kiss her gratefully on the top of her head. "Sakura, are you all right, did he hurt you?"

He felt a minute shake of her head and pulled away.

"Why didn't you say anything, how could you let him get away without telling me? How long has he been gone?"

"Didn't," she sniffled, "didn't want you to hurt him…" She began to cry harder. She could hardly see Li through her tears, she could only see Touya, giving her that one last agonized look before he pushed himself off of her and scrambled up the hill. He really did love her.

Yukito paused and scanned the landscape again with his macros.

"Are you sure you saw blaster fire?"

"Positive." Kero waved his little arm out toward the landscape. "Had a funny feeling, too, but that's gone now. I'm sure I saw blaster fire, though."

The sun was almost completely below the horizon, the shadowy dusk concealing deep canyons and shallow runs. Yukito and Benedin shrugged and pressed forward again. They didn't really have any other choice.

Li set her down near the river bank and stripped off his shirt, wetting the sleeve so he could pat at her tear-streaked face.

"Feel better now?" She hiccuped and nodded. The look in his eyes was painful to see, and she kept her eyes on the water. "What happened?" This time it was her turn to tell the story, and she did so, haltingly. It sounded so strange when she tried to find the words to describe the events in Touya's tent that night. The sun disappeared and the moon, now at three quarters, grew brighter, revealing Li's expression with sharp clarity.

"He thinks he knows you?" She nodded again, almost imperceptibly. "But he can't, right? You were just a child when you came to the Resistance."

"I know."

"So, you don't have any feelings for him, right?" She didn't reply, but stared at the moon's reflection in the river. Li leaned forward anxiously to see her face better. "Do you _love_ him?"

Again she said nothing. It was because she didn't want to admit the truth, he was sure, and he jumped to his feet with a growl of frustration. What was wrong with her? How could she choose somebody else over him, after everything he'd done for her, how he'd watched over her so carefully? And one of Lothar's men! How could she possibly love him?

"Are you insane?" he finally asked, pacing back and forth in front of her. "Have you forgotten who he is? He's an officer in the army of Lothar, Sakura! Captain! He's second-in-command to Blade himself. You remember Blade, right? The Reptil that almost sliced you in half this morning? He's one of the enemy. You never, ever trust them!"

Sakura heard the acute pain in his voice and winced. She understood his reasons for distrust, but it was impossible to explain.

"I know. I haven't forgotten what they did to your family, Li, but I'm sorry. He's different. He's sincere. The way he made me feel when he touched me…" She trailed off as she saw Li blanch and look away. "There's something between us. I can't explain it. I knew you wouldn't understand."

"Damn right," he spat, determined not to show how hurt he was. "I don't understand. I don't care how 'confused' he is, or what kind of story he's feeding you. He's a killer, Sakura." He thought about something that might reach her. "He would kill Yukito in a heartbeat if he had the chance. Don't you care about that?"

He had the satisfaction of seeing her shudder and clutch his shirt tightly to her breast.

"I know. I know he's the enemy and that I should hate him and try to fight him, but Li, I just can't. I know he really does love me."

The thin whine of gliders cut through their argument and Li reflexively reached for his sword. Sakura held up a hand to stop him.

"No, don't. It's okay. It's Yukito. They've found us."

Didn't she even think it was strange that she could know that? Li cast an anguished glance over her as she sat huddled on the ground. She was so little and helpless looking, but there was so much power and strength coursing through her that she didn't even know about. The contrast was tantalizing for Li, and he hungered for her, feeling another spurt of jealousy. How could she?

"You're making a mistake," he informed her coldly, and she looked up into his eyes at last.

"I don't care. He loves me, and no matter what, I will not fight him. I refuse to hurt him."

They were both silent for a moment as the sound of the gliders grew louder.

"You're not going to say anything to them – are you?" She bit her lip anxiously, and Li hesitated. She jumped to her feet. "You can't! This is personal, Li, I can't tell anyone else about this. They would never understand."

_I_ don't understand, he thought pointedly, but did not open his mouth. Her eyes were full of pleading as she took a step forward.

"I'm begging you, Li, please don't tell them. This is something I have to work through on my own."

There was a shout of greeting as Yukito and Benedin shot past them, then circled slowly to come in for a landing. Li snatched his shirt out of her hands and pulled it on over his head, concealing the symbol of his family once more.

"I promised to keep your secret, Li, you owe me! You have to keep quiet about this!"

"It's been a delightful couple of days, Sakura, spending this time with you." There was a sarcastic edge to his tone. "We've learned all sorts of things about each other, haven't we?"

She couldn't be sure what he meant, but then Kero was there, chattering in excitement and relief. And then Yukito was on her, wrapping her in his powerful embrace.

"Sakura, oh thank goodness, gods, I've been so worried…" He clutched at her gratefully. "You've been gone for so long! Are you all right, hurt anywhere?"

She never took her eyes off Li as Yukito hugged her, and he didn't stop staring at her as Benedin clapped him on the back and inquired if he was all right.

"Fine," he said tonelessly. "We just had a little transportation trouble. It's good to see you."

He's not going to say anything, she realized, as Yukito swept her off her feet and prepared to carry her home on his glider. The secret is safe for now.

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters


	7. ch7 balance

**Chapter 7 **

'**balance'**

Nighttime in the badlands is beautiful. There are no lights, nothing to distract from the beauty of the moon and stars. They shine quietly above my head, reminding me that somewhere, somehow, there is a beautiful and peaceful place where people can be happy.

Because I am very far from that place. I am here on the earth, where there is only misery, pain, and grief. I know nothing about myself, I have known nothing but a life with the army, slave to a creature I hate. I see her face, look into her eyes, and know that she holds the key to my past, that together we might discover who we are and what we once meant to each other.

But that chance is gone. I left her. I actually let her go, unable to deny her her happiness. She has chosen to love someone else, I could see it in her eyes. How could I hurt him, knowing what sadness it would bring her? How could I take her and leave this horrible life of mine, knowing how she would shrink from my touch and wish that I was someone else?

And so I let her stay, with him, praying all the while that he cares as much for her as I do and that he can protect her as well as I could. And I fled, not escaping this life like I had hoped to, but coming straight back to the only home I know. As much as I hate it and long to fly away, I can not leave this land and close myself away from her forever. She might be in danger one day, and she might need me. And I have to see her again. She is too precious to me to deny myself that. Even if it is only for a moment, and I can't touch her or feel her, I want to see her again.

This is why I return to my master's encampment. This is why I land the now-empty transport and stumble down the ramp, ignoring the stunned looks of my remaining men and forcing myself to enter his quarters. I drop to my hands and knees, filthy and disheveled, and spill out as much of the story as is safe to tell. I know he's really going to be angry this time. I don't have the energy to dodge his blows tonight, or try to defend myself. Maybe he'll kill me, and I'll go up to that beautiful place in the night sky. Maybe there, there are some who know who I am.

- - - - - - - -

"And so you took out their cannon with your blaster alone?" Yukito whistled and sat back. "So we do have you to thank for our battle last night. We wouldn't have gotten through with as few casualties as we did if they'd had that to point in our direction."

Li was silent.

"What happened to the gunner detail?"

"Killed them."

"All of them?"  
"Sakura helped."

"I'm sure. I hope you didn't put her in danger, Li." There was a sudden frosty note in his voice, and Li glanced up to meet his commander's eyes. Normally a warm brown, they shone with pale silver and glittered possessively. Then Yukito blinked and the silver disappeared. Li decided it must have been a trick of the light.

"Well, a whole day and a night out in the wild with nothing but each other. You must have gotten to know each other pretty well."

"Somewhat." Yukito smiled.

"Perhaps now you'll be able to get along better."

"Maybe."

"Good," Yukito said cheerfully, missing the slight scowl that crossed Li's face. "All you needed was a little alone time to spend with each other. I'm just glad that you both made it through all right." His elbow slipped on his desk and he accidentally hit the button of his holo projector. "Now I'm sure you must be tired - "

"Who is that?" Li had straightened and leaned forward, staring at the activated image with more than avid interest.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing. Just this strange thing that happened last night in the battle at the river fork."

"What happened?"

Yukito shrugged. "Well, you'll never believe this, but I was in the middle of reloading when this captain came from out of nowhere and aimed his blaster for me. Then it was like he changed his mind and ran away again."

The look in Li's eyes was enigmatic. "Changed his mind?"

"Lowered his blaster after looking at me for a click, then turned and ran off. It's really bizarre, I know, but it happened. I was just trying to figure out why he might do that, but we don't have any information on him besides his name."

"What is it?"

"Touya Kinomoto. Why, have you seen him too?"

Li hesitated, then shook his head. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

Without waiting for an acknowledgement, he stood and marched to the doorway of Yukito's cave. There was a tense look to his back that signaled unhappiness. Yukito frowned quizzically as the young man stormed out the doorway, punching the door viciously as he went.

Now what's gotten into him?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Touya did his best to fight it, but the pain would not be ignored. It was insistent, nagging, forcing him slowly into consciousness. Reluctantly he let go of the dark and opened his eyes. At first all he saw was the khaki material of the tent ceiling, then the healer leaned over and examined his face, checking to see that Touya's eyes contracted normally.

"Where…"

"Shh. Don't speak, sir. Even opening your eyes is too much exertion for you right now. You are in bad shape. Frankly, it's a miracle you even survived."

Survived?

Everything was hazy in the pale light, but Touya made an effort to focus. He was lying on a cot and couldn't see most of his body, but by turning his head slightly he could see his left arm, no longer bleeding but covered in freshly healed wounds. Thin, neat scars, always in sets of four.

"I've been closing them up, one at a time, for most of the night," the man continued. "Sun's starting to come up, and I'm still not through. You were unconscious and lying in a pool of your own blood by the time he let me collect you and bring you here. I don't think he's ever beaten anyone so badly without killing them."

Touya tried to make a fist with his hand and winced at the pain that went shooting up his arm. There was no part of him that didn't hurt.

"Deserved it," he murmured. "I failed him."

The healer raised his eyebrows and set back to the task of closing those wounds that were still seeping blood. Not only were there cuts and scratches, but dark bruises were blossoming across the captain's chest and back, indications that Blade had chosen to strike with his fists as well as his claws. He had obviously intended for Touya to live, but to hurt as much as possible.

As if he could do anything to hurt me, more than what she has done. The physical pain is nothing, my heart is what needs healing.

Touya watched the man open his hand, and white magic sprinkle down onto a slash across his ribs, adhering to the wound and closing it.

His magic, I can see it. I can see everything, the magic on Blade's sword, the magic that nearly killed Sakura, all of it. Why? I couldn't before. The change happened after that first night I was with her. That moment before I kissed her, I could feel something wake up inside me. She's the one that opened my eyes, she gave it to me. How? Who are we? What are we?

- - - - - - - -

"I brought you breakfast," Tomoyo announced cheerfully, entering the cave just as Sakura was preparing to get out of bed. "Don't get up. You must be absolutely exhausted after all that hiking you had to do."

If anything, Sakura's legs were twitching for want of activity, but she smiled and allowed Tomoyo to perch on the edge of her bed and hand her a bowl of gruel.

"Thank you."

"I bet you're famished. I heard Li telling Yukito that you two ate nothing but a prickle plant the whole time."

Sakura's stomach was fluttering so hard that the sight of gruel actually made her feel noxious, but she forced herself to swallow a spoonful.   
"I'm sure it was difficult, knowing the things he's said to you in the past. Was it terrible?" Tomoyo leaned forward, eyes sympathetic. Sakura looked up from her food.

"Actually, Li… he's not so bad when you get to know him. He has his reasons for acting the way he does."

"Uh-huh." Tomoyo studied her friend perceptively for a moment and began to draw some conclusions.

"There's nothing going on between us," Sakura added hastily, not liking the look in those violet eyes. "We just talked. That's all."

"Uh-huh." There was a hint of skepticism in her voice.

"Really," Sakura pleaded, but Tomoyo only smiled again.

"It's none of my business, Sakura. You tell me whenever you feel ready." She patted Sakura's hand and stood. "I have to go help Mother, there's still plenty of people to be tended after that battle two nights ago. You just concentrate on resting, okay?" She stood and exited, leaving Sakura to stare at the remainder of her breakfast with distaste.

I should be starving. All I had was a bite of that plant yesterday, and with all that exercise, I should be gulping this down. But my stomach is so jumpy.

She set the bowl down on the floor and swung out her legs to stand.

_I'm_ so jumpy. It's happening again, the twitching, the shaking, this feeling that I might explode if I don't get up and do something. What is wrong with me? It's even worse than before. It's him. Just touching him made it worse. He really can affect my body, in ways that no one else can. Not even Li with his kiss made me feel like that.

She paused in her thoughts for a moment to dwell on the memory of that kiss. How wonderful it had felt to melt into his arms on the top of that mesa and give herself totally to him. He had been absolutely delicious.

So I feel the same way about the both of them. How can I choose?

No, that isn't quite true, she told herself. I don't feel the same way about both of them. I feel equally strongly for the both of them. But it's not the same. I can't explain it, can't define it, but it's different.

Her hands were starting to tremble with her inactivity, and she stumbled out of the little cave onto a walkway. Her mental images were blurring, blending back and forth between Li's tender kiss and Touya's lean body pressed against hers. First one, then the other. Both called to her. Both made her insides churn with fear and excitement. How to decide? Another of those strange noises made her look up and peer over the railing. It wasn't so much that she could hear it, really, as she could feel it. This time it was louder than ever and seemed to be coming from the healing caves.

What is it? No one else ever pays any attention. Am I imagining it? Am I going mad? I think I am. I don't understand what's happening to my own body, and I don't even know how to explain it to anyone. How could I admit what Touya did to me?

I'm in a cavern full of people but I'm all alone.

Sakura's body had had enough. Quivering with her freshly gained power from the night before, she collapsed onto the metal walkway and began to shake. No one looked up, no one was paying attention. Why should they? She was a nobody in the rebellion; nothing that was going on in her insignificant life had any importance. The last of her resistance broke down and she threw up, only vaguely aware that someone was holding her head up and catching it in a bowl.

"It's worse," she panted. "Can't – can't hold it in – everywhere…"

"Shh." Li placed a finger over her lips. "I know. It's okay. I can help." She weighed practically nothing as he lifted her up and carried her back to her bed. She was still twitching, but she seemed grateful for his firm hold on her and was trying to submit.

"This is something my mother showed me a long time ago." Her eyes widened at that and she allowed him to pin her shoulders to the sheets and stare directly into her eyes. The chant that he was murmuring had a kind of musical, steady beat to it. The rhythm enchanted Sakura, even though she couldn't understand the words, and she found herself falling into it, hypnotized by the gold flecks in his eyes. In her mind she could see a beautiful woman with long black hair, waving a fan and chanting the same song, sending a little boy to sleep. Things became blurry, hazy, and the image faded. Li was lost in the darkness, and then she was too. A curtain of black fell on her world.

Damn it, Li thought as he watched her breathing grow regular and even. It's even worse now. I knew I felt her power grow last night. I don't know how it happened, but now she's ripe with it. She could really be a danger to herself, or others. I'm going to have to stick close. I didn't want to, not after everything that happened last night. It hurts just to look at her face. But I'm the only one that can do it. I have to watch out for her.

- - - - - - -

"Watch out for her now."

"I will."

"Good boy. I know you can do it."

Touya had an extraordinarily vivid image of Sakura's face, and then he jerked awake. The healer gave him a startled look as he sat up on the cot, breathing heavily.

"Sir, please lie back down, you shouldn't be - "

"My clothes."

"Sir?"

"My uniform," Touya snapped. "Bring it to me. Now."

"Sir, I can not allow you to get up in your condition."

"Do it," Touya said coldly. The soldier gulped a little at his smoldering gaze and hastily vacated the tent. Touya ran his hand experimentally over his body, testing the various sore places. His chest burned and it hurt to breathe, but that would fade in time. He could feel another bruise on his shoulder, and there was probably one on his back as well – it felt like it. The scratches were more worrisome, but he'd had worse – just not as many all at once.

All for losing an entire troop of men and still failing to terminate the rebels. But he couldn't do it either, he failed too. He was really just taking out his frustration. Let's hope it's burned off by now.

Dusk was approaching by the time he was able to pull on his clothes and limp stiffly out of the tent. He'd spent half the night and most of the day resting, which should be plenty. He couldn't lie around like an invalid, not when he had an obligation still. He was one of the few that could stand between Sakura and Blade, and he had promised someone – even if he didn't know who – that he would watch out for her. Even if she didn't love him back, he would continue to protect her.

Glancing towards Blade's transport, he caught two yellow eyes watching him from the shadows within. For just one moment, in the surreal light of the sunset, Touya allowed himself a challenging glare, straightening his back and lifting his chin. For one blissful moment, he let his true emotions come to the surface.

I owe you everything, but I hate you. I have disobeyed you, and I am glad of it. I'd take a beating twice as worse, just to keep her out of your claws. You may own me, but you cannot control my feelings. Nothing will stop me from loving her.

Then the moment passed and Touya tore his gaze away, limping on to the rations tent. That had probably not been a wise move, but it had felt very good. Curiously, he wondered how much the Reptil had understood.

- - - - - - - -

"_He is the Moon Guardian, I am the Sun. Our powers are meant to strengthen and complement each other's."_

_The words sounded familiar, though she could not recall who had told her this before. In front of her, two dazzling points of light danced in the darkness._

"_So beautiful," she murmured and reached out to touch. But which? Gold or silver? Day or night? Sun or moon? _

"_The universe is in continuous balance," someone explained. She had heard that before somewhere, too. Sakura glanced behind her to see a handsome, older man. The robes he wore were clearly of an ancient culture, with his long black hair pulled back at the nape of his neck. The corners of his blue eyes crinkled a little as he smiled, and she smiled in return. _

"_Who are you?"_

"_Just an old man," he answered cheerfully. "Not important anymore." He seemed to think that was amusing, and he laughed before fading into the starry background. Sakura felt inexplicably sad at his departure and turned around in a full circle._

"_Wait," she called out. "Come back. Who are you? Where did you go?" _

_No one answered, but the two lights seemed annoyed that she was no longer paying any attention to them. They whirled around each other, faster and faster, until all she could see was a circle of light, a blur of gold and silver. It looked very much like the symbol Li had shown her, with different colors._

_She watched the glowing circle return to Li's forearm, and he pulled his sleeve down, concealing his family's mark once more._

"_Balance. That's what the yin-yang means."_

"_Wait, Li." She reached for his shirt, not wanting him to cover it. "It's important."_

"_No." He intercepted her hand and held it, caressing it tenderly. "You are."_

It was after that unsettling remark that she woke, and she lay still for a moment, certain that something was not right. It was so dark. By habit, she reached for the other side of the bed to discover that Tomoyo was not there. What time was it?

There was the sound of a curtain being pulled aside, and someone entering. In the darkness, she could barely see movement, but she knew who it was anyway.

"Dream?" Li inquired. She nodded, and then remembering that he couldn't see, answered out loud.

"Yes." She felt awful, and the inside of her mouth was sticky and sour. Gradually the events of that morning returned to her, how he had taken her in his arms and returned her to her bed. Where was she now?

"Where are we? What time is it?"

"The sun's setting outside. I brought you down to the healing cave for a little privacy; we're way in the very back. I made sure nobody would be concerned."

What did he mean by that? Had he actually used his magic to repel Tomoyo and the others? Why did he always seem so determined to get her alone?

Li was pushing something into her hands.

"Drink some water. You'll feel better." She took a nervous sip. It did taste like ordinary water, but that was no guarantee. Still, she was so thirsty that she gulped it right down.

"Was _he_ in it?" She didn't understand right away, and then recognized the barely-hidden bitterness in his tone. He was asking about Touya, and she glared a little in what she presumed to be his direction.

"No, actually, he wasn't. But thanks for asking."

Li breathed a little easier at that. "What happened?"

"Why are you so obsessed with my dreams, Li? They don't mean anything. And why did you bring me down here?"

"You needed the space."

"That's a snap judgement on your part. And you used your magic on my friends to make sure they wouldn't argue. Unbelievable. All I had was a little dizzy spell."

"It was more than that."

"Again, your opinion." Sakura was getting a little angry as she spoke, and Li could hear it. Cautiously he tried to take the bowl from her hands, but she jerked away from his touch and tossed it on the ground. "Don't touch me, damn it! You've done it again, made sure that I'm in your hands, that you have control of the situation. If you want to take me, just go ahead and do it!"

She was getting a little loud, and he placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shh. Quiet. That's not what this about, all right? Sakura, I would never, ever, do that to you. Just trust me, please. This is for your own good."

She gave a muffled response, and he removed his hand.

"You're scaring me," she whimpered, and he thought he heard her sniffle. "I feel so strange all the time, and everything that's happened with Touya… I don't know anything anymore. And over all of it, you're there. Watching me, saying these crazy things, keeping me close to you. Why?"

Li relaxed a little. At least she didn't seem angry anymore. The danger was over. He felt for her hand in the dark and covered it with his own.

"Because – because I think there is something wrong with you. I still haven't figured it out yet, really, but I am worried about you. I don't want anything to happen to you."

He was rubbing her hand, just like in the dream. How strange…

"Why?" He surprised her with a sudden chuckle.

"Do you find it so inconceivable that someone cares about you?"

"Well, um, yes. I've never really been that important. I don't know who I am, or where I'm from. Nobody cares."

"That's not true and you know it. I care. Yukito and Tomoyo care."

"I know," she admitted. She didn't like herself very much when she allowed herself this indulgence of sorrow, and tried to pull herself out of it. "At least you know your roots. Maybe you're not proud of everything your father did, but at least you knew him. I wonder what my parents were like."

She was starting to feel weary again, and drained. Li's chant must be particularly powerful, she thought, and yawned. Li started to pull away, but she gripped his hand in hers tightly.

"Don't," she murmured drowsily. "Please. It feels nice."

Li wavered indecisively for a moment before lying down on the floor next to the stuffed pad. He could hear the sheets rustle as she settled herself, and pictured her face in the absolute darkness.

"I think your parents were probably wonderful people," he offered, and he could almost hear her smile.

"Really?"

"Sure. I bet… your father was a very wise and kind man. We'll say that you got his light brown hair."

She giggled.

"And your mother, well, she was probably the most beautiful woman in the badlands. Maybe all of Tomoeda." Sakura gave a wistful sigh. "That's where you got your green eyes, naturally."

"You think so?"

"Certainly. She looked like an angel. How else to explain your beautiful face?"

She blushed in the darkness and smiled. Something about Li's statement triggered an idea, a possible explanation, but she was so tired and the thought was gone before she could grasp it. She shrugged inwardly and yawned.

"Do you think they were good people?"

"Of course. And they loved you to pieces. You were their precious daughter, after all. You were the light of their lives."

It was a wonderful story, even if it wasn't necessarily true. She closed her eyes and drifted off again, dreaming sweetly of a woman with long hair that held her close and kissed her.

Li could feel it as she submitted to sleep, and relaxed his hold on her hand. The question remained with him, though. What had her parents been like?

A person doesn't grow magical ability. Not like Sakura's been doing these past few days. You're born with what you have… born with everything. But Sakura doesn't know where she came from, or what she was born with. Is it possible to – to forget that you have magic?

Li sat straight up in the dark. Such a question had never occurred to him before.

If there was no one there to tell you that you had the power, what would happen? Would it just atrophy inside your body, go into such a deep sleep that even a creature like Keroberos couldn't sense your magical ability?

It was crazy and farfetched, but implacably logical. Li heard her murmur something aloud that sounded like 'mama' and then settle back into sleep. That was it then, she had been born with magic, probably to two very powerful mages.

But, that still doesn't explain what reawakened it. The enemy, Kinomoto, he's got something to do with it. Why him? What is it about his touch that's got the ability to 'remind' her body of her power?

Li felt another flash of jealousy and scowled. Whether he liked it or not, the captain did share some kind of connection with Sakura. What it could be, though, he simply could not imagine.

Or did not want to.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Sakura awoke again, she felt much better. Her body was begging for activity again, but at least she wasn't consumed with nausea. Eagerly she stood up and made for the curtain, but before she could reach it, Li pulled it aside and entered.

"I brought you some - " He cut off as he saw her standing there, clutching Yukito's oversized shirt to her chest. "Where are you going?"

"Out, of course." She tried to step around him, but he moved to block her.

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why? Because I feel better. Let me through." She tried to step to the right, but he moved and blocked her again. "Li, stop it."

"You shouldn't be up," he said anxiously, dropping an olypyl fruit on the ground and placing his hands on her shoulders. Sakura felt his muscles tense in readiness and gasped.

"Do you actually think you can keep me down here, Li? I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing, but I won't stand for it. You can't make me your prisoner."

"I know, I know," he said quickly, though he was still resisting her efforts to walk past him. "I just… I'm worried about you. I don't think you should be around other people right now."

"But I should be around you? You're starting to make me angry, Li."

"Please don't be angry," he pleaded, and she thought she saw genuine fear flicker through his eyes. "Please. Just calm down, and take a deep breath."

He demonstrated, inhaling deeply as his hands slid down her arms and around the small of her back. Sakura was distracted for a moment by the way that his arms were enveloping her, holding her tightly…

Then she realized that that was exactly what he had intended and began to struggle.

"No. No, let me go, Li, you can't keep me down here. Somebody! Tomoyo, help!"

"No one is going to hear you," he murmured softly into her ear. The soft tickle of his lips over her skin made her tremble longingly, but what he was doing was an outrage. She couldn't let him get away with it.

"No…"

"Shh. You don't want to fight me. You want to relax, and listen to me." Li was sweating with fear, he knew she could crush him easily, but he had to keep her back. He couldn't let her go wandering about the Honeycomb in her state. Desperately he called up every bit of magic he could summon and poured it into a trance spell. "There is nothing out there for you. Here there is safety and security. Here is where you want to stay. Isn't that right?"

"Not sure," she mumbled. Her resistance was weakening, her muscles relaxing. Maybe she'd had more power than he'd ever seen in anyone, but she had no control over it, no discipline. Her mind was as easy to affect as any other person. Li felt a slight twinge of guilt at using his magic on her like this, but it was the only thing to do at the moment.

"Why don't you sit down, and eat something? You'll feel better."

"All right." She slumped onto the stuffed pad at their feet, sliding out of his arms and leaving him shaking with fatigue. That had taken far more power and magic than he would have preferred, but what alternative was there? He had to press the fruit into her hands and show her how to eat it before she could continue on her own.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Never mind." It occurred to him as he watched her eat that she would quite willingly take him to her bed. It would be so easy –

No. No, I'm no better than the enemy if I do that to her. I could never forgive myself.

Before he could be tempted, he scrambled backwards and made himself sit against the far wall.

I made a decision to watch out for her, protect her. I will not use her. Even if I'm dying to kiss her again, and feel her body next to mine. I'm stronger that that.

He clenched his fists.

I can resist.

- - - - - - - -

"Good," Touya muttered.

"Sir?"

"Huh?" Touya blinked and returned to reality, focusing on the soldier standing before him. "Oh. You were saying?"

"Er, we detected a family of nomads passing north of the encampment and brought them here for questioning. We thought perhaps they might know of the rebels' movements." The lieutenant shifted carefully as he eyed his senior officer. It was almost as if their famously competent captain had been daydreaming.

With an effort, Touya dragged his attention to the hapless prisoners standing some distance away.

"That's fine. Just the father."

"Yes sir." The soldier saluted smartly and turned to single out the patriarch and haul him to a tent. The woman shrieked in terror, but another of his men pushed her casually down, and she dropped to the ground in a shivering huddle.

Torn apart…

He hadn't realized it, but he was starting to shiver a little himself. Glassily he watched the little boy march up to the soldier, full of impetuous rebellion, and inform the lieutenant to –

"Keep away from my…" Touya whispered.

"-mother!" he shouted, drawing a laugh from the watching soldiers. Almost as an afterthought, the soldier reached back and struck the boy across his face. The skinny imp went sprawling into the dirt. Touya flinched. There was an explosion of pain in his mind, and an all-consuming blackness. An impatient hiss…

"Captain? Ssomething troubling you?" Blade was a breath away, standing just to his side, something that looked like amusement glinting in his yellow eyes. Touya could not tear his eyes away from the family. Now the boy was really angry, but his mother was holding him back by his ragged shirt, preventing him from going at the soldier again. This only provoked more laughter.

"No," he finally answered.

"No what?"

Hmm? Touya had to think hard before he realized what Blade was waiting for. "No, master."

He bowed his head, but the correction had come too late. In one swift move, Blade snatched his collar and threw him up the ramp, into the darkness of the transport. It was so quick that no one even saw, and Touya felt a fresh outburst of pain upon impact. His bruises were still far from healed.

"Idiot boy," Blade snarled and pulled back his leg to kick. Just in time Touya rolled away, but he couldn't avoid the claws that flashed out and squeezed his upper arm. Touya gritted his teeth as he fought to voice no sound, while Blade dragged him to his feet. "Do you really think I haven't noticssed? Your willfulness? The prideful look in your eyess when you sstare in my direction?"

His powerful claws were on both of Touya's arms now, and he slammed the captain into the metal wall of his transport, drawing a wheezing gasp from Touya.

"You are nothing. You are my sslave and owe everything to my generosssity. Would you betray your masster?"

"No, I - "

"Silence!" Touya winced as Blade's claws dug into the flesh of his shoulders, holding him still. The Reptil was leaning forward and flicking his tongue over Touya's face.

"Her ssscent was all over you when you returned to me. What are you hiding?"

"Nothing, master." Touya's voice was shaking, he was horrified to discover, and forced himself to breathe. "I engaged the female in physical combat… I remembered my master's orders that she be brought to him alive."

Blade's forked tongue was tickling over his skin again, going lower, down the side of his neck. Touya forced himself to keep his pulse low and even. It was all over if Blade got so much as a whiff of his deceit. Touya's mildly suicidal attitude from two nights before had receded, his natural resiliency having resurfaced. He was determined to live, determined to see Sakura again.

"Foolish boy," Blade growled and released his hold. Like the mother outside, Touya dropped to the ground and remained there, keeping his eyes fixed on the floor.

"Forget about the female. She iss nothing. It iss the male that mussst die. The ssson of Li cannot be allowed to ssurvive."

There was a moment of gratitude that Blade's attention had shifted away from Sakura, then he frowned.

That's right, she did call him Li. I thought it was his given name, but –

"Li? The eastern ruler?"

"Ex-ruler. The sson iss too dangerouss; he iss too powerful a fighter. I want him dead."

I wanted him dead too, Touya thought miserably. Could I kill him, knowing what that would do to her?

"Your performance ssince the female's capture hass been mossst disssapointing, boy. I am tempted to remind you who you owe your allegiance to."

Touya trembled. Not now, please no, please, he couldn't do this now…

"Do you require sssuch a reminder?"

"No, master."

There was a throaty snarl above him as the Reptil paced. Touya didn't dare raise his eyes.

"You shall have one anyway."

- - - - - - -

A sense of uneasiness, something not right, nagged at him. Li stirred slightly and tried to push the feeling away, but it was too persistent. Something was out of order. Gradually his eyes opened and he blearily took in the empty, curtained-off, cave.

Empty!

Li bolted upwards and jumped to his feet. The pad Sakura had been sleeping on was quite vacant, the sheets cold, both to his hand and his senses. She had been gone for a while.

Damn, damn, damn, he thought furiously, as he tore through the healing cave and out into the open cavern. I thought for sure she would sleep through the night. She had resistance to my spell after all.

Frantically he scanned the cave, but he could not see her or feel her. Where could she have gone? What if she hurt someone?

It will be all my fault, he worried, as he thundered up the stairway to the cave where she normally slept. I was supposed to watch over her, I knew how powerful she was. I shouldn't have fallen asleep!

She wasn't in her cave, and neither was her clothing. Anxiously he ran on to Yukito's cave, but there was no one there but Yukito himself and Kero, both eating dinner.

"Have you seen Sakura?"

"Sakura?" Yukito repeated dreamily. "I'm not really sure…"

"Oh, never mind." The effects of Li's concern-deflecting spell were still lingering, obviously. Li turned and fled, scrambling down the stairways as fast as he could go. The Honeycomb was crawling with people and she could be anywhere, he had to –

No, Li. Stop, and listen. You know what Wei would say. He would say to concentrate, and to try and 'feel' her. You know you can do it if you try.

His footsteps slowed and he came to a stop right there in the middle of the open cavern floor. Members of the Resistance were everywhere all around him, a rustle of background noise in his mind, but he pushed it away. Instead he was concentrating on finding that one, distinct aura. The one that he had grown very familiar with over these past few days…

"Hello again," Neitzsche cooed. "At long last you've reemerged."

He could feel it again, the power, and it was even stronger than before. How utterly tantalizing, he thought dreamily. She had been hidden from him ever since his summons had failed; her protector had constructed an admirable shield with his devotion and proximity. But now they were split again and Neitzsche had her once more.

But the sun has already gone down, he noticed with dismay. The time for a summons is past. Naught can be done now, I can only reach out and feel with my mind. Perhaps she will strike out again, wouldn't that be delicious? Every drop of magic she releases only makes it easier for me to find her.

It is only a matter of time.

Li kept his eyes firmly closed as his glider soared out of the caves and into the dusky twilight. The sun had gone down, and though it was still light up top, the ravines and canyons were plunged into darkness.

I can't believe she actually left the Honeycomb again. Is she mad? But at least it's safer than wandering amongst all those people.

The sense of her was growing, becoming stronger and more defined. Startled, Li realized that he was coming right up on her and his eyes snapped open. He almost shot past her before he slowed to a halt and turned around. She paid no attention to him, but kept her eyes firmly on the terrain before her. Li raised his glo-rod to get a better look at her face, but she turned and looked away.

"Hello."

"Go away."

"Can I ask what you're doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm walking."

She continued to stomp along the uneven and rocky floor, and Li wondered at the wisdom of marching over this ground at night.

"Don't you think you need a light?"

"I can see fine. I needed to walk, needed to move my legs." She rubbed her arms and gave him a frustrated look. "The blood in my body – it's vibrating. I can't take this, I have to drain off this energy."

Li drifted backwards as she continued to walk, watching her in silent sympathy. He could understand the anxiety of bottled-up energy, but she would never drain it off with physical activity.

"You can't do it like this, Sakura."

"Don't you tell me what I can and cannot do," she snapped. "You've really been pushing the limits, Li. Telling me what to do, keeping me prisoner in my own home, putting me in trances…" She flashed him an angry glare, and he blushed. She could actually remember that? "Leave me alone. You do not own me!"

- - - - - - -

"The army is my home. My master took me in when there was no place for me to go, fed me, clothed me. I owe everything to my master and his; I live only to fight in the name of our lord Lothar."

"Again."

Touya's voice was cracking with the strain, it felt as though sand was rubbing against the inside of his throat. He was consumed with a desire for water.

"The army is my home. My master took me in when there was no place for me to go, fed me, clothed me. I owe everything to my master and his; I live only to fight in the name of our lord Lothar."

He gave a rasping cough and dully wondered how long he had been reciting. Several parsecs, at least. The daylight had faded from the windows of the transport, and Touya could see pale moonlight filtering through onto the floor at his feet. Blade's large booted feet paced back and forth in that moonlight, then turned and walked away, out of Touya's vision. Probably getting himself another glassful of wine.

Touya desperately tried to swallow, generate more saliva, but there was nothing left. It wouldn't be long before his voice was entirely gone. He shifted slightly, wincing at the aches in his stiff muscles, trying to find a new position. This was a humiliation that he had not suffered in several cycles, not since before his promotion to captain. It was only very rarely that Blade felt the need to remind Touya of his domination over him, how ephemeral Touya's quasi-status was.

"I hear only sssilence."

"The army is my home. My master took me in when there was no place for me to go, fed me, clothed me. I owe everything to my master and his; I live only to fight in the name of our lord Lothar."

His wrists chained to the wall at the level of his head, Touya's arms had gone completely numb. His back hurt from sitting on the cold hard floor, unable to move. Another spastic pain shot up his neck, but he would not give in to the luxury of a stretch. He had endured this exercise in recitation before. He knew the rules.

Don't beg for mercy. Don't beg for water. Don't beg. Say nothing but what you're told to say. Sit still. Whatever you do, don't look up. He wants your eyes on the floor, where they belong. To look up is to face death.

"Again."

- - - - - - -

When he realized that she wasn't going to stop, Li finally landed directly in front of her, blocking her path. Sakura only made a noise of exasperation in her throat before trying to go around, but Li would not let her pass.

"Stop it, Li. You have no right."

"You're wrong, Sakura. I have every right. I care about you, and you are in danger out here. I'm trying to look out for you. Please just let me do it." He sent her the most appealing look he could muster. "I'm asking you not to argue."

She hesitated, then looked down at her hand. In the blue glow of the rod in his hand, she could see it starting to shake.

I can't. I can't sit still and let him nurse me. I have to keep moving.

"Get out of my way."

"No." Li almost flinched when she stiffened, but she refrained from physically attacking him, probably because she thought there was no chance she could win. He would let her hold onto that idea, at least for now. She settled instead for stamping her foot angrily on the ground. Li cringed, but only a slight breeze ruffled his bangs.

"What is wrong with you? Why can't you give me a moment's peace? I'm only going for a walk, Li, where do you think I'm going? To him? Is that it? You think I might change my mind and turn myself over to the enemy, just because he loves me?"

"I don't know."

"Baka," she spat, using his own word on him. He raised his eyebrows slightly, but did not move out of the way. "I'm sorry that it bothers you so much, I truly am, but I can't help the way I feel. I can't help the way he looks at me and how his touch makes me tingle inside."

Li swallowed and clenched his fists. Another breeze lifted his hair off of his damp and sweaty face, bringing relief.

"You don't have to go into so much detail," he growled, and she lifted her chin rebelliously.

"Do you think I'm enjoying this, Li? Do you think I'm thrilled that I have feelings for the enemy, and that I love the way my insides lurch with the thought of him? Well, I don't. I'm upset, and confused, and I hate it!" That last part was delivered with surprising vehemence, and he almost missed it when she skirted him and began to walk again. He reached out and snatched her wrist, pulling her back to him.

"I know you're confused. I know that this upsets you. Believe me, Sakura, it upsets me too. But I can't let you go wandering out into the night alone. It's not safe."

Half-heartedly Sakura tugged, but his grip was unyielding. Unexpectedly she felt her eyes brim with tears. She should have known that he would stop her. She was so helpless around him, and she hated him for it.

"Not safe?" she repeated scornfully. "As if you ever cared for me before. 'Two shakes of a talyp tree', I believe, were the words you used. Tell me when this obsession started, Li. Tell me when you woke up and decided your life would not be complete until you had pestered and harassed me into complete isolation and took me completely. That's what you're really after, isn't it? Why don't you just come out and admit it!"

Offended, Li squeezed, drawing a tiny gasp of pain on her part.

"Let's leave my personal feelings out of it," he said coldly. "I started caring for you the night I noticed you were more than what you seemed. And I don't want anything to happen to you!"

"More than what I seemed? There you go again with the bizarre remarks. I can't take this anymore, Li. I can't take you, hovering over me, keeping me close to you, making my decisions and controlling everything in my life. I'm going insane, do you hear me? Let go, already!"

Her words were punctuated with a distant rumble of thunder, and Li almost jumped with surprise. He hadn't noticed that the moonlight was disappearing as they argued, and now the only light was the scant glow of his rod. Looking upwards, he saw the brilliant swathe of stars had now been covered by a thick blanket of clouds.

Sakura took advantage of his distraction to wrest her hand free, but she couldn't help looking up as well, confused. This wasn't the season for dry storms. What was going on?

- - - - - - -

Touya watched the moonlight on the floor fade, and wondered if a cloud was passing over. To raise his head and look out the window was impossible.

Blade's boots were coming in and out of his vision as the Reptil moved through his sword drills and patterns. He wasn't hurrying, Touya noticed.

"Again."

"The army is my home," Touya choked. "My master took me in when there was no place for me to go, fed me, clothed me. I owe everything to my master and his; I live only to fight in the name of ou - "

His words were lost in a dry and hacking cough, and he felt his gag reflex rise. Desperately he squeezed his eyes shut and forced the nausea back down.

"- our Lord Lothar," he finally managed, and Blade gave a grunt of approval. Touya felt a shudder go through his body and slumped against the wall. It had never lasted this long before. Did his master really suspect betrayal on his part?

Why are you doing this? he mentally pleaded. Don't you realize it only makes me hate you more? I know better. It's why I couldn't take Sakura as my prisoner. I know better than you that you can't force someone to feel loyalty – or love. You can't control my thoughts, master. You can't control how I feel. And I hate you.

"Again."

"The army is – is my home. My master took me in when there was no place for me t-to go." Touya was horrified to discover that his delivery was faltering; he was so exhausted. He knew that that was just what Blade wanted, to break him completely, push him beyond his limits.

I won't. I won't give in, I refuse to quit.

Unbidden, the memory of the soldier cuffing the nomad boy flashed through his mind. There could be such a thing as standing up to the enemy too much. The sharp blow across the face, the sudden blinding pain…

Blade paused in his drilling to cast a curious glance over his slave. He was clenching his fists and shaking slightly, and there was the tiniest whimper of pain in the long silence. Finally he seemed to gain control of himself again.

"Fed me. Clothed me. I owe everything to my master and his; I live only to fight in the name of our lord Lothar."

"Very good," Blade praised, and wondered if the boy had had enough. Had that rebellious glint in his eye been erased for good? Perhaps just a little more. He was really enjoying himself.

- - - - - - -

"Please go away!" she screamed in frustration, pulling out of his range as he tried to grab her again. "You can't keep doing this, Li, you can't make me love you this way!"

Li recoiled and felt his heart twist painfully.

"I'm not trying to," he gritted. "I swear it. If you would just calm down and come back to the base with me - "

"So you can chain me to the bed? Forget it! I'd rather turn myself into Touya and take my chances with him. Maybe he's the enemy, but at least he respects me!"

She gave a choking sob and tried to bolt as he stepped closer, but in the thickening darkness, she couldn't quite see where she was going and tripped. With a yelp she fell forward and tumbled down the gentle slope.

"Sakura!" Anxiously Li leapt forward, holding his glo-rod aloft. The moonlight and starlight were completely gone by now, hidden by the veil of clouds. Brilliant white lightning streaked across the sky, followed by another, louder, crash of thunder. "Sakura, are you all right?"

"Leave me alone," she sniffled, and he found her at last, a little dusty but unhurt, pulling herself up by a mid-sized boulder. "I don't need you looking out for me, don't need you saving me. I just want to do something on my own."

Li was about to reply when he stepped closer and got a better look in the light of the blue glow.

"Sakura." His voice was deadly serious, and she actually looked him in the eye. "Don't move. Don't even breathe. Don't do anything."

His eyes were wide and he looked pale, even in the unnatural light, and with a twinge of fear she obeyed.

"What is it?" she whispered softly. He hesitated, then spoke.

"Scintsect." She squeaked and started to tremble, he hastily held up his hand to signal quiet. "Shh. Don't make a sound. Don't upset it. Just stay calm, okay?"

"Stay calm?" she hissed. In a spasm of fear she gripped at the boulder with both hands, longing to jump in the air and run as fast and hard as possible. But such an action was suicidal when trying to escape a scintsect. Even more deadly than a qunthar was the little insectoid, fierce predator of the badlands and no bigger than a human palm. Although it would feed on all varieties of bugs, its poison was so virulent that it could dine on small mammals and birds if it chose.

Another rumble of thunder rolled across the sky, and Sakura shivered. In response to her movement, she could feel the light prickle of claws across her back. It was crawling off of her shirt, onto the bare skin of her shoulder, and she shut her eyes and whimpered.

Don't move. Don't make a sound. Don't look.

- - - - - - -

The sound of thunder echoed outside as Touya endured another long, hacking cough. This one was even worse than before, and it was a few clicks before he managed to get himself under control again. His throat was so dry, he could swear he heard his breath whistling down it. When would this torture end?

"I am waiting."

Can't, he almost said aloud. I can't, I can't do it anymore. I'm sorry, Sakura, so sorry. I failed you. I just can't go on, I can't do this any longer. He's beaten me. I am his slave, and I am powerless to resist him.

He was about to break down and beg for relief when he opened his eyes a little and gave another wheezing gasp.

Oh gods. She's here again.

Indeed she was. There could be no mistake, and this time she was standing directly in front of him. The long dress floated just above the floor and rippled, beckoning to him, glowing with an ethereal and unworldly light. The mysterious woman had returned, and Touya almost reached out to touch before he remembered that his wrists were chained to the wall behind him. But she was right in front of him, and he could see her so clearly. If he raised his eyes, he knew he would be able to see her face at last.

Discreetly, he tried to turn his face up. A sharp cuff across his temple took his breath away and left him gasping.

"Eyesss on the floor, boy! Do not think you can be willful with me! I will drink your blood tonight!"

Touya couldn't reply, struggling to collect himself as he stared at the hem of her dress. So tantalizingly close… why had she chosen to visit him now? Why at this lowest point of degradation?

"Please," he whispered, although his voice had been reduced to such a hoarse quality that it came out more like another wheeze.

"What?" asked Blade dangerously, experimentally flexing his fist.

Please… let me see her.

- - - - - -

That damn lightning and thunder isn't making anything easier, thought Li. It might scare it into biting her. Li positioned the glo-rod on another boulder and drew closer, scarcely knowing where to start. Sakura was just barely managing to keep herself contained, he could see, and if she let her magic lash out, who knew what would happen. She might kill the scintsect. She might kill him.

"Please," he said softly. "You have to be still. You're making it nervous."

"I'm making it nervous!"

"Sakura."

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, but it wasn't working. Instead, all she could see was one of the fighters of the Resistance. Two seasons ago, he had been scaling the cliffs and put his hand right down on one. By the time the others returned him to the Honeycomb, maybe just ten clicks later, most of his arm was already black and softening. They had all watched in horror as he fell to the floor, shaking and foaming at the mouth, before his eyes filled with blood and then collapsed inward. Tomoyo's mother was the one that spread out a blanket over him then, even her healing magic couldn't save him from a scintsect bite. Sakura had tried to avert her eyes, but she would never forget how that blanket had gradually fallen flat against the ground. His entire body had crumbled within half a parsec.

"I don't want to die," she cried, and felt Li's hands brush softly over her hips before resting on her waist. He was standing just behind her, and spoke in a steady voice.

"You're not going to die, Sakura. I won't let that happen."

Lightning flashed again then, so bright that it lit up the entire sky like daylight. He could see clearly the black and orange insectoid, rubbing its legs together uncertainly on her exposed skin. Little and fragile, but big enough to kill.

- - - - - - -

She was still there. Why? Why was she torturing him like this? He hadn't had a chance to see her face before Blade struck him, but he'd recognized her long and wavy hair, flowing like her insubstantial dress. The specter was eerie, and frightening, but no more frightening than the too-real presence of his master, clouting him across the head again.

"Ssay it! Ssspeak up, boy!"

"The army is my home," Touya babbled desperately. "My master took me in when there was no place for me to go, fed me, clothed me. I owe everything to my master and his; I live only to fight in the name of our lord Lothar."

"That'ss better," Blade evaluated, and hefted his sword casually. His slave was suddenly rigid with tension, he could see, he was breathing a little faster, seemed a little more alert.

Why? There's nothing here to be afraid of – but me.

"Did I tell you to ssstop?" Touya felt the cold edge of his sword slide down past his jaw, pricking his throat lightly. In this position he was afraid to even take a deep breath, there was no question of raising his eyes to see her face. To make things even worse, the blade was still rife with that malicious energy, pulsing red in his peripheral vision. He wasn't just seeing it this time. He could actually feel the pain and terror, the death and destruction that this sword had inflicted over its lifespan.

"The army," he began again wearily, "is my home. My master t-took me in when there was no place to g-go, fed me, clothed me." He paused for another ragged breath, then realized that there were two familiar wisps in those knots of red energy. What… how… where did that feeling come from? How can anything be familiar?

"Yesss?" Blade prodded, and twisted his sword slightly. Touya winced at the pain, and frantically tried to remember where he'd left off.

"I owe everything to my master and his," he finally guessed, a little fearful. But when Blade said nothing he plunged onward. "I live only to fight in the name of our lord Lothar."

As he said it, he had the most peculiar feeling that it was true.

I owe him everything… he took me in.

Everything.

- - - - - - -

Was there nothing, Li thought despairingly, that could distract her? Something that might make her totally forget her situation for even a click? Finally he just said the first random thought that crossed his mind.

"You know," he murmured softly into her ear. "I'm beginning to think that I never really loved her. Meilin."

He felt her quick intake of breath, and the sudden distraction in her mind. At last her body ceased to shiver, and he began to trace his hands across her flesh.

"I mean," he amended, "I loved her. She was one of my family. She was a good, sweet girl that did not deserve to be murdered." One of his hands was creeping up her back, the other up her arm. Very, very slowly, he was converging upon the hesitant scintsect.

"I had never thought much about it before. I knew we were to be married, and that was all there was to it. I'm not sure I ever really loved her the way I know she loved me. The way that she used to follow me with her eyes, the way she would run and jump to get me anything… it was breathtaking, it really was."

She was absolutely quiet, listening to his words with fierce concentration.

"She knew what love was before I did. I didn't understand then. I didn't know how true love could really make you feel. How it could make you want to do anything to make her happy. How you would go to any length to touch her, and be rewarded with her touch."

Li was breathing hard, but he didn't stop speaking as he blew softly on the scintsect, making it scuttle nervously across her shoulder, toward his hand.

"How you would do anything to ensure her safety, and take any risk to divert danger away from her. True love can make you want to die for her." Finally the little predator reached a decision and crawled into his open hand, and Li breathed a sigh of relief. Sakura was safe. Its touch had been so light that she wasn't even aware it was gone yet, as he turned slightly and rested his hand on the boulder by his glo-rod. He'd moved perhaps a little too fast, and it raised two of its legs in apprehension.

"And the astonishing thing is," he continued, staring at it as it vacillated, "you don't even care. You just want to make her happy. And if that means sacrificing yourself, then so be it." After what seemed a lifetime, the venomous insectoid crawled off his hand and onto the boulder. The next lightning flash was reflected in Li's hidden knife as he flicked it out of his sleeve and stabbed in one sure move. Its legs twitched, and then it lay still.

Turning back to Sakura, he realized she didn't even know the danger was over yet. She was still gripping the boulder in front of her and standing rigidly.

"Do you think," he murmured as he returned his hands to her waist, "that you understand what I'm talking about?"

She jumped a little, but he shushed her soothingly as he slid his hands around her slim waist to rest on her stomach.

"When it's so intense that you are consumed night and day for her safety, and you keep watch over her, even if she doesn't like it, because the thought of anything ever happening to her fills you with dread." His lips were directly over her ear now as he spoke, tickling it with their softness. He was pressed so close behind her that he could feel her swallow nervously.

Li was a little nervous himself, but her nearness was intoxicating. He couldn't stop now. He couldn't back away. He'd just come so close to losing her forever, and he had to convince himself that she was all right, that they were still together in this world.

"But I do respect you," he added. His hands were moving up now, sliding over the material of her shirt and brushing over her breasts. He felt them lift with a sudden shallow breath on her part, and he had to remind himself to breathe too. He needed her, with a sudden overwhelming desire that would not be denied. He prayed he wouldn't have to. "So tell me if you want me to stop this."

His fingers had found the knot that tied her shirt closed, and were lazily pulling it out. She gave a tiny shake of her head, her heart suddenly beating fast again. With the removal of the threat, her blood had begun pounding again, only now it was raging, consuming her body in a roar. She needed release, her body craved something that she didn't altogether understand.

Li felt the temperature of her skin begin to heat up, and responded with his own flush of stimulation. And then his lips were brushing over her ear, down to her neck, and they were opening so he could plant a light kiss on her skin. Above them in the skies, though neither saw it, lightning danced across the sky in a frenzy.

- - - - - -

Touya could see the flashes on the floor.

So much lightning. It's not the right season for storms. What's causing all this?

The interior of the transport was absolutely quiet. Blade had said nothing, either to rebuke or to command him another verse. She was coming closer now, her translucent dress wafting towards him. He could now see the bottom fringe of her wings, just slightly longer than her hair.

That's it, he thought dreamily. She's an angel. She's come to collect me, take me from his claws. But who is she? Why can I see her?

Touya was starting to lose his grasp on reality, after the long night, and was only vaguely aware that Blade's sword was no longer pressing into his flesh. Perhaps the long session was finally over.

I'm sorry, he sobbed mentally. I'm sorry that I can't look up and see your face. He'll slice me open if I do. But I love you, I really do. I would go with you in a heartbeat if only you'll take me with you.

He kept his eyes steadfastly on the floor, gazing at the hem of her dress. It wasn't only fear of punishment now; tears were running down his cheeks, dripping off onto the material of his pants.

She hadn't come to collect him after all, he realized after a moment. He didn't know how he knew. She had only come to see him, though he didn't know why.

There was a coldness on the top of his head, and with an eerie tingling he realized that she had kissed him. She was sad for him.

His eyes were squeezed shut against more tears, desperate to hide the longing in them. There was another cold brushing across his face, and he knew that her hand was caressing his cheek.

Please… don't go… don't leave me here.

The feeling faded, and when he opened his eyes, she was gone. Completely, as if she'd never been. He was all alone once more.

Such was his desolation that he barely even noticed when Blade pressed the latch and released him. His numb arms dropped down to his side, and still he stared at the spot where she had been, willing her to return. But the angel had left his side.

- - - - - -

"Does it hurt?" he whispered into her ear. Frantically she shook her head in denial. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes," she moaned. "Oh, yes. Please, Li. Please… Syaoran." At the sound of his name, he wrapped his arms around her even tighter and pushed faster. She did not hold back, but pressed up to meet him, panting and moaning with pleasure like he had seen her do before in that battle against the gunner detail. But this time it was for him, and he barely noticed the spastic shocks of lightning in the clouds above them, perfectly in sync with her gasps of delight.

"More?"

"Please!" Sakura was floating in her ecstasy, how wonderfully right it felt. She'd never known such pleasure. Even in the throes of passion, she could feel her unwanted energy draining off, and almost screamed in satisfaction.

"Stop?"

"No!" She was almost crying in her whirlpool of emotions, but she wasn't ready to stop just yet. There was still more pleasure to come, still something else to realize. Another cool breeze blew around the two lovers, completely unnoticed. Sakura could feel something building inside her, some inexpressible emotion. A power waiting to be released… She arched her back and reached behind her head to run her fingers through his hair, then traced her hands down his neck and back onto her own shoulders, luxuriating in the way their two bodies felt almost the same. She could smell herself on him, and he on her. They had become one.

"Please don't stop," she begged. "Please keep going… I'm so close, Syaoran!"

For just the briefest of moments, he wondered if he should hold back; the rational side of his mind warned him that this could be dangerous.

But that thought was lost in a flood of excitement, and Sakura went rigid in his arms.

"Ohh…" she moaned, and then again, louder. There was a terrific crash of thunder overhead. He slowed, and her slim body convulsed in a shudder.

And then the heavens opened up, and it began to rain.

- - - - - - -

Touya heard the metallic plonking on the roof, and wondered if rebels were attacking by throwing pebbles. He was slumped over on the floor now, panting, and he opened his eyes to see streaks of moisture on the small round window.

Rain? Out here in the badlands?

It was too much of an effort to look and he closed his eyes again, rolling over onto his back and lying still. Dimly he was aware that Blade was relaxing in his console chair again, ignoring him, as he received some kind of communication from the castle. He could hear voices conversing, but the pounding in his ears precluded him from any kind of comprehension.

It's her, he realized. Somehow, he knew that the rain was her doing. Somehow, at the height of his despair, Sakura had found a way to remind him of her presence, and his promise to himself. He would not die on her. He would not give up so easily. It was his mission to protect her, and he would do it or die trying.

The army is my home… ha. Even with your brainwashing, Blade, you can't erase her from my thoughts. I've won again. I am still intact, you did not break me. I will never let you break me.

That was the last thought he had before his exhaustion consumed him completely, and darkness fell on his world.

- - - - - -

Nietzsche terminated his communication with the Reptil and smirked to himself.

Her power was too great, too much to hide. Even when that boy found her again and cloaked her with his shield, she would not be denied. And how amusing… their powers combined pushed her to even greater heights, forced the very weather to do her bidding. All the protective shields in the world could not hide that from his sight!

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Blade was expecting him and a transport could take him to the badlands at dawn. He was rather clear as to her location, he knew the storm had not been far from her home. But how difficult would she be to catch?

"Your power versus my cunning," he cackled. "What a delightful challenge. So intriguing. I can hardly wait to meet you, little flower… my precious Sakura."

- - - - - -

Sakura could hardly believe her eyes. It had to be a dream, but sure enough, she was wet. The rain fell in a light mist, frosting her hair and eyelashes with a thousand tiny droplets that each caught the light of the blue glo-rod. Li looked utterly astonished as he stepped away from her, holding out his arms with his palms turned up.

It had been so long. He hadn't felt the touch of rain for over a cycle, not since he was in his homeland in the east. He was sure he would never feel it again. What she had done was nothing less than a miracle to him. He could not keep the grin off his face as he turned back towards her.

Sakura turned and laced up her shirt as she watched him smile, still confused.

"I don't understand. How can it be raining? It's not even the season for dry storms, and it never rains out here."

"I know. Isn't it wonderful?" Li tilted his face back and let the rain wash his face clean of sweat and dirt. "Gods, Sakura, you are amazing!"

"What?" He returned his gaze to her and they made eye contact in the surreal light, a hazy mist of sparkling droplets wafting between them. "What did you say?"

"I said," Li enunciating carefully, "gods, Sakura, you… are… amazing!" With a feeling of awe he traced a tendril of damp hair away from her face and cupped her cheek in one hand. "Haven't you figured it out yet? Don't you recognize it within you?"

"What?" Sakura's green eyes looked bewildered, and Li didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"This, Sakura! You did this!" Now he was stroking his fingers through her hair on both sides of her face, holding her steady, making sure he had her complete attention.

"It's you, Sakura. You have magic."

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters


	8. ch8 awareness

**Chapter 8**

'**awareness'**

There was a long silence, filled only by the whisper of light raindrops, and then Sakura gave a nervous laugh.

"What?"

"I know it's impossible, crazy, but you do, Sakura. And you don't just have magic. You have more power than anyone I've ever seen, more than I've ever even heard of. You are unstoppable."

He leaned forward to put his lips on hers, but she took a step back and pushed his hands away.

"Stop it, Li. It's not funny. I've never had magic, not even a little bit. What are you talking about?"

"No. You do, you always have. You just didn't know it. You don't even understand the concept of it, that's why you can't see your own abilities." He took a plaintive step forward, but she just sidled away and backed away again. In the surreal light of the blue glo-rod, reflected in the thousands of water droplets, she looked perplexed and distrustful. Li wondered uneasily if he should have started this, but he'd come this far. She had to know the truth sometime. "How can you not have noticed? You're faster in combat than you've ever been your whole life. You know things before they happen. You can hear the healers working their magic. You see things that others don't." As he spoke he took another step, and she backed away again. "Things explode when you're angry or frustrated. You were the one that wiped out the enemy in that village, Sakura, don't you remember?"

She was shaking her head in denial.

"I didn't do anything… I don't remember anything. I blacked out. I was weak, I lost that fight. I'm no faster than I've ever been. I'm a pitiful fighter, Li, you said so yourself!"

A cold drop of water plonked on his nose, and he noticed that the rain was starting to come down a little harder.

"Shh, Sakura, calm down. Please don't get upset."

"Upset? Of course I'm upset. We just… and I…" Her words faltered as she tried to describe her heady experience, and she gave it up. "And then after that, you start saying things like this. What's wrong with you, Li?"

"There's nothing wrong with me. But there's something very different about you. Can't you feel those changes in your body? Your blood flowing fast and hard and your heart beating a million times a click? The inexplicable rushes of energy and strength?"

Sakura caught her breath and hugged her arms to her chest, starting to feel cold with the increasing rainfall.

"I – maybe. But that wasn't magic. I was in love."

"No," Li answered carefully. This was delicate territory. "No, Sakura. You weren't in love. That was your body reacting to his touch; that was the magic waking up inside you. You didn't know you had it and you forgot about it, but something about the captain reminded you."

He could tell by the look on her face that he wasn't saying it in the right way.

"No," she protested. "It's love. I'm sure of it. Nobody else makes me feel the way he does, even the memory of his eyes makes me tremble."

She winced as Li closed his eyes briefly and clenched his fists, then he opened them again.

"Sakura, listen to me. I don't know why or how, but there is something about Kinomoto that stimulates your power. I was there two nights ago when he found you; I could feel your power growing in my mind. And it started after the night you were captured, when you were in his tent. I'm a sorcerer, Sakura, I know what I'm talking about!"

"What you're talking about is poppycock," she snapped. "I can't believe you, Li, I really can't. Even after what we just shared, you're so jealous of Touya that you'll make up a story like that just to convince me that I don't understand my own feelings! Don't you think I know whether I love someone or not?"

Li felt as though he'd been struck across the face and retreated, wounded.

"You want me to believe that you know what you're doing?" he asked sardonically. "Your actions certainly haven't given any such indication. You lied about that night with him, then you kissed me, then you begged him to let you go but wouldn't let me fight him, and now you say you love him." He swallowed and placed his fist on his chest. "What about us? What about what we just had? Wasn't it incredible? I know you felt it. Here's the evidence!" He threw his arms out wide, indicating the rain.

"It's a storm, Li, I don't have anything to do with it." She felt a couple of tears leak out and slide down her already-wet cheeks, wondering what in the name of the Resistance was making him say these things. So many things had happened in the past few days, both exquisite and painful. She didn't think her emotions could stand another swing in either direction. "I did love it," she sobbed. "It felt so good. But now you're making these stories up, trying to tell me I don't love him, when I know that I do. I can feel it deep inside. I can't explain it, and neither can you. So stop trying!" She almost screamed that last part, and the rain started to come down even harder. Standing on the floor of the ravine like they were, the splatter of raindrops against the rocks was a riotous din. Li gulped and pushed his wet hair out of his eyes. If this went on for much longer, they could have a flood.

"Stop it, Sakura! Calm down, you're going to drown us both!"

"I'm not doing it!" she shrieked, and there was another crash of thunder overhead. "I'm not! There's nothing special about me; I'm just an ordinary girl. I don't have magic, and I never did. I feel so queasy because I'm confused. I'm in love with the enemy, and I can't help myself. And you don't even care, you're so preoccupied with claiming me for yourself."

"That's not true!" Li had to shout over the noise. "I do care! Why do you think I've been keeping you close? I'm worried about you and I didn't want anything to happen to you! You're brimming with magic, and you don't even know how to control it. I didn't want you to hurt yourself, or anybody else. Like you're about to do now! So, please, Sakura, stop it. This is dangerous. Just take a deep breath, and try to calm down. You're going to wash us away."

He tried to take her hands, but she jerked away from his touch.

"Keep away from me! Stop it! Stop saying that! I am not doing this! I don't have magic. Just admit it, Li. Admit you're jealous and that you're making this all up."

"Okay, okay," Li said hastily. "It's true, I am jealous. I can't stand the thought of you with him and I do want you all to myself, because I love you, okay? I'd do anything for you!" He paused to take a breath. The rainfall was not slowing down any. "But I swear I'm not making this up. Kinomoto's woken up powers inside of you. Let me help. I can teach you how to control it. We can do this together!"

"I don't, I don't, I don't have it!" she cried. "Please stop! Just let me figure out my feelings on my own!"

She was starting to become a little hysterical, and Li was reaching for her again when he heard a crash. Something had shattered against the boulders behind him, and he turned to look. He couldn't see anything at first, and then another chunk of ice struck his glo-rod on the boulder. It went flying and winked out, leaving them in darkness.

Damn it, she'd moved on to hail.

"Sakura, we have to get out of here! We have to get back to the base!" She didn't seem to have heard him; her face was buried in her hands and she was sobbing loudly. Another shard of ice struck him on the forehead, and he groaned aloud as he raised his hand to inspect it. An oozing warmth met his fingertips; he was bleeding. "Come on, Sakura, we can't stay out here anymore. We've got to get home."

"Don't touch me."

"No time to argue." She was crying like a child, and it was easy to scoop her up in his arms. The darkness was absolute, there was no light anywhere now, but he closed his eyes and let his senses guide him back up the slope to his glider. He hopped on it and heard the reassuring whine of the engine activating. "Just hang on, Sakura, we're going home. It'll be okay."

She cried out in pain as a hailstone struck her on the arm, and he wrapped his arms around her in an effort to cover her, tucking her head underneath his chin. She was shaking hard and he clutched her tighter, gritting his teeth as ice bit into his skin again. They were speeding up now, he had to get her back to the Honeycomb as quickly as possible, but that meant that they were flying into the ice at high velocity. Every glancing blow left a burning sensation of pain in his flesh.

"Don't worry," he murmured into her hair. "I'll take care of you. You're going to be all right."

- - - - - - -

"_I'll take care of you. I'll take care of you. I can – can do it. I know I can."_

_Touya wrapped his arms around Sakura and held her close. She was frightened because she was his prisoner, but that was all right. She loved him, and she would overcome her fear in time. They would be happy together. Then the tent came billowing down over them, and **he **was there, pulling Sakura out of his grasp. _

"_Sakura! Come back!"_

_The Li boy drew his sword and held it out threateningly, wrapping a possessive arm around Sakura. _

"_You had your chance with her and you failed," the boy said darkly. "You lost her. She's mine now."_

"_I didn't l-lose her. I – I tried." Touya felt tears of frustration and guilt sliding down his face. "I tried to protect her but they were too strong. They took her away."_

_The soldier cuffed the nomad boy across the face, sending him flying. Touya gasped from the pain in his head and gripped it with his hands. This pain was unbearable. All around him was intense heat and hungry flames, devouring everything that had once meant safety and security. Sakura was gone. Where was she?_

"_Sa-sakura! Sakura, come back! Please!"_

_He could hardly hear anything, the blaster shots were so loud. Loud, echoing cracks as the soldiers continued to blast away at the house. The destruction had to be complete; it had to be total. They had to set an example. _

"_Sakura, please," Touya sobbed. He was so worried for her. Anything could happen to her in this mess. "I love you."_

Blade flicked his tongue out as he watched his slave twitch on the floor, occasionally calling out in his sleep. It was amazing that the boy hadn't woken, with all the racket of the hailstones hitting the roof of the transport. The freak storm was wreaking havoc outside in the campsite, as the men tried to keep the tents upright under the barrage, but the Reptil allowed his slave to continue to sleep. He would need his rest after that long punishment session.

The captain opened his mouth and cried out again. Blade thought it might be a name, perhaps, though it was impossible to tell. Nothing sounded but a hoarse rasp; his voice was completely gone.

Interesting. The nightmares still plagued him, after all these cycles.

Amused, Blade returned his attention to cleaning his sword. He remembered well the skinny and terrified boy that once slept on his floor every night, with no idea who he was or what he was doing there. Such was his fear of being lost and alone that he actually welcomed Blade's tyrannical abuse. At least with his master he had a place to sleep. And though he remembered nothing of his past, it tormented him at nights, causing him to moan and thrash. Eventually the nightmares dropped off, as he grew older and began his struggle to rise through the ranks of the army. It had been at least six cycles since he'd even slept on Blade's floor.

And still he tosses, tortured by something he cannot remember. I wonder, will he ever?

Blade finished cleaning and held his sword aloft, admiring the way its sharp edges caught the light. It would be interesting if his slave ever recalled his past.

Very, very interesting.

- - - - - - -

After what seemed forever, they left the nightmare world of flying ice and freezing rain and soared into the interior of the Honeycomb. They landed almost in a crash on the floor, and Li stumbled back to lean against the cavern walls.

"Li! Li, are you okay?" They were both soaking wet and shivering, but Sakura was already feeling better now that she was out of the weather. In contrast, Li's face was deathly pale, his eyes unfocused. Blood trickled down the side of his face and she could see more cuts and scratches over his arms and his back. He had covered her securely for the entire trip, and taken the brunt of the storm. "Oh gods, Li, hang on, you're going to be okay. Please be okay!"

"-t's all r-right," he said through chattering teeth. "Accid-dent. Know you… d-didn't m-mean to."

I didn't do anything! she mentally wailed, but she didn't have a chance to reply before he slid down to the floor, shaking violently.

"Li! Somebody help!" Her scream of terror rang throughout the base, and she saw Tomoyo run out of the healing caves and gasp. She knelt on the floor to be with him; he hadn't let go of her hands once. Now he gripped them even tighter and gave her a pleading look.

"M-must stay close, Sakura. You have t-to stay close. Not safe to go far." She started crying even harder; the look of love and devotion in his eyes was too much for her to cope with. First no one had loved her. Now two men did, and she still didn't know how to choose. But she did know that Li had given her the most intense, erotic experience of her life that evening, and she could not push him away. Not even after those things he'd said.

Tomoyo was running over, and some of the others too. She gripped his hands and brought them to her mouth, planting a light kiss on each.

"It's going to be all right, Li, I swear. Just relax. You're going to be fine."

"St-tay close," he slurred. "D-don't go…" He muttered something else in his home dialect that she didn't understand, and then they were there. Two men hoisted Li up from the ground and supported his weight, helping him to the healing cave. He tried to keep his grip on Sakura's hands, but they were torn apart. Something fell with a clatter on the floor, and she realized that his hidden blade had fallen from his sleeve.

He can't lose this, she thought irrationally. I have to return it to him, he'll be angry if it's lost. She stooped to pick it up, and then Yukito was there, rubbing her arms and trying to warm her. Sakura heard his voice, very distant in all the noise, but she couldn't reply. She could only watch as Li disappeared behind the door.

"Sakura, we've got to get you out of those clothes. You're wet right through. I can't believe you were outside; this storm is going crazy. Who knows how it even got here?"

"But I - " She tried to take a step in the direction they'd taken Li, but Yukito was pulling her firmly in the opposite direction. She was so tired, and he was so strong. It was easier to just submit to him.

"No buts. You're going to get pneumonia if you don't dry off. Don't worry, Sakura, you'll be fine. I'll take care of you."

"No…" she protested weakly, as he lifted her up in his arms and started up the metal stairs. She couldn't believe she was actually resisting Yukito, but she wanted to be by Li's side. There were too many men that wanted to take care of her.

It was all too much for the orphaned girl of the desert. For the second time in her life, she yielded to fatigue and fell asleep in Yukito's arms.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Once again, pain was the sensation that finally awoke Touya. This time it was concentrated in the aches of his shoulders, and running up and down the side of his body. He'd fallen asleep on the cold metal floor of Blade's transport, something that hadn't happened in several cycles. He felt like a little boy again, and cringed when the door slid open and Blade came striding through.

"Up at lassst," the Reptil snarled and tossed him a canteen of water. Only Touya's fast reflexes let him catch it in time before it struck him squarely on the nose. He didn't want to look weak, but he couldn't help himself. He was so thirsty. Ripping off the cap, he gulped at the precious liquid like a baby, wincing as he forced his parched throat to swallow. The memories of last night were coming back to him now, reciting for so many parsecs, the appearance of the angel, and the rain. Of his dream he remembered nothing.

"Master, I - " He stopped, realizing that nothing was coming out but a hollow rasp. Blade was leaning over his console, reading some kind of message, and waved an impatient hand.

"Go. Oversee the camp'ss recovery. I have bussinesss to attend to."

Recovery?

Touya didn't know what he meant, but he was grateful that Blade seemed to have gotten over his annoyance with Touya's behavior. He bowed his head in subservience, then scrambled through the doorway and down the ramp. The clouds had cleared away and the sky was turning to pale blue with the approaching dawn. It was starkly serene compared to the camp's tents. Some had collapsed, and those still standing had ragged holes in them. It was a mess.

What in the name of the sun and moon, he wondered, coughing again, happened here?

- - - - - - -

"_I love you," Touya whispered into her ear, his eyes full of pain. She so wanted to answer him, but she couldn't. She was too scared. Despite his gentle words, he was holding her firmly in an iron grip, preventing her escape. She struggled a little, but it was no use. He was too strong. And in a way, she didn't want to struggle. Deep inside she hungered for what was coming. The symbol that drifted nearer called to her; the sun and the moon were yearning for her touch. Her entire body was quivering, as if it weren't for Touya's restraining hold it would pull her right in. _

_But she also knew that this was dangerous. As much as her body pleaded for contact, she knew she had to get away. The symbol was too powerful; it would consume her whole…_

"No!" she cried, bolting upright in bed. Downstairs, Li stirred and almost woke at the

magical noise of her dream, but Tomoyo put a hasty hand on his brow.

Sakura was panting, clutching the sheets to her chest.

That – that dream again. It was the same symbol, the same setup. It was going to eat me.

Her knuckles were white as she gripped something cold and hard in her hand. Opening up her fist, she saw a smooth metallic handle and stared at it uncomprehendingly.

I don't want anything to do with that image. And this time it was even worse than the first dream. Then Li was here, pestering me, wanting to know what I saw. Now I'm alone.

Li! She squeezed her fist around the knife hilt again as the memories rushed back. The scintsect, making love out in the canyons, the mysterious rain – and what he had said to her. That crazy declaration that she possessed magic. And then the furious storm.

The lights within the Honeycomb were still off, it must not be dawn yet, but it was probably close. Her clothes had dried and she pulled them on, almost tying her fingers into the knot of her bootlaces in her rush to pull them on. She tucked his knife into one and tore down the stairways of the cavern to the healing cave.

Li was still asleep, his color returned and breathing evenly. Tomoyo was replacing a small bandage on his forehead, where he'd been struck.

"Tomoyo! Is he okay? Is he - "

"Shh." Her friend placed a finger to her lips and smiled. "There's nothing to worry about, Sakura, he's fine. He's just exhausted, and exposure to that storm broke him down. Mother thinks he's been pouring all of his strength into a spell for at least a couple of days now, though what that would be I can't imagine."

Sakura could. It was the spell that he'd used to make everyone forget about her, not to mention her trance. She should be angry, but looking over his wounds only made her remember how he'd been so careful to shield her from the ice on their return trip. How could she be angry with him, after that?

"Why are you bandaging his wounds? Can't you heal them? They're not very deep."

"It's the strangest thing." Tomoyo shrugged slightly. "Mother and I tried all through last night, but they just wouldn't heal up. They're going to have to close naturally."

Sakura frowned and looked away from Li's sleeping form. In her experience, that only occurred for one reason.

"Doesn't that mean…"

"Yes. It means that his gashes were inflicted by a magical force, one far more powerful than ours. Some mage called that storm up. Although why or who, I can't imagine." Tomoyo knelt on the floor to dunk a rag in warm water, completely missing the horrified expression on Sakura's face.

Trembling, she looked back at Li, and then down at her hands. They were shaking hard.

No… no. It can't be. Just because it was a magical storm doesn't mean I had anything to do with it. The enemy must have done it. But why would they do that?

The feel of Li's hands on her skin came back. He was untying her shirt, his lips caressing her neck. Above them, her ecstasy called lightning to dance across the clouds. She remembered the sheer bliss of him inside her, how delightful it had been to beckon the rain down from the sky. Li loved the rain so much.

No. No, I'm imagining it. I just let his words go to my head; it's all in my mind. I didn't do it, I can't have done it. I don't have the power to do that!

Her quickening heartbeat argued otherwise. Sakura recalled the torrent of energy, still demanding to be released. How good it had felt to lash out in her anger and confusion, the sick joy of pelting the earth with rock-hard chunks of ice. She'd enjoyed it!

"No," she moaned. This couldn't be happening.

"What?" Tomoyo glanced up.

This is not happening! I don't have magic, I never have!

"Kero!" Sakura exclaimed, in a moment of inspiration. "Where's Kero?" He could fix this. He'd tap her on the nose, and declare there was definitely no magic inside her, and that would be the end of th-

"Kero left last night."

"What?"

"Didn't you know? He had a final goodbye meal with Yukito and flew off. Said that he couldn't hide with us forever, he had a job to do. I'm sure he'll be back one day." Her brow creased worriedly. "I hope he found a place to hole up in during that storm last night. I'd hate to think of what might happen if he got hit with one of those hailstones. But I'm sure he made it out all right."

Sakura didn't hear anything after 'flew off'. The little creature that she'd rescued, back in what seemed another lifetime, was gone, and now she had no way to make sure. Only Li's words and her own unwanted memories.

Was this my fault?

Her eyes roved over his wounds, taking in every bruise, every bandage. An image of him, shivering and clutching her hands, assuring her that he knew she didn't mean to, came to her mind.

Did I do this? Did I hurt him? I didn't want to! It was an accident!

Sakura backed away, slowly, so Tomoyo would suspect nothing. She had to get away, get away from everybody. It could happen again, she could hurt somebody else. She might hurt Li again.

Stifling a sob, she fled the healing cave and sprinted for the gliders. Yukito, Tomoyo, Li… she'd put a safe distance between herself and all of them. And then, well, then she would figure everything out. And she would do it on her own.

- - - - - - -

"Here. Drink this." The healer finished brewing a dried herb with boiling water and handed it to his captain, who handled it gingerly as he blew off the steam. "He's going to kill you one of these days, you know."

Touya looked up sharply at that, and his underling flushed and looked away.

"I'm sorry, sir. I did not mean to speak out of turn."

To offer an unsolicited opinion about one commanding officer to another was a serious breach of protocol, but Touya just shrugged. There was no point in trying to discipline the man when he couldn't even speak yet, and he had enough to do with trying to repair the campsite. Carefully he tried to take a sip of the steaming liquid.

Perhaps. Maybe one day, his master would tire of him, and then he might actually take a punishment session too far. But that was a day far off in the future, and Touya wasn't worried about that just yet.

No… no, he likes me. He likes having me around, I'm sure. I don't know why, but he seems to get some kind of perverse pleasure in keeping me by his side. Unless he ever gets wind of what went on between me and Sakura, he's not going to kill me. I just have to make sure that doesn't happen.

"Sir, did backup arrive? We'll sorely need it if we confront the rebels again."

He realized the soldier was pulling back the tent flap, watching a transport land a little distance away from the encampment. Blade was stalking across the grounds to meet it.

A superior officer did not go to meet his troops, which meant whoever was inside outranked the Reptil. That would probably explain the tense set of his muscles, which only Touya would notice.

The young captain felt slightly uneasy as he watched his master disappear up the ramp and into the shadows. He had no specific reason to be wary, but Touya didn't like this turn of events. Something about this new transport portended danger.

- - - - - -

There was a sense of unease, of something potentially dangerous. It tugged persistently at Li's mind, finally dragging him out of oblivion. He blinked at the soft glow of the mage lights in the cave, then tried to focus on his surroundings. He recognized the healers' cave, tried to move, then thought better of it. His skin burned with the still-fresh gashes. And he was tired, still. The effort of keeping Sakura concealed and hidden away had taken much more out of him than he'd thought; she had too much power to easily subdue. The exposure last night must have pushed him over the edge.

Carefully he pushed himself to a more upright sitting position and began to examine his wounds. They were numerous, and they hurt, though not as much as her words that had cut into him earlier.

…you're so jealous of Touya …you'll make up a story like that just to convince me that I don't understand my own feelings! Don't you think I know whether I love someone or not?…I'm in love with the enemy, and I can't help myself… you don't even care, you're so preoccupied with claiming me for yourself…

How could she? He squeezed his fists tight, ignoring the pain, and closed his eyes. How could she have said those things? Were they at all true? Had he invented the entire preposterous story just to convince himself that she might not really love Kinomoto as she thought she did?

What if I did? Would a Li ever stoop to such levels? But I love her so much. When I saw that scintsect on her shoulder, I almost died myself, I was so scared for her. And later, when she let me…

He indulged his memory, let the feeling of her soft skin brush under his hands once more. It had been perfect, in every detail. They had been perfect together. Li was sure he'd never been so happy in his life. But all that had been shattered the moment he told her the truth. Now she would never trust him again.

I shouldn't have told her. But she had to know. I couldn't keep it from her anymore; not when she needs to understand who she is.

"Sakura!" he yelped out loud, suddenly realizing the danger. She was nowhere in sight; where had she gotten off to? Yukito heard him and entered the cave.

"Li, up at last. How're you feeling?"

"Fine," Li said shortly. He was in the middle of standing up, carefully conscious of his bruises, when Yukito placed a firm hand on his shoulder and pushed him back down.

"Don't get up."

"But I - "

"I mean it, Li. Tomoyo says that she can't heal your wounds with her magic, they're going to have to close naturally. That means you can't be moving around too much."

There was an odd look in Yukito's eyes, Li noticed. He looked almost suspicious.

"Where's Sakura? I have to check on her, I have to - "

"She's upstairs, sleeping. I wouldn't go bother her." That last part came out sounding more like a direct order rather than a suggestion, and Li watched him recline in a chair near his sleeping pad. He kept looking at Li in that same manner as he let his hand rest on his blaster.

"Is something wrong?"

"You tell me. I know I've been busy, but I can't help but notice the two of you have been acting a little strange around each other lately. You seem to be watching her a lot."

Yes, Li decided, that look in Yukito's eyes was definitely suspicious. And fiercely protective.

"Well, I - "

"Li, I took on a responsibility when I rescued Sakura from that village and brought her here. I've taught her, looked out for her, I feel like she's my little sister. The danger that the enemy poses to her is annoying enough, but if someone in our own base was threatening her safety, I would be very – unhappy."

"Look, Yukito, I understand what you're saying. I don't want to see her hurt either. That's why - "

"Last night was the third time you and Sakura have left the base together, and the third time you've run into trouble. I'm starting to not like this pattern."

"I know it looks bad," Li admitted. "But it's just coincidence." It was a lie, but he couldn't tell the Yukito the truth. All the same, he had a feeling the rebel leader could sense his deception. "I would never hurt her, Yukito. I swear."

Yukito took in the young warrior, sitting up on the pad and fidgeting slightly. His eyes traveled down his body, examining the cuts and bruises he'd incurred the night before.

"Such peculiar weather we had last night. Any idea how a hailstorm got started out in the middle of the badlands?"

Li started as he recognized the tone in Yukito's voice.

"You think I did that?"

"We know it was magical. Who else?"

Li opened his mouth and closed it again helplessly. There was simply no way to explain.

"What's that symbol on your arm mean?"

Li flushed when he realized Yukito was staring at the yin-yang on his left arm. His shirt was gone, of course, ripped by the force of the ice last night. His lucky knife was gone too, he realized, but there was nothing that could be done about that. He tried to cover his family crest in a natural-seeming motion.

"Doesn't mean anything," he muttered.

"I could swear I've seen it somewhere before."

Yukito narrowed his eyes as Li shrugged and looked down. The unusual symbol did seem a little familiar. Under normal circumstances, he would have dismissed it as irrelevant, but something about Li demanded his attention. Yukito would not tolerate anyone endangering Sakura.

"Who are you, Li? Where do you come from?" Li swallowed and kept his eyes on the sheets.

"My history is my own."

"Uh-huh." Yukito tapped his fingers on his blaster thoughtfully. "Your silence on that subject is making me nervous, Li. I'm not going to press – not yet. But I think it would be a good idea if you stayed away from Sakura for a little while. Until you're ready to talk about yourself. Let me know when that is."

He stood up abruptly and strode out of the healing cave at a fast pace. Li breathed a little easier at his absence, but he still didn't like the way things were turning out. First Sakura was angry with him and keeping her distance, now the commander was growing suspicious and defensive.

His shoulders slumped in defeat. Somehow he'd managed to really screw things up this time. Her hurt and confused expression flashed through his mind again, making him groan. He hadn't done anything right, and the thought of confronting her again and trying to explain just made him exhausted. Li gave up, and lay back down again on the sheets. It just wasn't worth the trouble.

- - - - - - - -

This whole thing is ridiculous, Sakura thought crossly, and kicked a rock across the barren top of the low mesa. I don't have any magical powers. Never have, never will. So why did I run out here instead of staying inside the base? I'm not really sure. It just felt like the right thing to do at the time. I had to get out there.

That worried her, and some more uncomfortable memories began to pester her. Times, in the past few days, when she had just been sure something was going to happen, and it had. The lag time was so short, she'd never bothered to wonder before. Was it more than just lucky guesses?

"Um, fly," she ordered timidly, pointing her finger at the rock. It remained motionless. Maybe she needed to give it a little impetus. Kneeling to pick it up, she tossed it lightly into the air.

"Fly!" The small stone, as objects everywhere else did, obeyed the pull of gravity and landed with a clunk on the ground.

If I had magic, I'd be able to do this. I've seen Li do it. This should be easy.

But she couldn't, and she didn't know whether to feel relieved or just the tiniest bit disappointed.

Stupid rock. Stupid Li. Baka, as he would say.

She sat down heavily, discouraged. The sun was still climbing, the badlands growing hotter by the click. Up here, exposed, she was already sweating, but made no move to retreat down into the canyons. It was comforting to see the pure blue sky, with no trace of last night's mysterious clouds.

"I didn't make that storm," she called out to the silence. "I didn't."

There was no answer, and idly she pulled out the knife hilt she'd tucked into her boots that morning. It was a smooth, silver handle, with a slit at one end for the blade to slide out. But there was no button, no switch that she could see for activation. How did it work?

She closed her eyes and pictured him, she could see him vividly. The knife dropped down from his sleeve into his hand, and then – and then nothing. He didn't do anything at all. Just held the handle and… and what?

He pulled the little pendant out from under his shirt, and squeezed slightly. Much to her surprise, a long sharp sword materialized out of thin air. He'd called it forth using his magic.

Using his magic… now she could see him again, dropping the hilt into his hand and squeezing slightly, calling on magic in a casual and effortless manner, activating his knife before he handed it to her to slice open the prickle plant. He used his magic for his knife, and she had no magic.

Never did and never will. Oh Li, why did you say those things to me last night? Why do you insist on being jealous of Touya, trying to make up these wild stories and telling me that I don't love him? Truthfully, I don't know who I love. I thought it was Touya – until what happened last night.

She shivered as the memory came at her again, the feel of his hands on her skin, his lips brushing over her neck, then delicately biting. Sucking harder and harder until –

She moaned aloud, and there was a soft metallic click. Upon opening her eyes, she gave a startled gasp and dropped the knife.

It lay on the ground where it fell, the now-drawn blade reflecting the sunlight innocently. It did nothing unusual, made no sudden moves, but she squeaked and scrambled away from it as though it were suddenly dangerous.

I did it. I made it do that; Li's knife just proved it to me.

She began to shiver in the hot morning atmosphere. Now her memories were buzzing in her mind, taunting her with her oblivious ignorance. Her angry frustration, and how good it had felt to vaporize that heating plate across the cave. Killing their attackers in that empty village, wiping them out with those explosions, indulging herself with sweet victory. Their gruesome deaths hadn't bothered her in the slightest.

"No," she whimpered. "No, that's not who I am. I don't kill like that, I don't enjoy it!"

A couple of tears began to slide down her face, but she made no effort to brush them away. She'd done enough crying the night before, she was tired of crying. She'd cried hailstones, she was so upset. And she had nearly killed her and Li doing it.

She could have hurt him, she could have hurt any of her friends these past few days. Suddenly she was very frightened of herself, her capability for destruction.

"I didn't know," she sobbed. Now she was recalling Li's strange behavior ever since her first rescue, the odd things he'd said, the way he insisted on staying close to her. He'd known, he'd known for a while. He had been guarding her.

"Li," she choked, "why didn't you say something? Why didn't you tell me?" She was on her knees and bent over until her forehead was resting against the gritty rocky surface.

Of course he didn't tell me. Why would I believe him? And he was right to have not said anything, I didn't know how to handle it. I lashed out, accused him of making it up out of jealousy. Oh, how could I have done that? Why did I say those horrible things to him? I – I was stupid! I didn't know!

"I didn't know," she whispered, raising her head to tell the knife. It was just an object, but in a way it represented him. It was fitting that she had discovered the truth with it, and now she wished she was by his side, so she could tell him. "I'm sorry, Li. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know. And I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Her voice cracked with emotion, and she reached out to gingerly lift it from the ground. The metal handle was considerably warmer now from the sunlight, a comforting touch. "Will you forgive me?"

There was only one way to find out, and she jumped to her feet. She had to get back to the Honeycomb, she had to see him.

I'm scared. I'm scared of myself, what I might do. Li is the only one who understands what I am, and he can help me. I have to go back and find him, I have to be with him.

He's the one. I love him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters


	9. ch9 betrayal

**Chapter 9**

'**betrayal'**

No history was taught to the beings who inhabited Tomoeda, Lothar was not interested in allowing them to retain the memories of their ancestors. Few structures still stood that represented bygone eras, but this one had held up well against the progress of time. Despite scorching wind and the threat of avalanche from the high canyon walls around it, the ancient temple stood proudly. Touya examined the carvings above the stone archway and wondered what they meant. It was no language he knew of.

Like all upper-level officers of the army, he was allowed to read, but unlike the others, no one had ever had to teach him. He never remembered learning; he'd always been able to.

"Teach me," she pleaded.

"You're too young. You can't do it yet."  
"Touya!" She pouted, her green eyes growing bigger and misty.

Trembling slightly, the captain reached out and brushed his fingertips over an arcane symbol.

"You're such a…"

"- little pest sometimes. Fine, I'll show you. Watch carefully now, I won't do it again. This how you write my name. Tou-ya Kin - "

"Captain!"

A sharp blow on his head knocked him against the stone wall, bringing him back to the present in a burst of pain. Dismayed and disappointed, he blinked to clear his vision and turned to face Blade.

"Yes," he said in a half-squeak, then cleared his throat and tried again. "Yes, Commander." His throat was still sore, but at least his voice had returned. It would be necessary to use it sparingly for the next day or so, until he had completely healed.

"Pay attention!" Blade snapped. "You are ressponsssible for the plascement of your men insside. Take care of it, and don't wasste any time. The ambusssh iss already in progresss."

"Yes sir." Touya bowed his head, and waited for the Reptil to stalk away.

So close… I was so close. It was her, I'm sure of it. She must be younger than I am; I wonder how old we are?

Hopefully he pressed his palm against the carved stone again, but there was nothing. The memory had been swept away with Blade's interruption, and Touya wondered idly if his master had done so on purpose. It really wouldn't surprise him if it was so, he realized, as he turned to go through the large doorway.

Wood was scarce on the badlands, and it must have taken several of the stunted trees to construct these massive doors. That they still stood was amazing in and of itself, and Touya was fairly sure that he could see an ethereal presence permeating the material. In fact, now that he looked, the whole temple was shimmering with it. The building was humming with ancient magic, and he was the only one that could see it. Well, perhaps not the only one. Whoever had met Blade that morning had obviously given the orders to come to this location. He might have his reasons for using this mysterious magic.

For what, though? Touya turned in a slow circle, examining the great pillars and flying buttresses. The architecture of this place was amazingly complicated, and stunningly beautiful. The men had been ordered to leave their camp that morning and convene here, to prepare for an ambush. They were on strict instructions not to shoot whomever walked through the doors. But who was coming, and how did they know anyone would find this lonely old temple at all?

Touya knew better than to try and ask any questions, and he was not altogether sure that Blade would have known the answers anyway. But he didn't like this arrangement. That knot of dread in his stomach only worsened every time he wondered what was going to happen in the temple that day.

The venerable old magic in the temple was perfectly suited to his needs. Nietzsche chuckled as he began to cast his spell. It didn't matter now that it was midday, it didn't matter how far away she was. The temple would amplify his power, make it potent, irresistible. She didn't have a chance, alone again and without her protector hovering nearby. She would be drawn to it, mindlessly, and then it would be easy to ensnare her.

Already he could picture the look of delight on his master's face, and he smiled again.

Soon, he would have her.

- - - - - -

Sakura had just hopped on her glider in preparation for the flight back home when she paused.

What was that? Did I hear something?

Nervously she gripped the knife a little tighter, but the badlands were absolutely silent. It wasn't something she heard, she realized as it sounded again. It was something she felt. She could feel it like vibrations running through her body, a steady beat that filled her ears and consumed her mind.

Unconsciously, she began to hum along with it, drowning herself in the simple rhythm.

- - - - - -

Kero spotted a weedy shrub by the bank of the river and decided that it was high time for a nap. There was no sense in flying about during the hottest part of the day.

He took a gulp of water and lay down on the ground, then frowned.

What's that annoying noise? There's nothing around here.

He sat up and looked around, his pink nose twitching with apprehension. He'd been vaguely on edge all day, ever since crawling out of his shelter and continuing on after that strange storm the night before. He kept telling himself that he was doing the right thing, leaving the base, continuing his search for the One.

But now with this strange noise vibrating in his body, his misgiving seized him again. He couldn't quite define it exactly, but he had a strong urge to return to the Honeycomb. Like he had unfinished business there, after all.

Keroberos wavered. It was silly to return there, after all, he'd tested everyone except the Li boy. Perhaps he really should have tried harder with him, he obviously possessed a lot of magic. But Kero had been lazy, knowing that the odds were so tremendously against the chance. What harm could there be in not testing one boy, out of so many?

Ever since he could remember, his creator had taught him to listen to his instincts. The pulse of his body and mind were attuned to the realms of magic. Clow had lectured him and Yue on this subject many times. Kero did not want to disappoint his maker.

I have to get back there, he finally decided, and rose into the air. I can't explain why. I just need to go back.

- - - - - -

Li felt it too, as he stirred and yawned. He could feel the magic thumping in his body, signaling something powerful, something dangerous. His unease finally developed into worry, and he opened his eyes and sat up. Neither Tomoyo nor Yukito were to be seen, and he wondered how long he'd slept.

Sakura. She's sure to be up by now. Is she wandering around the cavern? I have to find her before she hurts someone.

He shook his head, trying to clear himself of that odd sensation, but it wouldn't go.

Never mind that. Concentrate on finding Sakura.

His boots had been left on the floor by the pad, and he crawled out of bed to pull them on. He would need to get another shirt, and tried to hold his arm so that his family crest wasn't so visible.

Upstairs, Yukito was keeping one eye on the entrance to Sakura's cave and flipping through the holo records. He'd been looking all morning, with no success, hardly surprising considering he didn't really know where to look. It was just a random symbol after all, there was no telling where he'd seen it or heard of it before.

His muscles were getting stiff, and finally he paused to stand up and stretch. How long was Sakura going to sleep? He was sure she must be exhausted, but perhaps she really had gotten sick from all that rain last night. He should check on her.

His hand was on the opening panel when someone called out his name.

"Tsukishiro! Hey, Yukito!"

Benedin was taking the stairs up three at a time, and when he saw his commander he waved him over.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, and that's the trouble. The scout just reported that the army's camp in the oasis has been totally deserted. They just picked up and left, leaving behind tents and supplies and everything. Like they were suddenly in some big hurry."

"Really?"

"Strange, huh? They got some hail damage, of course, but nothing so bad as to chase them off. Where could they have gone, and why?"

"Hmm." Yukito's instincts were tickling his mind again, warning him. Something was odd about the army's movements. There was no indication that they were moving in on the base, but such a sudden and irrational departure worried him. It bothered him that he couldn't predict Blade's actions.

"I think this needs to be checked out."

"I think you're right. Come on, let's go." Yukito started to nod, then hesitated as he remembered his earlier worries. Sakura's cave was right behind him, and she was no doubt sleeping in it, safe and secure. There wouldn't be any harm if he left the base for a little while, it was just a recon mission.

Benedin took a step and looked back impatiently.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? Let's move, just the two of us. It'll be quick and simple."

"You're right. I'm coming." Yukito brushed away his unease and followed his friend down one flight of stairs. On a lower level, they were passing another dorm cave when Li emerged, pulling on a fresh black shirt.

"I'm going to be out for a little while," Yukito informed him coldly. "Don't go anywhere. I want to talk with you when I get back."

Li didn't reply, even to nod, as his commander continued on his way. He had a bad feeling about this magic that he could sense, and he wondered if he ought to warn the scouts as they reached the ground level and went to their gliders. They might run into some trouble out there.

No. They're capable of taking care of themselves, and Yukito doesn't trust me anyway. The sooner he's gone, the sooner I can check on Sakura.

- - - - - -

Touya gripped his head in his hands and gave up trying to stand, sliding down against the walls until he was on the floor. He was positioned in the far back corner, fortunately, out of sight of the rest of his hidden men. They were waiting, though for what they didn't know. Everyone else was standing or crouching quietly. Nobody else was bothered by the magic, nobody else could feel it.

But he could. The whole temple was glowing and fading in time to this all-consuming beat. It filled his head, made his blood hum, eliminated conscious thought. Helplessly, he bit his arm in an effort to keep from moaning out loud.

No – no – stop – stop – please – please – can't – take – it –

Images flashed like detonators in his mind. Her face, then darkness. Holding hands, then darkness. Explosions, darkness. Fires, darkness. Crying, darkness. Shouts, darkness. A child's scream, darkness. "Quiet," darkness. An impatient hiss, darkness. "Keep," darkness. "away," darkness. "from," darkness. "my," darkness. "s - "

The rhythm stopped, and everything went black. Feeling wrenched, Touya took a shuddering breath of relief and opened his eyes. The spell had stopped, everything was quiet again. The temple was glowing faintly but steadily as it had before. Why had it stopped?

Outside, Sakura brushed her hair out of her face.

"Wow…" she breathed. She'd never seen anything like the structure she stood in front of, though she really wasn't all that far from home. This must be that ancient temple that she'd heard others speak of. It was far more massive and beautiful than she'd imagined.

She couldn't even remember flying here, though she supposed she must have. All she could think about was that hypnotic, tantalizing sense that had drawn her here. Was it inside the temple?

The noise was gone, but it thudded in her ears still, coursing through her body. She felt incomplete. She needed to find the source, she had to be with it. She couldn't think of anything else, not even to worry about danger. Instead she stepped further away from her glider, obsessed with the giant doors. They were not fully closed, but open a crack, inviting her in. The darkness beyond beckoned. What was in there?

Trembling with anticipation, she slipped through the opening and took a few steps forward into the shadows.

- - - - - - -

"No, no, no," Li frantically repeated as he raced down the stairs. She'd done it again, she'd run out on him, and this time who knew how much of a head start she had.

How could she? How could she run away again when I told her to stay close? Doesn't that girl ever listen?

He whisked past a surprised Tomoyo and leapt on a glider, zooming toward the exit.

Startled, the sentry in the tunnel drew his blaster.

"Hey, wait! Commander says you're to stay in the base - "

"No time," Li cut him off curtly, and sped past him. The sentry's glider and blaster sizzled and smoked at his little muttered spell, rendering the man incapable of following him. The dye was cast now, he'd never be able to explain this. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was finding Sakura before anything happened like last night's storm.

Hang on, Sakura, I'm coming. And be careful.

- - - - - -

_Sakura, run!_

It was like a shout in her mind, an abrupt warning of danger that yanked her out of her dreamy state and brought her into full alertness. The heavy doors slammed shut behind her, and all around men were emerging from the shadows.

"Stop right there!" one of them shouted, and she screamed.

_Get out, get out, get out!_

She didn't know whether it was her own panic, or someone else in her mind, but she listened to the voice and threw her weight against one of the doors. It didn't even budge, and the painful impact jarred her. The soldiers were closing in, and she snapped.

She would not be taken prisoner again, she would not allow it. She bolted to the side, and heard a shout of surprise go up from the crowd. It was a huge old temple, and she could see daylight streaming in from above, where there were open windows near the ceiling. Like Yukito had escaped with her so many cycles ago, she would find a way out.

A helmeted soldier stood in her path to tackle her, but she launched into a flying side kick and knocked him over before he could even close his arms around her.

Another two moved to intercept, and she bounced off of one to kick another in the head. Adrenaline surged through her as she soared into the air and gripped a thin horizontal arch between pillars.

Yes! I can do this!

She watched her knees fly up in front of her face as she kicked up. She was flying up through the air, climbing up through the structure. She didn't know why they were all here, waiting for her, but she was determined to escape this trap.

- - - - - -

"Did you see that?"

"Hmm?" Yukito wasn't totally focused on his surroundings, his mind still back at the base with Li. "See what?"

"I thought I saw a weird flash or something that way." Benedin fished out his holomap and activated it. "I think it must be further down the river, near where that old ruin is."

Yukito shrugged. He hadn't seen anything, but that was hardly surprising. He shouldn't let his attention wander like that out here, it was dangerous.

"If you say so. Let's go check it out. Maybe that's where they went."

Not very far from the two of them, but lower down, Li coasted through the canyons. His eyes were firmly shut as he poured all of his magical concentration into sensing her trail. It was taking a lot of energy out of his still-recovering body, but it couldn't be helped. He had to find her. If he could just focus harder… if he could just find her and bring her back to the base, then everything would be all right.

Hang on, Sakura, I'm coming for you. Just don't get into any trouble.

Sakura let out an involuntary scream as one of them managed to grab her ankle and pulled her roughly back down to the ground level. A strength borne of terror lent force to her kick, and she smashed his face in. There was no time to scramble up the pillar, and she dashed away before the men could close in again. There were just so many.

She was confused as well as terrified. Why were they all here? Why weren't they shooting? Not one of them had pointed a blaster in her direction.

She broke to the side as another tried to intercept her, slicing from side to side with Li's knife to prevent anyone from tackling her from the side. She'd never known she could move so fast. This time, she knew just how quickly she was reacting, she could appreciate the edge it gave her. But it meant nothing if she couldn't escape.

Explode! she thought frantically. Or die! Or something!

But it was no use, no matter how she tried to concentrate, she could not recreate that sensation she'd felt back in the village. It was there, surely it was there, but she could not control it. She couldn't even open the doors, she could do nothing but run. And she couldn't see any way out.

Finally one of the outmaneuvered soldiers managed to lasso the fleeing rebel with his chain whip. It wrapped around her ankle, tripping her, and she tumbled with a shriek onto the bare earth.

A shout of triumph went up from the men, and they moved in for the capture. Not really expecting anything, she slashed instinctively at the chain. Much to her surprise, Li's knife sliced right through the metal, and she was able to pull free. But she'd lost too much time, they were penning her in now with a solid fence of soldiers. One tried to charge her from behind, but she reacted instantly, throwing him over her shoulder and slicing him open from navel to neck as she did so. He screamed in agony as he hit the ground, and the others held back. But she was still trapped, even if no one was ready to attack her individually. Warily she crouched in the shrinking circle as they started to close in.

- - - - - -

"No," Li choked in frustration. Helplessly he circled the mesa once, then landed on it. There was no mistake, the sense of her ended here. But there was no sign of her.

Where…

"Where?" he cried out to the blazing heat. "Where did she go? Where is she?"

- - - - - -

They'd left their gliders behind, and crawled on their bellies until they reached a good vantage point. Benedin had been right, they were on one of the tall cliffs that surrounded the old temple. A large escarpment created a ridge splitting the surface, and Yukito and Benedin peeked over the edge to examine the transports parked below them.

"Just the small one, probably Blade's," Benedin observed, "and the troop transport. But where is everybody?"

They could only see a couple of soldiers standing guard by Blade's transport. Benedin was startled by Yukito's overly loud gasp. "Shh! What is it?"

"Sorry," his friend apologized softly. "I just remembered something."

Rush raised his eyebrows and shook his head, returning his attention to the men below them.

Yukito had indeed remembered something. He wasn't sure how it came to him, but he'd just made the connection. That strange symbol… with the three marks above it. It was so unusual and distinctive, it had been buried in his mind for cycles. Ever since that time when the leader before him had been talking about the struggle for freedom in other parts of the land. And he had showed him the crest of Lothar's allies in the eastern lands. The Li family.

And he's there. Right now, he's in the base and nobody else knows.

The commander was suddenly consumed with anxiety for his fighters, and he began to wriggle backwards.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I've got to get back, I've got to find him."

"Yukito, are you mad?" Benedin grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "We're watching the enemy here, you can't just take off."

"But Li - "

"Whatever it is, it can wait. Something funny is going on here, Yukito. I'd feel a lot better if you stick around for just a little while. I need your instincts."

Yukito gritted his teeth with impatience and nodded. He needed to stay with his partner. Hopefully everything would be all right.

- - - - - -

Sakura was almost shivering with fear as she eyed her would-be captors, but she clutched at Li's knife and warned them away with a glare. She refused to go quietly. They remained at a stand-off for a few clicks as the men shuffled indecisively, then the crowd parted in front of her. Someone was coming through.

"Delightful, delightful," he cooed. "Simply magnificent. That was a stunning display."

He was a withered old being, of some species she'd never heard of. His pale blue skin hung in wrinkles and folds around his face, with sharp yellow teeth showing in his smile. A shock of white hair fell down to his shoulders, resting on a thick black cape.

"But the time for struggle is over. Time is precious."

He waved his hand negligently, and Li's knife turned to dust in her hands. Dismayed, she watched it run through her fingers and spill onto the ground.

No… he took it away. Li's knife; it was all I had. It showed me my magic.

She swallowed a sob and channeled her desperation into aggression, covering the distance between them in two long strides. She was raising her fist to strike the frail-looking creature when someone snatched her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back. A laugh went up from the men as she struggled fruitlessly.

"For gods sake," Touya hissed in her ear, "don't do that! And don't struggle." Maybe he could get her out of this.

"This is an insignificant young rebel," he said loudly. "She doesn't even understand your greatness, Elder Mage, she has no appreciation or respect. I have dealt with this one before. Let me take her to my quarters and I will teach her proper behavior."

Sakura flinched as he leaned down and licked the side of her face, drawing another jeer from the soldiers, but she stopped fighting him. He was trying to help her, trying to get her out.

But the blue creature just chuckled.

"Hardly, hardly. She is hardly insignificant." He focused his pale yellow eyes on her and she squirmed uncomfortably. He was drifting closer, fascinated, as though he could hardly believe he stood before her. "Let me see now, let me see. We must be sure, we must be sure."

He raised a hand and she tried to pull out of his reach, but Touya was holding her firmly in place. It was so very like her dream, she realized. He wasn't going to let her escape, no matter how much he loved her.

Touya ground his teeth as Nietzsche laid a gnarled fingertip on Sakura's forehead, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He had no choice but to hold her still. But he was so scared for her. He could feel her rapid heartbeat under his arm, feel her shallow breathing. Nietzsche was tracing his finger down the bridge of her petite nose, holding her face steady as he gripped her chin in the other hand. With an odd sense of detachment, she noticed he only had four fingers on each hand.

"Yes," he murmured, so close to her that his foul breath made her cough. "Yes, I'm sure. It is you. Silly little rebel girl. Do you even know what you are?"

She was silent, trembling, as he released her and produced a tiny pouch from his cloak. Both of them watched as he poured a small amount of sparkling powder into his palm.

"Well. You will soon enough."

Without warning and before she could react, he leaned forward and blew the powder right into her face.

Touya heard her cough and gasp, and then, quite suddenly, she slumped in his arms.

Nietzsche clapped his hands together in delight.

"It is done, all is well. She is ready for the castle." He turned to retrace his steps to the giant front doors, raising a hand to beckon. "Bring her, captain."

Sakura, no!

Touya felt something catch in his not-quite-healed throat as he shifted his position and gathered the sleeping girl in his arms. She was completely knocked out, her face relaxed and calm. Totally unaware of her danger. He'd tried, he'd tried so hard to warn her when she first entered the temple and he had seen her. It was a ridiculous notion, but he could swear she heard his mental shouts. In any case, it hadn't been enough. She hadn't been able to escape, and he had watched, helplessly, as his men closed in on her. He could do nothing.

Touya hesitated and gripped her a little tighter. He was suddenly seized with the impulse to run, carry her off in his arms. Looking up, he realized that Blade was watching him over the heads of the crowd, his yellow eyes gleaming in the dusky interior. Hastily he looked back down again, afraid his master might know what he was thinking.

There was no way, no way he could run fast enough to carry her to safety. He had no choice but to follow Nietzsche.

- - - - - - -

"Hang on." Yukito shifted slightly and gripped his blaster tighter. "Something's going on, they're starting to move." The two that had been standing guard were suddenly running – running up the slope. In their direction. "Rush, I think they saw us! We've got to move."

He started to roll to his feet, but froze at the feel of a blaster barrel against his head.

"I wouldn't," the older man said coldly. "I wouldn't try to move at all. They've been expecting us, you see."

Casually he plucked Yukito's blaster from his hand, and the young commander heard scuffling sounds as men moved to surround them. At least half a dozen, they must have been watching them the whole time.

"I do see," he said in a carefully controlled voice. "May I ask why?"

Benedin shrugged.

"Getting old, tired of the hassle. Tired of living in a cave and existing on a knife-edge life of violence. Tired of being led by some kid not even twenty-three cycles old. The whole stupid rebellion, it doesn't mean anything. It never did; Lothar's never going to lose. I want out of the whole mess, and I want out with benefits. That Reptil can be surprisingly persuasive, you know."

Someone pulled Yukito to his feet and pulled his hands behind his back, clapping on some binders. He didn't fight, it would have been futile and besides, he was too stunned to do anything. Benedin had been his second-in-command, he had always been there, a rock to support them. There was maybe just the tiniest flicker of regret in the older man's blue eyes as he watched Yukito be taken prisoner.

"It's too bad, Yukito. You're a good kid. But you picked the wrong side of the war. I'm sorry."

"Move," one of the men ordered, and pushed Yukito in the direction of the slope. He resisted, giving his friend one last hard look.

"So am I."

- - - - - - - -

Nietzsche's small transport only had one pilot and one gunner, and was parked behind the temple, out of sight. Though Sakura probably wouldn't have noticed if it had been out in plain sight, she'd been so immersed in the summons spell.

Now she was helpless again, and Touya quailed at the sight of the opening hatchway. There was a small cage in there. They were going to put Sakura in that cage and take her away and do who knows what with her.

Why? he mentally pleaded. Why her? What do you need her for, please don't take her away from me again!

She felt heavy with responsibility in his arms, and he had to force himself closer.  
"In there, captain. She'll be just fine in there."

_No_, he shouted, but silently. He knew it was no use. Nietzsche was one of the most powerful sorcerers living, Touya wouldn't even have a chance if he went for him. He could do nothing but deposit her on the floor and start to back away. Her hand brushed over his as he disengaged, and to his imagination it seemed as though she was trying to hold on, begging him to not leave her like this.

I'm sorry, Sakura. But I can't. I'm not strong enough, not this time. I can't save you.

Somehow he managed to turn away and stumble back down the ramp. He'd barely returned to the earth when the ramp lifted up behind him and the transport's engines were fired.

The rest of the men had already left to glide back up to the tops of the cliffs, but he remained, watching dully as the transport lifted up into the air, then zoomed upward and out of sight.

Just like that, she's gone again. They took her away, and I have nothing. I couldn't even save her, I don't deserve her. But I love her…

"You ssseem dissturbed, captain." He did not look up at the sound of Blade's voice, not minding how close the Reptil was. He clenched his fists and stared at the ground. "Do you worry for the fate of thisss rebel?"

"She's just a girl," Touya muttered. "She means nothing to me."

His posture indicated otherwise. Blade leaned close again and let his tongue flicker over the boy's neck. Touya didn't flinch, didn't do anything. Just clenched his fists and tried to control his battling emotions within him. How could he have failed her? How could he not save her?

"Come, boy." Blade gave him a light push toward the two remaining gliders, and Touya managed to alight and follow his master up to the top of the cliffs, where they had left the main transport. He was still sunk into his inner misery, and didn't notice anything unusual until he'd landed with a thump and taken a few steps forward.

Then he jerked to a halt. Blade was snarling quietly and pacing around another prisoner, one all too familiar to the tortured captain. Tall, thin, with hair almost silver in the dazzling sunlight, he saw Touya staring at him and raised his eyebrows slightly in recognition.

"Thisss iss the rebel I am far more interessted in," Blade observed, looking his prisoner up and down. Yukito twisted his hands behind his back and nerved himself to not look down, but match the Reptil glare for glare. "Thisss one isss their leader."

A rustle of surprise went through the men gathered around. Nobody could believe that the infamous rebel leader was so young looking.

"How?" Touya whispered. Blade snorted and turned to another stranger, an older man that Touya had never seen before.

"Betrayal. A mossst effective weapon against one'ss enemiesss." He drew closer to Benedin, who gulped and took a step back. "A rebel isss never to be trussted, captain. Remember that. And a rebel who hass turned, doubly ssso." The hapless turncoat barely had time to register the meaning of the words before Blade struck, tearing open his throat with one swipe of his claws.

Yukito flinched as his old compatriot fell to the ground, eyes open and staring, blood spilling out onto the earth.

"And now the other." Blade turned his attention back to Yukito, who stiffened and straightened his back. No matter how terrifying the Reptil might be, he would not beg or plead. But Blade did not approach him. Instead he held out a scaly hand and requested a blaster. No one was wearing one, they had been forbidden to during the capture in the temple. Someone scrambled into the transport and emerged with one, placing it delicately in Blade's outstretched hand.

He did not point it at Yukito.

"Captain." Touya barely had time to look up before he caught the blaster neatly in one hand. "Yoursss to kill."

Oh no. First Sakura, now this?

Touya raised his eyes to look the prisoner in the face. That silver halo was still there, clinging to the man's head. What was it about this one? Why was it so hard to see him as the enemy? He was staring at Touya now, he obviously remembered him from the battle, but was frozen with anticipation.

Kinomoto, Yukito thought, as the captain raised his blaster to point at his head. Who are you? Why did you spare me that night?

He wasn't going to be so lucky again, he was sure. The captain was aiming right between his eyes, preparing to squeeze the trigger. He could hardly fail to do his duty in front of his commander and an entire troop of men. And yet he was taking an awfully long time about it.

"I am waiting, captain," Blade snapped.

Touya swallowed and realized that his hand was shaking slightly, it was becoming more difficult to aim.

I failed her. I couldn't save her, and now I'm going to have to kill her leader. There's no other way out, there's nothing to be done about it. He has to die. I have to kill him. I have to squeeze.

And still he did not. Yukito waited tensely, not even breathing, for the shot that would end his life. He could see the conflict raging in the other man's dark eyes. What was going on?

I can't do it, Touya suddenly realized. There is no way I can kill him. Somehow, it has something to do with her. He protects her, and I cannot kill someone that protects her. She needs him. I will not let her down again.

Touya shifted his blaster to the right and fired. He was aiming for Blade, but the Reptil was too quick, and yanked one of the men forward in time to take the hit. The soldier screamed as a burning wound spread across his thigh, and crumpled to the ground.

"Traitor!" Blade cried and drew his sword in preparation for attack. Touya shot one of the men holding the prisoner's arms before their stunned disbelief subsided and they pushed forward to overtake him. Some scurried inside, where he knew they'd be getting weapons. He shot one more of his men and then dashed back to the gliders on the ground. Leaping on it, he soared upwards and shot twice more before men opened up fire from the doorway of the transport.

There were too many of them, there was no way he could rescue the prisoner. He would have to leave him behind. Touya took on evasive maneuvers, trying to avoid the blaster fire that was blazing out. It couldn't be helped. But he could help something else. He'd betrayed his master and declared his intentions; he was officially an enemy of Lothar. There was nothing to do now but to find Sakura.

Even with his hands chained behind his back, Yukito could fight, and jammed his foot behind the knee of the other man trying to hold him steady. The soldier grunted in pain, and Yukito darted away, kicking the blaster out of the hand of someone aiming for the fleeing captain. He was determined to help the man get away, though why it was so important he wasn't sure. He had the feeling that Kinomoto was more than just some deserter. He was special.

Touya disappeared over the edge, and men hurried to man their gliders for pursuit. The man Yukito had attacked retrieved his blaster and pointed it right at Yukito's head. He cringed, but the blaster shot rang out with no pain. Opening his eyes, he saw that Blade had pushed the blaster to point up at the sky just in time.

"No," he ordered the soldier. "Lothar wantss thisss one alive."

"But…" Clearly the man was confused, and he looked back at where the captain had disappeared down the cliffs.

"I knew he wouldn't shoot," Blade sneered, gripping Yukito's collar tightly. "I could sssmell his desception. Idiot boy. When I find him, I will kill him. And I will find him. But firssst," he stared hungrily at Yukito and smiled, revealing his sharp teeth. "Firssst I musst deliver sssomething to my lord."

----------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters


	10. ch10 the test

**Chapter 10**

'**the test'**

Touya spun around mid-air and fired off two more rounds, forcing his pursuers – his own men – further back. It pained him but he had no choice, no alternative if he wanted to live and escape. If he couldn't escape he couldn't find Sakura. And so he shot again and again before flipping forward in time to zoom under a stone arch. A crash behind him told him that one his pursuers had not been so quick.

A boom and a pillar of smoke attracted Li's attention, and he floated upwards to try and get a better view. There was a fight going on, a chase. He could see the sparkle of blaster fire.

Sakura?

Anxiously he bent his knees and flew in that direction. Going in above the level of the clifftops would be an open invitation to get himself shot, so he was forced to stick to the lower shadows. But the whine of the gliders was getting louder, and he knew he was headed the right way. Just a little closer…

It occurred to him right before he shot out into the larger canyon, almost colliding with a soldier, that he hadn't even strapped on a blaster before running out of the base. Sheer reflexes led him to duck and ram his elbow into the soldier's ribs as he sped past. There was a grunt of pain, then a shout as the man lost his balance and began to wobble uncontrollably.

Behind him, Touya could hear more blaster shots, but they weren't firing in his direction anymore. Had someone else stumbled into the party?

Li drew his sword and blocked each shot casually as a surprised soldier whisked past him, then turned in a large arc to come back. Meanwhile, the first one managed to regain control of his glider and stood up again, gasping for breath. He almost crashed into Touya, wheeling around a huge pillar of stone to see what was going on, and together they tumbled to the ground.

"Sorry," Touya apologized as he kicked the blaster out of his soldier's hand. He'd lost his own in the fall, and he whirled around into a reverse hook kick, catching the man solidly on the temple.

Touya was faster than any human in the entire troop, and his attacker didn't have a chance. He planted his heel right on the chin, and watched his eyes roll back in his head before he collapsed. Dead or unconscious, he really wasn't sure, but he didn't feel the need to go any further once the immediate threat was gone. He would not kill one of his own men while he was knocked out. Instead he found his blaster and glanced skywards. Someone else had arrived, he was sure, but now he could see no one, not even the other soldier that had been tailing him. Touya's glider has skidded out into the middle of the canyon floor, but he shied away from stepping out into the open. Instead he pressed his back up against the pillar, blaster at the ready. Where was the other soldier?

The other soldier had long since been skewered by Li's blade, but now Li couldn't be sure what had happened to the others. He could only see the two gliders in the dirt, and softly he floated down to ground level. It was utterly quiet now, and he didn't know who was on the other side of the pillar. A soldier? Sakura? No, it wasn't Sakura, he would feel her if he was this close. Then who?

Carefully he edged around the massive formation, gripping his sword in readiness.

Touya held his breath and crept toward the shadow side. Whoever it was was taking great pains to remain quiet. Just a little closer…

A fraction of a heartbeat before it happened, Li knew that the other one was close and whipped his sword up, almost as fast as the other but not quite. The tip of his sword screeched to a halt before stabbing Touya's throat as Touya pointed his blaster between Li's eyes.

For a moment they were both shocked into silence.

"You!" spat Li venomously. He tensed slightly, but so did Touya's trigger finger.

"Drop the weapon," he ordered.

"Not a chance."

It was _him_, the one that had attacked Sakura, the one she thought she might love. Did love. Li was pricking the base of his throat ever so slightly with the tip of his sword, but the officer didn't flinch.

"Listen to me. I need your help."

"Help?" scoffed Li. "You're joking, right?"

"I'm in trouble."

"I'll say you are." He was so close… he could probably cut the throat before the man could squeeze the trigger. And then Kinomoto would be gone, Li wouldn't have to worry about him any more.

"And so is Sakura." The measured words hung in the quiet, causing Li to hesitate. Touya saw it and pressed on. "They took her. To the castle. There were too many, I couldn't stop them."

Li swallowed, then shook his head. "You're a liar."

"I'm not," Touya said through gritted teeth. They were wasting precious time like this, but the sword was grazing his flesh. He had to tread carefully here. "They took her, she's gone."

"Why would they take a nobody rebel to the castle?"

"I don't know," he answered helplessly, seeing the look of disbelief on the other's face, "but they did. Please. You have to believe me."

"You're the enemy," Li growled. "Why should I?"

"Not anymore, I'm not. Why do you think we were fighting just now?" He flicked his eyes in the direction of his underling, still sprawled across the ground a little ways behind him. "Blade knows the truth now, he knew after I refused to kill…" He paused, recreating the scene in his eyes.

No, that wasn't it. He knew before. Somehow, someway he knew before he ever tossed me that blaster. For how long, I wonder?

"Anyway, isn't it obvious that I've defected?" Still Li wavered, gripping his sword indecisively.

"Could be a set-up. I know Blade is after me, maybe this is the bait."

"It's not, damn it!" Touya snapped impatiently. Every click that passed was more lost time. "Just trust me!"

"You're the enemy!"

"No. I was a _slave_ to the enemy." Even he could hear the bitterness in his voice, and he knew Li recognized it. "There was no other way, not if I was going to survive. I think your father would understand that."

Li gasped and pressed forward slightly with his blade.

"Don't you talk about my father!"

Touya did not try to back away out of range. He was desperate, he had to make this rebel listen.

"She's in trouble, Li. She needs us. I'm going for her, with or without your help." Slowly he released the trigger, then worked his hand off the handle until it was dangling from his fingertips. This was dangerous, but there was no other way. He let go, and the blaster fell to the rocks with a clatter.

Li was surprised, but he did not lower his sword.

"But without will be trickier." He raised his hands and took a step back, slowly, so as not to alarm.

Li remained where he was, sword still held aloft but his expression uncertain. Everything that he'd learned screamed at him to run this man through. He was one of Lothar's men, never to be trusted. The captain was lowering his hands now, unbuttoning his shirt.

But what if he was telling the truth? What if Sakura really had been captured and taken to Starcrest?

"Believe me, Li," Touya pleaded, "when I tell you I'm willing to fight them."

He pulled his shirt off of his shoulders and let Li look. He was obviously strong, his chest muscles and biceps were toned and lean. But they were also covered with multiple scars. Some faded and old, others quite fresh. More than any words could, they spoke eloquently of the long cycles of abuse.

Slowly, Li lowered his sword.

- - - - - - - -

"Kero!" He halted in midair as Tomoyo approached him. "What are you doing back here so soon? I thought you were continuing on your mission."

"Me too." He twitched his tail thoughtfully as he examined the base. Everything seemed perfectly normal, the rebels were going about their business quietly and without fuss. He felt a little abashed as he took it in. "I, uh, just had this weird feeling that I needed to get back here. I could swear I heard…"

He shook his furry head, and by habit, drifted towards the quartermasters' caves. Tomoyo followed.

"Heard what?"

"A summons spell."

"What's that?"

"Something not used very often these days. Takes a lot of power, unless you use another source of magic to help. And it would only affect very magical people…"

He took a gargantuan bite out of a rosy tangesteen, chewed and swallowed.

"It felt almost like they were calling the One."

"But I thought that person was a threat to Lothar."

"Well, sure, if he could absorb the magic of the Seal and attack Lothar. But like all things really dangerous, the One could also be very helpful to Lothar. Why do you think his men were searching for me? He wanted my help to locate him. If the person was taken into captivity and the correct ritual performed, well, Lothar could sap him of his magic entirely, as well as the magic of the Seal. Lothar would become invincible, it would be a disaster."

Kero shuddered and swallowed another mouthful. Tomoyo had an odd look on her face.

"What would happen to the person?"

"He'd die, probably. Lothar would rob him of his essence, suck him completely dry."

"And you said you thought you heard a summons for this person… how long ago?"

"A couple of parsecs, at least. I set out for the base again as soon as I heard it. Just had a feeling that I needed to get back here."

"What would he look like, the person being summoned?"

"I dunno. Suppose he would look really distracted, and determined to get away as soon as possible. Wouldn't let anything stand in his way." For the first time, Kero noticed the strange expression Tomoyo was wearing. "What?"

"Li fled the base just over two parsecs ago. He had a really strange look in his eyes and was muttering to himself, and he actually attacked the sentry to get past him. He didn't even stop to get a blaster or a canteen. He just ran."

Kero stopped eating.

"Do you think…"

"Uh-oh," he answered, and rose into the air. "I gotta go."

"Wait, where are you going?"

"To the castle!"

"But it's humming with the enemy!" Tomoyo panted as she scurried across the cavern floor, trying to keep up with the flying beast. "You can't go there alone!"

"Got no choice. If he is the One, then that's where they'll take him. I can't let Lothar perform the ritual, we're all dead if that happens. This is my mission." And with that he disappeared back into the darkness of the entrance tunnel, and Tomoyo slowed. She was worried for Li, worried for Kero, and come to think of it, worried for Yukito and Benedin. They'd been out far too long for a simple scouting expedition.

Tomoyo shivered, suddenly feeling very alone in the crowded base. She wanted to find Sakura, try and get a measure of comfort from her friend, but she was beginning to realize she hadn't seen her for a while, either. Where was everybody?

- - - - - - -

Sakura stirred slightly, and her eyes fluttered open. At first she could see nothing but darkness, and she wondered where she was. This wasn't her cave in the Honeycomb.

Her vision began to adjust, revealing the walls of a small room, gloomy and windowless. The floor was hard and cold, and it wasn't until she shifted and tried to sit up that she noticed the chain. Of medium width and weight, it was welded solidly into the floor at one end and cuffed around her neck at the other.

With a rush, all her memories of that day came flooding back: Li's wounds from the hailstorm, her realization of her powers, the terrifying ordeal at the temple with Touya and that awful creature. The last thing she could recall was Touya's arms wrapped around her and holding her securely. But now he was nowhere to be seen.

Touya? Where are you? Where am I? Why did they trap me there, what do they want me for?

Confusion and uncertainty were starting to push her into panic, and she pulled at the chain unsuccessfully. It wouldn't budge from the floor, and she couldn't even find the latch on the collar around her neck. It was a magical restraint, she was sure, but she could no more unlock it than she could fly; it was completely beyond her ability to focus her powers.

A few tears leaked out, and she brushed them away. She hated being helpless. All her life she had struggled to learn to fight, to know how to defend herself. And it hadn't saved her; now she was a prisoner again. Chained by her neck like an animal as she waited for them to do something with her. She drew her knees up to her chest and whimpered for a little while, but she was saved from bursting into hysterical tears by the door opening.

The blue skinned being from before was the one who entered, and he beamed at the terrified girl.

"As promised, my lord. The One."

My lord?

No, surely not… Sakura saw a shadow fall across the open doorway and began to shake. No, she'd never expected anything like this. She was just a rebel without any rank, she'd never thought she would meet –

Lothar.

He stood in the doorway, taller than his servant by a head, dressed regally in robes of scarlet and black. A black hood overshadowed his face, but nothing concealed the malicious glitter in his black eyes as he gazed at her. There was a fleshless look around his eyes, the skin was drawn back unnaturally tight and glistened white in the glow of his mage light floating nearby.

He was far more frightening than Sakura had ever imagined.

"She is so small," he sighed. "Are you certain?" She cringed at the sound of his voice. It was rich and mellow, echoing in the tiny room, confident of its power. This was a man who was a controller. Then, much to her horror, he glided forward to examine her more closely. Lothar walked with a long staff, obviously not for need but for appearance. Mostly wooden, its decorated surface ended where a metallic blade continued. The round and smooth pole tapered into a sharp point that made an unpleasant sound against the floor as he drew closer. "I feel nothing."

"I am certain, my lord," Neitzsche purred. "Her powers are erratic, raging one moment, quiet the next. But she heard the summons, and she responded. I felt her, my lord. Touch her, you will see."

Sakura's throat went dry and she tried to back away from Lothar, but the chain was only long enough to sit upright, and not to stand. In a panic, she tried to crawl away, but there was no escape. Raising his staff slightly, he braced the sharp point under her chin and forced her to look up at his face.

"Never mind that. It is uncertain, without the Sun Guardian's powers. She will undergo the test."

Nietzsche bowed and placed his hands together, then clapped twice, sharply. A moment passed when nothing happened, and Sakura relaxed slightly. Then she heard a slight scuffling noise and looked back at the doorway. Two soldiers were dragging someone through the doorway, having a difficult time of it. Whoever it was was struggling valiantly, despite his hopeless surroundings. At long last they managed to get him into the room, and turned him to face Lothar.

"Yukito," she whispered softly, and began to shake again. So many horrible things were happening, this whole day had become a nightmare. Why was Yukito here?

Yukito's eyes widened slightly as he saw Sakura on the floor, but quickly looked away, pretending not to know her. However had she come to be here in the castle?

"Tsukishiro," Lothar murmured. "We meet at last. You are much younger than I expected." He ignored Sakura for the moment as he began to pace a slow circle around Yukito. "Such a pity that you'll never have a chance to grow old."

"You can kill me if you like," Yukito gritted. "It won't change a thing. Someone else will take my place. The Resistance will continue on."

"The Resistance will die soon, as well. Nothing can save the rebels now."

"You're wrong." Yukito's flat contradiction caused Nietzsche to suck in his breath and Lothar to cock his head curiously. No creature argued with Lothar. "Your cruelty fosters rebellion. You can never crush the Resistance as long as you struggle to bend your people to your will." Lothar stepped even closer, tapping his staff restlessly against the floor, but Yukito would not be intimidated into silence. "Every day that you smother Tomoeda with your tyranny is another day that you prod someone into hating you. You can't force loyalty, Lothar. It only makes them want to fight you more."

"Enough," Lothar snapped. "Your time is short, Tsukishiro, do not invite more pain and suffering than you are prepared to handle."

Yukito's eyes flicked back to Sakura, huddled on the floor.

"You've found me, you've got me where you want me. She's not important, she's just a girl. Release her, and I'll cooperate."

"How very noble of you, Tsukishiro. So pathetically predictable. But your presence here is to ensure her cooperation, not the other way around." He turned away and motioned with his hand, and the soldiers forced Yukito to his knees, directly opposite Sakura. "Do not insult me by trying to hide your feelings. You love this girl as if she were family, and she the same for you. She will do anything to save you."

He beckoned, and a third soldier that Sakura hadn't seen stepped forward from the doorway, placing a small jeweled box carefully on the ground between the two prisoners. He clearly didn't like touching it, and backed away hastily.

Of its own accord, the lid flew open, and two perfect spheres floated up into the air. Sakura gasped as the visions from her dream whirled in the air, flying once around Yukito's head, who ducked, before coming to hover directly before her face.

"Choose, Sakura," Lothar ordered. She swallowed upon hearing her name on his lips. "Gold or silver, day or night, sun or moon. Choose wrong and you will suffer as Nietzsche has suffered, and your precious leader will die slowly as you watch. Refuse, and it will be even worse for him."

They were both so beautiful. How was she supposed to know which was the right one?

Uncertainly she extended her hand, then shook her head helplessly.

"I'm sorry… I don't know…"

"Do it!" Lothar snapped, and lifted his staff again to prick Yukito's neck. The young man winced with the pain, but didn't take his eyes off the girl before him.

"Don't worry about me, Sakura, just don't do what he wants."

"Yukito," she sobbed. "I can't let you be hurt."

"He's going to kill me anyway, Sakura, you know that." She started crying even harder. "No, don't cry. You have to be brave for me, Sakura, okay?" She sniffled as Lothar dug a little deeper. A thin rivulet of blood spilled out and began to ooze its way down Yukito's neck.

"No!" she shrieked. "No, please, I'll do it, I'll do it! Just please don't hurt him!"

Lothar did not pull away, but he did not press harder, and Yukito took a shaky breath. Sakura returned her attention to the spheres, but she was still perplexed as to how to choose. How was she supposed to know? The gold one hovered tantalizingly close, but as she raised her hand it darted away again and began to spin around with the silver.

"I don't know," she whimpered.

"Yes, you do. The answer is locked inside you, with your budding powers. You know the correct choice."

"There's been some kind of mistake," Yukito panted. "Sakura doesn't have any magic. You've got the wrong person, Lothar."

"Silence. My patience is wearing thin, Sakura. Choose!"

Oh gods, Sakura thought frantically. He's going to kill Yukito, and I can't do anything. The only way to save him is to make the right choice. But how can I know?

_Haven't you figured it out yet? Don't you recognize it within you?_

She blinked at Li's voice in her mind. Once again she could feel the light whisper of raindrops on her skin, see his face in the blue glow of the light. He was pleading with her to see the power within herself. He said she made the rain. He knew her body better than she did. Li believed in her power. 

She blinked again and returned to the present, disoriented. Li believed in her power, and therefore, so did she. She knew the answer, without doubt, but quickly realized that the knowledge had put her in an impossible situation.

"I can't," she choked, and Lothar pressed down again, causing Yukito to grit his teeth and squeeze his eyes shut. But he was relieved in spite of the pain. Whatever it was that Lothar wanted, he was sure it couldn't be good. Sakura's refusal gave him hope.

"No, please, I'm begging you!" She crawled as far as the chain would allow her and prostrated herself at Lothar's feet. "Please don't kill him. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but I can't choose. They're both wrong." She felt the tears flow down her face, certain it was a lost cause. He would never believe her, but she couldn't choose one knowing it was wrong. Yukito would die that way, too.

"I don't know how I know it, but I just know it. They're both wrong. Either one will hurt."

She trembled there on the floor during a long moment of silence. Yukito realized that he was still alive and opened his eyes, taking in the sight of her kneeling at Lothar's feet. Very carefully, he looked up until he could see Lothar's face. A wicked smile of delight had appeared there, revealing rows of sharp white teeth.

"Both wrong," he repeated gleefully. Nietzsche stared in shock at the two spheres, which had returned to their box upon Sakura's words. "My dear Sakura. That wasn't so hard, now was it?" Yukito watched a thin bony hand reach down and pat her on her head, causing her to cringe.

"Don't touch her," he snapped. The sharp point in his flesh had pulled away and Yukito tried to crawl on his knees to Sakura, impossible with his hands still bound behind him. The soldiers clapped their hands on his shoulders and held him back. Sakura reached out to touch him, but she couldn't quite reach his face, and then they were pulling him to his feet and dragging him away.

"I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"It's okay, Sakura, don't worry about it. And don't worry about me, all right?"

"Take him to the dungeons," Lothar instructed, with a wave of dismissal. "I will deal with him later."

"Yukito, no!"

"It's going to be all right," he said one last time. He dragged his feet along the flagged floor, trying to keep her in sight as long as possible. "Just be brave, Sakura!"

At last they yanked him out of the room, and she heard him struggling with his captors all the way down the hall, the sound growing fainter and fainter until it was gone. She was alone again, and she shriveled under Lothar's gaze. He was staring at her hungrily, and she drew her knees up to her chest in a pathetic posture of defense.

"What are you going to do to me?" she whispered.

He was rubbing his hand lightly up and down his staff as his gaze bore into her.

"It's not what I'm going to do to you, little one. It's what you're going to do to me." He chuckled softly, then abruptly turned back to the doorway. "There is time yet before sunset. I must meditate and prepare."

He swept out of the doorway, Neitzsche scurrying after. The door slammed shut, leaving her in darkness once more. Trembling, she lay down on the hard floor and hugged her knees close as she began to cry.

"I'm so scared. And I'm alone. Somebody help me, please… Touya. Syaoran. Help me."

- - - - - - -

Li stopped in his tracks. Had he just felt… Looking at the man just in front of him, he could swear he saw Kinomoto's muscles tense a little. Had he heard her call, too?

Li fingered the blaster he'd taken off one of the soldiers and decided he really didn't want to know. It had been hard enough flying alongside him all afternoon as they glided toward the castle, but now they'd had to land and continue the rest of the journey on foot to avoid detection. He made sure he was a step behind the captain at all times, but he was still nervous.

"I think the castle should be right over this ridge." Kinomoto indicated another rocky escarpment for them to clamber over, and Li forced himself to swallow a groan. He did hate all this climbing.

"You first."

The taller man rolled his eyes. "Right. I'm not going to put a blaster shot in your back, Li. Don't you understand that? I need your help to get her back."

"Force of habit," Li explained. "Experience has taught me to never turn my back on one of Lothar's men." After hesitating a moment, he began to climb up the rocky face. "I still don't understand why she's at Starcrest at all. She doesn't even hold rank, she's a nobody. Why was she taken?"

"I don't know," Touya grunted. That question was driving him mad, too. "It was Nietzsche. He wanted her for some reason."

Nietzsche? Li paused in his search for a handhold. He knew of the old wizard, of course, any sorcerer would. His power was unsurpassed, except for Lothar, naturally. But he confined himself exclusively to the practice of magic; he played no part in executing Lothar's rule.

"He took us to the old temple in the canyons," Touya continued. "And then he did something with it. I don't really know what. The whole building was humming. Nobody else could feel it, but it – it affected me."

That pulsing beat he'd felt in the morning. Li swallowed.

"And then she walked in. I'm not really sure, but I think she was drawn by it. She had this sort of glazed look in her eyes. Like when she nearly walked off the cliff a few nights back."

Li nearly lost his grip and fell.

"You – you saw that?"

Touya turned his face away and gritted his teeth. "Yeah. I saw that."

"Oh." Li really wasn't sure what to say to that, but the other man picked up the story where he'd left off.

"I tried to warn her, but she was trapped. They penned her in, and then Nietzsche approached her. I was afraid he'd hurt her, so I pulled her away and tried to convince him to let me have her. Then he said something about her being too important for that. He put his hand on her face, and declared that she was the one he wanted, after all." His voice started to crack again, and he paused to cough.

"Got a sore throat?"

"Shut up. Then he put her to sleep and had me put her in his transport. There was nothing that I could do. I was helpless."

Li heard the strained emotion in the other's voice, and felt a twinge of sympathy. It was becoming painfully clear to him that this officer really did love Sakura. What kind of connection did they share? He didn't want to ask, but he knew he had to.

"She said you think you know her."

"I don't think. I know. I've seen her face in my past, I'm sure of it."

"But she was just a child when she came to the Resistance. There's no way you could have ever seen her face as it is now."

"I don't care. I know there's something between us." He said that last part a little aggressively, and Li bristled. "I felt it, that very first night before you took her away from me. I was on the verge of kissing her, and – and this sensation woke up inside me. It was amazing. And I could see in her eyes that it happened to her."

Li stopped climbing.

"You couldn't feel magic before then?"

"Well, no. But I think I can now. I see things that others don't; I can feel strange things. It's unsettling."

"She couldn't either," Li murmured, causing Touya to glance over.

"What?"

"She didn't have magic before that night. I thought you somehow woke up her powers, but she did the same for you. It was mutual." The two of them exchanged puzzled looks, and for once Li didn't feel a flash of jealousy. There was more going on here than what it seemed, and he was sure that the answer was hovering close. If he could just think it through logically…

"There it is." Li followed Touya over the crest of the ridge, and they crouched in the lengthening shadows of boulders. Directly before them, nestled in the craggy cliffs and apparently formed from the same rocks, stood Starcrest Castle. A few huts were clustered at its base, though not many. Lothar discouraged settlements that were too large, it allowed for discontent to spread more quickly.

The castle itself was enormous, and intricately beautiful. Touya thought some of the architecture resembled the old temple, a little, but it was difficult to tell. Built in some mysterious way from the cliffs themselves, it rose above their heights with towers stretching still further up to the sky.

Li felt a chill envelop his body as he stared at the structure. This was it: the home of his family's murderer. The one he'd been waiting to kill for over a cycle. Would he finally meet him tonight?

"Are you listening? Hey, wake up!" Touya rapped Li impatiently on the shoulder, startling the younger man. "I said, it's been a few cycles, but I think I remember the way down into the dungeons."

"You've been here before?"

"Only a couple times, when I was with my mas- with my superior. But it's better than nothing."

"Have you ever seen him? Lord Lothar?" Li leaned forward anxiously, looking into Touya's eyes. Touya raised his eyebrows and shook his head.  
"Few have. I know Blade communicated with him often. He was always one of Lothar's favorites."

"Uh-huh." Li flexed his fist experimentally. This was not how he had imagined it, at nights. He wasn't at his peak; he was still tired and run-down from everything that had happened within the past day. His main objective was rescue, not revenge, and his only ally was a man he hated. But there was nothing to be done about it. "Let's go."

"Up the wall."

"No way. Through the front."

"You're joking, right?" Touya arched his eyebrows and gave Li a withering glare. "No one just goes marching through the front gate of Starcrest. Scaling the walls is our only hope."

"Damn it, I hate climbing. I don't understand everybody's obsession with it. You and Sakura both." Grouchily Li examined the forbidding castle. With all the activity, his scrapes and bruises from the night before were starting to throb. Pulling back one sleeve, he could see blood seeping through one of the bandages. "There aren't even any guards. No one will see us."

"You think so?" Li nodded, and Touya gave an exasperated sigh as he crouched and picked up a rock. Without uttering another word, he leaned back and tossed it as far as he could. It flew through the air until landing below them, practically at the gate itself. It was instantly vaporized by an unseen laser, and Touya turned to Li with a triumphant smirk on his face. "I'm the one that's been here before. Now why don't you shut up and listen to me? We're scaling the walls."

He turned away and continued to clamber up the cliff that they were perched on, moving gradually across towards the castle where it met the rocky walls. Li stewed, but the other man was right. Wei would have expected him to defer to another who knew the territory better, and he could not fail his old instructor. Grudgingly he followed Kinomoto, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"I hate you."

"I hate you too. Now come on. Sun's starting to go down, and we won't be able to see in the dark."

It seemed Li had heard that before, somewhere, in a position remarkably similar to this one. The memory of Sakura walking in a dreamy trance shot through his mind, and how she had stepped right off the edge of the mesa.

The light on the rocks he was climbing was starting to turn golden orange, and he knew sunset was approaching. Though he couldn't see it, he was sure the moon was close to rising on the other side of the cliffs. Everything was the same as it had been that other evening, and Li felt a premonition wash over him.

Whatever it is, it has something to do with her magic. That's what Nietzsche is after. I don't understand entirely, but I know she's in the castle because of that trance. They want her because of her abilities.

Li grimaced as he reached and pulled himself upward. Would they hurt her? Probably. He couldn't let that happen.

Up again, slowly and carefully.

He just couldn't.

- - - - - - -

Sakura wasn't sure how long she just lay there on the cold floor, staring glassily into the darkness, waiting. But it seemed that it hadn't been nearly long enough when the door to her prison opened again.

Reflexively she tried to jump to her feet, only to be arrested painfully by the collar. The chain that held her wasn't long enough, and she knelt on the ground helplessly as one soldier bound her hands behind her back and the others raised their blasters in readiness. Nietzsche himself opened his palms and emitted a sharp blast of yellow energy that sliced the chain cleanly off the floor, and made her yelp with surprise. The soldiers hauled her to her feet and the old mage took hold of the free end, preparing to pull her from the room.

"No!" she squeaked, and dug her heels into the stone floor, trying to resist. "I won't!"

"But you will," he said calmly, and gave a sharp jerk to yank her forward. "You were born for this, girl, your purpose has come. You will bring our lord untold powers, I will not allow you to resist your destiny and his."

She struggled, but it was no use. A soldier gripped each arm securely, holding her still, and the old mage pulled her even closer.

"Miserable rebel," he spat. "Do you not even appreciate this gift bestowed upon you? To fulfill this act for our lord, you realize the dreams of every one of his subjects."

He was saying she was special. Sakura trembled as she took in his words, realizing that she had never wanted to hear it less than she did then. All she wanted was to be back home, safe and as normal as anyone else. There was an envious gleam in those pale yellow eyes as he turned away from her.

"Now you will come quietly, girl. If you cause him to miss the window, he will wreak a terrible punishment upon your leader."

The last of the fight left Sakura and she subsided, allowing herself to be led like a pet from the room and down the corridor. More soldiers fell in around them as they traversed the hallways, escorting them. Nietzsche was obviously determined that nothing happen to Lothar's special prisoner.

The old mage led her up a magnificent old staircase, and as frightened as she was, she couldn't help staring at her surroundings. She'd never seen anything so beautiful and grand. There were no seams that she could see, no hint of stones placed together. The entire edifice seemed to have been molded from one substance. And yet the color and texture did vary, from smoothly sanded stone to a highly polished and colorful marble. Each floor that they passed seemed more elaborate and detailed than the one before. The present era fell away as she looked; the castle seemed untouched since its ancient birth.

Kero's old master, the king from before, made this. What was his name again?

Try as she did, she could not remember the name. It was too hard to concentrate, with every step taking her to her doom. She didn't know what awaited her at the top of the stairs, but she was sure it was horrible. Was she going to die? It seemed likely. She was all alone, not even out of her teens, and she was going to die. She would never know who she was, after all, and if Touya had ever once been a part of her life. She would never be able to tell Li that she knew the truth about her magic. And she would never be able to tell him that she understood his feelings of love for her because – because she knew she loved him too. He had done everything for her, since the beginning.

Li, she sobbed mentally. Oh, Li. I love you so much… and I'll never have the chance to tell you.

- - - - - -

Li caught his breath for a moment behind the huge marble pillar. Had he just felt… nah. Wishful thinking, most likely. He edged one eye around his cover and fired off a couple more blasts, eliminating the last two soldiers standing.

"Now which way?"

"Um…"

The two of them leapt down onto the lower floor of the huge room and crossed it. Cautiously Touya peeked out of the doorway and looked up and down the corridor.

"Um, I think the way to the grand staircase is that way."

"You think?" Li repeated sarcastically. "Or you know?"

"Hey, it's been a while, all right?"

"You don't seem to have any trouble 'remembering' Sakura." Touya shot him a cold glare.

"I can't help the tricks my memory plays on me. You should try amnesia sometime and see how much fun it is."

With blasters raised at the ready, the two of them began to make their way down the lavish corridor.

"You really don't remember anything before the army?"

"I don't know. Bits and pieces have been coming back, since the night I met Sakura. Vague images. Fire, explosions, a child crying…" Touya hesitated as he remembered his experience in the temple. Keep away from my – my – what? What had he been trying to protect? And from whom?

Li watched the struggle in the captain's eyes. Thinking back was obviously painful for him, but he seemed so determined to recall his past. Just as determined, in fact, as Li was to rectify his. In a way, they had something in common. Besides Sakura, of course.

An inkling of danger sent Li tumbling to the floor, and Touya copied him almost instantaneously. Over their heads, a blaster fire raked the walls.

"Run!" shouted Li unnecessarily, as he rolled back onto his feet and began sprinting down the corridor. Their attackers had come up from behind them and were closing the distance quickly. They could never hope to survive a firefight in this narrow hallway, with no cover or elevation. It wasn't long before the two of them reached an intersection of corridors.

"Which way?"

"This way, I think." Touya took a step to the right, then stopped and turned on his heels when he saw more men approaching from that way. More soldiers were becoming alerted to their presence. "Never mind. We'll go left."

"I hope you know where you're going," Li panted. "We could wander around in here for days and never find her!"

"Shut up."

Touya saw the alcove housing the beautifully carved statue and yanked on Li's shirt, pulling him into the shadows beside him. Both held their breath as the soldiers raced by.

"Quick thinking," Li praised.

"I know." Touya peeked out of their shelter and stepped out again, retracing their steps. Li ground his teeth a little and followed. The two of them slipped back down the hallway, Touya desperately trying to remember the way. He'd hardly been more than a boy when he was here last, scurrying to keep up with Blade's long strides. Eyesss on the floor, he had been instructed. He was not to look up, or let his gaze wander over the beautiful decorations. He was not to speak, he was not to do anything except attend to his master's needs. But he had been unable to resist examining their surroundings. He remembered well the burning pain of the claws across his back when Blade caught him at it.

Touya swallowed as they both took cover behind another pillar, checking to make sure the room was secure before crossing it. Until today, the army and his master had been his whole life. He'd betrayed his master, and he knew Blade was not going to forget him anytime soon. Would he be here? He might have brought Tsukishiro there as a prisoner, or he might still be out in the badlands, searching for his errant slave. Touya fervently hoped for the latter. All he wanted to do was find Sakura and get out. He was not up to facing the Reptil who had raised him.

"Watch out!" Li yelped, startling him out of his thoughts. A new squad of soldiers had converged upon them, and the rebel was frantically laying waste with his blaster. Touya hurried to assist, but more were coming through, and Li could see his power pak was running low. He didn't have many more shots to go.

"They're going to pin us down and outgun us!" he shouted over the din of the battle. "We're going to have to take them on as is."

He rather expected a refusal for such a suicidal suggestion, but the captain just nodded calmly.

"On three. One, two - "

Li uttered a sharp battle cry and dove out from behind his cover, somersaulting across the slick floor and launching into a kick that knocked down three men.

"Three," Touya finished grimly, and proceeded to pick off a few soldiers aiming their blasters at Li.

Stupid, for sure, yet he was doing all right. Touya had never seen anyone other than himself and Sakura move so quickly. The sulky teenager was transformed in battle, became a ruthless and decisive warrior. The soldiers couldn't even aim their weapons accurately before he was upon them, striking them all down with nothing but punches and lethally-placed kicks. Show-off. Well, two could play at that game. Touya crouched and spun, sweeping the nearest soldier off his feet and then rolling across the ground out of range of the blaster fire. Catching one in the ribs with his elbow, he flipped him over his shoulder and used him briefly as a human shield before taking out two more.

Li was no longer thinking about Touya, or even Sakura. The only way to survive in a fight like this was to concentrate totally, be aware of nothing but the enemy. He was falling into himself, letting his senses guide him as he spun and kicked and struck, flashing through the crowd too fast to become a blaster target. Instinctively he darted down a passage to his right, and when he saw the thin stone arch above his head, he jumped up and grabbed.

They followed warily, holding their blasters up, looking around to see which way he had gone. It never occurred to them to look up. If they had, they would have seen the young fighter, balancing carefully on his hands and watching them fan out below. He waited until the last one was through, then swung downward with his feet out and ready. There was a grunt of pain as his boots connected to the small of a man's back, and he went sprawling, toppling the others. Another raised his blaster, but Li kicked it from his hand on the upswing, then released his hold on the arch and dropped gracefully to the floor, dispatching them all in a few clicks.

The immediate threat was gone, and for the first time Li realized that he'd allowed himself to be separated from Touya. Going back the way he'd come, he could see no one where the fight had begun, only bodies of soldiers. Where had he gotten off to?

Uncertainly, Li jogged along the corridor they'd been following. Sure enough, it widened out into a large room with a huge old staircase against the wall.

That must be the main stair that Kinomoto was talking about. But where was he?

There was no time to go looking. Li decided that the other man could take care of himself and started for the stairs, preparing to go down. Just then a flash of rainbow appeared on the marble beneath his feet, and he stopped in surprise. The sun was almost level with the crystal windows across the room, and one of the rays had been caught by a prism in the panes. Now that he looked, he could see many more rainbows falling across the floor. It seemed that they were forming some kind of pattern. Had the creator done that on purpose? It was beautiful, but this was hardly the time to be appreciating the scenery. He started to continue down, then paused again.

What the – I need to get going. I have go down, find the dungeons. Surely that's where she is.

But he wavered still. There was a feeling, nagging at him, as if the rainbows were trying to make him stop and think. As Wei would say, stop, think, and feel…

Of course! I can feel her aura again! She was right here, she came right up these stairs. And she went up. I'm sure of it. I don't know why, but I know she went up, and I know she's terrified. She's scared, and alone, and she needs me.

Li pulled his pendant off from underneath his shirt and held it loosely in one hand, ready to activate it if he needed to. And he began to lightly run up the stairwell.

Touya was peripherally aware that Li had left the area, though he couldn't be sure which way he had gone. He backed out of the room, giving himself plenty of cover fire, into a smaller west-facing room that featured almost wall-length crystal windows. The whole room was covered in rainbows, and he was sure that just through the next room would be the stairwell.

His pursuers were sloppy and harried, and forgot to spray out fire as they came through the doorway. It was easy to pick them off as they came through. His battle adrenaline was surging through his veins, his awareness heightened and sensitive. Instinct led him to glance backward at the other end of the room, and almost froze at the sight of Blade stalking through the doorway, coming up on him in long strides.

His body moved faster than his mind, as he swung around and pointed his blaster right at his old master. But then – then something in him faltered, and Blade struck the weapon from his hands before he could make himself squeeze the trigger.

"Idiot boy." Touya tried to dart away, but he wasn't nearly fast enough. Blade caught his shirt in his powerful claws and heaved, throwing Touya straight through the crystal panes of the window. There was a horrible shattering sound, and then a painful bump as Touya hit the floor of a stone balcony and rolled to a stop. Too out of breath to move, he watched the Reptil sweep the broken glass out of his way and leap lightly onto the balcony to join him.

"Lassst misstake you'll ever make," he hissed. He advanced.

------------------------------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters


	11. ch11 ritual

**Chapter 11**

'**ritual'**

The light breeze felt cool on her tear-streaked face, and it lifted her hair off her neck playfully. Sakura stood for a moment, trembling, as they left the interior of the tower. Here the winding staircase continued to spiral upwards, but encircling the exterior of the building rather than the interior. They were extremely high up, she could see, this was the tallest tower in the castle, rising straight up into the sky. From this exhilarating vantage point she could see that the moon, full tonight, was beginning to peek over the far eastern horizon. Behind her the coppery sun was setting, leaving the western sky streaked with colors as beautiful as the desert cliffs.

There was another impatient tug on the chain and she stumbled forward again, climbing up the stairs. Even though they were now outside, there was no railing and she had no way to catch herself if she slipped and fell. It was a long way down.

Up still further, and they reached their destination at last. The top of the tower held nothing, was nothing but a smooth marble surface with no railing. Here the breeze blew even harder, teasing her hair. It didn't seem to affect Lothar in any way, his robes hanging straight and undisturbed as he waited for her. There was another glitter in his black eyes as he stared at her shivering form, then he indicated the far side of the rooftop with his staff.

"Over there."

The top of the tower wasn't totally bare. Two posts had been erected near the edge on the northern side, a manacle dangling from each. She didn't like the look of them, but she followed Nietzsche compliantly as he led her, until she saw what lay between them.

Intricately designed on the marble surface was a familiar symbol. It was not painted, nor carved from the stone. Rather, the light of the dying sun seemed to reflect the texture of a different stone inlaid into the marble. She could clearly see the radiant sun, the crescent moon, and the mysterious characters encircling both.

"No!" she shrieked, and began to struggle. She forgot the threat hanging over her, and the threat hanging over Yukito, overwhelmed by the sudden flood of terror. "No, I can't! Let me go, let me go!"

It would consume her. It would swallow her whole and she would cease to exist. She didn't understand it, but she knew it, and her fear of the unknown only doubled her panic. Digging her heels into the ground, she valiantly tried to keep them from moving her forward. Whatever happened, she could not touch that symbol.

"Pick her up," Nietzsche snapped, and the soldiers lifted her bodily into the air to carry her forward, paying no attention to her screams of terror. There was a click and the feeling of release as they unlocked the binders, and she renewed her fight. A sharp yank on the chain around her neck dragged her down onto the floor, gasping for breath, and they took hold of her arms to pull her toward the posts.

No…

She could feel it the moment her boots scraped over the image. Tiny tingles shot up her legs, swirling and then dissipating in her blood. The symbol was excited that she was there. It seemed almost expectant.

She was watching it so warily that she barely noticed the clicks of the manacles locking over her wrists, chaining her arms to the posts on either side of the image. Nietzsche murmured something inaudible, and the chain and collar disappeared into a mist of yellow vapor.

"And now it begins."

- - - - - - -

Kero paused in his frantic flying, still only midway to Starcrest. Uncertainly he hovered in the air, looking first at the sun and then the moon. There was a funny feeling coursing through his blood, making him shake slightly.

What was going on?

- - - - - - -

Yukito clenched his fists as a shiver ran through his body. He could feel a cold sweat breaking out on his brow, and wondered if he was beginning to panic. He hadn't thought that he was at that stage yet, although there was plenty of reason to be.

Indeed, the rebel leader was not in a good position. Down in the depths of the castle, where no natural light existed, he was waiting in a cell for Lothar to send for him again and kill him. The scrappy fighter was helpless for the moment, sitting against the wall of his prison with his wrists locked together above his head in an electronic lock device. It was solidly welded to the wall and not giving in any way, and his arms were already numb.

More than anything else, Yukito was worried for Sakura. He couldn't imagine how she had come to be at the castle in Lothar's captivity, or why the ruler was so interested in her, but he was frightened for her fate.

Please, please, please don't let anything happen to her… please let her be all right.

Another spasm shook Yukito's body, and he closed his eyes, biting his lip to keep silent. The image of the little girl he'd rescued from the chest would not leave him. He didn't want Sakura to die. She was his… to protect.

- - - - - - -

"Leave." The lonely word hung in the air for a moment, and Nietzsche stared in disbelief at his master.

"My lord?"

"Your presence is not necessary. I will call on you if I have further need."

The soldiers lined up and retreated back down the stairs gratefully. In contrast, the blue-skinned mage looked absolutely dismayed. He opened his mouth as if to argue, then recognized the dangerous look in Lothar's eyes.

"As – as you wish, my lord." Sending another malicious glance toward Sakura, he bowed his head and clasped his hands together. In a burst of yellow smoke he disappeared.

There was no one except Sakura and the fearsome sorcerer. She trembled as he drew closer, gazing at her almost tenderly.

"Such a beautiful face. He always did prefer that which was aesthetically pleasing. How amusing that he would choose a young girl such as yourself. What did he think you could accomplish, I wonder?"

He chuckled, a harsh and unpleasant sound. Sakura recoiled at the sound of it.

"I am ruler. I possess the necessary knowledge. It should have been me that was blessed with the power, not a little female. But no matter. His efforts are in vain, I shall have his powers – in one way or another."

In one smooth motion he flipped his staff over, until the pointed end was hovering near her face. She pulled back as far as her restraints would allow, but already it was becoming more difficult to think about resisting. The feel of the symbol beneath her feet was magnetic, drawing her in.

"The Seal is the universe, you see," he explained, tracing the sharp point along her right arm. "Always in continuous balance. One drop for the sun." He exerted a slight pressure on her skin, just below the restraint on her wrist, and she gritted her teeth. A large red drop welled up and fell to the floor. Inexplicably the marble stone rippled, like the waters of a pond where a pebble had been tossed, and Sakura felt another release of energy through her feet. "And one drop for the moon."

Lothar repeated his action on her left arm, and a second drop of blood fell to the floor, sending still more waves of power into her. The tiny scratches had not hurt, but Sakura arched her back with the uncomfortable jolts running through her.

Lothar took a step back and smiled. It was done; the ritual had been performed. There was nothing to do now but wait. Already, the Seal was beginning to glow.

- - - - - -

Touya wheezed as he scrambled backward, wincing at the feel of the cut glass beneath his hands. Blade was pacing back and forth, calmly, studying him. Now that Touya was disarmed and trapped, there was no real urgency. Touya wiped the blood from a cut on his forehead and wondered how his master would choose to kill him. It was most likely going to be a very slow and painful method.

"Foolish ssslave," he said at last. "I cannot believe you were sstupid enough to come here. Did you think I wouldn't be here waiting? I raissed you, boy, I know you better than you know yourssself!"

He paused to flick his tongue in Touya's direction.

"You rissk your life to come here, disscarding that which was your home. What hass possesssed you sso?" He narrowed his yellow eyes. "Are you in love with her?"

Touya looked down at the floor of the balcony and did not reply. The Reptil startled him with a harsh bark of laughter.

"Ssilly boy. You had everything. Your own command, a future with the army. And you threw it all away for a girl. An unwissse decission, to sssay the leasst." He took a step forward as Touya pulled himself to a standing position with the railing.

"It was worth it," he muttered, and was rewarded with sharp strike across the face that sent him sprawling to the ground.

"Quiet, boy. I sshould have known you would rissk everything to sssave her. Your pathetic father did much the sssame for your mother."

Touya choked a little as he watched a drop of blood fall to the stone floor. Another one joined it as he pushed himself up to his hands and knees. Of course. He'd known for a long time, but he'd never allowed himself to think about it. He'd been too afraid.

"You killed them," he said in a dull voice, "didn't you?"

"With thiss very ssword." Touya wiped the blood from his nose and looked up to see Blade drawing his weapon from the scabbard on his back. Even in the brilliant rays of the setting sun, it glowed a solid red. Touya was exhausted and there was no part of him that didn't hurt, but he forced himself to crawl backwards again, watching the Reptil warily.

"He wass guilty of the crime of reading and writing," Blade continued, swinging his sword leisurely from one hand. "He attempted to sstudy the originss of Tomoeda's ancient ruinss. He wasss a fool to think he would esscape Lothar's noticsse."

He paused to smirk in Touya's direction.

"I don't even remember what he looked like. He wass a weakling; a sscholar and unable to fight. He begged me to sspare hiss woman, but I cut her down asss he watched. Sshe wasss quite beautiful." He ran a scaly finger along the sharp edge of his blade, testing it. "Ssuch long and ssilky hair."

Touya closed his eyes briefly, trying to block out the smug expression on his master's face. His mother. That was who she was, his own mother had come to visit him. And he hadn't even been able to look up to see her face. Blade had taken everything from him, and Touya felt a new surge of hatred swelling up within him.

"Why?" he rasped. "Why did you take me?"

"Your father invited me to," Blade sneered. "Even with my ssword pressed againsst his neck, he defied me. He sswore the people would learn their proud history, that hiss own children would fight in the rebellion and overcome Lothar. Hiss wordss angered me. Even killing him brought no ssatissfaction. Sssuch a challenge could not go unansswered. But then… I found hiss sson, hiding near our transsport. Sssuch an amussing boy, trying sso hard to be brave. And sso I took you for my own sslave, and raissed you to fight for the ruler that murdered your father."

It hurt to breathe, and Touya clenched his fists, wishing that he couldn't hear this. But every word rang with truth. Deep down, he had known a long time ago that surely that was what happened. But he hadn't wanted to see. He didn't want to know that the only one he could call a father was the one that killed his true one.

Blade was laughing again.

"It wasss wonderfully ironic. Don't you think, Kinomoto?"

- - - - - -

Li finished killing the last of the soldiers and burst out of the tower onto the open stairway. He checked a little at the sight of the immense drop below him, but he could feel her clearly now. She was surely just above. He could also feel another presence. A very forbidding and dangerous presence, one that concentrated the waves he'd been feeling throughout the castle.

He activated his sword and gripped it in readiness. The time had come, and before he could lose his nerve, he raced up the stairway.

Sakura moaned out loud as she tried to force down the newest feeling bubbling up inside her. It was becoming more of an effort to push them away; it was so much harder to resist. Lothar watched her struggle, standing patiently before her. He seemed to know there was no worry.

Was it hopeless? Should she just give in, stop fighting? Whatever it was, maybe it would end more quickly.

A sound made her look up, and instantly her fatalistic thoughts were dispelled. Li was standing on the far side of the tower, panting, his sword raised at the ready.

"Not another step," Lothar ordered calmly, holding up his hand.

"Let her go!" Li shouted, but when he tried to move forward he found his feet were frozen to the floor. Sakura saw him struggle against the magic and pulled on her restraints, willing herself forward. Li had come for her. She was not alone after all.

"Li, help me!"

"It's okay, Sakura," he assured her, still trying to drag his feet forward. "I'm going to get you out of this."

"I think not," Lothar interposed, turning finally to face him. The young warrior was muttering something under his breath, frantically searching for a counterspell, but his magic could not compare to Lothar's. It wasn't even close. Lothar opened his palm, and then squeezed his fist tight. Li gasped at the attack on his mind and desperately tried to repel it. "Son of Li. Come to avenge your father at last, have you? Surely you know how hopeless it is."

"I won't let you intimidate me as you did my father," Li snarled. "I'm not afraid to fight you. I know I can do it."

"You're as foolish as he was, then. He knew he wouldn't have a chance as my enemy. If only he knew how dangerous it was to be my ally."

Lothar chuckled at that and extended his hand toward Li, palm facing outward.

"Give it up, boy. You don't have a chance."

"No," Li whispered, though it took every scrap of effort to utter the word. The invisible waves of magic were battering at his will, breaking him down. Through blurred vision he could see Sakura's terrified face. She was watching him, a desperate hope in her eyes. She was counting on him. "Won't…"

"You will," Lothar said casually. "I do not wish to bother with you just now. Put down your weapon and kneel before me."

Li looked as though he wanted to refuse, but he said nothing. Even in the thickening dusk, Sakura could see the conflict raging in his dark brown eyes.

"Don't listen to him, Li! He killed your father, Li, he killed your family! Fight him!"

Another rush of power shot up through her feet and she gasped and doubled over. Lothar glanced in her direction with a smile. The Li boy was kneeling down on the marble surface, placing his sword carefully in front of him.

"Li!" Sakura shrieked, upon getting her breath back. "What are you doing? Get up! Please, Li, please…" She felt her chance slipping away as she watched him. He was placing his hands on the floor beside him, gazing dreamily into space. Li…

"Your cries for help will not reach him now." Lothar waved his hand as if to dismiss the young fighter near the edge of the tower. "His father was my strongest servant, served me well for many cycles. I will save him, I think. He will be the first I kill with my newly gained power. The power that you will give me."

Eagerly he watched the Seal glow brighter, but she shook her head defiantly.

"No! No, I'll fight it. I can keep it away, I can keep it from you!"

"You think you can?" he inquired mildly. "Don't lie to me, Sakura, I can feel the excitement within you." He traced the wooden end of his staff along her chest and then up her neck. "It feels good, doesn't it? Delicious, raw power. The more you taste, the more you want." He pushed it up underneath her chin, forcing her to look up at the sky. "You know you want it."

"I don't!"

"You do. And it is only a matter of time."

Sakura would have liked to reply, but she was too busy fighting the latest torrent of energy. This one was worse than all the ones before, building within her, swelling. Lothar licked his lips as he watched her moan and arch her back again.

"What do you feel?"

"Wind," she murmured. "Flying high… on the wind."

She went slack again and dropped her head, breathing heavily, unaware she'd even spoken. But Lothar was pleased. Her resistance was weakening considerably, and the first of the elements had gone through her. It wouldn't be long now.

- - - - - -

Yukito couldn't help himself, he moaned out loud again.

"Quiet down there!" shouted an authoritative voice, but it was impossible to stop. He was thrashing, scuffing at the earth with his feet and pulling so hard with his arms that his wrists hurt. He'd never experienced anything like this before. It wasn't pain, and it wasn't pleasure, but some kind of unique mixture of both. Another spasm shook his body and he bit his lip in an effort to keep quiet. It was a losing battle, and he could taste blood in his mouth after a while.

"Stop," he wheezed. "Please. Can't… can't take this anymore."

Another drop of sweat trickled down the side of his face, taunting him with its slow progress. The feelings paused again then, allowing him to take a couple of deep breaths, but then they started once more. They were starting to come more frequently.

Have to hurry, thought Kero, flapping for all he was worth. It's speeding up, I can feel it. It won't be long before the transformation is complete.

- - - - - - -

The sun disappeared, but it was still light enough to see. Touya locked glares with the yellow eyes of his abuser.

"The army is my home…" he recited bitterly. "You didn't give me a home, you stole it away. You didn't take me in. You kidnapped me! You destroyed my life!"

"What of it?" Blade inquired smoothly. "Sssurely you guessed the truth long ago. You were the one who refussed to ssee. You bowed your head and called me masster. You ssserved me faithfully. You enjoyed the power I gave you."

"I hate you."

"Do you really?" Touya clenched his fist again at the glint of amusement in those eyes. Why was the Reptil toying with him like this? Why didn't he just kill him and get it over with?

"I do."

"Any number of timess, you could have killed me," Blade said thoughtfully. "In your act of betrayal, you shot at me too low. You were not aiming to kill. Jusst now, you failed to pull the trigger. You cannot bring yoursself to kill me, sslave. You may hate me, but you cannot fight me."

He uttered a low chuckle as he traced the sword up Touya's shirt and rested it lightly against his throat.

"I have beaten your father again. After making his sson my own for sso many cssycles, I will now kill him. And the boy is powerless to sstop me. The desstruction iss complete."

- - - - - - -

Sakura couldn't help herself. It felt so good to wallow in the silky water, to feel it wash around her and do her bidding. At her command, it shot up into the sky and became a perpetual fountain, showering a light mist over her. It was like the rain she'd called down the night before, which only reminded her of Li. Again she could feel his lips on her skin, his hands caressing her as he untied the knot in her shirt.

Another moan of pleasure escaped her lips, and Lothar rubbed the wooden texture of his staff in excitement.

"No," she whimpered, returning to reality again. "No… I don't want this."

"You do."

"I'll fight it."

"You'll lose. You cannot escape what your body craves. You were born to receive the powers of the Seal. You have been waiting for this your entire life."

The sunlight was completely gone now, but the moonlight was so bright and clear that she could see Li easily, still kneeling on the far side of the tower. He was paying no attention to her cries, gazing calmly into thin air.

"Forget about him," Lothar ordered. "He is an insignificant being, he cannot compare to ones such as us." She was starting to shake again, her eyes losing focus. "Already you are in the grip of Fire. The Seal is taking you as its own."

She didn't hear him. She was lost in the flames.

- - - - - - - -

Yukito couldn't take it anymore and screamed.

"Oy! I said, quiet down there!" Irritably the guard marched down the corridor to peer at the prisoner through the bars of his cell. He was writhing on the ground, his eyes closed in acute suffering. "None of those tricks now, I've seen it all."

Wish it was a trick, thought Yukito in despair. I can't endure any more of this.

It was as he was thinking that when a particularly vicious spurt hit him, and he tore the electronic cuffs right off the wall. The guard gasped and took a step back, raising his blaster uncertainly. Yukito wasn't even aware of what he'd done, gripping the floor and biting back another scream. He only knew that the feeling was returning to his arms, and that was some relief.

"Don't give me no trouble now," the guard ordered, voice quavering. He'd never seen anyone do what this boy had just done. "Just sit on the floor, nice and quiet."

Yukito could hear a voice, saying something, but the meaning of the words were lost in the pounding in his ears. He could hear the blood moving through his heart, feel it streaming through his body. The power inside him seemed as though it would burst his body into tiny fragments, and shakily he got to his feet.

"I said stay on the floor!"

Yukito paid no attention as he closed his hand over the lock and pulled it right out of the cell door, yanking it open.

"Get back!" The guard took a step back and fired his weapon. Yukito watched him squeeze the trigger and casually raised his hand, deflecting the shot with his open palm.

Both men were equally shocked, and the guard didn't waste any more time before turning on his heels and running as fast as he could. Yukito leaned against the cell bars, still trembling, staring at his hand. There wasn't even a mark on it.

Did I – did I just do that? 

_No_, answered another voice. _I did_.

Yukito's head jerked up, but there was nobody nearby.

"Who said that?" he gasped. "Who are you?"

_That 'little voice' you've listened to occasionally_, the voice said wryly. _Her powers are growing; I am close to being able to take my own form. Don't fight me. Just relax, and let me take over._

Yukito gripped his head in his hands; certain this was some kind of nightmare.

"Get – get out! Get out of my head!"

Not likely. I've been here your entire life, waiting for this moment. It is my duty to protect Sakura. Do you or do you not wish to help her?

Yukito dropped to his knees, hugging his arms to his chest.

"Of course I want to help her. Where is she? What are they doing to her?"

She is fulfilling her destiny. I must ensure that no harm comes to her after the ritual. The danger he poses is great.

"Lothar," Yukito whispered. "Can you hurt him?"

There was a pause, and then the voice answered, reluctantly.

No. Only the One can do that.

- - - - - -

Touya wasn't quite sure what happened. The sword had been resting lightly against the base of his throat, the air around it swirling with red energy. Two of those wisps were familiar – his mother and his father. For just a brief moment, he could feel their agony of death, witnessed Blade murdering them both. The darkness of the night seemed to close over him, and then next thing he knew he was standing on his feet three paces away and watching along with Blade as his master's precious sword went flying over the railing and disappeared into the night. Somehow, he'd kicked it right out of the Reptil's claws.

"I think," Touya panted, "you won't find me as easy to kill as my father."

Blade stared at him in shock, wondering how the human had ever managed to move so fast. Even for a creature with reflexes like his, the motion had been hardly more than a blur.

"That wass my favorite sssword," he snarled. "You will pay for that."

Touya didn't answer, but bent his knees slightly in preparation. The long cycles of practice were over, this time it was for real. Carefully he watched Blade in the bright moonlight, and darted back to avoid a murderous swipe. Again and again Blade slashed at him, raking the air with his claws, but Touya managed to evade his strikes, forcing his body to move faster than he ever had before. He was doing well, but eventually he would run out of balcony. He knew that he would have to take the offensive and strike back. He would have to attack his master. There could be no more hesitation. Blade had killed his parents.

- - - - - - -

Even the solid earth itself would do her will. Sakura held out her arms in front of her, watching a mesa crumble to dust at her feet, its beautiful colorful streaks disappearing in the wreckage.

"No!" she screamed, willing away the terrible hallucination. The badlands was her home, how could she destroy it? Who was she?

"You are becoming one with the Seal," Lothar explained. "The last of the elements has gone through you. It won't be long until you have merged completely."

No… Sakura could feel her essence, the stuff that made her who she was, slipping away from her, disappearing into the void around her. She fought to hang onto herself, but the Seal would not be denied. It was too hungry, had been deprived of a master for too long. It was feeding off of her, yet filling her with its own magic as well. A peculiar exchange, but one she was sure she didn't want. She didn't want to stop being Sakura.

In her mind, she could see another symbol approaching. Round, evenly split between black and white, both colors complementing each other and giving strength.

Balance. That's what the yin-yang means.

Uneasily she watched it come closer.

What are you?

We are Light and Dark. The most powerful magics of the Seal. There can never be one without the other; we are inevitably intertwined. Just as you and the Seal are meant to be with one another.

No! No, I am me. I will not allow the Seal to swallow me.

You cannot resist. You desire for this, you hunger for the power. It will make you complete. Accept us, and accept your destiny.

I refuse.

Impossible to refuse. You and the magic belong to one another.

The yin-yang was spinning around now, making her dizzy. It was so hard to concentrate and focus…

Accept us, the voices sang. Accept us…

- - - - - - -

For the first time in his life, Touya heard Blade howl in pain. The Reptil raised a scaly hand to his face and drew it away, watching the blood drip from his fingers. With stunned disbelief, he watched Touya take another step back and open his hand, dropping the shard of glass. It had sliced open his palm, he'd been gripping it so hard, but it was worth it. At long last, he'd finally been able to strike at his master.

"So you see," he said carefully, tearing a strip of cloth from his uniform sleeve, "I can fight back after all. You are my master, and you gave me everything. Pain, suffering, and loneliness, it's all due to you. My life with you was a miserable hell. The only thing worth living for is her." He finished wrapping his hands and clenched his fists tightly, raising his arms again in combat stance.

"Fool," Blade spat. "She iss jusst a rebel. What hass she done for you? You have known her no longer than half a moon, even!"

He slithered forward, and Touya took another step back.

"You're wrong. I've known her all my life. I just don't know how. And I'll die before I let anything hurt her."

"Yesss," Blade promised. "You will."

Touya barely escaped that time, and gritted his teeth as four parallel lines of blood appeared on his upper arm. He knew that they were getting close to the end of the balcony. They were nearing the end of the fight.

- - - - - -

"No!"

"Yes." Lothar gazed into her eyes, and she stared right through him, unseeing. She was close, he was sure of it. Her ragged pants filled the silence of the rooftop; even the breeze had stilled under the placidly shining moon. Everything was waiting for her.

"No… push away…"

"Do not push it away, Sakura. Accept it, draw it in, make it a part of yourself. You will absorb the power of the Seal. Don't you want it? It will feel so good."

"No," she managed, though the word was barely a rasp.

"Yes," he crooned. His voice could be threatening and cold if he wished, or he could make it soft and persuasive. It dropped in timbre and he murmured softly as he traced his staff across her slim body. "Yes, you want it. The power, the pleasure, it feels so right. You know you were meant for this."

The touch only served to bring back the memory of Li's hands on her. The feelings the Seal had awakened inside her were so like that night of passion, yet a hundred times more powerful. It was too strong… she would come apart at the seams.

Yet she could not deny it. It felt too good for that. He was untying her shirt, pulling it off her shoulders, caressing her as he kissed her neck. Harder and harder, until she could stand it no longer and called the lightning to dance across the sky with her excitement. And still he did not stop, as he continued to undress her, sliding his hand down her stomach and past her waist. The feel of his fingers inside her hit her like a wave of pleasure, and she threw her head back, tossing her hair.

"Does it hurt?" he whispered into her ear. Frantically she shook her head in denial. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes," she moaned. "Oh, yes. Please, Li. Please… Syaoran." At the sound of his name, he wrapped his arms around her even tighter and pushed faster.

"More?"

"Please!" Sakura writhed in ecstasy. She'd never known such pleasure.

"Stop?"

"No!"

Sakura could feel something building inside her, some inexpressible emotion. A power waiting to be released… She arched her back again. They had become one.

"Please don't stop," she begged. "Please keep going… I'm so close, Syaoran!"

Lothar watched with bated breath as his prisoner struggled in her chains, her cries becoming louder and louder. The worn soles of her boots slid over the smooth marble surface as she scrabbled for a foothold, desperate to brace herself against something.

Light and Dark flowed into her body, and Sakura surrendered to the bliss. Her cries climaxed in a scream of rapture, and underneath her feet the outline of a star shot outwards, pushing the moon and sun to the edges of the circle.

It happened so quickly, even Lothar was taken aback, and his eyes widened. He'd never expected her to have so much power over the Seal as to change its very appearance. And yet there it was, the newly formed star pulsing with light and power. Its creator slumped again, her head dropping onto her shoulder, spent.

The transformation was complete.

Kero had just flown far enough to see the castle itself in the distance when he yelped and crashed to the ground. He could no longer control his body, he was shaking so badly, and out of the corner of his eyes he could see his wings begin to grow.

So be it, this was only an advantage. But it meant that the powers had culminated. If the One was in Lothar's power, now was the dangerous part.

Touya could hardly breathe for the pain across his back, the railing was pressing up against his spine. But he could not move, the weight of the Reptil was pinning him down, and he could barely keep his enemy's hands pushed away.

Blade's tongue flickered over Touya's neck, hungrily.

"I will tear through your flessh with my own teeth," he growled. "And drink every drop of your blood. Impertinent, insssolent ssslave. No one defiess me and livess!"

Touya could not answer, totally focused on keeping those lethal claws away from his face. His knee was drawn up between them, preventing the Reptil from reaching his vulnerable throat with those sharp teeth, but Blade was stronger and had the advantage. He would wear down Touya's defenses and rip him apart.

I won't, the young man thought determinedly. I won't go so quietly. I'll do anything it takes to kill him; he will regret what he did to my family. Even if I have to die too.

For a moment, the Reptil's face blurred and he thought of Sakura. He would never see her again. But she had Li; he would protect her and keep her safe. Touya had done all he could for her.

Sakura…

Summoning the last of his energy, Touya pushed off the balcony floor. Blade was startled, and he didn't realize Touya was using his weight to pull him over the railing until it was too late.

"No!" he hissed, but already Touya had gained too much momentum. He felt gravity beckon, the terrifying feel of empty space, and then the rush of air as they both toppled over the edge and began to hurtle downwards.

Touya paid no attention to the screams of his master as they fell separately but in unison downward. He could only think of his parents, and felt a tiny twinge of excitement that he might finally be able to meet them. At last he would be able to look his mother in the face and see what she looked like.

Had she come for him already? Touya saw a blur of feathery white wings and flash of silver, and then his freefall was cut short. With an abrupt jerk someone grabbed his arm, paying no attention to the bleeding wounds he already carried there, and he bit back a cry of pain. Another arm held him firmly about the waist with no room for argument. He was being carried in the opposite direction now, up toward the sky, and on either side of him he saw a pair of huge wings flap again.

"No," said a cold voice behind him. "That time is not here yet. Your presence in this life is still necessary. She still needs you."

Touya tried to get his breath back as he watched the castle walls speed past them.

"What…?" he managed to wheeze.

"You spared my life. Allow me to save yours in repayment."

And that was all the explanation that Touya got before they shot up the length of the tallest tower and he was unceremoniously dumped on the cold marble surface.

Lothar had flipped his staff over again and was preparing to cut a thin line across each of his palms. All that was necessary now was to place the open cuts against hers in order to receive her power. She was unmoving, still catatonic from the shift in magic, and easy prey. But hardly had he broken the skin when a dazzling figure in white flew up over the edge of the tower. He dropped a human male on the surface and floated to the ground, opening his palm upwards before shooting several sharp diamonds in Lothar's direction.

The evil sorcerer snarled in dismay and raised a shield just in time, deflecting the missiles. Two of the stones sliced right through the chains holding Sakura up, and she dropped to the ground, not moving.

"Sakura!" Touya crawled on his hands and knees, momentarily forgetting his bleeding hands, and picked her up to cradle her in his lap. The symbol on the surface beneath them was beginning to fade, and he ignored it in his anxiety for her. She wasn't breathing, and her eyes were open and staring. Was she dead?

Placing his hand over her chest, he thought he could feel a faint but steady heartbeat.

"Yue," announced a cold voice, and Touya looked up. Lothar was glaring at Touya's unexpected savior, who nodded in acknowledgement and spread his wings out in an aggressive stance. His hair, clothes, and eyes all seemed to shimmer with pure silver in the dark night, rivaling even the moon above. That pale misty halo still clung to his head, and in a heartbeat Touya realized who he was.

"Yue, what a surprise. At last you've emerged."

"I have," Yue replied in an icy tone. "The power of Clow's heir has been reawakened. This girl has been chosen, and it is my duty to protect her."

He was talking about Sakura, Touya realized, and looked back down at the girl in his arms. Her face was pale and damp with sweat, and Touya tried to wipe it away, clutching her tightly. What was wrong with her? Would she be all right?

Lothar was swinging his staff lazily around, eyeing this new challenger. He did not seem unduly disturbed. The only thing that annoyed him was that his chance had been delayed. Sakura obviously wasn't going anywhere; she was completely inert. There was no cause for worry.

"You realize of course, Moon Guardian, that your powers cannot compare to mine. You won't even have a chance."

The breeze had returned, finally, and it blew Yue's long silver hair away from his face as he stared at Lothar.

"It is immaterial. My master instructed me to defend this Seal and its chosen One, and defend it I shall. To the death, if necessary."

"As you wish." A beam of crimson energy shot forward, almost toppling Yue, but he stood his ground under the onslaught, pushing it away with his own energy. More glittering diamonds zipped through the air, but they crumbled to dust before Lothar's open hand. "I'll say it again: you have no chance. Get out of my way."

"Never."

Lothar struck his staff against the floor, and Touya realized he could see a thin scarlet line weave its way across the marble toward Yue's feet.

"Look out!" he yelped, but the warning came too late. Yue was enveloped in flames for an agonizing moment before he forced them away. Breathing hard and visibly shaken, he lifted his chin and glared at his attacker.

"Last chance, Moon Guardian," the sorcerer sneered, and placed his hands together over the end of the staff, in preparation for the final blow. Yue tensed, but before Lothar could release, a sudden onslaught of fire washed over him.

Grunting in pain, he waved his hand to dispel the flames, then saw what had attacked him. A great golden cat with sharp teeth and menacing claws circled once more over the rooftop before landing beside Yue, folding his wings and growling.

"It's about time," Yue sniffed. "Where have you been?"

"As if you're one to talk," the newcomer rumbled. His voice was deep and throaty, and Touya wondered what he was. "Where have you been all these cycles?"

"Right in front of you, of course. Hidden inside the rebel leader. Honestly, Keroberos, you're slipping. Not only did you not sense my presence, you couldn't even determine who the One was. Pitiful."

"Oh, shut up." The fearsome cat twitched his tail in annoyance and returned his attention to the enemy. "He may be annoying, but he is my brother. And I won't let you hurt him or Sakura."

Lothar uttered a scornful laugh and waved his hand.

"Keroberos, at last. The picture truly is complete. Clow's faithful guardians, ever anxious to do his bidding even long after his body has become dust. You are mindless servants. Do not seek to interfere with my destiny!"

"Oh, but we will," Yue replied. "You are not Clow's heir. The Seal and its powers are not destined for you; we will not allow you to use them in your tyranny."

"Impertinent being, who do you think you are? You have no power to 'allow'. I do what I wish, whenever I wish. Tomoeda is mine, everything in it is mine! I rule this land, and everything in it belongs to me. Especially that girl."

Keroberos pulled back his lips and growled again.

"If you were half the ruler that Clow was - "

"Enough!" Lothar slashed at the air with his free hand, and an invisible wave of power struck both Yue and Kero right off their feet. "I will listen to no more! Even your powers combined cannot hope to conquer mine. I grow impatient with this dallying. I will have that girl."

His black eyes focused on Sakura once more, still lying in Touya's arms.

"Bring her to me, boy."

No. Never again.

Touya clutched at Sakura more tightly and remained still. He would not deliver Sakura into the arms of the enemy a second time. Lothar growled and opened his palm, shooting a wave of magic at him. Touya flinched and tried to cover Sakura's body with his, but it was not necessary. The attack fizzled and died at the border of the Seal.

Lothar clenched his bony fist in frustration. His mind control would not reach past the Seal, now that its magic had fused with hers. His attacks would not work either. Blast. He would have to go and collect her himself.

The robed figure began to cross the tower in long strides, only to find himself confronted with Yue and Kero again. Both looked a little worse for wear, but their eyes glittered with determination.

"No. We shall not let you pass."

Lothar snorted. "Unbelievable. Still you try to defend her. On the orders of a long-dead wizard, a man who isn't even important anymore! Look at her."

He gestured contemptuously at the comatose girl in Touya's arms.

"The magic has filled her completely, there is nothing of her left. She is no more, unable even to control the powers she received. What good is that? Is this part of your precious master's destiny?"

"I will not question my master, whose wisdom and power you could never hope to compare to," Yue answered. "We will follow our orders."

"You will die."

"Perhaps. But perhaps we will keep you from her long enough for her consciousness to return. And then she will kill you."

The rooftop was silent after those words, and Touya felt a flicker of hope. Maybe she wasn't gone completely after all.

Lothar sucked his breath in, then let it out slowly.

"I will not allow you to delay me."

He closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath. He was calling. Annoying as it was, he could not afford to waste any more time with the Guardians.

Nietzsche appeared a moment later in a puff of yellow smoke.

"You summoned, my lord?" He was simply burning to be of use to his master, and Lothar pointed toward the invaders.

"Kill them."

"As you wish, my lord."

Nietzsche was not the most powerful mage in the land, but he was formidable, and his powers were fresh while the Guardians' were not. Hastily Yue tried to raise a shield, but bolts of yellow lightning streaked toward them too fast, crippling them both and bringing them to their knees.

No! Touya watched them struggle, despair growing within him. He didn't understand who they were, or why Sakura was so important to them, but they were the only barrier between her and Lothar. Besides him, of course. But what could he do?

The sorcerer was walking toward them again. Walking in long, slow strides.

He could try and wake her up, that's what he could do. They said that she could kill him; he'd heard the silver one say it.

"Sakura. Sakura, can you hear me? You have to wake up. We need you."

He turned her face toward him with one hand, speaking softly but firmly. Her eyes were still unblinking, but she felt warm and alive. There had to be a way to wake her up.

"Sakura, please! He's going to hurt you; you have to wake up. You're the only one that can save us."

His voice was starting to crack again, strained from all the activity that day. Helplessly he watched the forbidding figure draw closer.

"Sakura! Wake up!"

Still no response. She lay, deathly still, waiting for her doom and his.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters


	12. ch12 journey within

**Chapter 12**

'**journey within'**

"Syaoran. Hey, Syaoran, wake up!" Impatiently she snapped her fingers in front of his face, and at last he blinked.

"Huh, what?" He stirred slightly as his vision came into focus. There was a girl kneeling in front of him, looking a little cross. "M – Meilin?"

She smiled and nodded.

"You're alive? But - "

"Baka. I've been dead for over a cycle. You know that." Syaoran was confused. She looked real enough, scowling in that cute way she always did, her dark eyes fierce and competitive. "You can see me because you're in a trance."

"I am?"

"Oh yes. A really strong one, I might add."

"Oh." Uncertainly, he looked around. The top of the tower was now lonely and quiet, with just the two of them sitting there, and no sound but the night breeze blowing softly. He felt it lift the damp and sticky bangs off his forehead, and realized that he was covered in sweat. Had he been fighting? "Why am I in a trance?"

"Because Lothar put you in one. He wanted you out of the way."

"Oh yeah." Now he could remember. Invading the castle with Kinomoto, fighting the soldiers, and then finding Lothar and Sakura on top of the tower. At long last he'd finally found his family's killer, and he hadn't been able to take more than a couple steps before being defeated. His shoulders slumped. "I couldn't even get close. He put me in a trance without even trying. I lost."

Meilin made an exasperated noise in the back of her throat.

"Well, what did you expect, Syaoran? That he would just stand there and let you cut him down? He's been ruler for dozens of cycles for a reason, you know. He's the most powerful sorcerer in the land!"

Syaoran cringed, feeling abashed. Of course, he knew it wasn't going to be that easy. But still, he'd thought he would get a little further than that!

"I failed us, Meilin. I'm the last of the Lis and I couldn't even get close. So much for my vow of revenge."

A sharp cuff across the side of his head startled him out of his misery.

"Ouch!" He rubbed his ear and glared at her. "You hit me!"

"You deserved it. You're just sitting there, feeling sorry for yourself. Pathetic. And right in the middle of a battle, too! You have no focus, Syaoran, no concentration whatsoever. No wonder he was able to put you in a trance so easily."

She was taking on that bossy, self-righteous tone that she always got when she bested him in the sparring ring.

"You didn't have to hit me."

"Well I don't know what else is going to work. You've got to snap out of this trance somehow. Sakura needs you."

"She does?" Syaoran felt a flicker of worry, then shook his head. "What can I do? I can't even get close to Lothar; he can crush me easily. I don't stand a chance."

He supposed he really should have been expecting it, but he felt surprised nonetheless at the second blow.

"Ouch!"

"Would you stop it already, baka? This is Sakura we're talking about! She's going to die. Do you understand me, Syaoran?" She leaned closer and locked gazes with him. "Lothar's going to suck the magic from the Seal right out of her body and there will be nothing left. No way for her to wake up. Her mind will be lost forever in a dark void. Do you want that to happen?"

"Well, no, but - "

"Then what are you just sitting around for, damn it? I thought you said you loved her. I thought you said that you would do anything for her, even die. Have you forgotten about last night already?"  
"No! But…" He looked around helplessly at the empty rooftop. "He's so strong. I don't know how to break out of this trance. And what's to stop him from just putting me in another one if I do?"

She clucked her tongue in disappointment.

"Is this really my fiancé talking? The boy who fought me everyday and refused to admit defeat, even though it was obvious I was better?"

Syaoran bristled at that.

"You were not - "

"Shut up. Wei would say you lack focus, and you know it. To put it bluntly, Syaoran, this…" She paused and pulled up his left sleeve to reveal the family crest. "This isn't enough motivation. You want revenge; that's fine. You want restitution; that's fine too. But that isn't going to break you out of this trance. You have to focus on what you want. What you _love_."

She was staring directly into his eyes now, and her piercing gaze held him transfixed. He knew what she was talking about, all right. He loved Sakura. He had to fight to save her, even if it was hopeless.

Meilin knew that her words had hit home at last and dropped her eyes, adopting a softer tone.

"She's pretty."

Syaoran swallowed at that. What was he supposed to say? What could he say, to the woman that he had been intended to marry?

"Don't worry about me," she said in answer to his thoughts. "You don't have the luxury of worrying about me. I know you love her like you never loved me, and I'm happy for you, Syaoran. I really am. She's right for you."

She looked so beautiful right then, with her long black hair rippling in the breeze. Upon looking closer, he could see that starlight itself was caught in her tresses. She really had come down from the heavens.

"Thank you, Meilin. For coming to talk to me. I needed it."

"I know."

"But I was the better fighter."

She gasped and moved to strike him again, but this time he reacted quickly enough and snatched her wrist with his left hand, stopping her just short of making contact.

"I do love you, you know. And I miss you."

"I know." She looked a little teary for a moment, then flashed that grin of hers. "She's not like me, though, is she?"

Syaoran mirrored her grin, feeling his muscles relax. His body was already preparing to go into battle again.

"No one could ever be like you." He pulled her wrist to the floor, drawing her close enough until he could plant his mouth lightly on hers. He felt her cool touch on his lips, and then the feeling of her faded away.

"Sakura!"

His eyes refocused, and he shook his head a little to clear it.

"Sakura, wake up!"

And then, abruptly, Li was back in reality. The scene in front of him was absolute chaos. Nietzsche was locked in a magical duel with two luminescent beings, all of them throwing off sparks as they attacked and counterattacked. And, quite clearly in the moonlight, he could see Kinomoto backed up against the edge of the tower, embracing Sakura in his lap and pleading with her to wake up. He was looking up helplessly as Lothar raised his staff to strike.

There was nowhere left to crawl, no way to escape. Touya trembled as he hugged Sakura close, knowing that this was the end. This time there was nowhere left to go.

Lothar smiled cruelly and prepared to stab, but his staff was unexpectedly shoved down into the floor.

"You will not touch her," Li said coldly. His sword was biting deep into the wood, trapping it against the marble surface. Lothar's sunken eyes flashed with surprise, and then rage.

"You dare…" he breathed.

"That's right." The impudent son of Li lifted his chin and gave his ruler a challenging look. There was a moment's silence, and then Lothar uttered a roar of anger, pushing the young warrior away from himself with the sheer force of magic. No one, _no one_, had ever dared to physically strike at the old sorcerer. Lothar's fury knew no bounds. He would mangle the boy before he was through. He would rip him apart.

Yue watched the rebel face off against Lothar, allowing himself a small smile. At last, the Li boy had awakened, and the Moon Guardian was sure he would keep the sorcerer at bay. Sakura was safe, momentarily. But she was unconscious still, with no way to direct and control the magic she now possessed.

Gritting his teeth with the effort of maintaining his shield against Nietzsche's attacks, his silver eyes flickered back to the young captain trying to wake her.

_Not that way_, he said silently, directing his thoughts to the human. He wasn't quite sure why he expected the man to hear, but sure enough, he looked up in surprise.

_Not that way. You must go into the darkness and find her. You have to bring her back._

Go into the darkness? Touya shook his head slightly, confused, and the man with wings gave him an impatient look.

_Reach her as you have before. Go now!_

Touya jumped at the sharp command, then returned his attention to Sakura. Reach her as he had before? What did that mean?

Frustrated and scared, he tried to concentrate, to understand. The first connection he'd ever felt with Sakura was when she was in his tent. He remembered how they had been so close to kissing, noses touching, when that feeling jolted him. She'd felt it too.

"Sakura," he whispered, so close that his lips brushed over her skin. He could feel the light exhalation of breath. She was alive, but barely. "Sakura, can you hear me? It's Touya. You have to come back. We need you."

Tenderly he traced his lips over her skin until he found her mouth. Gently, very gently, he pressed his lips to hers.

Sakura…

Li, fortunately, had no time to watch what Touya was doing. All his concentration was directed toward his opponent. He would not let it waver; he would not disappoint Meilin.

"Insect," Lothar spat, and his eyes shot twin beams of energy toward Li. But the young fighter caught them on his sword and reflected them back at his attacker. He was rewarded with a grunt of pain, but Lothar did not buckle. "I will crush you!"

"Take your best shot," Li replied. "I'll fight it. My family bears the strongest warriors in the land."

"You are nothing. You cannot compare to my powers! Your father knew this." Lothar bared his sharp teeth and opened his palm again, directing a wave of magic towards Li's mind. Stubbornly Li repelled the onslaught, fighting to hang onto his consciousness. Save Sakura. Must save Sakura. He couldn't think of anything else.

The attack dissipated, and Li shot Lothar a prideful look.

"My father was not weak. He made the wrong decision, one that I am correcting. But he was not weak."

"He feared me!"

"He understood your power." Lothar jammed his staff against the floor and Li muttered a quick spell, dousing the flames with water before they could even begin. "But he only feared for his family. It was you that feared him!"

Lothar opened up his palm and a scarlet ball of energy began to form. Li took a step back, preparing, listening carefully to his instincts. When the attack released, he was ready, and deflected it with its sword.

"He was your servant, but you were threatened by his powers. You killed my family because we were a danger to you. We were too powerful for your liking – you were scared!"

"Enough!"

Lothar gestured sharply with his thin bony hand. Li had no time to prepare, and was swept off his feet by the sudden blow. He hit the ground hard, not far from the edge, and picked himself up, groaning.

"Give it up now, son of Li. You cannot hope to win."

"I don't care. I won't let you take her."

- - - - - - -

"Sakura?"

Touya turned a slow circle, searching fruitlessly. There was nothing, nothing at all. Only the complete and unyielding darkness. There was nothing but black.

This must have been what Yue was talking about. She brought me here with the kiss; now I have to find her. But where is she?

"Where are you?" he called out, not really expecting a reply. He was startled by something soft brushing against his face, and jerked back with his fists raised. But there was nothing at all to see.

"Sakura, is that you? Where are you?"

It floated past his face again, and this time he reached out and snatched it from the dark. Opening his fist, he could see what looked the petals of some flower in his palm. Tiny, pink, and delicate, he was sure he'd never seen a flower with petals like this. The flowers of the badlands all grew vibrant, colorful petals. What kind of plant was it?

They scattered again, caught in the grip of some breeze that he couldn't feel.

"Hey – wait! Wait!" He didn't know what they were, but at least they were better than the oppressive blackness. Touya hurried to keep up as they twisted and danced in the air. They were leading him.

"Sakura, please. Where are you?"

The petals paused in their dancing and began to float around him.

_I don't know._

He heard the voice in his head, but he had the uncanny feeling that it was the flowers that were talking. There were a lot more of them now, swirling around him like dust in a desert sandstorm.

"This isn't a time for games, Sakura. We need you back there." He gestured helplessly, not really sure where 'there' was at this point. "Where are you?"

_I don't know. How can I know where I am, if I don't know who I am?_

"You know who you are. You're Sakura."

_Am I? _

The voice sounded puzzled, as if she wasn't really sure. At least she was communicating with him, and he hurried to keep the conversation going.

"Yes! Yes, you are. We've met a few times before. I'm Touya. Do you remember me?"

_Do you remember me?_

The thoughtful inquiry gave him pause.

"I – I don't know. Sometimes I think I do. I've seen your face in my dreams. I think we knew each other in our past."

She didn't reply immediately, and he held his breath. The flower petals weren't moving so fast now, floating more slowly.

I don't know who I am. Nobody knows who I am. I am lost in the oblivion; nobody cares.

"That's not true! I care! I came here to find you. I want to bring you back."

_How can you do this, when you don't know who I am?_

"Well, I guess I'll just have to figure it out." Touya took a deep breath. "We knew each other once. I'm sure of it. Somewhere inside of me, I know exactly who you are and where you came from. Will you help me discover the answer?"

She said nothing, but the petals seemed excited. They began to fly faster.

"I'll take that as a yes." Touya sank to his knees and let the beautiful petals settle onto his hair and shirt. They felt like ash sifting down from a fire, soft and insubstantial. There were so many, and he squeezed two fists full of them, willing his memory to return. It hurt so much, but he had to try. He had to discover Sakura's identity, or she would never regain her consciousness.

What are they, I wonder?

"It's not a tree that belongs here."

What?

"This tree wants moisture, and a cool climate. It could never survive in the badlands if it was alone."

What tree…?

Touya stared blankly into the darkness, watching the petals swirl before them. They were flying, flying down from the limbs of a thin and delicate tree. A breeze was blowing, scattering them like the ash from a fire over his face and hands. Delighted, he held out his arms and spun around once.

"I don't have very much magic. But I have enough to give this tree what it needs. I have to take care of it. But I don't mind, because it's so beautiful. Do you understand?"

"No," Touya whispered. "No, I don't understand."

He was staring up at the bright blue sky, fascinated with the way it contrasted against the fluffy pink petals. Her long silky hair blew in the wind, petals catching in it.

"She needs someone to take care of her, just like the tree she is named for. She can't be alone yet. Can you do it?"

Touya reached out and brushed the smooth bark of the tree. Its texture was solid and comforting.

"Yes, I can do it," he said slowly, beginning to realize what she was talking about. "I can take care of her. Because she's so beautiful."

The tree disappeared from his fingertips. His mother told him that he had to take care of Sakura. He understood that, though he didn't know why.

"Do you see, Sakura?" he said aloud. "People do care about you. My own mother told me I had to take care of you."

She said nothing, but he could feel her curiosity. He felt a little excited himself. Perhaps they had been intended to be together after all, and his mother was preparing him for his role.

"It's always been us, Sakura, don't you see that? You do belong somewhere. You belong with me. The two of us, together."

The petals swirled in the darkness once more, briefly forming a symbol that he'd never seen before. It looked like a circle split down the middle, forming the image of two fish touching tail to nose. Then it dissipated into a formless cloud again.

"Sakura," he repeated carefully. "And Touya. Kinomoto."

He recalled then the experience at the temple, and desperately tried to flesh out that memory.

"This is how you write my name. Tou-ya Kin-o-moto."

"Da taught me. He says it's a secret, that I shouldn't tell anybody I know how to do this, but I guess I can tell you."

"Teach me," she pleaded.

"You're too young. You can't do it yet."  
"Touya!" She pouted, her green eyes growing bigger and misty.

"You're such a little pest sometimes. Fine, I'll show you. Watch carefully now, I won't do it again. This how you write my name. Tou-ya Kin-o-moto."

"My name now," she demanded.

"Sa-ku-ra," he demonstrated, then carefully ripped the parchment in half. "Here. Keep this. That way, you'll always know your name. And I'll always have mine."

He folded the fragile paper and slid it into one boot. His father had warned him over and over to never leave scraps behind when practicing writing. It was dangerous to leave such evidence lying around.

Touya still couldn't see Sakura; the images were hazy and unfocused. But he could clearly see the parchment with his name printed across it. So that was how he knew. He'd completely forgotten about that old scrap of paper. If it wasn't for that, he probably would have grown up thinking his name was 'boy'. Blade had caught him staring at it one night, finally, and ripped it to shreds.

"No," he choked. The tiny scraps of parchment wafted down through the air, settling like the ash from fire on the cold metal transport floor before him. He still had no idea where it had come from or who had written the name, but it was special to him and he felt tears welling up in his eyes as he watched the monster tear it apart. He didn't know who the monster was, but he let him sleep in his home and gave him food every night. He didn't want to make the monster angry.

"No, I don't want to remember this!" Touya gripped his head in his hands, trying to block the memories as they woke up inside him. Blade had finally appeared, and he didn't want to see him murder his parents. He didn't want to see his own kidnapping.

One of the petals brushed over his nose, forcing him to open his eyes again. She was waiting, waiting to see where she came from. He was her only hope.

"I'm sorry, Sakura… but I'm afraid to let it come out. I don't want to watch. He killed my parents."

There was a sense of sadness, and then indifference. It didn't seem to bother her very much, and with horror he watched the petals begin to wink out into the darkness.

"Wait, wait! Don't go. Just, please… I – I'm scared."

Unhappily he watched them continue to disappear. He was taking too long, what was left of her was scattering into the void. He couldn't let that happen.

"No! Don't leave! I'll do it; I'll keep going. We'll watch it together, okay?"

_Together…_

"Yes, together, you and me. I can't do this alone, Sakura. I need you to stay with me, okay?"

She said nothing, but the petals stopped disappearing. Touya gulped and took a deep breath.

"Okay, let me think. I've remembered something about this. Fire, and explosions. He attacked my home. Because my father was writing things, writing about the history of the ruins. I know that much."

His hands shook as the image came back to him: the sword, cutting down his mother. She crumpled to the floor, her face and body covered by her long beautiful hair. The blood spilled out from beneath. Blade didn't pause but immediately braced the tip against the throat of the other man, held in the grip of two soldiers.

"Da…" Touya whispered the half-remembered name. His father. He was saying something now; something that made the Reptil angry, although only Touya would notice the change. A flash of steel, and the man slumped in his captors' arms.

"No," he howled, striking the air angrily. If only he'd been there! If only he could have done something! "It's not fair, damn it! It's not fair! He killed them. He killed my parents and left me all alone in the world. I hate him! He took everything from me!"

He railed at the darkness for a little while, before stopping to take a ragged breath.

"It's not fair. It's just not right."

He leaned over and rested his hands on his knees, trying to hold back sobs. He was so busy trying to gain control over himself that it was a while before he noticed what he'd said.

"I wasn't there. I couldn't have helped anyway, but I wasn't there. I only saw that image from his sword, that wasn't my memory."

So where was I?

He folded the fragile paper and slid it into one boot. His father had warned him over and over to never leave scraps behind when practicing writing. It was dangerous to leave such evidence lying around.

"Don't lose it now."

"I won't."

There was a horrible explosion on the far side of the ruins, and Touya jumped to his feet.

"What was that?"

"Touya!"

"It's okay, it's okay. It's not going to hurt you." He forced his voice to sound calm and assured, even though he was as confused and scared as she was. He peeked outside of the old ruin they'd been playing in, and was greeted with the sight of his home in flames. A group of men in black were walking away from it, a scaly green creature in front of them.

"Da, Mama!" Touya lost his head and starting running toward his home, forgetting his companion for the moment. She couldn't run as fast as he could and was quickly left behind, her pleas for him to slow down falling upon deaf ears. The little boy could only think of one thing: getting back home.

"I left you behind," Touya sobbed, guilt blossoming within him. "You were mine to care for and I left you behind. I'm sorry. I was so scared; I needed to find my parents. I had to see them alive and all right."

He was begging for her forgiveness, but she said nothing. The petals were waiting expectantly.

And then the artillery opened up and began to destroy everything in sight. Touya screamed and crashed to the ground, covering his head with his arms and quaking as hell erupted around him. Everything was exploding. The noise and heat were terrifying, and the crackle of nearby flames pinned him to the ground with fright. Upon looking up, he realized that he was alone. His home was completely gone; not even a recognizable structure still stood. All the buildings that his father had studied so carefully were demolished.

And Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

He'd lost her. How could he lose her? Touya stumbled through the nightmare world of burning ruins and collapsing structures, calling out desperately.

"I told you to be careful," he mumbled, over and over again. There was no one to hear. "I told you not to go far. You were supposed to hold my hand, not let go. Where are you?"

He brushed a few tears away from his dirty cheeks and looked around, but there was no one familiar to comfort him, no one to calm his terror. Everything that had been his home was gone, and he had to find her. He wasn't even sure why anymore, but he had to find her.

"Sakura!"

"You were right behind me," Touya continued to plead to the darkness. "How could you disappear so quickly? Where did you go?"

Frantically the boy darted through the maze of heat and flames, a collapsing building nearly burying him. Ash from the fires was everywhere, settling onto his shirt and hair and dusting him gray. He scrambled over a pile of boulders and slid down a gravelly scree. What if she'd gone back to hide in their little shelter? What if –

No. Warned by some primeval instinct, she had fled the buildings and come here, to her favorite place. The tree that his mother had planted. Undisturbed by all the violence taking place around it, its pink petals flew merrily through the air.

Touya exhaled in relief as he saw her crumpled up in its shade, sobbing, but that relief was short lived when he realized they were in plain sight of the metal transports. They had the bad men inside them. They had to get away.

"Sakura, come here." He held out his hand, whispering, but she wouldn't move, just clutched at the tree and continued to cry. "Please, Sakura, take my hand. We have to get out of here. Are you listening to me? Sakura?"

She was out of her head with fright, and not paying any attention to him. He winced as she began to cry louder, and heard the footsteps of someone marching down the ramp.

"Sakura, please!"

Panicked, he placed his hand over her mouth and pushed her down on the ground, covering her small body with his as the creature walked toward them. He could feel her shaking and giving muffled sobs.

"Quiet," he hissed into her ear, and tried to keep still. Maybe the bad men wouldn't bother with them, maybe if they didn't move they would be ignored. Shivering with fear, he watched a large pair of boots pace across the ground in front of his face. He didn't dare look up.

"Ssso Kinomoto did have a child. How interessting."

There was a whoosh of air above their heads, and then a thud as the top half of his mother's tree crashed to the ground. Touya cringed, and Blade laughed his horrible Reptilian laugh before resheathing his sword.

"Get up, boy."

Touya didn't move, and the Reptil kicked him sharply in the ribs. The skinny boy yelped with pain, reflexively rolling back to keep out of range.

"What'ss thisss? Two of them?"

Touya watched in horror as the monster picked up Sakura by one wrist, holding her out at arms' length and examining her curiously as she cried.

"Pretty little child…" he murmured. "Perhapsss I will take her."

"No!" Touya shouted. "Put her down!" Forgotten was his terror as he leapt to his feet and kicked the creature as hard as he could in the shin. It couldn't have hurt much, but the attack surprised Blade enough that he released his hold and dropped her to the ground.

She collapsed into a heap, but Touya dragged her to her feet and pushed her into a run.

"Run, Sakura! Go, go!" Confused, she stumbled forward a few steps, then looked back at his scream of pain. Annoyed, Blade had swiped his claws across his back, drawing blood and knocking Touya to the ground.

"Come here, girl," the commander ordered, and she froze at the sight of his sharp teeth and yellow eyes.

"No," Touya moaned, remembering. The sick desire in his master's eyes… he would do anything to keep her out of his claws. Anything. Even if it meant taking her place.

"Run fast, Sakura!" Touya pleaded. "Run away!" He threw himself in the path of the Reptil as he walked toward the helpless girl, and almost succeeded in tripping him.

"Insssolent brat," Blade snapped, and struck Touya across the face so hard that he hit the ground again, breathing hard. But he would not be browbeaten. Shakily he got to his feet and raised his fists.

"Keep - " Touya whispered. I remember. Keep away from my –

"Keep away from my sister!"

The petals froze in midair, shocked into stillness. Touya's heart ceased to beat; everything came to a stop.

"Sister!"

"Sister!"

"Sister!"

Over and over again the word echoed in his mind, until his heart began to beat again, and the blood resumed its flow.

Sister. Of course. She is mine. She has been mine since she was born, mine to take care of. My parents are her parents too. Blade didn't destroy my family; he destroyed our family. We are both Kinomoto.

He had an extraordinarily vivid image of Sakura's face, but it was not her face. He had only known her when she was a child. This face was framed by beautiful long wavy hair, blowing in the breeze, studded with errant pink petals.

That's the face I know. It wasn't hers, after all. It was our mother's. Somehow, I managed to keep it in my heart for all those cycles until I found her daughter. The girl I was meant to be with, the girl I was meant to protect. And protect her I did. I didn't lose her after all. I saved her from a horrible fate.

Dazed, Touya watched the Reptil pick up the scrappy boy by his collar, laughing at his attempts to kick and punch in midair.

"How amusssing. Thiss one wantss to fight." Looking up, he saw the little girl had disappeared over the rocks, and shrugged. It wasn't worth the trouble to go after her; the little imp would die out here in the middle of nowhere. Meanwhile, he had Kinomoto's son in his claws. After a moment's thought, he smiled, baring his sharp teeth. The little boy quivered at the sight, then flinched as that long tongue came snaking out and tickled his face.

"I won't kill thisss one. I have a better idea." And with the boy still struggling and kicking helplessly, he turned and left the scene of destruction and marched up the ramp into his personal transport, tossing Touya carelessly in the corner.

Watching, Touya couldn't be sure whether it was an accident or not, but the boy's head struck the metal walls and he slumped over on the floor in a heap.

"And that's how it begins," he concluded wearily, rolling over onto his side and feeling a few tears leak out. The petals fell softly onto his skin, decorating him. "I suppose maybe I remembered some things, on waking up, but it was so fuzzy, and my head hurt so much. There was no one to tell me who I was, no one to remind me. There was only the monster. He ruled my world. Thinking about what happened just hurt inside, so I pushed it away, made myself forget. I didn't have the luxury of grieving for my family. I had to please him. I had to survive."

He rolled over onto his back and stared up the darkness. There were so many of them now, floating softly down onto him. Touya thought it must be like that phenomenon he'd heard other soldiers from the north talk about. That thing called snow.

"I suppose someone found you and took care of you. Thank the gods for that. And then somehow you ended up in the Resistance. Brother and sister, torn apart, fighting and killing for the opposite sides of the struggle. It's more ironic than even Blade realized. But somehow our bodies knew more than our minds. We were born with magical ability, but we forgot. Just touching you woke it up inside of me, and it was the same for you. Being together made us more powerful. I wish I knew if destiny brought us back together again, or if it was all just some crazy coincidence, but I'm happy you helped me to remember. It was painful, but I had to know. We all have to know where we come from, who we are. How else can we go forward?"

_You saved me._

"I'm your older brother. Our mother told me to take care of you. Of course I did. I couldn't let him hurt you."

_You do care for me._

"Haven't I been saying that?"

He held his hand up and grasped at a few of the petals. His mother said she was named for that tree. Did that mean it was called a sakura tree?

"Our parents must have loved you very much," he continued. "You look just like Mother, you know. You have her eyes."

_Oh…_

The feeling of her was getting stronger, more tangible, and he smiled.

"You don't belong here, in this oblivion. You are Sakura Kinomoto. You have an identity, a self, you are someone. And I refuse to live my life without you; you're the only family I have left. Will you come back to me, Sakura? Come back to us?"

The petals – sakura petals, he supposed – had settled thickly onto his face while he was looking up, and he closed his eyes. Their scent was sweet and fragrant. Feeling drained but at peace, he inhaled, then exhaled. It wouldn't be long now.

In and out. In and out.

He could hear her breathing too, now, but didn't open his eyes just yet. The feel of the flower petals against his skin was growing warmer, approaching body temperature.

There was just one more thing that he had to say.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He opened his eyes and smiled. She was still in his arms, her head on his knee as he rested his forehead against hers. Her heartbeat was stronger now; he could feel it. Her breathing was deeper. Moving slightly to the side, he kissed her gently on the cheek, then pulled away. She was awake now, gazing at him, and then she blinked and spoke again.

"Touya. You saved me." She reached around to hug him tightly, and he complied, squeezing her slim body happily. "Thank you."

"It was nothing. And now, I think, you have to save us."

- - - - - -

Keroberos howled in pain as another of Nietzsche's attacks penetrated his defense and left him gasping. The long flight from the rebel base to the castle had taken its toll, and he could feel his strength draining. Yue was only slightly fresher, and it was he that was maintaining the shield that kept them alive.

Sakura watched him buckle under another lightning bolt and then push his shield outward, the air around him shimmering silver with the effort of it. She'd never seen anything like him, but she thought he was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Who are they?" she murmured.

"I'm not really sure. But they're on our side. They helped keep me alive so I could find you."

She nodded, feeling another flutter inside her at the small movement. That feeling of bottled-up energy that she'd been feeling for so many days had returned in force. Her body was quivering with it, and it frightened her. That alien concept of magic, which she had only discovered that morning, was now flooding her body and demanding to be used. Only she didn't know how.

Touya felt her move to stand and he loosened his hold on her.

"No," she said quickly. "No, don't let go. I c-can't control it, I need your help. You were always the stronger one. I need you."

She was clutching him and looking at him with pleading eyes.

"It's okay, Sakura. I won't let go if you don't want me to. You're going to be all right." Carefully, slowly, he stood up, pulling her to her feet. He could feel her shaking in his arms as he stood behind her, grasping her hands in his. Uncertainly she squeezed her fists together, then relaxed them again.

How? How do I do it? I can feel it; I know I have the power, but I don't know how to work it.

Her body was still adjusting to the recent change and she felt her knees buckle with the mental strain. Touya had to wrap his arms around her to keep her upright.

"I d-don't know how to do it."

"You can," he whispered into her ear. "I heard them say you can do it. They're fighting for you, Sakura. They believe in you."

With a sense of dread she watched the silver one's shield falter. Nietzsche clapped his hands together and rammed them both with a wave of power. There was a screech of pain from the golden cat, and Nietzsche gave a shout of triumph. It had been a hard fought battle, but he had vanquished the Guardians. His master could not fail to recognize him now. He would surely be rewarded. One last burst of energy on his part, and a yellow streak shot toward them. Both Yue and Kero flinched, but the attack was cut short. A pink orb of light surrounded them both, protecting them. All three beings looked up with surprise.

Sakura was biting her lip in concentration, staring at her shield as she struggled to keep it going. Touya could feel her heartbeat under his arms, going fast and hard. Yue watched the shield flicker and fade, then renew itself as she tried to gain control.

"Clow's heir has awakened," he declared proudly, drawing himself up to his full height. Beside him, he could hear Kero panting but holding his head up high.

Lothar lowered his hand, just short of delivering a fatal attack on the Li boy, and stared. Everybody was staring at the quivering girl in the captain's arms.

"You have no chance," Yue informed his attacker. "Surrender."

Nietzsche hesitated as he watched Sakura's heavy breathing. She looked so little and helpless.

"She still has no control," he sneered at last. "Weakling, pitiful girl." Sakura's attention went from the shield to him, and the pink glow disappeared. He was watching her disdainfully, the look in his eyes all too familiar. The look that Li used to give her until not so very long ago.

"She can no more hurt me than she can - "

He disappeared. Touya blinked at the abruptness, but there was no mistake. One moment he'd been there, and the next he was gone. Erased.

"Whoa," he breathed, and Sakura took a gasping breath. She could not believe she had just done that, but she had. The inexplicable power, how it just shot right through her body and forced its way to the mocking mage. It felt so good to wipe him out of existence.

"I – I didn't mean to - "

Lothar's scream of rage split the night, and everyone's head jerked up. He stood in the center of the tower, glowing with malicious hatred.

"Must everything conspire against me?" he raged. His chance, his wonderful chance, was gone. The One chosen to inherit the Seal's magic had awakened, and his opportunity to steal her power was gone forever. She stood now before him, having eliminated his strongest servant, tiny and frail but powerful enough to kill him. "I will not tolerate anything that threatens me!"

No one had a chance to react before he slammed his staff into the floor again, and Touya saw two waves of energy cascade from each hand. They flooded and enveloped the Guardians and Li, drawing a scream of pain from the latter.

"Li!" Sakura shrieked, terrified. He dropped his sword and crashed to the ground, struggling not to writhe with the unbearable pain that coursed through his body. Lothar smiled cruelly at her expression.

"Save them if you can, little girl. Are your powers enough to rescue them all, I wonder?"

She risked a glance over to the other two; the cat was struggling to remain upright with bared claws, and the man was on his hands and knees, gasping at the attack. Another scream tore from Li's lips, and she wavered indecisively.

"Concentrate, Sakura," Touya said from behind her. "You can do this, you can save them. I trust you."

Sakura vacillated only a moment longer before squeezing her eyes shut and hugging Touya's arms to her chest even tighter. His presence was a solid comfort, a rock to hang on to. The feel of his magic was so similar to hers, now that she recognized it within him. She used it to guide her as she endeavored to break the spell.

I can do this, I know I can. I can force it away. If only I knew how…

His magic was so dark and twisted, and she flinched at the feel of it. It was surrounding Li and the others, pressing in on them, suffocating them. They would be crushed underneath it if she didn't help. Tentatively, she gave a mental push, but there was only a harsh recoil as its defenses repelled her.

Touya winced when she uttered a sharp cry of pain and buckled again. She was breathing raggedly and fighting him, in her struggle to break the spell. Determinedly he held her tightly, breathing deeply and evenly into her hair, hoping to calm her.

Lothar watched her, flailing helplessly in her attempt to deflect his spell. Unhappily he came to a stop before her and raised his staff. She was totally unaware of his nearness, a hapless target. The moonlight glinted off the sharp point as he prepared to stab. This was not the way he had wished it, but there was no other alternative. She could kill him, and Lothar never allowed anyone to survive that could threaten his existence.

Touya felt a tingle of danger and looked up to see him.

"Sakura…" he whispered urgently into her ear. There was no time to say anything else, but with a rush of understanding he realized that she knew exactly what was happening, could quite easily hear his warning. There was a connection between them like no other.

Sakura raised her head just before Lothar stabbed, and caught his staff in one hand, stopping it just short of fatal penetration. Touya's hand was still over hers, and he shivered with the feel of magic. It had been so fast, he hadn't even realized his hand had moved. She was grasping the smooth metal pole, holding it away from herself with no apparent effort. Even Lothar was stunned, and did not try to pull away as he locked gazes with her green eyes. They faithfully reflected the moonlight, glittering in the darkness.

"You will hurt no more," she said calmly. Touya felt her muscles relax and loosen under his hold, and her thoughts begin to solidify. The immediate threat had sharpened her focus, was bringing her magic in line. "Your reign of destruction is over."

For once, Lothar could not reply to such a rebellious statement. There was a power settling itself deep within those green eyes, preparing itself. For the first time, Lothar felt actual fear. Not since he had drawn on the magic of the Seal and begun his rule of Tomoeda had he felt such an all-consuming dread.

She could kill him. She really could.

"Your time here is through."

Touya's eyes widened as her hand underneath his exerted a slight pressure, and began to bend the staff upwards. Slowly and smoothly, she forced the sharp point up toward the sky. Lothar said or did nothing, still hypnotized by her glassy stare. He did not see the Guardians or Li collapse with relief against the marble floor, released from his attack.

Sakura's voice dropped in volume, becoming almost soft. She wanted to pity him, almost, she really did. But she could not, for he had caused so much misery in this world.

"And now you die."

Lothar never saw it coming. Entranced, the old sorcerer never saw the attack that ended his life. He never saw Li slice his head cleanly off with the sword.

Sakura trembled with the shock of battling Lothar's magic, the concept of victory still unknown. It had happened so quick, so fast, that no one spoke as the body, the head, and even the staff all turned to ash. The night breeze scattered the remains, whisking them away from the silent rooftop.

"Thanks," Li rasped, and braced his sword against the floor to lean on. He could never remember being so exhausted in his entire life, but there was a sense of closure deep within him. He'd done it; he'd ended the life of the one who killed his family. He had fulfilled his promise to himself.

"Don't mention it," Sakura whispered. He held her gaze for another silent heartbeat before he stumbled and almost fell. "Li! Oh, Li, are you all right?" Anxiously she broke free of Touya's grasp and hurried forward. He was shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and she held up one hand against his face. That he was even alive, after facing off against Lothar, was a miracle. She couldn't believe that he'd survived, that they had both survived.

"I'm fine," he replied, and gave her a curious look. "How do _you_ feel?"

"I'm okay. Why?"

"Because," he panted, "you're floating."

What?

She glanced down at the floor and saw that she was indeed hovering over it. She hadn't even noticed, out of concern for him.

"Oh. I guess I am."

"I gotcha," Touya offered, and gently pulled her back down, holding her firmly around the waist. Sakura saw the look in Li's eyes and was about to explain when the other two interrupted her.

"Mistress," the man said. "At long last you have received his powers. I am yours to command." He knelt gracefully before her, his wings settling flat on his back and covering him with a cloak of white feathers.

"Um, I - "

"At long last," rumbled the cat, bowing his head before her. "It is an honor to serve and protect you."

"But, I – who are you?"

"Don't you recognize me?" He looked up, with an amused gleam in his golden eyes. "Keroberos, Sun Guardian of the Seal?"

"Kero?"

"The one and same. Your assumption of power allowed me to return to my true form. I beg your forgiveness that I did not recognize you when we first met. I swear I sensed no magic in you."

"And I am Yue," said the other. "The Moon Guardian. We were created by our master to serve and protect the Seal and whomever it chose to bear its power. We pledge our devotion to you, Sakura, new Mistress of the Seal – and ruler of Tomoeda."

She gave a surprised squeak and tried to speak up, but Li prevented her.

"Well. I knew you had it." The look in his eyes was unreadable. "But I didn't realize just how much you had. My lady."

And much to her dismay, he took a step back and knelt as well, laying his precious sword on the floor in front of him.

"No," she whimpered, then said it again, stronger. "No. No, please get up, all of you. I didn't want this. I'm just a girl… this isn't me."

"You're wrong." Yue turned his face up and gave her an earnest look. "This is you. I knew it the moment I saw you through his eyes, all those cycles ago. You are the one. You were destined for it. Clow chose you."

Sakura put a hand to her head. It was all too much: the terrifying capture and imprisonment, the shock of absorbing so much power, the startling realization of who she was, and the destruction of Nietzsche and Lothar. So much was coming at her, and she didn't know how to deal with any of it. She only knew that she could not do it alone.

"Li, please stand up," she begged. He was staring fiercely at the floor, and she managed to force her body down onto her hands and knees. He would not look at her, but turned his face to the side.

"Please, Li, I'm sorry." At that he looked up.

"For what?"

"For last night. I'm sorry, I should have listened to you. I should have believed you. And I almost killed you with that storm. I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?"

She extended a hand, reaching to brush his bangs away from his eyes, but he intercepted it and caressed it tenderly.

"Of course I forgive you. You didn't know. And now you've proved me right, you really are a sorceress." He flashed a quick look at Touya and then looked down again, swallowing. "You found your power with him. I – I guess he's the one you were meant to be with after all."

"Oh…" She melted at his expression, how he was trying so hard to cover up the pain. "Yes, he is. But I don't love him, not the way I love you. Syaoran."

He looked up again at the sound of his name, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"You mean…"

"I can't do this without you, Syaoran. You said you could help me understand my power, help me control it. I need you. Please… I love you."

His heart thudded loudly at those words; he could scarcely believe he was hearing this, but there could be no mistake. She was looking at him in a way that he had only dreamed of before. No more doubt and confusion was present. She only had eyes for him.

And then neither of them could stand it any longer and leaned forward into the kiss, their first since that kiss atop the mesa. It felt more wonderful than anything, and Li felt a second wind renewing his body when they finally pulled apart.

Unable to contain himself, he leapt to his feet and lifted Sakura into his arms, spinning around once. She shrieked in surprise, but laughed and clutched him tightly. He couldn't believe it. He really couldn't believe it. All-powerful, beautiful, and perfect in every way, and she had chosen to be with him.

Touya watched them embrace, surprised at the tiny little spark of envy that still remained. Then he shook his head at himself and grinned. She was his, after all, his sister to protect and support. The words of the one called Yue filled him with uncertainty about what the future held for Sakura; but he knew he'd be damned if anyone ever hurt her again.

It was his mission.

The Sun and Moon Guardians just exchanged glances and smiled as she and the Li boy kissed again. They had risen, and it was time for the land of Tomoeda to begin healing. A new age was about to prevail, one of peace and learning. Sakura would rule it fairly. They knew it was to be so, for their master had foreseen it. "The One will come," he had said, "and you will be summoned. The land will be blessed again."

With the rising of the Sun and the Moon.

**- - THE END - - **

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters


End file.
